Pokemon: The Rise of Team Rocket
by Computerfan
Summary: Team Rocket’s increasing with power, no longer is anywhere safe, as they attempt to rule the region and capture all Pokémon. But long ago, there was a prophecy that eight children would arrive and destroy Team Rocket. But is that the whole truth?
1. Prologue

The moon shone high in the sky that night, no clouds to obscure its pale glow. A small bat flew across the sky, screeching loudly, the only sound to pierce the cool, damp air. It was far past midnight in the land of Kanto, and Celadon City was asleep. Almost... The game corner, a bright, loud building, was active all night, but this time, for a different reason.

Footsteps echoed along the cobbled road, causing a nearby Ekans to slither back into the darkness, hissing threateningly. The bearer of the footsteps paid no attention, and stopped in front of a small wooden gate. He gazed forward at the flashing lights of the game corner, before opening the hatch and walking through.

He opened the door to the loud, musical building and entered. A hushed silence fell as he strolled through, and several faces stared at him as he walked by. He again paid no attention, for a figure dressed in a complete black cloak; head obscured was not a common sight. He continued straight to the back, before seeming to vanish, leaving the game corner in a stunned silence...

"Ah, Shadow, Did you succeed?" A powerful voice asked, minutes after the strange boy entered the Team Rocket Hideout. A large chair was turned away from the boy as he entered, moving slightly from left to right soundlessly. A soft purring noise could occasionally be heard, presumably from the Persian that was on the man's lap. The chair turned around, to reveal Giovanni, a man with shortly cropped brown hair, stern features and a thin, emotionless mouth. He was dressed in an orange blazer and trousers, a yellow shirt and red tie. A Persian was, indeed, curled up on the orange suited man's lap, eyes closed and purring.

The boy nodded without enthusiasm, folding his arms in boredom, not moving forward from the door. He glanced up at the large screen behind Giovanni, examining the three large birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, that were presented up there. The glow from the screen illuminated his face for a moment, revealing pale skin and dark eyes. He lowered his attention to the leader of Team Rocket, and said coldly, "Yes. Articuno, the ice bird, is now in my possession." He lifted his hand to reveal a single Pokéball, a snow flake imprinted just above the release button.

A smirk slowly appeared upon Giovanni's thin lips, and he nodded his head slowly, examining the boy he called Shadow, "Excellent. That means that all three of the legendary birds are under Team Rocket's control. Zapdos, the lightning bird, Moltres the fire and now Articuno, the ice. Excellent work." He nodded once more in approval, awaiting Shadow's response.

But the boy laughed coldly, stepping forward, "But do you believe that these three birds are enough to prevent your doom?" The last word was said with such power, that it echoed around the small chamber. Giovanni's eyes narrowed, and the Persian lifted its head. A minute of silence followed this question, as Giovanni watched Shadow intently.

"What is the meaning of this?" Giovanni asked in no more than a hiss, his strokes of the cat on his lap becoming stronger, causing the Persian to squirm in discomfort. He glared at Shadow, continuing, "Doom? What doom do you speak of?"

"The doom of Team Rocket." Shadow replied coldly, gazing at Giovanni with his dark eyes, and the leader shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, "You know what I speak of. Years ago, an old man told you that eight children would arrive in Kanto, and create the downfall of Team Rocket. He told you that they would rise up and defeat you, did he not?"

Giovanni paled, before glaring at the teenager, digesting his words. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Finally, he said in a bare whisper, "Why is this relevant to this conversation?" He gave up stroking the Persian, who curled up once more, eyes closed and purring softly.

Shadow smirked beneath his hood, folding his arms, "Why is it relevant? You know why it is. They are here, in Kanto. Tomorrow morning, they will receive their first Pokémon, they will grow strong. They will destroy Team Rocket."

Giovanni rose quickly to his feet, causing the Persian to dart off through the door. "You lie!" The leader accused in anger, pointing a shaky finger at the relaxed teenager, "No children can defeat Team Rocket. We have been in control of this region for thirty-three years! It will take much more than eight children to destroy us. Especially not when the legendary birds are under our control..."

Shadow's eyes flashed and he advanced swiftly towards Giovanni, who backed away, arm lowering, "Under your control?" He responded in a shout, before retrieving Articuno's Pokéball from his pocket, showing it to Giovanni, "I possess the legendary birds. They belong to me! Not Team Rocket. I caught them-"

Giovanni drew back his hand and hit Shadow across the face, causing the teenager to stumble back. The Pokéball fell to the ground, releasing Articuno. The large, beautiful and blue bird shrieked, causing Giovanni to look fearful. The bird lowered its eyes to glare at the leader.

"Learn who is in control here, Giovanni." Shadow whispered coldly, placing a hand upon the beautiful bird's neck, "I caught them for myself, not for your team. I may work for you, but do not think that you can control me. Tell me something I don't want to do? I don't do it. Have me on your side, and you technically control the legendary birds. Have me against you, and you will regret it."

Giovanni smirked, laughing coldly, "Why? The ones destined to defeat Team Rocket are eight children, not you."

It was now Shadow's time to smirk, and he said with a chilling tone, "I am a child. I know more about the prophecy than even you, Giovanni."

Giovanni's smirk faltered, and he looked worried, "W-What do you mean? Eight children will rise up and defeat Team Rocket. That is the prophecy."

"No. It is only half." Giovanni stepped backwards, looking shocked at this revelation. Shadow continued, returning Articuno to its Pokéball as he spoke, "And if I am that eighth child, Team Rocket has no chance."

"Y-You can't be! You've been in Kanto for ages!" Giovanni hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Well then, what do you have to fear?" Shadow smiled mysteriously, before turning and walking away, "I work for you, Giovanni, don't abuse that privilege. I caught the legendary birds, you want me as an ally."

With that, he left the room and the Game Corner, leaving Giovanni standing in confusion.


	2. Arrival in Pallet Town

Chapter 1- Arrival in Pallet Town

_Eight children... Eight children are destined to save Kanto from Team Rocket. Eight children are destined to create their downfall... And now, the eight will arrive in Pallet Town, and they must move swiftly, before time runs out... The adventure has begin, and there will be action, adventure and tragedy before the end... The eight children are here._

Eight children...

Eight children...

Eight children...

Joshua...

Joshua...

The sixteen year old boy shifted slightly, beginning to realize he was hearing words. His eyes opened, and he found himself staring up at a pale white ceiling, completely smooth. He was lying in a bed, head rested on a single pillow, and covered by a thin, cream-coloured duvet. But this was not a familiar bed, no way. He sat up, the movement creasing the duvet and disturbing the neatness of his bed. He stared around the room, confusion clearly etched on his face. He raised his slim-fingered hand, flattening his browney-blonde hair, which was in no particular style and average length for a boy. He then rubbed his blue, tired-looking eyes, trying to wake himself up.

This was not his room.

A computer was placed in the far left corner, turned off, with not even a chair sat in front of it. In the machine below the desk, a small compartment was set, very unusual looking. The boy climbed out of his bed, not bothering to flatten the duvet once more, rising to his full height of five foot ten. He approached the weird machine, before turning it on and waiting.

After but a few seconds, a white screen appeared, reading:

'Welcome Joshua.

ITEMS:

1x Potion'

Joshua blinked several times, before moving the mouse to hover over the '1x Potion', and cautiously clicked. It vanished from the list. He stepped backwards, wondering what the point of this computer was. Suddenly, a rattling noise came from the computer and the side compartment opened, revealing a strange bottle. Mouth slightly ajar in shock; he shakily picked up the bottle, examining it. The label read: 'Potion. Feed this to a Pokémon to help it recover from a battle or any injuries. Feed Pokémon the entire contents. WARNING: Unsafe for humans to drink.' Joshua allowed a small frown of confusion to reach his young features. Pokémon. Pokémon? He quickly shoved the strange bottle into his pocket, stepping backwards from the odd machine. Computers don't store items, that just doesn't happen. He looked past the machine, seeing a map on the wall. Dread and disbelief filled his heart as he approached, not wanting this piece of paper to show what filled his mind.

He looked at some of the names of the towns, and recognition hit him. 'Saffron City', 'Pewter City', 'Vermilion City'. They were all locations of Kanto, one of the areas in the world of Pokémon. This was not what he wanted to see, and he fell to one _possible_ conclusion. He was, for some reason, in the room of a Pokémon addict. But he felt déjà vu. This was exactly how the starting room looked in the first generation games. Bed, computer, bookcase, map, staircase. He froze, turning to stare at the wooden steps that led downstairs, and he found himself slowly approaching them, fingers tracing the smooth wood as he gradually descended. There was a doorway to the left, where he could see another bedroom. The main room consisted of a living room, kitchen and dining room. It was like an ordinary house, but it wasn't empty. A woman was in the kitchen, busying away at the stove. Joshua stopped in his tracks, glancing at the brown-haired, slim adult that was happily humming to herself.

He shakily stepped forward, hand still balancing his body on the staircase, worried that he may collapse should he let go. This couldn't be possible. This _wasn't_possible. His heart began to beat quickly as the woman turned around to face him, and he winced slightly as he expected her to shout at him, wondering what he was doing in her home. But then she smiled, and Joshua frowned once more. "Oh! Good morning Josh! Professor Oak next door wants to talk to you. You should go and see him, I hope you slept well." She then turned away from him, returning to her cooking, causing Joshua to stare in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing again. Professor Oak? _The_ Professor Oak?

He swayed slightly on his feet as he allowed his hand to fall from the support of the staircase, and he weakly repeated, "P-Professor Oak?" His mother paused again, turning to look at him with confusion and concern. She approached him, placing her hand tentatively on his forehead. He shuddered, her hand was cold, and it felt odd for a complete stranger to perform an action like this.

His 'mother' nodded, speaking slowly and carefully, as if Joshua was an idiot, "Yes... Professor Oak. Our next door neighbour. Did you stay up last night? I told you to go to bed early, today is a big day for you! Oh, and get changed before you go, dear, you're still in your pyjamas." She gave him a gentle push backwards, before yet again returning to her cooking. Joshua glanced down at his thin body, seeing that he was wearing pyjamas he'd never even seen before. He stepped backwards, before slowly ascending the staircase once more, trying to make sense of this. He just couldn't accept that he was where he thought he was... This had to be some joke.

He entered his bedroom once more, glancing at a costume that was hung on his wall. A dark blue jacket, a light blue t-shirt, and dark jeans. He took them from the wall, staring at them, before resigning to whatever joke this was. He wasn't going outside in his pyjamas, and these weird clothes were the only ones he had.

Once changed, he quickly headed downstairs again, walking immediately towards the door, ignoring his 'mother' completely. He outstretched his hand, he touched the door handle, he twisted it-

Suddenly, the door flew open, smacking him straight in the face and knocking him to the ground. A girl bounded in, looking around quickly.

"OUCH!" Joshua cried out. He cursed, head thumping back to the ground as he landed, making him see stars. He lay there for a few seconds, waiting for his senses to return, before gently touching his nose. He quickly drew his hand back, seeing blood on his fingers.

He was then aware of the girl standing in front of him, the door open. He realized that this girl had opened the door just as he was about to, which resulted in him being whacked in the face. He glanced at the girl, seeing she was quite short, had long brown hair and was wearing sunglasses. He took a glance outside, seeing the sun was blocked by clouds, meaning no need for eye protection. He next grabbed a tissue and held it to his nose, waiting for the nosebleed to stop. He cautiously watched the girl, who was looking around with a frown. She then glanced at Joshua, before saying quickly, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Hey, your nose is bleeding."

Joshua pushed himself to his feet, struggling to let words escape from his lips, before frowning, "Uh... Yeah... That's why I have a tissue to my nose." He broke off, before managing to say, "U-Uh... Yeah... I'm fine. Who are-" He was cut off as the girl dashed inside, glancing around at the room with some kind of amazement.

"This is your house, huh?" She asked with a quirky, hyper-sounding voice, turning back around to smile at Joshua, "It's exactly the same as mine. And oh look! You have a mother too!" She waved at the woman in the kitchen, who was staring at her as if she was an alien. The girl frowned, before pouting and turning back to face Joshua, who shared a similar expression as his 'mother'.

He raised his eyebrows, saying, "Yes... Well... Most people our age have mothers, it's not that much of a-"

"Ooh!" The girl interrupted, looking at Josh's clothes, "You have the corny Pokémon trainer outfit too! Isn't it awesome? Of course, mine is a girl's version, but the boy's version is totally hot too. The girl's version is cuter, just like me! Wait, am I still cute? I hope coming to the Pokémon world didn't change that, because that would be horrible... Maybe I'm not cute... Am I cute?" Josh blinked slowly, trying to take in everything the girl had just rambled about. She'd mentioned his clothes being a Pokémon trainer outfit. She was wearing something similar, but a skirt instead of jeans, and the jacket was purple, the t-shirt yellow. The two colours did not match, at all. Strange fashion sense. She also said about 'coming to the Pokémon world'. It seemed this girl, whoever she was, seemed to believe that they were actually in Kanto.

"Hello?" The girl asked, waving her hand annoyingly close in front of Josh's eyes, "Anyone in there?" Josh flinched, stepping back from the irritating girl, narrowly avoiding smacking the back of his head on the door.

"Yes, yes! Now, who are you?" Joshua asked in an irritable tone, and the girl looked hurt. Her shoulders drooped, before she glared, placing her hands sternly on her hips. Worry was now present on Joshua's face, wondering if this rather... odd girl was about to have a massive go at him, for whatever he said.

"You don't recognise me? Well, I recognise you Josh. Oh well, I can't blame you, you only saw me once on webcam..." Webcam? Josh knew this girl? She continued on to say, "But still, we didn't talk much, I mainly talked to Molly." She knows Molly? Molly was a friend of Joshua's. The two had been through a lot, and their relationship was rather shaky at the moment. There was a pause in the girl's rambling, before she sighed and said, "It's me! Rhianna! Otherwise known as Anna or AnnaBannana!"

AnnaBannana? The nickname immediately clicked in Joshua's mind, and memories came flooding back. AnnaBannana was the girl's nickname on a forum where his group of friends all met. "Oh! Anna! Hi! What on earth are you doing here?" He wasn't sure whether he should be happy to see her, or just plain annoyed. Anna had the tendency to get on his nerves sometimes, he just found her to be too.... Happy.

Anna shrugged, "Who knows? But it's not just us two! You're not going to believe who else is here! Come on!" She then grabbed hold of Josh's arm and pulled him towards the door. Joshua almost fell over at the sudden movement, but managed to quickly regain his balance. He sighed, allowing the hyperactive thirteen-year-old to drag him with her. She let him go outside, allowing Josh to gaze around the small village. There were quite a few houses, but the biggest building was next door to Josh's house, the word 'LAB' above the door. Josh immediately recognised this place from the Pokémon games and Anime. Pallet Town. A few people were walking around, but what grabbed his attention the most was a rather large, green worm crawling around nearby. It's back was a light green, while its under-side was a yellow, cream colour. It had small black eyes, with an outer yellow ring, and a red antennae sticking out from its face. Despite being a bug, it was rather adorable.

"I-Is that a..." He gulped, breaking off as he stared at the strange worm, who was staring back at him with its rather creepy, yet adorable, eyes, "Is that a Caterpie?" The worm looked away, and crawled into a nearby drainpipe, vanishing from view. Joshua had paled, staring at where it had been in shock. Caterpie was a small bug Pokémon, couldn't do much, but it eventually evolved into a butterfly Pokémon called Butterfree.

Anna tilted her head, frowning at Joshua, "Don't you know anything about Pokémon? Of course it's a Caterpie, that's what it looks like! Duh!" Joshua rolled his eyes, not bothering to give a retort. However, what Anna next said made him pay attention, "Hey, isn't that HollieOak? Or whatever her name is."

Joshua looked to where she was pointing, seeing a girl looking in the other direction. He recognised her immediately as, as Anna said, HollieOak. Her actual name was Jennie, but HollieOak, like AnnaBannana, was a username for a forum that he, as well as the two of them, went on. Josh's own nickname was 'Computerfan.' Jennie was Joshua's best friend of all time, strange considering he only knew her online, but he was a shy person, he didn't talk much in person. The girl called Jennie had brown hair, which almost covered her eyes in a long fringe, and the sides reached down to the top of her neck. ((A/N: I suck at describing people, sorry.)) Her eyes were brown, and she was rather short, slightly taller than Anna, but about half a foot shorter than Joshua. Her jacket was white, her jeans a light shade of brown. Her t-shirt was blue, but lighter than Joshua's.

Anna started rambling again, but Josh blocked it out as he approached Jennie, who still hadn't noticed him and the hyperactive girl behind. Anna didn't notice him walking away, and she was now talking about something to do with butterflies, he didn't really care. As he got close to his best friend, he suddenly felt somebody run into him, sending him flying into the ground. "Arrrgh!" Again, a curse escaped his lips; irritated at how this was the second time he found himself lying flat on the ground, seeing stars. He then felt somebody else fall on top of him, before rolling off. He forced himself back to his feet, ignoring the pain in his right hand, where he had landed. Brushing himself off, he looked to see who had run into him.

The boy was a few years younger than Josh, and was of average height, slightly taller than Jennie, but still quite a bit shorter than Joshua. He had brown hair, which was spiked up slightly, and black-framed glasses. He also wore the Pokémon trainer outfit, except his t-shirt was green, and jacket dark blue. Josh immediately recognised the boy as another of his best friends, 'Crob8', otherwise known as Tom.

"Oh, um, hey Josh!" Tom exclaimed, adjusting his glasses which had been knocked half off his face from the fall, before backing away for some reason, looking rather fearful, "Sorry about that! But, um, I must go. Good to see you and all that, see-" His eyes widened, and he cut off, before dashing off into the town, leaving Joshua looking perplexed.

The sounds of shouting soon reached his ears, and he turned on the spot to see another boy running in the direction Tom had gone. The boy was slightly younger than Joshua, probably the same height as Tom, and had darker brown hair, which was in no particular style. His jacket was red, and the t-shirt white, with black trousers. Joshua raised his eyebrows as he ran past without saying a word, but an amused smile soon reached his lips. The boy was George, also known as Skypirate, who was yet another fairly good friend of his. They had also been through quite a lot of arguments, but were back on level terms.

Joshua had now come to the conclusion this was a dream. Forget the 'fact' that it was impossible to feel pain in a dream, this wasn't possible. Pokémon didn't exist, it is impossible to randomly appear in another world, this just wasn't real. But there was still a large part of his mind giving him doubts. He wanted to believe it was true, it _seemed_ real, but it didn't make sense... Pokémon was created by a human from Earth, made as a game, an anime, as trading cards. It was _imagined. _He snapped out of this thoughts as he realized that Anna was standing beside him, head tilted, looking in deep thought. She sighed dreamily, "George... Hm... I wonder if I am still his head fangirl..." Joshua turned to frown at her. It was a common joke that George had several fangirls, and it was actually somewhat true. He raised his eyebrows, before deciding to ignore that comment.

"Ooh!" Anna squealed, causing Joshua to flinch from the high-pitched tone. Anna was pointing at someone behind Joshua. He turned around, seeing a short, mid-neck length brown-haired girl looking as if she was about to pounce on Joshua. Before she could, Anna ran towards her and hugged her. Joshua's smile faded completely, replaced with no emotion, as he gazed at the girl. Out of all his friends, he was hoping that she wouldn't be here.

"Anna!" The girl whined, before returning the hug, looking rather disappointed, "I was about to hug Joshy-kun!"

Josh groaned slightly, very familiar with this nickname. This confirmed his fears for who this girl was. Molly, otherwise known as CorinaCrossing, was the only person to call him that. Out of all his friends, he and Molly had been through the most. The two had dated a while back, and Molly had never let go of her feelings after they broke up. The girl wore a dark pink jacket, her t-shirt a lighter shade. She wore blue, ordinary jeans, much like Joshua. While thinking back to his past with Molly, he glanced around at everyone in the town, looking for one last person. His heart sank to notice that there was no sign of his girlfriend, Laura.

"Sorry Molly..." Anna's shoulders drooped sadly, before perking up again, "Isn't it awesome that we've all met?" Molly rolled her eyes slightly, watching Joshua uncertainly, rubbing her left arm absent-mindedly. Joshua ignored the gaze, before suddenly remembering Jennie, having forgot after Tom ran into him. He turned around to look at where she had been, before stumbling backwards to see her standing right in front of him. He blinked several times, before smiling weakly, "Oh... Hello Jennie." He hugged her, and she returned it. There was not much conversation, the shock and confusion from everyone was clear.

"Well that was the least dramatic and annoying entrance of all of them..." He muttered, glancing around once more. George and Tom had returned now, except Tom was nursing a black eye, and George a bruised fist. It seemed that George was the one that gave Tom the black eye. Joshua blinked in confusion once more, looking from the two boys, to Anna, who was talking to an uninterested Molly about ducks, to Jennie, who was watching the conversation with mild amusement.

"I'm in Pallet Town..." Joshua murmured in disbelief, and the strange truth hit him.


	3. Of ducks, new friends and trust

Of ducks, new friends and a matter of trust

"You know what would be awesome?" Anna suddenly asked, interrupting the brief moment of silence. The other five glanced at her, not sure if they were particularly interested in finding out what she would find awesome. The six were sat on the grass in a circle, Josh next to Jennie, who was next to Tom, who was next to George, who was next to Anna, who was next to Molly, who was on the other side of Josh. They weren't expected at Professor Oak's lab until eight in the morning, and right now it was quarter to.

The town was steadily becoming busier, and the cry of children playing could be heard from nearby. It got louder, and a flock of Pidgey flew from a nearby tree as they ran past. The six teenagers watched with mild amusement as these children chased them from tree to tree, until the birds got angry and chased them away themselves.

"I don't know Anna, what would be awesome?" Jennie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she looked at the girl opposite her. The other four also waited for a response, slightly curious as to what the weirdest of the group was going to say. Anna was very friendly, but incredibly random at the same time, but at least it added a flavour of personality to the group.

But none of the group predicted the response coming.

"If my Pokémon was a duck." Anna finished, lying back on her hands dreamily, staring at the fluffy clouds above her, no doubt imagining herself cuddling and squeezing a duck. Wasn't the most random thing the girl had said in her lifetime, but oh well.

Molly frowned, before laughing slightly, before saying the thought that was running through everyone's mind, "Well, that was random." Tom turned to raise his eyebrows at George, who simply shrugged. Jennie was trying not to laugh, while Josh was just staring at a house, deep in thought. Anna took no notice of the reactions.

Anna giggled slightly, saying, "But ducks are completely awesome. Are there any duck Pokémon?" One yellow, fat duck was the next image to appear in the groups' minds, its wings clutching its head in a permanent headache.

Tom was the first to reply, saying, "Yep. Psyduck, some stupid, yellow... Blob. The other is its evolved form, my second favourite, Golduck! Much more awesome than Psyduck. I'm going to get one as soon as possible." He took a pile of cards from his pocket, browsing through them. He stopped and drew one out, showing the 'Psyduck' card to Anna, "See? There's the blob. However..." He then drew out Golduck, showing it to her. The wide smile that had been present for Psyduck was replaced with boredom on Anna's face.

"Oh, geez! Golduck is so boring!" Anna whined, pushing Tom's hand away, "Psyduck is so cute and cuddly!" She started daydreaming, cuddling Tom absent-mindedly, and imagining that he was a Psyduck. Tom struggled to escape, but was unable to escape the girl's tight grip. But Anna finally realised, releasing Tom and blushing. Tom gasped for breath, shooting a glare at the girl above his glasses.

Jennie pondered slightly, "I don't know what I want my starter Pokémon to be... I don't really mind, but I hope it is cute." There were nods of agreement from the others, before she glanced to Josh, who hadn't said a word, "Are you okay, Josh?" The boy didn't move his head, but moved his eyes to glance at her, looking serious.

"Sorry to ask this..." He said quietly, finally moving his head to look at the group, "But none of you seem to be too worried about why we are here. When I woke up... I heard a voice, saying something about a prophecy." This announcement was met with frowns, before realisation. Josh thought back to the strange voice.

"_Eight children... Eight children are destined to save Kanto from Team Rocket. Eight children are destined to create their downfall... And now, the eight will arrive in Pallet Town, and they must move swiftly, before time runs out... The adventure has begun, and there will be action, adventure and tragedy before the end... The eight children are here."_

George replied quietly, "Yeah, I remember that. But come on, it's not that surprising. It's rather cliché really, don't worry about it. Action, adventure, who cares?" Molly's eyes suddenly widened, and she whispered something to George, who rolled his eyes, "Okay, tragedy too. Maybe one of us will lose the Pokémon league. That's about as much tragedy as you can get in Pokémon."

"Don't you even find it slightly scary?" Molly asked, turning to face George, pulling a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh please, what could possibly be scary about Pokémon?" George asked, rolling his eyes, before a certain lump of a rock with a huge nose and moustache came to his mind, "Well... Maybe some are freaky, but it's a children's game made into an anime for crying out loud, what IS scary about it? Pokémon can't even die."

"The most ignorant remark I have heard all day." The group looked around to see a tall boy standing near them, his most obvious features being that his hair was silver, and was in long spikes that reached down to his mid-head. He had two spikes at the front, slightly obscuring his eyes. Upon that odd hair was a white hat, slightly tilted forward to cast his silver eyes in shadow. He was dressed in a black, leather jacket, white plain t-shirt and dark grey trousers.

George rose to his feet, coming up to the boy's shoulders. Seeing the major height difference, he backed away slightly as the other five rose to join him, except Anna who remained lying down dreaming of Psyducks. George finally rolled his eyes, before asking, "And who the heck are you? Why are you eavesdropping?"

Luke ignored the second question, but responded with, "Luke. You lot are new trainers, right? Typical. Just lazing around, you're already late to collect your Pokémon. Well, you'd better hope that I don't get given the best Pokémon, for your lack of organisation." George blinked several times while the other four glanced at each other. Luke rolled his eyes, much like George had moments before, and "Anyway, I will not bother lecturing you, good luck on your journey."

"Wait, wait, wait!" George snapped, causing Luke to frown, "How was my comment ignorant?"

Luke sighed, before folding his arms, glancing at the much-shorter boy with boredom, "Have you never experienced death? Pokémon can die, an obvious fact to all in this world. As can humans, just because we have a peaceful world, does not mean that you will not see death." Luke shared a knowing glance with each of the six children, before turning away and walking in the direction of Oak's lab.

"That... was creepy." Tom commented dryly, before shrugging, "Anyway. Maybe we'll face tragedy, not much we can do if its destined. Anywho, did you also notice it said EIGHT children? That means there's two others, cause... One, two, three, yup. Only six of us here."

"Wow, Tom can do maths." Molly said sarcastically. Tom just glared at her.

Josh sighed, before saying, "Luke seemed to know about us already, so I'm guessing he's one of them. As for the other, I already have an idea for who it could be..."

***

Shadow sighed, glancing at the six children on the grass from behind a building, wishing they would hurry up and collect their Pokémon. He rolled his eyes, before turning away, before frowning. On the grass, hidden behind a building, was a girl of no older than fourteen, eyes closed but unharmed. She had long black hair with red streaks, pale skin and was skinny. He approached her, crouching down to touch her. The girl woke with a start, gazing up at him, gasping for breath.

"W-Where am I?" The girl asked, fear present in her voice as she gazed at the cloaked boy crouched beside her. She blinked, blue eyes widening, "Who are you? Why am I here? What's going-"

Shadow stared at her, taking in her appearance, swallowing slightly, before replying, "U-Uh... You're in Pallet Town. I am..." He broke off, having almost given away his real name. He took a deep breath, before quickly continuing, "I am Shadow. Who are you?" He frowned, wondering if this girl could be one of the eight. He knew for certain that the six he had just seen were part of the eight... The other two? Hm.

"I'm... I'm Laura." The girl replied, pulling herself up to a sitting position, before she frowned, looking back to him, "Where did you say I am?"

"Pallet Town." Shadow responded, and put his index finger to her lips as she began to talk, an indication for her to be quiet, and then spoke softly, a plan coming to his mind as he was talking, "Do not panic. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but this is real, I promise you. You are in the world of Pokémon, you will catch Pokémon, you will train them and become powerful. Please, do not question what I am saying. Just take it in."

Laura took all this in sceptically, but after a while, her face softened and she said just as softly as Shadow had spoken, "Am I alone?" Shadow's face became emotionless at the question, before he turned to glance back at where the six had been, only to find they had gone. He looked back to the young girl, who looked hopeful, and he wondered if he should tell her the truth.

He couldn't. This was his chance for Team Rocket. He had one of the eight alone, unaware that the other seven even existed. He finally said, "Yes, Laura... You are alone. Now come, it is time for you to get your first Pokémon. I will help you train them, and help you with your journey. That I promise you."

He climbed to his feet, extending his hand to Laura as a gesture for her to take it, not only to help her up, but as a sign of friendship. Laura looked hesitant, before smiling at him, grabbing his hand and climbing to her feet. As Laura began to walk, Shadow looked back to Professor Oak's lab, before following her.


	4. Havoc in Oak's Lab

Havoc in Oak's Lab

"That is a big building." Anna squealed slightly, covering her mouth as she stared at the big building in front of her. Above the door was the word 'LAB'. It wasn't that impressive a building, but it still looked fairly fancy, and big, as Anna had pointed out. She stepped forward, and the door slid open automatically, "Ooh! That is awesome!" She stepped back, and they closed. Then forward, open, back, closed, forward-

"Oh, stop it!" Tom muttered irritably, walking through the door, the others following, "Yeesh. It's a door, how's she going to react when she gets a Pokémon...?" He then looked around the lab, raising his eyebrows, "Wow, it actually is a fairly cool building." He glanced at the rows of neatly organised books, chemicals and equipment.

"Seeeeeeeee!" Anna exclaimed, dancing around Tom, before grabbing something from a shelf, glancing at it, "Ooh! Look at this! A potion! It actually heals Pokémon, like magic! Isn't that cool?" She held the potion up to Tom's eyes, and he swatted it away irritably. Anna glared at him, before replacing it on the shelf.

...

"OOH! Look at this!" She squealed once more, and picked something else off, "A Pokéball! A real Pokéball! So you throw it at Pokémon, and it captures it?" Before anyone could answer the question, she drew her arm back, and threw it. The others watched in shock as it hit the ground, releasing a... blob.

"Oh no..." Jennie said, cautiously backing away, "Everyone cover your nose. It's... It's Muk." The group looked to the purple blob as it rose up, dripping in... Muck, and opened its eyes and gaping mouth. It glared at the group, rising to its full height...

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SO CUTE!" Despite the rather disgusting appearance, and smell, Anna ran forward, squeezing the lump of mud, who made a very wide-eyed face. There was a moment's silence, before Mud... vomited on Anna, covering her top half with brown, disgusting goo. Anna stumbled backwards, not moving.

"That was doomed to end in disaster." Jennie commented, sighing, before pulling Anna away from the blob, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Ugh. I hope Squirtle is one of the Pokémon, at least it can wash this stuff off." Anna let out a whimper, before Jennie reluctantly hugged her, disgust obvious on her face.

"What on earth...?" The group turned at the sound of a very confused sounding voice, to see Luke, the silver-haired boy from earlier. Apparently scared by the spiky hair, the Muk made a "BLARGH!" noise and slipped down a nearby drain, followed by a 'PLOP' sound down below. Luke stared at the drain, to the goo-covered Anna, to Jennie who was currently struggling to remove her arms from the sticky substance. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, apparently in too much disbelief to make sense of the situation.

The others simply stared back.

"Ah, you finally got here. Luckily, there are still six Pokémon left..." Luke finally managed to speak, a slight tone of confusion still in his cold voice. He folded his arms, "I was given Bulbasaur, so good luck with whatever you are given. Farewell." He nodded to the group, before heading past them, careful not to tread in the trails of goo left on the floor.

"Who actually are you?" Josh interrupted, causing Luke to stop, not looking back.

"...I told you who I am." The boy replied quietly, almost uncertainly, "I am Luke, there is nothing more you should know... Farewell, I hope our paths cross again." He then hastily left the lab before anyone else could interrupt him, the door sliding shut behind.

"Well he's just delightful." Molly commented dryly.

"Aha, you're here-" The group turned once more to find a middle-aged man in a long lab-coat staring at Anna in confusion, his hair greying but still very friendly-looking, "What happened here, then? Where is my Muk?" He approached the shelf where Muk's Pokéball had previously been, putting his hands on his hips in confusion, "And why is Muk's slime all over this young girl's head?"

"He did it!" Anna suddenly squealed, pointing at Tom, who frowned in shock, opening his mouth to protest, before Anna continued, "It was him! Arrest him! He freed your Pokémon and allowed it to slip down the drain because I threw the Pokéball and let it out because I did something stupid and I'm so sorry and I promise it won't happen again but it probably will because I always fiddle with stuff so yeah never mind that promise I will soon break it but even so I am really really really sorry and I hope you can-"

"Does she ever stop talking?" Oak murmured to George, staring blankly at the rambling girl, arms now folded in boredom. He rolled his eyes as the girl continued, "Quiet, girl! I didn't really care about that thing anyway... Now, I'm sure you're all excited about starting your Pokémon journey. Pokémon are fascinating creatures. Some desire to breed them, some to have as friends and play with, some to compete in contests. But others use them for battling, to defeat other trainers and even try and challenge the Pokémon League itself."

Tom muttered to George, "Ugh... He thinks we're a bunch of noobs to Pokémon." Professor Oak continued to ramble through this, but none of the six were bothering to pay attention. Anna was still trying to wipe off the goo, George was throwing blobs of goo at Tom, who was trying to dodge. Molly and Jennie were slowly edging towards the six Pokéballs that lay on a table behind Oak, and Josh was browsing through a book dedicated to Pikachu.

Finally, Professor Oak stopped rambling and pointed to a poster showing seven Pokémon, except the Bulbasaur was crossed out. He explained, "Now... Squirtle, Charmander, Pikachu, Psyduck, Vulpix and Eevee... It is your task to raise them. To train them, to love them, care for them and bond with them. Whether you use them to battle, as friends, to breed, to research or for any other reason, you must look after them as your friends. These are the six Pokémon I have left, and I will give each one to who I see fit." Tom and Anna both concentrated as 'Psyduck' was mentioned, Jennie at 'Eevee', George at 'Charmander', Molly at 'Vulpix' and Josh at 'Pikachu'. Tom and Anna noticed each others' reactions and glared at each other.

"We get the point, can we go now?" George asked, sounding bored.

"Ugh, young people these days..." Oak sighed irritably.

Suddenly, something clicked, and George frowned, "You mean we don't get to choose?" The other five's eyes suddenly widened and they stared at Oak angrily, and he backed away slightly. He opened his mouth to speak-

"But I want a Vulpix!" Molly complained.

"I want a Psyduck so I can get Golduck!" Tom added.

"No! Ducky is mine!" Anna whined to Tom, glaring at him.

Professor Oak sighed, "You will get what you're given. Now... Anna, here is your Pokémon." He turned to the table behind him and took out a round red and white ball, with a button in the middle. He handed it to Anna, who took it excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THIS PLACE!" She screamed, spinning around in circles, "Ooh! What could it be? It's just like Christmas!" She sighed, staring at the ceiling. She then brought the Pokéball down in front of her face, staring at it in determination. "Goooo ducky!" She exclaimed as she slowly pressed the button in the middle. A white light emitted and a red beam pointed to the ground, slowly changing into the form of a creature.

"Psy?" The yellow duck said as it tilted its head, gazing up at its new owner, "Psyduck?" A sharp intake of breath, followed by a squeal, came from Anna. The other five groaned, particularly Tom, who rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"YAY!" Anna shouted, causing Professor Oak to almost fall over in surprise. She scooped the yellow duck up in her arms and hugged it tightly, causing it to flap its wings about in an attempt to get air, "Ducky!" Josh facepalmed, Jennie backed away from the flailing duck, George stifled a laugh, Molly wondered whether she should try to help the duck while Tom simply glared.

"How come she gets the duck?" Tom protested, glaring at Professor Oak, "She's going to strangle it to death!" At this, Anna loosened her grip slightly, smiling widely at the duck. Oak sighed in relief, before his eyes widened as Anna began throwing the duck up in the air and catching it. He rushed over, seizing Psyduck from her and pulling her away. Psyduck glared at him, before flailing again, trying to return to Anna.

"Awww..." Anna crooned, taking the Pokémon back from Oak, "He loves me already, and I love him too!" She spun him around in circles as love hearts floated around them, before cuddling it lovingly. The Psyduck smiled happily, snuggling his head into the girl's shoulder. Oak stared blankly, before shaking his head, turning around to get the next Pokéball.

Professor Oak sighed again, before glancing back to Tom, "You get what you're given. Anyway, Thomas, it's your turn next. Here you go." He gave Tom another of the Pokéballs. He took it, examining it, before glancing to the board, where Psyduck was now crossed out. He ran his eyes along the four Pokémon left, before grinning.

"Alright..." He sighed, placing his thumb on the release button, before continuing, "In that case, I want Pikachu." He glanced at Josh, awaiting his certain outburst. He moved his thumb from the release button, his grin changing to a smirk.

Josh didn't disappoint and snapped, "I wanted that!"

Tom smirked, "Tough. Go Pikachu!" He exclaimed, before drawing his arm back, watching hopefully as he threw the Pokéball in proper trainer style. The red light eventually formed into a Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" The blue tortoise exclaimed, staring at its trainer happily. It raised its arms, as if asking for a hug. Tom looked disappointed, while the others watched in interest, remembering how no-one had spoken about getting Squirtle when they had discussed.

"I didn't want you!" Tom accidentally exclaimed without thinking, and the Squirtle looked hurt. She turned away, slouching away dejectedly. She then sat down by Professor Oak's leg, who looked down at it, scratching his head. Tom's shoulders slumped as he gazed at the depressed turtle in guilt, before stepping forward slightly.

"Nice one Tom." Jennie commented, "You should apologise."

Tom's shoulders drooped even further, before he reluctantly bent down and picked the Squirtle up, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Squirtle. You're cuter than Pikachu, anyway." He hesitated, before hugging the Squirtle, who happily returned it. Tom smiled slightly, before returning to stand beside Anna and Psyduck, occasionally shooting a jealous glare at the duck who was happy in Anna's arms.

"Aww." Anna sighed, hugging her Psyduck more, "That was really sweet, Tom." She smiled encouragingly at the boy beside him, who merely glared back.

"Shut up." Tom snapped back.

"Psy!" Psyduck suddenly exclaimed, leaping from Anna's arms and landing on Tom's shoulders, causing him to drop Squirtle in shock. He then began pecking Tom on the head with its bill, as if angry with Tom snapping at its trainer. Tom immediately brought his arms up in self-defence, but Psyduck found its way around, jabbing forward relentlessly. Squirtle watched as his trainer stumbled around blindly, knocking things over.

"Ouch!" Tom tripped and fell to the ground, the angry duck now on top of him, "Anna! Get your stupid duck off me!" This only angered the duck, causing it to jab harder, making Tom scream loudly in pain as he rolled away. He took the opportunity to scramble back to his feet, just as Psyduck lunged at him once more.

"No! Psyduck!" Anna shouted, running forward, grabbing its legs and trying to pull the duck off Tom. However, this move caused Psyduck to grab onto Tom's head to stop himself being pulled off, "Violence is bad!" The girl whined, tugging harder, but Psyduck resisted, pulling at Tom's hair, knocking his glasses off in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tom exclaimed as Psyduck began to now only use his hair in an attempt to stay on, "Anna! Return it to its Pokéball!"

"No!" Anna snapped back, still trying to pull Psyduck off, "Pokémon should be allowed to roam free, not be kept inside small balls like this! It's like battery farming! Those poor chickens..." She momentarily released the duck as she thought about it, and Psyduck quickly took the opportunity to continue pecking Tom.

"Arrrrrrgh!" Tom yelled, before looking at the Squirtle watching on the floor, looking uncertain of what she should do, "Squirtle! Use tackle!" The Squirtle looked up, glaring at the Psyduck, before jumping at it, using tackle. However, Psyduck quickly ducked and Squirtle went flying into Anna, knocking her to the ground.

"OUCH!" Anna moaned, before shouting, "TOM! How can you make your Pokémon use violence? It's not fair!" She picked the Squirtle up, hugging it, before murmuring, "Aw, you're cute. Poor little thing, I'm sorry your evil trainer made you do that." Squirtle smiled happily, rubbing its head on Anna's shoulder, before being placed on the ground and trotting back to Tom, who looked at Anna in disbelief.

He gave up trying to get Psyduck off, frowning at Anna, "We're Pokémon trainers! We're meant to use them in battles! And your darn duck is giving me a major headache, and it won't leave me alone! Can someone help me please?" He looked to George, who looked to Josh, who looked to Molly, who looked to Jennie.

Jennie folded her arms, trying not to laugh at the scene, before replying, "Why should we? This is quite fun to watch. But anyway, can you continue giving the Pokémon now, Professor?" She looked to Professor Oak, who was hiding in the corner with worry. He nodded quickly, grabbing the third Pokéball shakily.

"Erm... Yes... Good idea. Molly, you're next." He mumbled, handing the Pokémon to Molly, who grabbed it greedily. She turned the device around in her hands, getting used to the shape and weight.

She clapped her hands happily, before glancing to the board with a frown, looking at the four Pokémon left,"Yay! I want Vulpix, and if not, Eevee... And if not, Pikachu!" She turned to smile sweetly at Josh, who was glaring at her.

"Hands off my Pokémon!" Josh exclaimed, stepping forward, only for Jennie to grab his arm, a slight smile of amusement on her face. Joshua stopped, before snapping, "You know Pikachu has been my favourite of all 493 Pokémon!" George kicked him lightly, before gesturing to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak frowned, "Excuse me? There are only 151 discovered Pokémon." Joshua realised his mistake, and face palmed gently.

He scratched his head, sighing, "Oh yeah... Right." Oak watched him oddly, before shrugging his shoulders and returning his attention to Molly, "Release it then, Molly..."

Molly wasted no time, releasing the Pokémon, which took the form of a brown and red fox, with black eyes. "Aww!" Molly quickly picked up the Vulpix, hugging it carefully, unlike Anna with her Psyduck, which had finally given up with pecking Tom. The Vulpix closed her eyes, making itself comfortable in the youngest of the group's arms.

"Right!" Professor Oak exclaimed, taking the fourth Pokéball from the original six behind him, "George, now for your Pokémon." George grinned in anticipation, taking the object from him and tossing it gently into the air, before, in a similar style to Tom, throwing it through the air. A small lizard emerged from the Pokéball, with a small fire upon its tail.

"Char!" The Charmander exclaimed, "Charmander!" George's initial delight turned to a frown as he glanced at the Pokémon. Everyone else shared the same expression, as they looked at the orange lizard upon the board, and then to the Pokémon in front of them.

"I thought a Charmander was orange." Molly commented from next to George, looking down at the small lizard, which was a dark yellow, instead of the normal orange, "That one's yellow." Tom glanced at her, making a 'Well, duh' expression. Molly smiled back sarcastically.

Professor Oak frowned, kneeling down beside the lizard, "Well, well! You're very lucky George; you've got a shiny Charmander!" He stroked the lizard on the head, and it squirmed in discomfort. Oak withdrew his head, shrugging slightly, "Look after it, George, many people will desire to buy it from you, trade it or even steal it."

"What's a shiny Charmander?" Josh asked, frowning as he examined the yellow lizard.

"A shiny Pokémon is a very rare type of Pokémon that is a different colour to the majority of the rest of its species." Jennie explained before Oak could answer. She continued to say, "For example, a shiny Pikachu is orange, a shiny Vulpix is a pale yellow and a shiny Psyduck is a light blue."

George grinned, picking up the Charmander, "Awesome! That means when it evolves to Charizard, it'll be black!" Suddenly, the Charmander sneezed, releasing a jet of fire right into George's face, setting his hair on fire. There was a moment's delay...

"Ack!" George exclaimed, quickly trying to put the fire out, "Help! Tom, get your darn Squirtle over here and put my hair out! Arrrgh!" He stumbled backwards, tripping and falling to the ground. He whacked at his hair, trying in vain to extinguish it. Charmander watched with slight guilt, but with mild interest.

Tom stifled a laugh, but managed to say, "Ha, Squirtle, heh, use... Hahaha!" He suddenly burst out laughing, unable to finish his sentence. The Squirtle tilted its head, gazing up at Tom, wondering what it should do. It looked helplessly to George, who was now rolling around, to his trainer, crying with laughter.

"Shut up laughing and help me!" George snapped, "Before I lose all my hair!"

"At least you won't be bothered by fan girls anymore." Jennie remarked, grinning slightly.

"Oh very funny!" George glared at Josh, before picking up Squirtle, "You! Squirtle! Put this darn fire out!" The Squirtle looked uncertainly at him, before grabbing George's thumb and biting it.

"OUCH!" George yelled, dropping the Squirtle in pain, "TOM!"

"O-Okay..." Tom shakily replied, calming down, before clearing his throat, "Squirtle! Use water gun on George!" The Squirtle nodded, before releasing a powerful stream of water from its mouth, eventually putting the fire in George's hair out, leaving him drenched.

"That was rather amusing." Molly commented dryly.

"T-Thank you..." George muttered, touching his hair, "Good. None of its gone... Phew." The Charmander, however, was currently blushing, scratching its head. Vulpix was rubbing her head against his arm affectionately. George frowned at it, and Molly smiled.

George blinked, before asking, "Molly? What is your fox doing?"

"My fox has a name!" Molly replied angrily, "And duh, it has a crush on your Charmander."

George frowned, before picking up the Charmander, "E-Erm... W-Well, yeah... Just, erm, leave Vulpix alone Charmander." George blushed, looking away from Molly, who looked confused. George edged away, while Josh and Jennie shared knowing glances. Tom, however, was helping Squirtle back to her feet, as she had landed on her back when George dropped her. Anna was sat against the wall, tickling Psyduck, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Anyway!" Professor Oak interrupted, "As amusing as it is to watch someone being pecked by a Psyduck and having their hair set on fire by a Charmander, Jennifer, it's your turn to receive your starter Pokémon. The only two left now are Eevee and Pikachu." He then handed another of the Pokéballs to Jennie.

"Never call me Jennifer!" Jennie snapped, glaring before releasing the Pokémon. The red glow from the Pokéball formed a cute, brown coloured Pokémon that looked slightly like a fox, which Josh recognised as an Eevee.

"S-Sorry, Jennif- Jennie." Oak quickly stuttered, backing away slightly. Jennie ignored him, and crouched down slowly to stroke the Eevee, who was stood proudly, allowing itself to be stroked without moving.

Jennie frowned at it, tickling her under the chin. The Eevee shivered slightly, almost smiling, before returning to its proud stance, "Such a cute Pokémon, seems very determined though... Or brave." She picked it up, but the Eevee immediately jumped from her arms, resuming its stance again. Jennie stared at it, disappointed, "Great, I can't even hug it. Oh well, you're still adorable, and you're going to be a Jolteon!" At this, the Eevee's ears dropped, and it backed away, looking scared.

Oak frowned, examining the scared looking Pokémon, before muttering, "Hm. I believe the Eevee wants to prove it's powerful without evolving... You have quite a job to do with this Pokémon, Jennie. You must remember to think about what your Pokémon wants, as well as yourself!" Jennie nodded, looking at her Pokémon with worry.

Oak nodded slowly, "Okay then... Moving right along, it is your turn Joshua, and through a process of elimination, the Pokémon you have is rather obvious." A smile reached the oldest boy's lips, as he glanced at the yellow mouse on the board. He glanced to the others. Anna had fallen asleep, cradling Psyduck lovingly. Tom was crouched down, trying to reassure Squirtle that she was wanted. George was trying to dodge Charmander's sneezing, looking rather scared. Molly was trying to distract Vulpix from Charmander, but it wasn't really working. Jennie was talking to Eevee, seemingly trying to understand why it didn't want to evolve.

George rolled his eyes, now safe as Charmander's sneezing fit was over, "Well isn't this cliché. In the anime, the main character, Ash, gets a Pikachu. And look what Josh gets?" Josh ignored them and hesitantly pressed the button in the centre of the Pokéball, and surely enough, a yellow mouse with pointed ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail emerged, smiling up at him with the cutest eyes of all Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" The mouse exclaimed, jumping up onto Josh's shoulders.

Tom nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Looks like Josh here is the main character."

"What's an anime?" Oak asked, confused, "And who is Ash?"

George sighed, "Never mind."

Josh turned to glance at the adorable mouse on his shoulders, smiling. The Pikachu smiled back widely, before dashing down his shoulders again and running around the lab, chasing something invisible, so it seemed. Molly commented, "Seems rather hyper."

"Well, what do you know?" Tom commented, sounding surprised, "The Pikachu actually likes Josh, unlike the anime."

"The what?" Oak asked, again.

"Never mind!" Tom snapped, causing Oak to jump back in surprise, before asking, a grin upon his face, "So... Who is up for a battle?" Eevee immediately perked up, leaping up onto Jennie's shoulders confidently, a determined smile on her face. George smirked, before exchanging glances with Molly. At the sound of this, Anna rushed over, Psyduck wobbling behind. She opened her mouth to shout, but after a gesture from Tom, Squirtle shot a jet of water at her face to prevent her protest.

"Hold it!" Oak suddenly exclaimed, "There will be no battling until I explain the rules."

"We know them, already!" Jennie protested, "Eevee! Go bite this annoying weirdo professor for being such an annoying weirdo!" Eevee nodded and made to leap at Oak, when he suddenly raised his hands, eyes widening in fear. He stepped back, and the Eevee stopped suspiciously, glaring at the man.

"Wait!" He shouted desperately, "I didn't mean battling rules! I meant travelling rules!" This drew attention from all six of them. A suspicious silence fell, as the group all exchanged glances with each other and their Pokémon.

Eevee's ears drooped in disappointment, so Jennie said, "Never mind, Eevee. You can bite him later." Eevee's ears perked again, and it grinned happily.

Oak, however, had the typical anime sweat drop on his face, and he said tiredly, "You can only travel in a maximum of a group of three." Molly's eyes widened, Jennie and Josh glanced at each other with confusion, Tom glared in disbelief, Anna didn't seem to care, George was the only one to verbally react.

"What?" George shouted, advancing on Oak, "Why?"

Oak raised his hands again, trying to calm George down, "B-Because the official Pokémon league rules say so! Besides! What's the point of travelling through the wild in a group of six? You will never have a tough wild Pokémon battle, and you'll end up arguing about who catches what Pokémon. Also, in gym battles, you'll have to wait forever for the leader's Pokémon to recover. I-It makes sense!"

George relaxed, stepping backwards, "The annoying Professor has a point. Alright, Molly can go with Anna, I can go with Tom and Josh can go with Jennie."

"No!" Tom shouted desperately, running up to Professor Oak, "Please! Don't make me go with him! He bullies me! S-See? He gave me this black eye! Don't make me go with him, please!" He fell to his knees, pleading.

Professor Oak raised his eyebrows, "I'll choose the groups. Josh and Jennie, Anna and Tom, George and-"

"No!" George suddenly shouted, and Molly looked hurt at his reaction. George blushed, quickly saying, "F-Fine..." Molly stared at him, confused. But Josh and Jennie yet again exchanged knowing glances, smirks on both of their faces. Vulpix also seemed happy, approaching Charmander and rubbing her head against it once more.

Tom, however, protested once more, "That's even worse! She has some psycho duck that won't stop bothering me! I've got a bruised head as well as an eye! Can't I go with Josh?" Tom glanced around, only to leap backwards to find Psyduck right beside him, staring at him without blinking. He swore he could hear the 'Psycho' music in the background.

"No!" Josh and Jennie both shouted at the same time. This time, Tom looked hurt. Jennie calmed down, before saying, "Sorry, Tom. Josh and I are best friends." Tom sighed.

"That wouldn't make sense, I agree." Molly said dryly, "They're the only two that are together, it's not fair to split them up." Josh and Jennie both nodded, smiling at each other. George glanced at Molly quickly, a slight smile on his face, before looking back to Tom.

"Fine! I'll go with Molly!" Tom now suggested, "You aren't dating George, and Anna is one of George's biggest fan girls anyway!"

George shook his head, "N-No. I'm going with Molly." He smiled once more at the small girl beside him, and she smiled back. Vulpix and Charmander also looked at each other happily. Josh rolled his eyes, finding George's behaviour amusing.

"Oh, come on!" Tom groaned, shoulders drooping, "You protested a minute ago!"

George blushed, saying nothing.

"Well then," Professor Oak smirked, "Looks like you're going with Anna, Thomas."

"Can't you call me Tom?" He snapped back.

"Well then," Professor Oak repeated, still smirking, "Looks like you're going with Anna, Tom."

"I hate you." Tom hissed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"


	5. First Battles

reader- Thanks for the review, nice to finally get one. xD Sorry that it seemed rushed, it's probably because this is a rewrite, and I tend to want to finish rewriting what I already had so I could continue the story. I hope chapters 2-4 and this one didn't do the same.

First Battles

"Squirtle, go!" Tom shouted, and threw his Pokéball in the air, releasing the turtle Pokémon. Opposite him was a nervous looking Anna, with her Psyduck standing in front, "Alright! Squirtle, use tackle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle leapt into the air, and flew through the air towards Psyduck, hitting it dead on. The Psyduck fell backwards, before climbing back to its feet, waiting for a command.

Tom and Anna were stood opposite each other on a patch of grass below Professor Oak's lab, at the start of a Pokémon battle. George, Molly, Josh and Jennie were sat nearby, watching with interest. It was getting close to mid-day now, and the six were having some fun before they left on their journeys.

"Tom, I don't like this!" Anna whined, staring at the ground, "We shouldn't make our Pokémon battle, it's not fair." Jennie laughed slightly from the sidelines. An 'Oh brother...' came from George, while Molly and Josh both simultaneously face palmed.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Look at it this way, Anna. Its make your Pokémon fight or I defeat it anyway. Squirtle, hit the stupid duck with tackle!" Squirtle nodded, before charging at Psyduck, meaning to knock it flying. George laughed at Tom's comment, before cheering.

"P-Psyduck! Dodge it!" Anna called hesitantly, and the Psyduck jumped out of the way, much faster than Tom had expected from the dodge. Anna, smiling confidently, said, "Alright Psyduck! Use scratch!"

"Psy, Psy!" Psyduck answered, before running incredibly fast for its short legs, drawing its arm back and scratching Squirtle successfully. Tom couldn't help but laugh at the charging Psyduck, causing him to be distracted from commanding Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" The turtle exclaimed, falling backwards onto its shell, struggling to get up.

"Now, Psyduck! Scratch once more!" Anna commanded, and the Psyduck sent another scratch at the defenceless Squirtle. The smile had vanished from Tom's face now, and he quickly helped Squirtle to his feet, seeing it was physically impossible for the Pokémon to get up. Anna glared at him, for the move had caused Psyduck to move, "That was cheating! Psyduck, scratch again!"

Tom gritted his teeth, "Squirtle! Don't let the dumb duck win, dodge and tackle from behind!" The Squirtle rolled over, causing Psyduck to almost trip in surprise.

"Psyyyyy!" Psyduck moaned as it fell flat on his face, being struck from behind. It dizzily got up, clutching its head, "Psy..."

"Now's our chance!" Tom shouted, before thinking, "Let's experiment! Get inside your shell and spin, hit Psyduck dead on!" The Squirtle considered the move uncertainly, before running towards Psyduck, quickly jumping into the air and retreating back into its shell.

"Psy?" The Psyduck turned its head to look at its opponent.

"Psyduck! Use fury swipes!" Anna suddenly yelled.

Psyduck turned fully to face the incoming turtle, and leapt up into the air, slashing at the shell several times, before freezing. "PSYYYYYY!" It yelled in pain, waving its bruised arm around in pain. However, the blow sent Squirtle off target and it smashed right into a nearby tree.

"Squirtle!" Tom shouted in concern, running over to the turtle, "Are you alright?" Squirtle murmured something, before falling forward, unconscious. Tom's eyes widened, shouting, "You're kidding me!" He looked at his defeated Squirtle, before back at the Psyduck, still waving its arm about, "That was a fluke!"

There was a moment's silence, before Jennie burst out laughing. Soon, George joined in, followed by Molly, and then Josh. Jennie managed to stutter, "S-Sorry Tom, but that was funny." She managed to calm her laughter, breathing heavily, before looking at Tom, who was standing still, staring straight ahead, and looking incredibly annoyed.

George, who was watching along with Josh, Jennie and Molly, commented, "Well, well... Not what I was expecting. Well done Anna and Psyduck!" Anna hugged her Psyduck tightly in delight, and the duck looked very proud of itself. Josh clapped unenthusiastically, while Jennie and Molly cheered loudly, both on their feet.

"Oh, come on Josh, cheer up." Jennie attempted, looking at the sixteen year old sitting on the grass, "Stop wondering why we're here and enjoy it!" When no response came, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the shoulder of Josh's top, trying to pull him to his feet. Josh sighed, before standing up, clapping a tad more enthusiastically.

"All right!" Molly exclaimed, smirking, "George! You and me next." She stepped forward confidently, flicking her hair behind her absent-mindedly. George watched her, frozen to the spot, before Tom kicked him hardly in the shin. He exclaimed in pain, hopping on one foot, before turning and punching Tom again in the nose, before realising the reason for his attack.

He quickly rushed away from Tom, who lay on the ground moaning, heading to stand opposite Molly. Ignoring Molly, who stood opposite, smiling at him, he released the yellow lizard, saying confidently, "Let's go, Charmander, time to win this thing." The lizard nodded, looking far more confident than his master.

"That is, if your lizard really can take on the awesomeness of my Vulpix?" Molly questioned, before releasing the fox. However, as soon as the Vulpix formed, she immediately started rubbing her head affectionately on Charmander's arm, who blushed again. "Vuuuuulpix!" Molly sighed, exasperated, "Get ready to battle; it's no time to be lovey dovey. You're going to defeat that lizard in a minute." Vulpix reluctantly returned to standing in front of Molly, looking ready for battle.

"All right... Let's go!" George shouted, before commanding, "Charmander, use scratch!"

"Vulpix, use... Wait." Molly broke off, looking horrified, before taking out her Pokedex.

"Vulpix, level 5, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails." A robotic voice announced.

"Yes, yes, I know that much!" Molly snapped at it, before pressing buttons, "Gender Ratio... Wow, only a quarter of Vulpix are male... Classification, type, height, weight... Twenty-two pounds? Wow, I wish I was that light..."

George rolled his eyes impatiently as she rambled on, "...Evolution chain, type strengths, type weaknesses, locations, finally! Moves!"

"Ember and Tail Whip."

Molly's eyes widened as she looked from Vulpix to Charmander, mouth dropping, "My only attack move is fire?! But... But Charmander's fire too!" George smirked, before gesturing for her to attack, "Very well. We can win anyway. Vulpix, use ember! And whatever you do, don't get hit!" The two Pokémon nodded, before jumping forward.

Vulpix moved first, and shot a weak jet of fire at the lizard, who flew straight through it, not even hesitating. Charmander slashed through the air, and the fox's eyes widened, before spinning out of the way, landing on all four feet as she stared at Charmander.

"Let's see..." Jennie commented, watching the battle with interest, "I'd say that took off about fifteen percent of Charmander's health."

"How did you work that out?" Josh asked with surprise.

"I may not be too experienced on the battling side of things..." Jennie continued, looking uncertain as she said that, "But I researched HP, experience, PP, EVs and all that stuff instead. Never really played Pokémon..." Josh nodded in understanding, before returning his attention to the battle.

George took out his own Pokedex, researching the moves of Charmander.

"Scratch and Tail Whip."

"Pfft. Very well, then, if scratch is all you've got," George began confidently, before pointing anime style at Vulpix, "Then we'll defeat it with scratch! Charmander, go!"

"Vulpix, user emb-" Molly broke off, frowning slightly, "Wait... Full power won't win this, I have to lower its defence. Vulpix, use tail whip!" The fox nodded, and its six tails began to glow bright. Charmander glanced at the bright light, and began to sniff.

The lizard stopped, swaying slightly on its feet. "Charmander, you okay?" George called, frowning. Vulpix edged closer with concern, tilting her head slightly.

"Char..." The lizard murmured, "Char... Char.... MANDER!" Charmander suddenly sneezed, releasing a powerful jet of fire at Vulpix, with enough power to knock it unconscious. Charmander swayed again, before coughing.

"George, has Charmander got a cold?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows at the shiny lizard, who was checking if Vulpix was okay. The fox was still out cold, not moving, which made Charmander look very guilty.

"I don't know, but that was an awesome way to win, Charmander!" George shouted, causing the lizard to smile happily and return to his owner, who hugged him and returned him to the Pokéball, watching for Molly's reaction.

"Vulpix, no!" Molly cried, kneeling down beside the fox as she stirred, before hugging her, "Oh well, don't worry Vulpix. You did your best, and I hope Charmander's cold isn't contagious." She suddenly examined Vulpix closely for signs of an illness, then sighed in relief, "All right... Return, Vulpix."

"Well, looks like it's our turn Josh!" Jennie grinned, before throwing her Pokéball, "Eevee, go!"

"This'll be interesting." George commented, standing beside Tom, "This is the only pair that are actually different types to each other. Psyduck and Squirtle have water moves, Charmander and Vulpix are both fire, but Pikachu is electric and Eevee is normal."

Josh ignored George's comment, and shouted, "Pikachu, go! Time to win your first battle!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu crouched on all fours, looking ready for battle as he gazed at Eevee, who was doing the same.

"Pikachu, use thundersh-" Before he could even finish, Pikachu sprung forward, jumping into the air, "...ock." But the speed of Pikcahu's attack took Jennie by surprise, and the mouse was already charging power before she realised.

"Quick, Eevee, dodge and use tackle!" She cried out quickly, and the evolution Pokémon quickly dodged the bolt of electricity partly, ignoring the small bolts of electricity that ran across her body, before leaping up into the air to meet the mouse, striking it dead on. The Pikachu fell back towards the ground.

"Hm." Jennie smiled softly, "Half of Pikachu's HP gone already, and about a quarter of Eevee's." Josh looked shocked as Pikachu recovered, already looking tired, "Well, well, let's take out the other fifty percent now. Eevee! Tackle once more!"

This time waiting for Eevee to begin her attack, "Pikachu, dodge and use thu-" Again, Pikachu moved before the instruction was finished, darting away from the charging Eevee, before jumping once more, sending a bolt of electricity towards her, striking her dead on.

"Vee!" Eevee cried out, rolling across the dirt, struggling to get back up. But a few seconds later, and both Pokémon were ready once more.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Tackle!"

"That move is getting so overused..." Tom muttered.

"What do you expect?" Molly asked in response, "They are level fives."

"Shush, I'm trying to watch this!" Anna interrupted, eyes fixed on the battle eagerly. Tom only sighed, before also watching.

Both trainers forgetting strategy, Pikachu and Eevee both charged at each other. Bolts of lightning shot from the mouse, hitting Eevee dead on, but Eevee kept charging, screaming in pain and ramming straight into Pikachu. There was a big cloud of dust, and both Pokémon flew backwards through the air, straight into their respective owners.

George, Tom, Molly and Anna all covered their eyes as the cloud of dirt gradually faded, before looking at the outcome of the battle. Pikachu and Eevee were both barely standing, struggling to stay standing, before one by one, both collapsed to the side. While Josh and Jennie both attended to the Pokémon, Tom commented, "Who would have guessed? A draw."

"Strange..." Jennie murmured as she finished returning Eevee to the Pokéball, "The energy that Pikachu was putting into that thunderbolt should have dealt far more damage... Eevee should have fainted before reaching Pikachu. Something's wrong with your Pikachu's electricity." Josh frowned, examining the Pikachu, seeing his cheeks sending out sparks, before returning him.

"We'll sort it out later... Maybe it will fix itself after we heal it."

"It's afternoon now." George commented, before asking, "Should we head for Viridian City now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Molly replied, before suggesting, "We should leave at different hours. George and I could go at eight in the morning, Tom and Anna at nine and Josh and Jennie at ten. Agreed?"

The other five glanced at each other, before nodding.

"On one condition." Tom grinned, "We all get up at the same time, so Josh and Jennie don't get to sleep in later than the rest of us!"

Jennie sighed in fake disappointment, "Fine, if we have to. What shall we do now?"

Josh shrugged, "Spend the rest of the day at the beach?"

"Awesome idea!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Sure thing, if you even call that bit of sand a beach." The six glanced at the sea edge, where there was nothing more than a few metres of sand.

Josh paused, before saying, "Meh. It's still a beach."

A couple of minutes later, the six trainers and their brand new Pokémon were all relaxing by the sea, enjoying their last afternoon and evening before the start of their sure to be epic adventure.


	6. The Other Trainers

The Other Trainers

"We can camp here for the night." Shadow murmured, placing his bag upon the ground and sitting down on a fallen log, watching the young girl in front of him as she did the same, looking exhausted, "I'm sorry about the route... But there is a Pokémon I know you'll like deep in the wilds of Route 01. It will take a while to get there."

Laura nodded, too tired to even talk. Shadow looked away, slightly guilty from his lie. In truth, Viridian City was less than a mile away, and the Pokémon that Laura was going to catch came from Giovanni, and was to be caught for Laura. He just needed to avoid the path, he could not risk the six children finding her if they decided to leave the same night.

"What Pokémon...?" Laura asked weakly, taking a small drink from her plastic water bottle, before taking out her own Pokedex which Shadow had 'borrowed' from his 'father'. Shadow listened to the sounds as she flicked through all the Pokémon, eventually stopping on 'Snorlax'. He smirked slightly, glad that his prediction of what her favourite Pokémon was seemed to be true.

"You'll see." He responded, and Laura sighed irritably, so Shadow continued, "Press the 'Pokémon noise' button; you'll get a pleasant surprise." He glanced above Laura at the giant shadow amongst the trees, and then soon heard the sound of Snorlax. The huge cat bounded forward, causing Laura to leap to her feet in surprise.

She didn't know whether to be scared or simply confused, but before she could even decide, the Snorlax bent down, scooped the girl up and... stuck her head first into his enormous mouth. There was a moment's silence, before Laura began to scream. Shadow watched with slight amusement, folding his arms, before clicking his fingers.

At the signal, Snorlax stopped, and spat the girl out. Laura flew through the air, straight into Shadow's arms. The boy caught her, holding her shaking body for a while, before turning her around to face the green cat, not taking his hands from her shoulders, "It likes you already. Catching it will be a simple task. Just throw the Pokéball at it."

Laura nodded, not really paying attention to the fact that Shadow still hadn't let go, and only as she moved forward, did she notice his hands fall back. She glanced back at him uncertainly, before drawing out a Pokéball, watching the cat cautiously, before throwing the Pokéball through the air. Snorlax was soon inside, and the ball clicked without a single struggle.

"Congratulations, Laura, you've caught your first Pokémon."

***

Shortly after this event, Luke found himself face to face with yet another Pidgey. He sighed irritably, "Is there nothing but these darned tiny birds on this route?" Despite this comment, he released Bulbasaur, who stepped forward, looking serious. Luke approached him and crouched beside him, "Don't worry, Bulbasaur, just another Pidgey."

Bulbasaur had already defeated several of these birds, as well as Rattata. It was getting tiring, but it helped to train his Pokémon either way. And it only took a minute to take this one down, and Luke returned Bulbasaur with a slight smile, before considering the fainted Pidgey, "Hm... Tougher than all I've faced so far, I think I'll catch it."

He soon smirked, placing his second Pokémon in his belt, before frowning as he looked to the left, hearing strange noises. It almost sounded like a Snorlax, but they were impossible to find in this area. He decided to pay no attention to it, and continued, before shortly finding himself facing a hooded human. He stepped back in surprise, before releasing Bulbasaur, "Who are you?"

" A better question." The cloaked boy responded, staring at Luke with curiosity, "Are you one of the eight?"

Luke's eyes narrowed, before stepping forward once more, "Who are you and what do you know about the prophecy?"

***

"Giovanni, we have a problem." Shadow said softly into his watch, his way of contacting the leader of Team Rocket. He stared at the emotionless man with distaste, seeing he wasn't going to get a response, so continued, "There are nine children around Pallet Town." He ran over the names in his head, and quickly glanced back to Laura, who was asleep on the ground, breathing softly, covered by both her own and Shadow's cloak.

"What are their names?" There was no surprise in Giovanni's voice, merely boredom.

Shadow rolled his eyes, before replying, "I may as well tell you everything I've learned. There are six children in Pallet Town, all friends, and three in Route 01. One that travels with me. The six in Pallet Town received their Pokémon from Oak, and don't worry, our plan is sure to work. Oak did indeed tell them they must travel in twos, thanks to my threats. Josh and Jennie will travel with Pikachu and Eevee, George and Molly with a shiny Charmander and Vulpix, and finally Tom and Anna with Squirtle and Psyduck."

"Who got Bulbasaur, and who are the other three?"

Shadow paused at the question, "A boy called Luke got Bulbasaur, he's travelling Route 01 at the moment, already caught his first Pokémon. And... Laura. I have separated her from the others, I sensed something different about her. She is who I got Snorlax for."

Giovanni sighed in irritation, "I asked for the other three, Shadow, you missed one."

Shadow smiled softly, "The third, Giovanni? I am the third child. Don't take things so seriously, I simply stated a fact."

"Are you one of the eight or not?"

"I will leave you to play a guessing game." Shadow replied mischievously, laughing lightly, "There are nine suspects. Just work out which one you don't think is one of the eight. And may I also inform you that Luke is a Pallet Town resident, I am not the only one who has been in Kanto my whole life." With that he disconnected, leaving Giovanni in confusion.

Though of course, Shadow himself knew who the eight were, it's why it was so fun to tease Giovanni about it.

***

In Viridian City, a teenage boy dressed in a blue police uniform entered the police headquarters, looking around nervously, "Hello? Is anyone here?" This was his first day of the job, and he'd heard that times were tough at the moment, with Team Rocket. He expected he'd be put into action very soon, but he could handle them with his own Pokémon.

A blue-haired woman soon appeared, smiling warmly to the boy, "Ah! Welcome, you must be our new officer. Welcome to the force, and thank you for coming on time, early in fact." She extended her hand professionally, and the boy took, "I am Officer Jenny, commander of the Viridian City police force."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." The boy nodded, smiling back at her, "I'm Constable-"

A high-pitched scream interrupted his introduction, followed by deep laughter. Officer Jenny quickly ran towards the door, shouting, "Seems you're training will be real action! Luckily I know your name already. Come, Constable, let's see how good you are." The new constable looked surprised, before following Jenny out the door, Pokéball already in hand.

The two dashed towards the scream, before stopping. Two men dressed in black uniforms with a red 'R' on the jacket were standing in front of a small girl, guarded by a single Meowth. "Hand over your Pokémon, sweetheart, and no-one gets hurt." One of the men sneered, while the other laughed, "Or we'll simply force it from you."

"B-But why?" The girl cried, tears falling down her round face, "Meowmeow is mine! My daddy gave it to me!"

"We don't care who gave it to you," The second man snapped, causing the girl to step back in fear, "All we know, is that 'Meowmeow' is now the property of Team Rocket. Go, Spearow!" A small bird with a sharp beak and talons soon sat on the ground in front of Meowth, looking intimidating. A Gloom soon appeared to its left, "Spearow, show her we mean business by using peck!" The small bird quickly tore into the air, before striking Meowth dead on with its dangerous beak.

"Stop right there!" Jenny shouted, rushing onto the scene, the boy following, "You will leave that girl alone! Leave now, or we'll be forced to take legal action!"

The Team Rocket members simply laughed at her, before one of them sneered, "Well, where are your Pokémon? Or does a pretty woman like yourself and some kid intend to beat us in a wrestling match?" They laughed harder.

"You want our Pokémon, do you?" Jenny smirked, before shouting, "Go, Growlithe!" The dog howled as it was released, before growling, stepping forward, causing the Spearow and Gloom to look fearful.

"Go, Chansey!" The boy followed, releasing the pink, egg Pokémon.

"Ah, a Chansey?" Officer Jenny commented, before nodding, "Impressive. A Chansey, not seen any other member of the force with that. Good luck, Constable. We warned you! Now surrender your Pokémon or we will defeat you in combat!" The two men stopped smiling, and their Pokémon stepped forward angrily, "Very well! Your intentions are clear. Growlithe, flame wheel!"

"Chansey, pound!"

"Spearow, peck!"

"Gloom, poisonpowder!"


	7. Arguments at Route 01

Argument at Route 01

"George, are you ready yet?" Molly called for around the hundredth time. She was stood outside George's house, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for a reply. It was almost seven in the morning, which is when the two were due to leave Pallet Town. There was no reply for a while, so she sighed and released Vulpix, who immediately jumped up onto her shoulder. Molly smiled, stroking the fox, who hummed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" George's muffled voice came from inside the house, before, "What's the rush? Who cares if we leave a bit late?" Molly rolled her eyes, a typical reaction of George. While she waited, she glanced around the town, seeing that there was no-one around. There was just no life, so at least the two wouldn't be disturbed as they left.

She sighed irritably, "What if the others catch up? We're not meant to travel in more than three." She then looked to the entrance to Route 01, where a long patch of tall grass waved slightly in the light wind, likely to be full of Pidgey and Rattata. Fun.

"Meh." Came George's response, causing Molly to roll her eyes for the second time. Finally, the door opened and George stepped out, looking as if he'd slept under a bush. Molly raised her eyebrows, before looking to Charmander who followed his trainer out, stretching his arms and yawning. It then noticed Vulpix, and quickly straightened himself out, trying to look ready for adventure.

"Um, George, you might want to comb your hair."

George shrugged, saying, "Stuff it. We're going on a journey in the wild anyway, it'll just mess up again. So will yours. I mean, I'm a scruffy-haired kid, if I brush it, it won't be scruffy!" Molly rolled her eyes at the pun from a well-known fanfic of George's, sighing deeply, causing George to smirk, "So get ready for your pretty, little head to... not be a pretty, little head."

Molly rolled her eyes again, touching her neatly combed hair, before replying sarcastically, "Gee thanks, George. But you could at least make yourself look cut-" Molly suddenly broke off, looking slightly embarrassed. George snapped his head round to face her, frowning oddly. Molly blushed and looked away, down to her Vulpix who was walking around Charmander rather flirtatiously.

"Pardon?"

"You could at least make yourself look smart." Molly snapped, before dragging George towards the northern exit of Pallet Town, almost causing him to trip, "Come on, it's already gone seven." She suddenly stopped, "Wait a sec, you're the gentleman, you should lead." She then pushed him in front.

George rolled his eyes, "Of course, your highness."

"Get a move on!" Molly ordered, now pushing him ahead instead of pulling, as she had done just before. George gave up resisting, now forcing Molly to push him completely from her own effort, "Don't be stupid, George." Vulpix and Charmander glanced at each other from behind, before both simultaneously sighing and walking ahead of the two arguing trainers.

"What?" George protested angrily, "You're the one that's pushing me around, literally."

"Do you have to keep making jokes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, just move."

"Whatever."

Charmander looked around and pulled a face at the two trainers, causing Vulpix to giggle. George and Molly didn't notice, and continued to glare at each other. They soon arrived at the entrance to Route 01, and slowed down as they made their way through the thick grass, tall trees towering on both sides. The path was too narrow to walk side behind, so they fell into single file, Charmander leading, then Vulpix, then George, then Molly.

"I'm gonna get myself a Pidgey." George broke the silence, pausing in his tracks.

"Can you get me one?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I'm not your slave."

After about ten minutes, they escaped the first patch of grass without interruption, and walked now on plain earth. There was a tall wall north of them, so they began to head north-west until they walked alongside it, it wasn't long before they walked through tall grass again. But a squawk interrupted them, and the group looked up in time to see a Pidgey swooping down at them.

"I'll take this!" George shouted, immediately getting ready and gently pushing Molly back, "Charmander, use scratch!" Charmander leapt up into the air, slashing at the Pidgey as it began to pull up, causing it to squawk again in pain. The Pidgey flew up again, and dove down, knocking Charmander backwards.

Molly quickly took out her Pokedex, "Charmander lost three hit points! I can't tell with Pidgey..." George nodded, not replying, waiting for the Pidgey to finish its circle and swoop again. "But the Pidgey's male, and level three!"

"Great." George replied irritably, before commanding, "Charmander, use scratch again!" The bird finally swooped down, flying straight into Charmander once more, but as it began to fly off, it sneezed again, shooting fire at Pidgey.

The Pidgey now made quite a humorous sight, eyes wide and feathers charred. It then, comically, fell to the side.

"I really ought to make that a move." George said dryly, before reaching into his pocket, before remembering, "Um... I just remembered, Professor Oak didn't give us any Pokéballs."

"You goose." Molly laughed, before saying, "I remembered, I just wanted to see you make an idiot of yourself."

George glared at her, "Gee thanks. Oh well, gave the Pokémon experience. But how the heck are we supposed to get Pokéballs without any money?"

"It's just lucky that I actually spoke to my 'mum' before we left." Molly replied, showing George a few of the coins she had in her pocket, "I'll buy you some, but you owe me."

"Thanks..." George said in reply, before continuing forward, "What time is it?"

"Time you got a watch."

"Oh and you're the one that told me to stop making jokes."

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed."

"Pfft."

"Charmander left with twelve out of twenty-one hp, anyway... And eight experience points to level seven." George sighed, before returning Charmander to his Pokéball.

"Well, that's great." He commented, before continuing the journey. The three soon reached a gap in the fence and headed north, leaving the tall grass. They soon saw someone wearing an orange apron up ahead, and approached him, George saying, "Hello, are you a trainer?" The man smiled at them.

"No, no!" He said cheerfully, grabbing George's hand and shaking it, "I heard that the new Pallet Town trainers left today, and I'm waiting here to tell you about the PokeMart. We sell everything you need for your Pokémon, and here's a free sample for both of you!" He handed the two of them a potion, before walking away, whistling happily.

"Well... That's nice of him." Molly commented dryly. They now turned east, as the forest of trees blocked the way north, and east was the way the path went anyway. They'd been walking for almost an hour now, meaning that Tom and Anna would be leaving soon. They continued through more tall grass, defeating a group of Rattata which levelled Charmander up to level 7 to learn Ember, and Vulpix up to level 6.

And eventually, they saw the tall buildings of Viridian City in the distance...

***

Shadow emerged from a nearby tree, watching as Molly and George got closer to Viridian City. Laura was at a camp in the woods, unaware that the two were even here. Shadow smirked, before turning on his watch, soon seeing Giovanni's face, "Our mutual friends, George and Molly, are almost in Viridian."

"Excellent." Giovanni allowed a smirk to appear on his face, before continuing, "I will dispatch a band of Team Rocket members to Viridian to hinder their progress slightly. I like to toy with my prey before going in for the kill."

As he disconnected, Shadow looked back up, before his eyes widened. Snorlax was trotting along the path after George and Molly, singing loudly, "Snorlaaax, Snorlaaax, Snorlaaaax, SNORLAAAAX!" Shadow immediately panicked, before running after the fat cat, hoping that George and Molly didn't turn around. It was a miracle they hadn't heard already.

"Crud, crud, crud..." Shadow muttered, before leaping at the cat, landing with his arms wrapped around its neck, pulling it to the left. Snorlax growled, before tripping over, rolling into the forest, causing Shadow to fly off him and slam into a tree.

***

"Okay, I swear I hear a Snorlax." Molly commented in worry, looking in all directions except behind, "And... A singing Snorlax by the sound of it." George looked at her with raised eyebrows, his expression saying 'You're an idiot.'

A crash suddenly sounded from behind them, and the two spun around, seeing nothing. What could it have been?


	8. Missing Crisps and Ducks

Missing Crisps and Ducks

"Spearow, use fury attack!" The team rocket member ordered in a snap, and the bird dove at Growlithe, hitting the dog dead on, before withdrawing and attacking again. It continued to attack until after five times, leaving the dog severely weakened.

"Gloom, finish the mutt off with acid!" The other member snarled, and the drooling plant tilted its head forward, shooting a jet of acid at the dog, striking it straight in the face. Growlithe howled in agony, before falling to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Growlithe, return!" Jenny cried, returning the hound to its Pokéball, before glaring at the two thugs, "Don't think that Growlithe is my only Pokémon. Go, Pidgeotto!" She threw another ball through the air, releasing the fairly large bird, "Quick attack, go!"

"I don't think so." The first member smirked mischievously, "We have more than one too. Go Beedrill! Fury attack!" The fierce bee soon darted down, large sting striking the Pidgeotto straight on the head.

"Chansey, pound on Gloom!" Constable ? commanded confidently. The egg Pokémon quickly advanced on the plant that was busy spreading poison powder around the area, lashing down with its arm, straight on top of Gloom's head. The plant stumbled back. "Now use refresh, to get rid of the poison!"

The second member rolled his eyes, "Cowardly tactic, buddy. Healing moves are for losers who can't use power to win before being defeated! Go, Raticate! Use bite on that puny blob!" The giant rat soon lunged through the air, fangs sinking into the same arm that had hit Gloom. Chansey cried out, trying to shake the rat off.

"Pidgeotto, Gloom is still spreading poison!" Jenny cried out, glancing to the poisonous gas floating around, "Give them a taste of their own medicine! Use gust to blow the poison towards Beedrill and Raticate!" The bird flew up into the air, before releasing a powerful gust of wind at the cloud of poison, blowing it back towards the team rocket members, who shielded their faces, coughing.

But the move worked, and soon, Raticate and Beedrill were wincing from blows of poison, struggling to remain upright. "This isn't over yet!" The first member snarled, "Aim for the bird! Spearow, peck! Beedrill, fury attack!"

"Gloom, acid! Raticate, bite!"

The four Pokémon all lunged at once towards the Pidgeotto, and Jenny cried out desperately, "Pidgeotto, dodge!" But the acid soon struck its wing, disabling its ability to fly up. The bird shrieked in pain.

"Chansey, get Pidgeotto out of the way!" Constable ? exclaimed, and the pink Pokémon charged at the bird, knocking it out the way, "Now, use your secret move! Thunderbolt!"

"What?!" The second member questioned in shock and confusion, "Thunderbolt?! How does Chansey know that?"

"It's called a TM, 'buddy'," Constable ? replied innocently, before commanding, "Wait for it.... NOW!"

"RETURN!" The first member yelled, throwing two Pokéballs through the air, but he was too late. Chansey closed her eyes, concentrating, before bolts of electricity flew in all directions, striking the four opponent Pokémon dead on, immediately knocking them all unconscious. The two Pokéballs landed, returning Spearow and Beedrill.

"Now, you are under arrest for attempted thievery of Pokémon." Jenny announced, as she and Constable ? advanced on the two surrendering Team Rocket members, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you. Please surrender your Pokémon, so we can escort you to the station."

***

"TOOOOOOOOM!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, loud voice quickly spreading through all of Pallet Town, most likely waking everyone up. A loud thump and a muffled cry of pain came from inside Tom's house. "Tom, get up! It's quarter past eight and we're late leaving!"

Citizens of the town were beginning to walk around, getting to their daily routines. But even so, it was still early, and it was doubtful that anyone was grateful for the uncalled for alarm from Anna. Nor did they welcome Anna yelling a second time, "TOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Quit the shouting, will you?" Tom snapped as he opened the door, dressed in his pyjamas with a dressing gown on top, "You've probably woken up the whole town." He glanced around with slight worry as doors began to open, angry parents glaring at them, "See? Now we've attracted attention."

"Well it's not as if we're criminal- What are you doing not dressed?" Anna groaned, jumping up and down on the spot slightly, "No time now, come on." She then grabbed Tom and pulled him out the house, still in pyjamas and dressing gown.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this." Tom said firmly, shaking free of Anna's grip and going back inside his house to get changed. Anna sighed, before releasing her Psyduck and hugging it while waiting. She then sat down, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes as once more, the duck in her arms flailed around to try and breathe.

Finally, the door opened again and Tom rushed out, saying, "Alright, let's go." He looked down at Anna, frowning as he heard no response, to see her snoozing, sat against the wall of his house. Rolling his eyes, he shook her, not too gently either.

"Psyduck!" The duck snapped angrily, apparently misunderstanding Tom's intention by shaking Anna.

"Oh, great, here we go." Tom managed to mutter sarcastically, before the duck leapt on his shoulders and started jabbing at his head again. Wincing with each blow, he snarled, "Anna, wake up and get your insane, lunatic, moronic duck off of me!"

No response.

"Ugh..." Tom sighed, swatting the duck off with his left hand, before shouting, "Squirtle use water gun!" As soon as the turtle was released, it turned to Psyduck and used 'Water gun'. "Not on the duck, the girl!"

Squirtle frowned at Tom, looking at the girl uncertainly, before releasing tiny stream of water at Anna.

"I said water gun, not water dribble!"

Squirtle made an anime sweat drop, before using a slightly stronger version of 'water gun'. But Anna still slept on.

"Oh forget it!" Tom snapped, before saying, "Come on Squirtle, let's go. We don't need any idiot duck or girl with us. Return!" With that, he returned Squirtle to its Pokéball and headed to the exit to Pallet Town.

"Psy?" Psyduck looked from his snoozing trainer to Tom, who was getting further away. It then slowly trotted after Tom, wondering why he had left Anna behind. But his trainer slept on, unaware that her beloved duck was abandoning her. Well, the beloved duck itself probably didn't realise either.

As he headed north from Pallet Town, Tom sighed and released Squirtle from her Pokéball again, "Sorry Squirtle, it's kinda lonely with no-one to talk to."

"Squirtle..." The turtle said tiredly, rubbing her eyes, apparently interrupted from sleeping. It then yawned and gazed at Tom, tilting her head slightly, unsure of how her trainer was feeling. Tom didn't even look at her, and Squirtle yet again wondered if her trainer even liked her.

Tom took out a packet of crisps, opening it and putting one in his mouth, before giving one to Squirtle, "There you go, Squirtle."

As Squirtle raised her hand to put it in her mouth, a streak of purple suddenly darted in front, and the crisp was gone.

"Squirtle?" The turtle asked, confused as she glanced around for the purple thing, before looking angry, "Squirtle!"

"What's up, Squirtle?" Tom asked, having missed the purple streak. He glanced down to the turtle, who made another anime sweat drop, before trotting ahead sadly, disappointed at losing her crisp. Tom noticed it had gone, and commented, "You ate that crisp quickly. Eat it slower this time or you'll choke." He handed another crisp to his Pokémon, who quickly jumped up in delight, taking it.

She stared at the crisp happily, before opening her mouth and putting the crisp halfway in. The purple streak whizzed past, stealing the crisp and cutting Squirtle's mouth at the same time. "SQUIRTLE!" The turtle yelled, tears appearing in her eyes as she tried getting rid of the pain in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked impatiently, stopping and glancing down at the upset Squirtle, "Geez, you ate that one already? You're not getting anymore, they must be quite filling for a small Pokémon like you." He sighed in annoyance, before walking ahead, leaving the Squirtle behind in her grief.

As they continued, Squirtle stared longingly at the crisp in her trainer's hand, before staring at the ground in disappointment. She suddenly bumped into something, and fell backwards on her shell. "Squirtle!" She cried out in shock, before climbing to her feet, looking at what she had bumped into. It was a small, purple rat with large buck teeth and a curled tail. Squirtle's eyes narrowed, before she advanced on the rat, which had a mischievous grin on its face.

"Now what-" Tom started as he turned around, seeing the rat, "It's just a Rattata, Squirtle. Want to battle it?" Spotting a half eaten crisp held with the Rattata's teeth, Squirtle glared and nodded. Tom sighed, folding his arms, "Fine. It'll give Anna a chance to catch up anyway. Alright, start off with tackle!"

Squirtle nodded, before charging at the Rattata, which quickly sprung out of the way, now behind the turtle. The purple rat then lunged, biting Squirtle hard on the left arm. "Squirtle!" She cried out, waving her arm around with the Rattata still attached. The rat eventually flew off and vanished into a nearby bush.

"Well, that worked." Tom said dryly, before saying, "You done?" Squirtle nodded reluctantly, annoyed that she lost her crisp yet again.

"TOM!" A feminine voice suddenly cut through the air, causing a flock of Pidgey to fly out a nearby tree in fright. Tom turned in dread, and saw Anna running towards him looking incredibly angry. Squirtle gulped and backed away slightly, hugging Tom's leg. Tom didn't before pushing it away, but just glanced down, before looking back to Anna.

"Hi, Anna!" Tom greeted, forcing a smile.

"Give me back my duck!" Anna screamed, looking rather mad as she got closer to the startled Tom.

Tom looked genuinely confused, backing away from the enraged girl, raising his hands in peace, "Woah, woah. I haven't seen your duck; it was with you last time."

Anna glared as she came to a halt in front of him, before spinning in circles as depressing anime-style colours replaced the forest background, "You expect me to believe that? You stole poor Psyduck so you can evolve it into a Golduck. How could you?" Her lip trembled and tears rolled down her face, making Tom feel guilty.

"I swear, I don't know where it is!" Tom protested helplessly.

"Yeah right." Anna sniffed, turning away and folding her arms.

Tom stepped forward, about to place a hand on Anna's shoulder, before he made a 'what the heck' face and looked to the left. Anna also glanced in that direction as a powerful wave of energy blasted a nearby tree, causing a whole flock of Spearow to fall out unconscious. "...Anna," Tom commented in disbelief and confusion, "I think we found the duck." Squirtle gulped again, hugging Tom's leg tighter.

Suddenly, a yellow thing flew out of the tree, "Psssssssssy!"

"Oh geez." Tom groaned.

The Psyduck landed on the ground in front of them, looking quite proud of itself, "Psyduck!"

"PSYDUCK!" Anna squealed, picking up the duck and swinging it through the air, "You're okay!" The Psyduck smiled at her happily, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, and it managed to wipe up a whole flock of Spearow." Tom remarked monotonously, "How violent."

Anna gasped, glaring at Tom as she hugged Psyduck close, "How dare you accuse Psyduck of being violent? He was just scared, those birds can be fierce."

"Geez, they're Pidgeys" Tom replied, rolling his eyes, "Well, whatever. Let's just get on with it. Josh and Jennie have probably left by now."

***

"Ah, excellent." Giovanni smirked as he glanced at the group of Team Rocket assembled in front of him, "You are here... And about time to." He got to his feet, approaching the leader, "The first of the six children have arrived in Kanto, Marcel. A boy with a shiny Charmander and a girl with a Vulpix. Let's give them a warning to never mess with Team Rocket."

Marcel nodded, "With pleasure, sir. Those children will regret even waking up this morning. Team Rocket, let's go have some fun..." He drew off, smiling evilly as the other four grunts rushed out of the building, "Fear not, oh great leader, we shall teach them a long overdue lesson." He made a joking bow, before casually leaving after his companions.

***

Officer Jenny walked into the station, Constable ? following. "I am impressed, constable. I've never heard of a Chansey that can use thunderbolt. How did you teach it that?" She sat down behind her desk, glancing through paperwork.

Constable ? rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Thanks, officer. Uh... My father gave it to me as a gift, a TM." He sat down on the other side of the desk, fidgeting nervously as he watched the woman fill out forms, wondering if he'd done enough to secure his place here.

"A technical machine?" Jenny questioned, glancing back up at the teenager opposite her, "Those are very rare, wherever did your father get it?"

Constable ? glanced to the floor, before back up, replying quietly, secretively, "I don't know. He just gave it to me." An awkward silence followed, and Jenny nodded slowly, before placing her pen back on the desk.

"Okay then..." She said uncertainly, standing up and extending her hand, "Well, at any rate, I take no hesitation in welcoming you to the force, constable." When Constable ? had taken her hand, and gave his gratitude, she turned away from him, walking away, before turning back, "However... I have a task for you."

Constable ? frowned in curiosity, tilting his head slightly in question.

***

"Well, there's Viridian City." George remarked, gazing at the numerous buildings laid out at the bottom of the hill, "I can't wait to get something to eat, I'm starving."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Trust you to only think of your stomach. Our Pokémon need rest too, we should probably go to the Pokémon Centre and heal them."

George sighed irritably, "And then get something to eat?"

"Fine by me."

The two descended the hill, unaware of the dangerous encounter they were about to face. And as they continued, Shadow watched from behind a tree, a small smirk on his face.


	9. An Icy Welcome

An Icy Welcome

"News?" Giovanni asked as Shadow's watch clicked on, "I have sent some Rocket grunts to give the first pair a small welcome to Viridian."

The boy nodded, saying, "Great. The second pair, with the Psyduck and Squirtle, is almost there now too. The Pikachu and Eevee owners should be leaving very shortly."

Giovanni smirked, "Great. How about you give them an icy welcome?"

Shadow held something to his watch, and Giovanni nodded, smirking still.

"Understood." Shadow nodded and clicked off, examining the Pokéball in his hands, before releasing the Pokémon inside. He smirked, gazing at the blue bird as he stroked its neck. The bird didn't react, just gazing at him, and Shadow said softly, "You know what you have to do, Articuno." The bird nodded, before flying up into the air.

"Who are the Pikachu and Eevee trainers...?" Shadow spun around quickly, noticing that Laura was standing right behind him. The girl looked suspicious, "What are you up to, Shadow? Why- Why the heck do you have an Articuno?"

Shadow sighed, opening his mouth to reply, before he heard voices. His eyes widened, and he turned around again. Laura stared in shock, "I-Is... Is that Josh?"

***

(Earlier that morning.)

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUU! Pika... Pi-ka-CHUUUUU! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in exasperation, trying to use 'Thunder shock', but to no avail.

Josh watched the mouse with concern, before saying, "Don't worry Pikachu, we'll get you looked at in the Pokémon Centre. Maybe you have a cold or something." Pikachu nodded wearily, before jumping onto Josh's shoulder.

"Josh, are you ready?" Josh recognised the voice of Jennie, and quickly grabbing his backpack and putting it on his back; he opened the door and walked out. The sky had clouded over as nine in the morning approached, and most of the residents of Pallet Town were wandering about, though none paid any attention to Josh and Jennie as they headed to the top of the town.

"It was nice and sunny earlier." Jennie complained, shivering slightly, "How come it had to get all cold and cloudy when we left?" The clouds above them were thick, almost looking like snow clouds. Jennie gazed up at them with worry, "This isn't normal..." She absent-mindedly moved closer to Josh as they walked, still staring up.

Josh smiled slightly, replying, "Maybe George and Molly, or Tom and Anna had a massive argument. The level they get to, I wouldn't be surprised if they changed the weather."

Jennie laughed lightly, saying, "Oh well. I wonder if George and Molly are a couple yet. It's obvious George likes her and I reckon Molly likes him too." While she said this, she stroked Eevee on the head, who was sat on her shoulder, just like Pikachu was on Josh's.

Josh shrugged, "I somehow doubt it. They're both too stubborn. Probably for the best anyway, if we ever travel together with them, the last thing I want to see is those two kissing." Josh shuddered at the image. As the two entered Route 01, they entered the long grass. They continued for a while, neither speaking nor being disturbed by Pokémon. Something seemed odd about the weather, and shortly after, snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"What in the name of holy toe jam?" Jennie frowned, making good use of her favourite expression, "It's June, why is snowing?" She felt Eevee quivering slightly on her shoulder, so returned her to the Pokéball, "Lucky you, Eevee, all warm inside that Pokéball..." Josh gazed up at the sky as a strange shadow appeared on the ground. It looked like the shadow of a bird, and shortly after, a shrill scream of a massive bird tore through the air. "What is it?" Jennie shouted, covering her ears from the piercing shriek.

Josh came to a stop, glancing up at the sky and turning around to face all directions. There was another shriek, sudden, causing Jennie to wrap her arms around Josh's left arm in shock. "Pikachu, return!" Josh shouted, returning the suffering mouse to its Pokéball, before staring up at the sky, "I'm not sure, but I think I know what. If it is, we're in massive trouble." Josh could see the shape of the bird through the thick clouds, a large body and a long, waving tail trailing behind.

"What do you think it is?" Jennie asked in fear, shivering and face white with the cold. The snow was settling thick on the grass already.

Josh put his arm around her, pulling her close in an attempt to stop the two of them freezing to death, before saying, "I think it's..."

Before he could finish, the bird dipped down beneath the clouds, revealing Josh's fear to be true. The bird was blue, and a strange sparkle seemed to emit. The bird's keen eyes were focused on Josh and Jennie, and an ice beam began to form in its mouth. Josh's eyes widened, watching as the huge bird descended in a perfect, diagonal line towards them. "Articuno!" He shouted, before adding, "Run!

Grabbing Jennie's hand, he dashed forward, adrenaline pumping through his body, not even looking back. But merely seconds after, the spot where they had previously been standing exploded from the ice beam, sending clumps of snow flying in all directions. The snow was making it almost impossible to see, and it was only sheer luck that prevented both Josh and Jennie from tripping.

Another shriek followed, and Jennie cried out from the very high pitch of it, before a strong gust of wind signalled the Articuno disappearing back into the clouds. Josh and Jennie stopped running, Jennie quickly hugging Josh, who held her in his embrace, both shivering uncontrollably. The snowfall began to settle, and Jennie, asked shakily, "I-Is it gone?"

Josh regained control of his breathing, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. He managed to mumble in reply, "N... No idea..." He pulled away from his best friend, slowly stepping forward, before saying softly, "But we have to move on... J-Just in case." Jennie nodded, and Josh forced a weak smile in an attempt of reassurance, before stepping forward...

Another shriek, and Articuno plummeted from the clouds, landing right in front of them, causing Jennie to scream slightly at the shock. Josh stepped in front of her quickly, heart thudding quickly as he stared ahead at the bird, who was preparing another beam of ice in its beak. Josh met its eyes, and he found himself unable to move. Frozen... Just before being frozen.

Suddenly, two small vines came from the bushes, knocking the two to the ground, the beam of ice firing over their head and freezing a tree that had been behind them. Rolling onto his back, Josh stared in shock to see a Bulbasaur by the road, a familiar silver-haired trainer standing behind. "You really ought to move out of the way yourself, you know." Luke commented, before saying, "Now are you going to get your Pokémon out to help or do I have to do it myself?"

Josh quickly climbed to his feet, grabbing Jenny's hand and carefully helping his best friend to hers as well. Glancing uncertainly at Luke, Josh released Pikachu, while Jennie sent out her Eevee. The Articuno regarded the three Pokémon and trainers, before shrieking and flying back up into the sky, disappearing above the thick clouds. The snow came to a complete stop, and the clouds slowly disappeared.

Luke, seeing the threat gone, returned Bulbasaur to its Pokéball, before walking away, hands in pockets. Josh and Jennie shared glances, before running after him. "Wait!" Jennie called, and Luke stopped, turning slightly, "Thank you." Luke gazed down at them, considering the gratitude for a moment, before shrugging.

"Your frozen bodies would have made the road look ugly, no big deal."

Josh quickly asked before Luke could walk away again, "Do you know why the Articuno attacked? Why is it here?"

Luke sighed, gazing at the two with his cold, grey, eyes, "I am not sure, I only just started my journey too, remember. But at least I learnt that in order to avoid being hit by something, you need to dodge it." Looking at the two in front, he sighed, saying, "You two may as well accompany me to Viridian. It gets quite boring being alone."

Luke then walked away again, leaving Josh and Jennie to exchange worried glances, before jogging to catch up with him. However, they remained some way behind, uncertain as to whether to trust Luke.

***

Shadow rolled his eyes, before connecting to his watch again, "Some kid saved them. But don't worry, the two trainers are shaken up enough... For now."

He disconnected, glancing at Josh and Jennie, eyes narrowed.


	10. Memories

Thank you to the two people who have added this to their favourites. However, please can I have some reviews? Any review is welcome, but flamers, go read another story please. xD Constructive criticism welcomed.

Memories

Later that evening...

Shadow and Laura were sat opposite each other, a campfire between them, on a large patch of empty land in the middle of Viridian Forest. The two hadn't spoken after a brief argument earlier, Laura angry about Shadow hiding the truth from her, Shadow annoyed that she even found out. Snorlax was snoring heavily, a few feet away from the campsite, drowning out all noises of the numerous bugs found in the forest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laura asked quietly, gazing into the fire, avoiding the gaze of her new friend. Shadow sighed at the question, shifting uncomfortably. There was another silence for a while, and Laura soon followed his sigh with one of her own.

"I didn't know you knew them." Shadow lied in return, his own eyes lowering to the fire.

"You stopped me from going with them. Why?"

Shadow closed his eyes, lowering his head even further to gaze at the dry grass beneath him, sparks of the fire fading amongst the blades. It was true. After Laura had seen Josh and Jennie, Shadow had forced Laura to promise that she wouldn't go with them. He couldn't lose her to them, it would destroy the prophecy.

"Shadow!" Laura snapped, and Shadow sighed in annoyance.

"Because you can't! You need to stay with me!"

Laura glared at him, "You helped me catch Pokémon, why do I still need you?!"

"I know things you don't!"

They both fell into silence, Laura still glaring at Shadow, the cloaked boy averting her gaze. A Weedle creeped past, and Shadow took out a Pokéball, throwing it. It wobbled three times, before stopping. Shadow tossed it to Laura, "Have a Weedle."

Laura pocketed it, before saying quietly, "I told you I wanted to catch things now. What things do you know?"

Shadow sighed, before taking out his backpack, taking out food, "We'll discuss it after tea... Tell me about yourself, I'm curious to get to know who I'm travelling with." He threw a can of soup to her, followed by an apple, before holding his own can some way above the fire, heating it up, "Your family? Your home? And... Your relationship with those two trainers."

Laura considered the questions, the fire crackling as it enjoyed its new task of heating up the two cans, before saying, "My family...? Just... Normal I guess. Mum is a doctor, she's lovely..." She broke off, and Shadow gazed at her, waiting for her to continue. Finally, Laura continued, "My dad? He went missing when I was young. All we found was some journal entry he wrote on the day he vanished."

Shadow let these words sink in, gazing at Laura sadly, for the girl was shaking slightly. He asked softly, "And what did it say?"

Laura looked away, the dancing fire reflected in her eyes, before saying emotionlessly, "It doesn't matter... Just something about finally finding the portal. Finally finding a way into 'the world'. Mum says that dad kept rambling about stuff in his sleep, about this portal, about where it led to. She said he went insane. H-He did. I-It scared me."

Shadow listened calmly to this, a small frown on his face, "A portal...? Tell me... What did he say to you? How did it scare you?"

Laura gazed up at him, eyes glistening, "He told me that this portal he found will change his and my life, and that both of us will be free. He told me to come with him the day he went missing. He told me where this portal was. When he... didn't come back... I went to find this portal, at the top of a cliff. I-I looked down, seeing jagged rocks and the sea below..."

Shadow continued to watch her, the girl's shaking getting stronger, tears threatening to fall. Her words were gasps, almost inaudible. He got to his feet, circling the fire until he was beside her, and sat down. "What else did you see?"

Laura gazed up at him, making eye contact, tears finally escaping her eyes. She whispered, "I saw his jacket, torn. H-Hanging from a branch... I couldn't see him, just the strong waves... T-The fatal rocks... I turned away, and trod on something that cracked... H-His glasses, right by the edge. I walked away, and there was the journal entry... I caught it just before it blew away... B-But... There was something else on the back... W-Written just a few hours before I got there, and a few hours after the front..."

"What?"

Laura swallowed, tears falling in numbers as she shook, "S-Some stuff was unreadable... But below... It read: 'I failed to find it. This is my last day on earth, so I shall not worry about it anymore. My daughter betrayed me. She didn't understand. I have no reason to say, as I pass onto my new life.' T-The words... They're etched in my mind... M-My father died that day, and it was my fault."

Shadow's face softened, and he touched Laura's shoulder, causing the girl to shudder violently. He then moved over to lift up her chin to face him, saying softly, "You said it yourself. Your father was insane. He was searching for a portal to another world, and realised it didn't exist. You are not to blame, his condition was. Blaming yourself will not solve anything, it couldn't be helped." He pulled her into a hug, and just held her in his embrace as Laura cried into his shoulder.

But a frown was on his face, invisible to Laura. A portal? Somewhere that would change both he and his daughter? Could her father possibly be...?

A few minutes later, Laura withdrew, no longer crying, just emotionless. "As for your other question... About Josh and Jennie. Jennie is one of my best friends ever, and Josh... I love Josh, but he doesn't love me." She looked away from him, "That's why it hurt me that you didn't tell me they were here... Anyway, I've said enough about myself, Shadow. It's time you told me about _you_."

Shadow sighed, he'd known this question would come up, "Well... My life hasn't exactly been drama-free either. My family... It's quite similar to yours actually. My father was investigating things, other worlds. And... Okay, this is important by the way, so you need to listen. He discovered a portal. I saw it. He discovered Kanto, from Earth. I told you about a prophecy earlier, remember?"

Laura nodded, listening silently.

"I told you that an old man predicted the doom of Team Rocket." Shadow continued in a whisper, "He made the prophecy. He was the one that brought you and the others here. He brought you here through a portal from Earth to Kanto, the world of Pokémon..." Laura's eyes narrowed in question, and before she could say anything, Shadow added, "Yes, Laura. That insane old man was my father."

Laura glanced down, before looking back up, "W-Why was?"

Shadow looked away, "It's quite ironic... But when he took me to Earth to show me, he slipped. He was wearing a jacket. His jacket caught him from falling, but it slipped off his arms, and remained attached to the branch." Laura's eyes widened in shock, recognition clearly in her eyes. Shadow added softly, "My father also wore glasses. The man that died that day, that fell from the cliff and was impaled by those rocks was not your father, Laura."

Laura paled, whispering, "N-No...."

Shadow smiled bitterly, looking back to Laura, making eyes contact, "That man was my father."


	11. Trouble in Viridian City

Trouble in Viridian City

Earlier...

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre!" The pink-haired woman in front of them smiled from behind the counter, "We take your Pokémon and restore them to full health!" The Pokémon Centre was a large, modern building with tables, a computer in the corner, and crowded with people. Unlike the games, the Pokémon Centres had guest rooms you could stay overnight in too.

George and Molly handed over their two Pokéballs, and the nurse placed them under a machine. "Just as annoying as in the games, I see..." George muttered to Molly, causing the girl to giggle.

"Geez its freezing outside." George commented, leaving the warmth of the Pokémon centre, "It was warm earlier." George and Molly had spent the last half hour or so recovering their Pokémon from the battle they had earlier, and had also eaten. Viridian City was fairly small for a city, there weren't many big buildings, and there wasn't much to do.

"I know, I'm freezing." Molly muttered in reply, looking around, "What shall we do now? Are we going to meet up with the others? Because it sort of defies the point of leaving at different times from Pallet Town." She glanced around to frown at George as he put his jacket over her, and said jokingly, "You could have just hugged me to make me warmer, you know." George looked away, blushing, and Molly frowned even more.

A few moments later, George shrugged, ignoring the last comment, "Oaky didn't say we couldn't meet in towns, and besides, he doesn't know. We should meet up." Molly adjusted the jacket as she listened, trying to button it up, but her hands were shaking too much to do so. She stared at George with a puppy dog expression, and he asked, "What?"

"My hands are shaking too much to do them up." Molly whined.

"A-And?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "You're ruining my attempt at being cute here! I can't button the darn jacket up, can you do it for me please?" Molly stepped closer to George, gazing up at him. He was blushing again, "Why are you blushing?"

"H-Huh?" George stuttered in response as he stepped even closer to Molly, gazing into her hazel-coloured eyes, "I'm not blushing... The c-cold makes my cheeks go red. Um... Sure... Jacket, right. A-And, nothing could ruin your cuteness." He leaned forward, beginning to button the jacket up for her. He avoided eye contact with Molly, feeling her breath on his face as he completed the task. He shuddered slightly, before quickly doing up the last button, withdrawing immediately.

"Thanks!" Molly exclaimed, seeming to miss his compliment there as she pulled the older boy into a hug. George's eyes widened and he returned it, before again pulling away. Molly looked rather put off, "Wow, sorry, it was just a hug to say thank you. No need to go all weird on me." George sighed, before beginning to walk away.

"I'm not going all weird on you." George replied quietly.

Molly sighed, saying, "Fine. But anyway, Tom and Anna probably won't be here for another half hour at least, so why don't we go to the Pokémon Mart and buy some Pokéballs? Then we can catch some Pokémon."

The Pokémon mart was a small, rectangular building with a blue roof, a large 'M' sign at the top. As the automatic door slid open, the two entered, seeing several shelves full of different devices. They examined the racks, seeing numerous potions and antidotes. However, near the back of the small shop were several of the red Pokéballs, each selling for two hundred coins.

"What are those?" Molly asked, pointing at a smaller cabinet full of blue Pokéballs. They were six hundred coins, for one single ball.

"Great balls," George replied without even looking at the sign. However, he picked one up, examining it, "They supposedly make it easier for you to catch a Pokéball, probably more comfortable or something. But there's nothing but Pidgey and Rattata around here, so we don't need these yet."

Molly nodded in understanding, "Fine. I have three thousand coins... If we get five each, I'll have one thousand spare. But we get coins from fighting other trainers, right?" Molly began to pick up five of the Pokéballs, shoving them into George's hands, before getting another five for herself, hesitating. She shrugged, before also giving them to George to hold, "You go and pay."

"Yep, they give you money." George nodded, before struggling to keep hold of the ten Pokéballs, "Why do I have to carry everything all the time? I gave you my jacket, you should do it." Molly pouted cutely, holding out the money for George to take, and George gazed up at the ceiling in agitation, "Fine, whatever. I'll pay for them." He turned on the spot and headed to the counter, leaving Molly to browse the other items.

"That'll be one thousand coins please," The counter attendant, a man in his late teens, said monotonously. After George gave him the coins, he said in the same tone, "Thanks, please visit again. Next customer please."

"Well aren't the assistants and nurses in this town just a bundle of joy?" George asked sarcastically as he returned to his friend. Placing the Pokéballs in their jacket pockets, George and Molly left the Pokémon mart, frowning to find it had suddenly got warmer. "This weather is just being weird." Molly complained, taking George's jacket off from the warmth, "One minute it's warm, then it's freezing cold, and now it's boiling."

"Oh, quit complaining." George scolded, leading on towards the northern exit of town, where the path went into a field, where several Rattatas and Pidgeys could be seen.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed."

"That joke was already old before you first used it."

Entering the field, George released his newly recovered Charmander, "Alright Charmander! Target any Pidgey you like and use 'ember'!" The Charmander nodded, spotting a nearby Pidgey that was busy examining the grass for any worm Pokémon. Charmander leapt into the air, shooting flares from his tail at the Pidgey, using 'ember.' The Pidgey was knocked backwards, falling over. It recovered quickly, but it winced from a small burn on its left wing. The tiny bird sprung up into the air, sending a fairly powerful gust of wind at the lizard, knocking it backwards slightly.

"Nice try, birdie." George commented to himself, before saying, "Let's injure the other wing, use scratch!" Charmander sprung up into the air, slashing his fangs into the Pidgey's left, causing both of them to drop to the ground.

"Pidgey!" The bird squawked, pecking Charmander hard on the top of the head continuously.

"Chaaar!" Charmander moaned, trying to shield his head with his hands.

"Charmander, use ember again!" George commanded, and Charmander again sent flares from his tale, striking the Pidgey dead on. The Pidgey fell backwards, fainted.

"Nice one, George." Molly commented dryly, not sounding very interested, "Meanwhile, I'm going to catch one of those cute Rattatas. Go Vulpix!" George, rolling his eyes, threw one of the five Pokéballs at the fainted Pidgey. The ball shook three times, before settling, meaning he had successfully caught Pidgey.

"Alright!" George held up his new Pokéball in the air, making a cheesy Pokémon trainer pose, "I caught a Pidgey!"

Molly returned, holding another Pokéball, "Great. I caught a Rattata too; stupid rat went down after one hit."

George glared at her, "That's because Rattatas are weak, unlike Pidgey, which can evolve to a Pidgeot!"

"Whatever." Molly said simply, before walking back towards Viridian, "Tom and Anna will be here soon, let's go."

As Molly disappeared amongst the buildings that made Viridian City, George gazed up at the sky, just catching a glimpse of a large, blue bird disappearing into the sky. He frowned in confusion, before hurrying after Molly.

***

"Ready?" Marcel asked quietly as they watched George and Molly enter Viridian. The other four nodded, and the leader smirked, "Let's go."

George and Molly stopped in their tracks as five people suddenly leapt in front of them, Pokéballs outstretched in their hands. Two formed an arch, standing up, another two were crouched down. The fifth was stood in the middle, arms folded and smirking. The four forming the arch and crouched down were dressed in black clothes and hats with a red 'R' on their tops. The one standing in the middle wore no hat, and had white lines on the arms of his top and the legs of his trousers. His hair was green, and he looked genuinely evil. "Greetings, children." The green-haired man said smugly, voice posh and sneering, "I suggest you co-operate with us, or prepare to pay a terrible price."

George looked uncertainly at the five, unsure of what to do. Molly, however stepped forward, asking bravely, "And if we don't?"

The leader smiled thinly, stepping out of the group's formation and advancing on Molly, towering over the short girl, "If you do not, you two little children will have to be punished. And forgive us, but our methods of punishment are not the fairest."

Molly backed away, gulping slightly. "Hey, leave them alone!" The green-haired leader spun around to see who had spoken, as did the four Rocket grunts. Tom and Anna were stood there, Squirtle and Psyduck in front, ready to fight.

"Go, Charmander!" George shouted, releasing the dark yellow orange, the flame on his tail growing bigger.

"You too, Vulpix!" Molly added, releasing the fox, who quickly rubbed her head against Charmander, before preparing for battle.

The leader smiled even wider, "Excellent, I have been wanting a battle for ages. The leader said you would refuse to co-operate, but I did not believe him. I am glad to be proven wrong. I am Leader Marcel by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

"Stuff the pleasantries and fight." George snarled, clenching his fists bravely.

Marcel laughed shortly, "My, my, what a mouth you have. Very well, if you want to fight... Release your Pokémon!" Shortly after, Psyduck found himself facing a Machoke, Squirtle a Scyther, Charmander a Poliwhirl and Vulpix, a Vaporeon.

"What about you?" Tom shouted, looking at Marcel, "Aren't you going to fight, or don't you have a decent enough Pokémon?"

"Tom, stop it!" Anna whispered to him, worried, "You'll make our battle harder!"

Marcel laughed once more, "You want to see the Pokémon I have? Go Rhydon!" A massive rhino Pokémon was soon released, towering over the four starter Pokémon as well as the other Rocket ones. Marcel said calmly, "Well, seeing as you tempted me, I think it is fair to say that you, with the Squirtle, can take on my Rhydon."

Tom gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

Marcel grinned, "This will be interesting. Alright Team Rocket, remember our instructions. Let the havoc begin!"

And then, the said havoc began.


	12. Battle Against Team Rocket

*Sigh* I wish I had reviews for this. Thanks again to those who have it on favourite/story alert though. Means a lot. ^^ But still, only one review is quite depressing.

Battle Against Team Rocket

No-one moved for a while, as the four children slowly backed away from Team Rocket, giving themselves and their Pokémon more room. There was no-one around, nowhere to run to, no-one to help. Tom glanced from Rhydon to Scyther quickly, a bead of sweat trickling past his glasses. Fear was in Squirtle's eyes, along with uncertainty of her own ability.

Beside him, Anna was crouched down beside Psyduck, whispering to it excitedly with crazy hand actions, appearing to be giving the duck a pep talk. Psyduck nodded confidently, glaring at the Machoke, who had its arms folded over its chest smugly. The Rocket member behind it mimicked the gesture completely.

On the opposite side, George stopped backing away, eyes narrowing as he glared at the Poliwhirl. Charmander was jumping from one foot to the other, seemingly eager to get the battle started. George murmured words of encouragement to the yellow lizard, who nodded, flame on his tail getting larger and more powerful.

Molly sighed as she gazed at the scene, looking down at Vulpix, who was scratching her head with her front-left paw. She then shook herself gently, before pawing the ground, glaring at the Vaporeon. Molly smirked, gazing at the female rocket member, who looked over-confident as her Vaporeon glared back at Vulpix.

There was a few more seconds of silence, before everything happened at once.

"Rhydon, use 'Horn Drill!'" Marcel commanded with a sudden shout, and the large rhino swiftly advanced on Squirtle, who backed away in fear. The Rhydon snarled, the horn upon its head glowing dangerously as it prepared to send it drilling towards the tiny turtle.

"Don't worry Squirtle!" Tom shouted with a quick reaction, "Dodge and with full power, use 'Water Gun!' on Rhydon, then tackle as hard as possible at Scyther." Squirtle nodded and gulped, before leaping into the air. At that same second, Rhydon lunged, horn spinning quickly and dangerously. But the horn pierced mid-air as Squirtle sprung above it, turning to face the rhino, and sending a big jet of water at the top of Rhydon's head. With Rhydon slightly weakened, Squirtle turned to face Scyther, still in the air. "Tackle!" Tom reminded her, and she charged as fast as possible, hitting Scyther right in the stomach, knocking it backwards to the ground.

As Squirtle landed back on the ground, Marcel smirked, arms folded as he surveyed the battle, "Nice work, boy. But your puny turtle will have to do a lot more than that. Rhydon, Hammer Arm!" Rhydon nodded and drew his arm back, it began to glow brightly, and he brought it down towards Squirtle's head. Squirtle's eyes widened and she stepped back…

"Charmander, use scratch!" On the opposite side, George shouted. Fire attacks were no use in this battle, as he was against a Poliwhirl. So 'Scratch' was his only hope.

"Poliwhirl, use 'Water Gun'!" The rocket grunt in front of George, a young man, commanded in return. The two Pokémon nodded, before Charmander charged at the Poliwhirl, leaping into the air and spinning to avoid the water attack, before slashing down with full power at his opponent, claws glowing as he slashed the Poliwhirl's face with as much power as the lizard could muster.

"Poliwhirl, quick, 'Double slap!'" The Grunt shouted, and Poliwhirl shrugged off the damage from 'Scratch' and began repeatedly hitting the Charmander, sending it flying backwards, crashing into the ground, "Now, water gun again!"

"Charmander, are you alright?" George asked, genuine worry and concern in his voice as he looked at the weakened lizard, who got up, nodding weakly, "Don't let yourself get hit by any water, dodge!" Charmander leapt to the side, avoiding the water once more. "Alright, Charmander, scratch once more!"

The Grunt laughed mockingly, "Those newbish moves will get you nowhere, kid. Poliwhirl, dodge and use 'Body Slam!'"

"Vulpix, use 'Ember!'" Molly shouted, and Vulpix quickly leapt up into the air, shooting small flares of fire at the Vaporeon from her tail, who let them hit it, practically unaffected. The Vaporeon shook itself quickly, blinking in boredom as it gazed at the fox who had landed on the ground again, looking confused as to why Vaporeon wasn't injured.

"Don't you know anything, kid?" The woman grunt laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "Vaporeon is a water type, Vulpix is fire. Fire attacks are worthless. Vaporeon, use tackle! I like taking things slowly." The blue evolution of Eevee nodded, charging at Vulpix, hitting it dead on and knocking it backwards to the ground.

"Vulpix!" Molly cried, crouching down beside the fox, who gazed up at her, "Are you alright?" The fox nodded, so Molly quickly said, "Then use 'Roar'!" Vulpix nodded, and advanced as menacingly as possible on the Vaporeon, who watched uncertainly. The Vulpix suddenly let out a high pitched roar, surprising the Vaporeon and making the Grunt cover her ears. "Now Vulpix, tackle at full power!"

Vulpix nodded, and leapt forward, hitting the Vaporeon powerfully with her head, sending it flying. "Argh, stuff taking it slowly." The Grunt snarled, "Vaporeon, get back out there and finish it with 'Water Gun'!" An evil smirk appeared on Vaporeon's face, while fear appeared on Vulpix's. Vaporeon lunged forward, a powerful jet of water shooting towards the fox.

"Psyduck, use 'Confusion'!" Anna shouted in frustration, watching as the duck did nothing but stare at her, "You used it before! Confusion!" Still nothing. Psyduck glanced back at its tail, before using tail whip on its own accord. The Machoke burst out laughing, as did the grunt behind it. "NOT TAIL WHIP! Confusion!"

"Nice try, little girl." The male Grunt mocked, wiping tears from his eyes, before commanding, "Machoke, use Low Kick!" The Machoke leapt forward on the Psyduck, who was facing the wrong way, kicking the duck straight in the head, sending it flat on its face. There was a moment's silence, before the grunt and Machoke burst out laughing again, the grunt leaning on Machoke for support. Even the Machoke was forced to bend over in the effort to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Anna snapped crossly, before helping the confused duck up, "Use Confusion!" Anna tried again, causing the Grunt to laugh even harder.

"Oooh, use confusion!" The grunt mocked, clutching his side, "I'm a dumb duck, what does confusion mean? Let me just wag my tail like a goof and hope it takes out Machoke. Oh wait! No! I'm too stupid to even wag my tail without struggling with the eff-" However, Psyduck got to its feet and advanced angrily on the Machoke, who momentarily looked worried before returning to folding its arms confidently. The duck stopped right in front of it, making eye contact, before waving its arms about oddly. The Machoke laughed, when all of a sudden there was a flash and a bang.

"What the?!" The Grunt shouted, looking away from the flash. When he looked back, Machoke was fainted on the floor and Psyduck was rubbing its hands together with glee, "Wha? How?"

"Yay Psyduck!" Anna squealed, hugging the duck once more, before turning to look at the rest of the battle.

"Squirtle, dodge!" Tom cried out desperately, and Squirtle jumped back from the hammer arm, only to be sent flying forwards by a hit to the back from Scyther.

"Squirtle!" The turtle cried out, crashing into the side of a building, collapsing to the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't, she was too weakened.

"Well, well." Marcel tutted, gazing at the fallen turtle as he approached it, casting a shadow over her, before looking back at Tom, whose teeth were gritted in anger, "I bet you wish you had not challenged me now, boy. Rhydon, let's finish this quickly, 'Rock Blast!'" Rhydon nodded as Marcel walked away, before summoning up two huge rocks, firing them at the turtle.

"Squirtle, dodge!" Tom shouted quickly, and the Squirtle rolled weakly out of the way, leaving the boulders to smash into the side of the building, creating a huge bang and destroying half of the wall. Moments later, sirens began to blare.

"Darn it!" Marcel shouted, turning to face the four Grunts, "The Police are on us! You kids know not to mess with Team Rocket now, retreat!" Returning the five Pokémon to their Pokéballs, the four Grunts quickly fled from the scene. Marcel turned to the four children, "Consider yourselves lucky, but this is not the last you will see of Team Rocket. Farewell." With that, Marcel hurried after his comrades, disappearing back into Viridian City. George, Molly and Anna watched them go happily, while Tom rushed over to his Squirtle.

"Squirtle, are you alright?" Tom asked in worry, picking the turtle up carefully. The turtle looked at him weakly, smiling slightly. "Well, you were awesome. Take a nice rest; I'll get you recovered soon." The Squirtle nodded, and Tom quickly returned her to the Pokéball, before he turned to join the other three.

"Well they certainly proved more of a threat than in the game." George remarked as he returned Charmander to the Pokéball, Molly and Anna quickly following, "Are your Pokémon okay?"

"Psyduck is fine," Anna replied happily, clapping her hands in excitement," You should have seen his 'Confusion!' It took out the Machoke in one hit!" Molly face palmed, George let out an 'Ugh…' and Tom rolled his eyes.

"The only one of us to win the battle happened to be Anna and her idiotic duck." Tom replied dryly, before saying, "Squirtle's in a pretty bad shape, but nothing a trip to the Pokémon Centre won't heal, I hope." He glanced at the Pokéball in his hands, before placing it inside his jacket safely, glancing back at his friends.

Molly raised her eyebrows, saying, "That was pretty stupid of you, Tom, challenging Marcel. You put your Pokémon in danger, they can be killed you know."

Tom looked ashamed as he stared at the floor, saying meekly, "I know... I didn't expect him to accept my challenge, in all the movies and stuff, they don't."

"Well, for your information," George replied sarcastically, "This isn't a movie."

"May as well be, with the drama we've had." Molly replied.

Suddenly, a motor cycle zoomed around the corner and skidded to a halt, wheels screeching on the concrete. A woman dressed in a police uniform stepped off, looking at the four crossly. She had long hair that was a mixture between blue and green, and brown eyes, that didn't look too friendly at the moment. "Alright, nobody move!" The Police Officer ordered, approaching the four, "Alright, you'd better speak quickly. What happened here?"

Tom was the first to reply, "Some group called 'Team Rocket' attacked us."

The Officer looked angrier, "And you kids were stupid enough to try and battle them? What is with these new Pokémon Trainers, thinking they are so great with their new Pokémon? None of you ever reject a battle, and then end up getting destroyed, do you know who 'Team Rocket is'? They're a massive group of thieves, and if they had gotten away with it, they would have stolen all of your Pokémon. Did you want that?" The four shook their heads numbly, not knowing what to say.

The Officer suddenly smiled, "But thank you for helping Viridian City, at least their Pokémon are somewhat weaker now. I'm Officer Jenny, head of the police force at Viridian. Who are you four?" The four glanced at each other, before introducing themselves. Officer Jenny then escorted them to the Police Station, and they were safe at last...

***

"Excellent work." Giovanni smirked, looking at Marcel from behind his desk, "I am glad you almost got caught, for I did not want you defeating them, not yet. The children know we exist, and they know that we are a threat."

"But now they will train harder to try and beat you." A voice spoke from the darkness, the voice of a teenage boy. Shadow stepped forward into the light, "Not only will they try and beat you, they will beat you."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed, looking at the cloaked boy, "And who are you to suggest that those four children can be victorious in wiping out the whole of Team Rocket? We have members spread out all through Kanto; you really think that they can defeat all of them?"

"I do not think they can, I know they can." Shadow snarled back, "I watched all of them travel to Viridian City. I did not see much of their Pokémon's power, but I know the six trainers have what it takes to defeat Team Rocket."

Giovanni ignored this, but instead asked, "I need to know this. Are you with Team Rocket or not?"

Shadow shrugged, "I've helped you so far, I may as well continue. Though if you tell me to do something that I think is stupid or that I don't want to do, I won't do it. You forget, Giovanni, I have the three legendary birds in my possession."

Giovanni stood up from his chair, hands on desk angrily, "Not this again! You caught them on my orders, with my trust that you caught them for Team Rocket! Not your own personal use! Why did you betray me, Shadow?"

"Shut up." The boy replied simply, advancing on the angry leader, "I guess you have to be careful with who you trust, I tend to do things my way. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, they are nothing. I want to capture every single Pokémon in this land, and trust me. I can do that, and if you keep me on your side, there is nothing Team Rocket won't be able to do."

Giovanni slumped back in his seat, still angry, but resigned, "Fine. But you will have to do that yourself, I am no longer trusting you with capturing Pokémon for Team Rocket."

Shadow shrugged, "Fine." With that, he disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Giovanni and Marcel alone to ponder his words.


	13. Proving Themselves

anonymous- Thanks for the review! Yes, I admit quite a lot is cliche, but as long as it's enjoyable to read, doesn't matter, right? :P

Proving Themselves

_Shortly before the battle_

"How come you weren't on the path?" Josh asked curiously as he, Jennie and Luke continued their journey to Viridian City. They were climbing an uphill path, the thick snow that had covered the ground just half an hour ago almost gone. Josh and Jennie still kept their distance from Luke; despite the fact the silver haired boy had saved their life.

"It's called training." Luke replied dryly, stopping and turning around, "And why are you two walking so far behind? I just saved your life." Josh and Jennie glanced at each other awkwardly, unsure whether they should just walk closer to him or stay where they were. Luke sighed, and turned back away from them, rolling his silver eyes.

Josh finally made a decision, walking faster so he was only a few feet behind Luke, "Sorry. Wasn't sure if you wanted us to-"

"We could have survived without you." Jennie interrupted in a snappy tone, though inside she knew they probably wouldn't have, she just didn't like this boy. Josh turned to glare at her, and she simply shrugged. Josh sighed, turning back away, seeing that Luke had stopped. The silver-haired boy turned around to smile mockingly at them.

"Really?" Luke raised his eyebrows, silver eyes glinting slightly as he continued to say, "How about a Pokémon battle? If your Pikachu and Eevee can defeat my Bulbasaur, then I might, just might consider the likeliness of you escaping alive." Bulbasaur stepped forward, determination on his face in anticipation of battle against the weaker looking Pikachu and Eevee.

A minute later, Pikachu and Eevee were facing their stronger opponent, Bulbasaur. "You two can move first." Luke offered.

Josh studied him cautiously, before shouting, "Pikachu, I know that my Pokedex says you can't use this move, but seriously… Just charge at Bulbasaur, and use tackle!" Pikachu nodded, and began charging at the Bulbasaur.

"Eevee, use tackle yourself!" Jennie commanded, and the Eevee joined Pikachu in the charge at Bulbasaur.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Such inexperienced trainers, 'tackle' won't do much. Bulbasaur, dodge and use vine whip on the Pikachu!" Bulbasaur jumped aside of both the small Pokémon, immediately extending the same vines that had saved the two Pokémons' lives earlier. They slapped hard against Pikachu, sending the yellow mouse spinning backwards through the air. "Now, grab the Eevee!" The vine pulled back from Pikachu, wrapping up the Eevee before she, or Jennie, could react, dangling the small Pokémon in the air. Eevee cried out in fear as she stared at the ground quite far below, struggling to escape from the vine's tight grip.

"Pikachu, use bite on that vine!" Josh ordered desperately, looking to the mouse that was struggling to his feet, nodding weakly. Pikachu leapt up into the air, grabbing hold of the vine and sinking his small teeth into it. It didn't do much, but it caused Bulbasaur to let go of Eevee in pain.

"Vee!" The Eevee cried out as it dropped towards the floor.

"Eevee!" Jennie cried out in worry, rushing forward to catch the Eevee, but Pikachu leapt underneath just in time for the Eevee to land on top of him.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, before he got to his feet, helping the Eevee up. Eevee and Pikachu stared at each other lovingly, making quite a nice romance scene. However, as the two were supposed to be in the middle of a Pokémon battle, the moment was quickly interrupted by Bulbasaur smashing into the two of them, sending them flying backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Now's no time for romance, Eevee!" Jennie scolded, rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time, "You're in a battle!"

"Yeah, you too, Pikachu!" Joshua added, and the two small Pokémon nodded in response, smiling in embarrassment.

"When you two are done, I'd like to continue the battle." Luke cut in dryly, shouting, "Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sent a shower of sharp leaves at Eevee, but before they could hit, Pikachu leapt in front.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Josh shouted, frowning. Pikachu glared at the Bulbasaur determinedly as the leaves continued to get closer, looking as if about to try a move he'd never been able to do. "No, don't! Just dodge!" Josh's eyes widened and he stepped forward, but he saw sparks flying off Pikachu. He would be unable to touch the mouse without being shocked himself.

Pikachu shook his head, shouting, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!" Nothing. Pikachu looked angry, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUU!" Still nothing. The leaves were merely inches away, "PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu finally succeeded, sending a powerful bolt of electricity, destroying the leaves and striking Bulbasaur too. The Bulbasaur roared in pain, barely standing as the electric move wore off.

"Bulbasaur, you okay?" Luke asked in concern, before sounding annoyed, "That's not enough to win! Bulbasaur, take out Pikachu while showing the two newbies how 'tackle' is really done!" Bulbasaur wearily nodded, before charging at Pikachu, who quickly jumped out the way. "Alright then..." Luke smirked cunningly, "Use tackle on Eevee!"

Turning to the now frightened Eevee, Bulbasaur charged at it. However, as Luke had suspected, Pikachu jumped in front once more, taking the blow himself. Pikachu flew backwards, crashing into the ground once more, unconscious. "Pikachu, no!" Josh shouted, dashing over to the fainted mouse, picking it up. Pikachu opened his eyes weakly, and Josh shook his head, laughing slightly, "You idiot. Just push her out the way next time." Pikachu smiled, before closing his eyes again, "Nice work Pikachu. Return."

"Touching." Luke commented monotonously, before shouting, "Let's finish this! Bulbasaur, 'Vine Whip!'"

"Leap over the vines and use tackle, Eevee!" Jennie countered, "Let's finish this, for Pikachu!"

Eevee nodded and leapt over the incoming vines, quickly shortening the distance between her and the opponent, before plummeting down towards Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, 'Razor Leaf'!" Luke quickly shouted and Bulbasaur, reacting quickly, sent the sharp leaves flying into the air again.

Eevee, too close to dodge, was hit dead on and was knocked backwards, fainting before she hit the ground. Jennie rushed forward, "Eevee, no! Oh well... You did your best, take a long rest. Return." Jennie returned to stand by Josh after the Eevee was inside her Pokéball, watching Luke.

The strange boy remained emotionless for a while, before nodding, "I'm impressed. We're almost in Viridian, come on..." And so the three of them finished climbing the hill, staring down at the city that lay at the bottom, where Josh and Jennie's friends were currently fending off Team Rocket...


	14. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Officer Jenny asked, sitting down in a chair opposite George, Molly, Anna and Tom. The four shook their heads, so Jenny said, "Alright, so how about you just start by telling me what exactly happened?" A moment later, George was filling the police officer in on the events of the day. The five were in a small interview room that was part of the police officer headquarters of Viridian City. There wasn't much in the room, only the desk, a bookcase and a few ornaments. The window was shielded by blinds that were currently closed, causing thin streams of sunlight to shine through, making the room appear quite dark.

"Hmm..." Officer Jenny replied, frowning slightly, before standing up and looking at a poster that was on the wall, showing a richly dressed man standing, his face hidden by shadow. The four children stood up and looked at the picture, unable to recognize him. A Persian was sat beside the man, an evil looking smirk on its feline features. Officer Jenny, after a brief pause, began to explain, "This is apparently the leader of Team Rocket. They've never proven much of a threat to Viridian in the last decade, only performing petty crimes and stealing the occasional Pokémon. But attacking four children for no reason and destroying a building, are you sure you're not making this up?" Jenny turned back to face them suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"N-No!" Tom quickly replied, shaking his head desperately, "They attacked us for no reason. We'd never even seen them before. B-Besides, what else could have destroyed the building? We only have small Pokémon; no way could we have done it." He gestured to Psyduck, the only Pokemon that was out of his Pokéball at the time. The duck blinked at Jenny, before looking happy and waving at the officer.

Raising her eyebrows, Jenny nodded, before replying, "Alright. Well we'll catch these thugs, don't worry. Just promise me that you won't fight them if you meet them again, they seem to be dangerous." The four hastily nodded, and Jenny smiled, "Alright then. Thank you for coming-"

"Officer." The door suddenly opened and another police officer entered this one a man. He said, "Two children are here to see you, something about an Articuno." He stepped to the side, and two very familiar people walked in. It was Josh and Jennie, both shivering and looking tired.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Molly asked, frowning at how cold they looked, "It's boiling outside, how can you be cold?"

"Quiet." Officer Jenny said firmly, and Molly nodded, before Jenny said, "Come in and sit down. Get them some hot chocolate or something, before they freeze to death." The policeman nodded and left, before Josh and Jennie sat down beside the other four. "So what's this about an Articuno?" Officer Jenny quickly asked, studying the two curiously. If an Articuno had been in the area, it would explain the sudden temperature change that had occurred earlier that day. But still, there was only one known Articuno in existence, and the chances of it flying around Viridian City were near impossible.

Jennie glanced at Josh, before explaining shakily, "We were on the way down Route 01, from Pallet Town, when it suddenly got cold and began to snow. It turned into a blizzard, and an Articuno came down and attacked us. Shortly after, it flew away, and the weather went back to normal..." Jennie broke off, shivering from both cold and the memory of how close to death they had come.

Officer Jenny listened in silence, wondering whether or not to believe this insane story. However, she sighed and replied with, "That sounds rather farfetched... But it would explain the drastic weather changes. However, an Articuno being here is just ridiculous-"

"No, I saw it too." George interrupted suddenly as he recalled seeing the large bird fly into the distance after he and Molly caught their Pokémon, "Just before the battle with Team Rocket."

"I'd have loved to have seen it." Anna commented dreamily, staring into space, sighing, "That bird sounds so pretty..." Officer Jenny glanced at her, raising her eyebrows, before looking back to George.

"Alright, I'm willing to believe this." Jenny reluctantly gave in, before continuing, "But it all seems weird. Two of you get attacked by a legendary bird, and just after, the other four get attacked by Team Rocket, when they've never done something like it in the past. They're two huge coincidences that I think may be more than that." She approached the window and pulled a string at the side, opening the blinds and allowing the warm sunlight to flood into the room.

Josh frowned, asking cautiously, "Do you have any ideas?"

Jenny remained silent for a minute or more, before replying, "I do... I knew Giovanni long ago, shortly after he first became leader of Team Rocket. Team Rocket was awful then, training Pokémon all for one purpose, to rule the world. Team Rocket recruited lots of new members by threats and lies, even destroying their Pokémon in order to get them... Kanto was an awful place, where you had to be careful with every single step you took." The four listened with faces of awe, deeply engrossed with Jenny's tale, finding it difficult to imagine Kanto as a place like that.

Jenny sighed, gazing at the floor as she continued, "But anyway, Giovanni and I were... Close. Then one day, a creepy old man arrived and predicted that in the years to come, Team Rocket would decline until nearly fully defeated, until eight children from another world would arrive." The six listeners exchanged knowing glances, full of concern and confusion, "The old man said that at this time, Team Rocket will become as powerful as before, even more powerful in fact. However, at the same time, these eight children will be introduced to the world of Pokémon and will rise to become powerful themselves."

This was met with a stunned silence, and the same thought was processing in all seven minds present in the room. Eight children from a different world, introduced to the world of Pokémon, at the same time Team Rocket became more powerful? And in the room were six people that fit that category perfectly, and Luke must be the seventh, and someone else the eighth.

Officer Jenny turned from the window, gazing at the six mysteriously, "There were two futures predicted, but Giovanni only knows one. That one is that the eight children will rise and destroy all of Team Rocket. The second, the one only I know of, is that Team Rocket will take over the world by grabbing control of all the legendary Pokémon. But the decision of these two futures will be decided by two of the eight children. One is destined to turn against the rest of you; the other's destiny is unknown. That is all I know, but I do know that you are six of those eight. You lot have a massive battle on your hands."

None of the children had any idea of what to say, each wondering if this was some trick. But deep down, they knew this was the truth. The future of the Pokémon world was in their hands. Silence fell, until Josh managed to ask weakly, "Do you know who the child destined to turn against the rest is?" Jenny shook her head, turning away from them again, and Josh continued, "What is the exact prophecy, in the words of the old man?"

Officer Jenny sighed, before replying almost instantly, "I remember it clearly… I was there when he made it. In fact, it was made here in this very room. And luckily, we have camera footage, from that security camera there." She headed to a cabinet, opening it and taking out a video tape, inserting it into a TV at the opposite end of the room. The screen fuzzed, before showing the same office the children were in now.

_Officer Jenny was leant against the wall, sipping a cup of coffee. The orange-suited man from the picture was sat on the desk, watching her. Jenny fast-forwarded the scene, the movements of their arms and lips the only footage as they apparently conversed. However, she resumed play as the door suddenly flew open, an old man bursting into the room._

"_Giovanni!" The old man gasped, staggering over to the man, who rose to his feet quickly, turning to face the old man. "G-Giovanni! Leader of Team Rocket!"_

"_Who are you?!" Giovanni snapped._

"_A-Are you Giovanni?"_

"…_Yes, I am."_

_The old man gasped for breath, leaning on the desk for support, before looking up at the far taller member of team rocket, "I… Must tell you something… Something I foresaw. The prophecy! The destiny of Team Rocket! You… You will remain in control of Kanto for five years, that is all. Then your group will decline, fall apart. You will be forced into hiding, your followers no more than petty thugs… But five years from that, you will grow strong again-"_

"_What the heck are you talking about, you fool?!" Giovanni interrupted with a snap, folding his arms, "I don't want to hear your rubbish about my group falling apart, I won't let that happen! Now get out of he-"_

"_No!" The old man gasped, grabbing Giovanni's arms, almost falling over, "No! Prophecy! Your destiny!"_

"_G-Get off of me!" Giovanni ordered, trying to shove the man off, but he didn't move._

"_You will grow strong again! You will become stronger than before, and continue! But… At the same time, eight children will arrive in Kanto. They'll be foreigners, not have a clue where they are, what to do! They will receive their first Pokémon, they'll take the gym challenge, too weak to defeat you at the start! But they will grow powerful, they will be the strongest trainers in Kanto. But… But you can stop that! There are two paths! The first is that you defeat the children, and Team Rocket controls Kanto forever. The second is that the children defeat you, and Team Rocket falls apart, leaving Kanto in peace forever."_

_Giovanni remained silent, completely perplexed by the old man's words, "Y-You expect me to believe that eight children will defeat me?! If what you're saying is true, then I will destroy the children as soon as they arrive!"_

"_N-No!" The old man gasped once more, shaking Giovanni roughly, "You cannot, you cannot! You must let destiny take its course! You cannot interfere with them! If you try and interfere… Try and defeat them before they're powerful, oh… The world will be a horrible place! Team Rocket will fall, and… and… I cannot describe what will happen! The human race will fall! You'll all die! Die!"_

"_Shut up!" Giovanni roared, pushing the Old Man back off of him, "I don't believe any of this-"_

"_You will have legendary Pokémon on your side!" The old man protested, and Giovanni's eyes narrowed, "Yes, yes! You will catch them! They'll be at your command! You can defeat the children, and your rule over Kanto will be destined! But you must be careful, yes, yes! One wrong move and the children will overpower you and you will be destroyed!"_

Jenny switched off the video, looking back to the children, who looked even more confused than before. George was first to speak, "Well, alright… That part's done, but what about the child destined to turn against Team Rocket?"

"I don't know who that child is." Jenny said calmly.

"Then why not show us the part where he says it?"

"I can't." Jenny said in just as calm a voice, "Listen, please try to understand. I can't tell you anything about your destiny, or I interfere with the prophecy and the horrible thing that the old man said about will happen. I've told you all I can. I do not know who the seventh and eighth child are, but I have my suspects. But anyway, this is important. Giovanni is ignoring the old man's warning, he's trying to interfere! It's important you do not get defeated by them, or the human race will fall. This is why I was so angry when you told me you'd fought Team Rocket… It can't happen. I've found a possible one of the eight, an officer of the force. I've enlisted him to guide you around Kanto. Constable **Ryan**!"

The children looked to the door as Constable ? entered the room, saying, "Yes, boss?"

Gasps came from the children as they recognized the boy. "R-Ryan?!" Jennie exclaimed, rising to her feet and stepping towards the boy.

Constable Ryan smiled, approaching the group, "Good afternoon, I am Constable Ryan, and I will be your guide to your journey around Kanto. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but otherwise, please keep in an orderly queue and follow me as I escort you out the building."

The children stared blankly.

"…Kidding." Ryan added, before stepping forward and hugging Jennie, and the other five rushed over, amazed at another of their best friends being in Kanto.


	15. Night at the Pokemon Centre

Night at the Pokémon Centre

Shortly after the conversation with Officer Jenny, the seven children left the police station and booked two neighbouring rooms at the Pokémon Centre. The boys (Josh, George, Tom and Ryan) in one, and the girls (Jennie, Molly and Anna) in the other. Everyone had gone straight to sleep, except for Josh, who was now stood on the balcony that linked the two rooms, looking out at Viridian City.

A few minutes later, Josh heard the sound of a door creaking open, and glanced around to see Jennie approaching him, barely visible under the pale moonlight. She came to a stop beside him, hands grabbing the balcony as she joined her best friend in watching the city. Neither of them spoke for a while, before Joshua asked, "Why are you awake?"

Jennie glanced at him, a small smile on her face as she replied with, "I could ask you the same thing."

Josh smiled weakly, saying, "Touché." He sighed, before responding with, "Well... Can't sleep, I guess, and wondering what mum and dad are doing back home. Probably out looking for me, wondering where I've gone, if I've been kidnapped. Quite a depressing thought, actually. Just... What are we doing here?" He could hear the sounds of bug Pokémon in the distance, but one thing Kanto lacked, was an owl.

Jennie put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, before saying softly, "Everyone's in the same boat." Joshua smiled bitterly, and nodded an 'I know', and Jennie continued, "There's no use thinking about what's happening back home, nor what we are doing here. Sure, I'd like to know too, but thinking about it non-stop will just drive you to insanity or depression. We'll never know until we get out of here, so instead of just retreating inside your thoughts, do what you can to help this world so we can escape."

Josh turned to gaze at her, before asking with a slight smile, "Am I being an idiot?"

Jennie laughed, "Slightly."

Josh pulled her into a hug, saying, "Thanks Jennie. I'll focus more on the fact that I'm in the coolest fictional world of all, with a totally awesome Pikachu, and my best friends. And less on the fact that we were told there will be tragedy and all-"

"Josh." Jennie interrupted, sighing as she thumped him on the arm, causing him to flinch, "Shut up."

***

"Wanna play wifi?" George asked from inside, glancing across the room from his bed at Tom, who stared at him in confusion. George grinned, before holding up two Nintendo DS Lite consoles, throwing one to him, which he caught, "Somebody didn't explore their house very well. You know in the games? The room always has a console in front of the TV, like the GameCube or Wii. Well, our rooms had DS as well."

Tom glanced down at his own DS, seeing it was pink, and he raised his eyebrows, "...Your room had a pink DS?"

George shrugged, turning his own black console on, looking over at Tom, "Nah, I went around the other houses and took them all. Seeing as none of you had the brains to look yourself, I assume you forgot to get the potion from your computer too?" Tom sighed, looking away with slight embarrassment, and George laughed, "Yeah, thought so. Lucky for you, I had some initiative. Josh was the only other to get the potion out himself, so I have my own collection."

Tom's eyes narrowed as he returned his attention to the older boy, "You stole their potions for yourself?" He looked back to his pink DS, and then to George's own black one, "Hang on a second, if you stole all our DSes, how come I have a pink one? Where are all the others?"

George grinned once more, "Hidden away somewhere. Why do you have a pink one? It suits you. As for stealing potions, that's a harsh accusation. I could get a shop running here, sell them to people for a profit, and then just replace the stock whenever I need it." He glanced up with a frown as he saw Tom rummaging around his bed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tom glared back at him, "Finding the potions, what do you think I'm doing?"

George jumped off his bed, kicking out at Tom, knocking him back from a drawer, "Not if I can help it, Tom. You had your chance to get the potion yourself; they'd have gone to waste otherwise. At least I can put them to use." He sat back down on the bed, folding his arms as he watched Tom climb up from the ground, a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Put them to use?!" He snapped, "You mean scamming people? That's unfair! Unfair on those innocent people and on us!"

George laughed shortly, "Unfair? Oh please, we're in Kanto! A fictional world! Once we destroy Team Rocket, whatever, we'll wake up from this dream and be back at home! None of it would have happened! I'm taking advantage of my time here, Tom. I'm having fun, now stop trying to be a goody-two-shoes and play wifi with me, to pass the time."

Tom shook his head slowly, staring down at George with slight pity, before picking up the pink DS as if to turn it on, before throwing it, hitting George directly on the top of the head. George cried out in pain, before shouting, "What the heck was that for?!"

Tom climbed back into his bed, pulling the duvet on top of him, "For being a jerk."

***

Anna was lying on her front, legs kicking behind her as she read a magazine on the floor. Molly was sat opposite her, drawing on a pad of paper, in a similar position to Anna. Psyduck was sat, staring at the wall, hands clutching his head as usual. Vulpix was curled up beside him, snoozing. All of a sudden, Psyduck tilted to the left slightly, and fell over, not even changing position as he now lay on his side.

Anna glanced at him with concern, "D-Did my duck just die?!"

Molly glanced at the duck, raising her eyebrows, "No, he's just asleep... With his eyes open..."

Anna whimpered, "N-No! Don't say that to me! That's like... When my mum told me my pet rat had hired a rocket to the moon... And the moon was made of cheese with little cheese rats around it, that are made of cheese, so my rat could eat all the cheese it wants... B-But... My pet rat never went to the moon, did it?! My mum lied to me! She LIED to her own daughter! I'm sick of everyone thinking I don't feel like others, that I don't understand things! I'm sick of it!"

Molly stared at Anna with confusion, "Uh... Anna... Calm down. Psyduck's asleep, seriously."

Anna began to shake with anger, before in a flash of a second, beamed, "Thanks Molly!"

Molly looked up from her drawing again, raising an eyebrow, "Uh... No worries."

Anna flicked over a page in her magazine, seeing a picture of a Psyduck dressed in fancy clothes and wearing make-up, "OHMYGOSHMOLLYLOOKATTHIS! MOLLY! MOLLY!"

"What?!" Molly snapped, looking over at Anna, before down at the picture, "What did they DO to that Psyduck? That must be the equivalent of torture here! It's... It's hideous!" She looked back down at her drawing, "...Geez, and I thought this was bad. Anyway, what are you getting all excited over?"

Anna looked from the drawing, to the sidewards Psyduck, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. Molly paled, "N-No! Anna! That's cruelty to Pokémon!" Anna grabbed for her make-up kit, and Molly pounced, landing on the girl and pushing away from the kit. Anna squeaked, before rolling out from under Molly, making a leap at the bed, grabbing the makeup kit.

She fumbled with the buttons to open it, and Molly dived again, trying to prise Anna's hands off of it. Molly managed to grab hold of the handle, and pulled with all of her strength. The case flew out of Anna's hands, and out of Molly's, landing on the top shelf above Molly's bed. Molly and Anna glared at each other, before both jumping at the bed, waking Vulpix up in the process.

"Vulpix, keep Anna away!" Molly cried, scrambling onto the bed, only for Anna to pull her back off. Vulpix pounced onto Anna, pushing all her hair down in front of her eyes, and headbutting her off the bed. Anna made a 'waah' sound as she fell back to the floor, giving Molly a chance to get back onto the bed.

Molly got to her feet, reaching up for the shelf, her lack of height preventing her from reaching. Anna pulled her hair back behind her ears, and jumped for Molly, but missing. She managed to grab hold of her pyjama top, and fell backwards, her entire weight now pulling Molly back. Molly made a last grab for the box, knocking it off the shelf, before falling backwards, landing on Anna.

They both watched as the makeup kit fell through the air, landing on Psyduck's head. It sprung open, and a bottle flew up into the air. Psyduck climbed to his feet. The lid flew off of the bottle, and the bottle turned upside down... Splat. A moment's silence, before Psyduck screamed in pain, running around, trying to get whatever substance was in the bottle out of his eyes.

"It's mine!" Anna squealed, leaping forward to collect the remains of the make-up kit. Molly followed, and the two were soon scrabbling at the box and each-other, shouting and screaming. Vulpix watched from the bed with fear, while Psyduck continued to run around in agony, flailing madly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ryan walked in, "Hey, you two, do you want a dri-"

Silence fell, except for Psyduck's screams. Anna weakly said, "Uh... I dropped my make-up kit?"

Molly facepalmed.

***

(Shortly after 'Memories'.)

Shadow and Laura sat next to each other in silence, Laura looking deeply confused. Shadow had just finished explaining everything, and Laura was left in deep confusion. The minutes ticked by, until Shadow finally said, "I'm sorry... I know it must be confusing." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Y-Yeah..." Laura whispered in reply, before saying, "...But let's move on... We've finished tea, so tell me about the stuff with Josh and Jennie?"

Shadow sighed, before quickly beginning to explain, "Josh and Jennie aren't the only ones here. George, Molly, Tom and Anna left for Viridian shortly before them." Laura looked away at this, and Shadow continued, "I told you about the prophecy that old man made, and I told you that there was one child destined to turn against the others."

Laura nodded, suddenly looking suspicious, and asked weakly, "I-Is that child me?"

Shadow sighed, glancing away, before looking back to her, "I believe so. But in order to stop the prophecy from happening, you cannot meet the others."

Laura sighed deeply at this, before asking, "A-And if I meet them by accident?"

Shadow stared at her seriously, "Should you ever meet them, one of the eight will die."

Laura's eyes widened, and she fell into a stunned silence.


	16. Fire and Water

Fire and Water

"Okay..." Ryan sighed slightly, as the seven were all gathered in the boys' room at the Pokémon Centre, dressed for travelling and packed up, "Now, I know that you're probably expecting to take Route 2 and go through Viridian Forest, but we're going to go a different route. I went out earlier, and spotted a band of Team Rocket waiting on the entrance to route 2. I don't know if they're waiting for us, or just there by coincidence, but we're going to avoid them."

The other six exchanged glances at this, and Josh asked, "And how are we going to avoid them? There aren't any other routes that lead to Pewter City. And what about Luke?"

Ryan smirked, "Stop thinking of the games. We can go anywhere here; we're not limited by game mechanics. Have a look at this map." He approached a map of Kanto on the wall, pointing with his finger to Viridian City, "We're here. We leave to the west of the city, not by the main path, and take a boat out across the water to Route 22, head up to Victory Road, and then move east, skipping route 2 and Viridian Forest. As for Luke, he's probably already left Viridian."

The others examined the route, and George asked with confusion, "Why do we have to take the water?"

Before Ryan could answer, Jennie responded with, "It's just a safety precaution, in case team Rocket are watching the normal possible routes out, they won't pay attention to a boat going by, would they?" Ryan nodded in agreement, so Jennie continued, "There's hardly any chance of being seen this way, any other route is more likely."

"I hate boats." Tom commented dryly, before shrugging, "But if that's the best way, let's do it. Saves walking, anyway." Everyone else soon agreed, some reluctantly, some neutrally, and one with a certain duck enthusiastically. The seven grabbed their items, and left the Pokémon centre, heading down through town. It was still dark, and not a single person was walking the streets, allowing the seven to progress without interruption. Ryan was leading, followed by Jennie, Molly, George, Anna, Tom and then Josh bringing up the rear. No-one spoke, as if afraid that words would bring Team Rocket down upon them.

Ryan eventually took a turn to move south-east, slipping down a narrow alley between two buildings. The other six lost track of the movements as they weaved between several streets and buildings. A few times, the group had to hide, and on more than one of those occasions, they saw a Team Rocket grunt walking around. But eventually, they reached the far west of the city, and found themselves facing a few kilometres of open fields.

"Alright," Ryan said softly as the group crowded around him, "We have to move quickly, I didn't expect to see even one Team Rocket grunt as we were leaving, but I believe they're looking for us. Let's go." He quickly dashed out from undercover, the other six quickly following. Soft ground was now beneath their feet as they ran, the sea coming closer and closer.

However, Josh happened to glance around, and his eyes widened as he saw a single Rocket grunt walking across the field, not seeming to have noticed them, "Ryan!" Ryan looked to where Josh was pointing, and he gasped in shock. The other five stopped, and also looked to the Rocket Grunt. George was first to react, and released his Pidgey, whispering a command.

"George, no!" Ryan snapped, but it was too late. The tiny bird darted up into the air, swooping around overhead. The Rocket Grunt looked up to the sky, watching it. The Pidgey suddenly stopped, and swooped down towards the grunt, knocking him to the ground. There was a cry of pain, and George swiftly dashed towards the fallen grunt. Ryan shouted after him, "George! Stop!" He cursed, before running after the boy, the other five exchanging worried glances before following.

The Rocket Grunt saw him coming, and swatted the Pidgey away, scrambling to his feet and for his Pokéball. However, he didn't move fast enough, and George tackled him back to the ground, and the two wrestled with each other for a while, giving enough time for Ryan to reach them. However, before he could do anything, an Ekans emerged from the grunt's pokeball, and slithered off into the city.

Ryan's eyes widened, "It's gone to get help! We can't wait." He gave the grunt a strong blow to the skull, knocking the man unconscious, before pulling him roughly to his feet, "George, help me with him! Everyone, head for the water, now!" The seven quickly headed as fast as possible towards the sea, where a wooden boat soon came into view. Tom and Anna were first to arrive at it, Tom leaping into it, causing the boat to rock dangerously. He quickly grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her into the boat beside him.

As Josh, Jennie and Molly approached; Tom quickly began untying the rope from the post that kept the boat from floating away. The three soon jumped in and helped, causing the boat to rock dangerously under the unsteady movement. Finally, Ryan and George approached, carrying the grunt and throwing him roughly into the boat, "Tie him up!" George leapt in skilfully, grabbing the rope that was now untied from the post, beginning to tie the grunt to the back of the boat.

Ryan kicked the boat away from the shore roughly, before jumping in before it floated away. He grabbed the two oars, throwing one to Josh, and holding the other himself, "You'd better know how to row! Now quick! George, keep watch on the grunt. Molly and Ann- No, Molly and Jennie, keep watch on the land to see if any Team Rocket members are coming. Anna... Just... Make sure none of our stuff falls out the boat."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Anna exclaimed, doing a salute before focussing intently on all the backpacks. Ryan rolled his eyes, sighing deeply, before he and Josh began to pull the boat through the water with the oars, both moving in time to each other and as fast as possible.

"Ryan!" Molly exclaimed, pointing to the shore, and Ryan snapped his head around, seeing a bunch of Team Rocket members dashing towards them from Viridian.

Ryan glanced desperately to Josh, shouting, "Row harder! The water is still shallow enough for them to reach us!" Josh nodded, and the two added even more effort, arms aching already with the effort. But it worked, and the boat moved further and further from the shore, and eventually, the Rocket members stopped running, standing as deep in as they could get.

"They're turning back!" Jennie shouted, smiling slightly. However, none of the seven on the boat noticed one of the Team Rocket members throwing a Pokéball into the water, nor the shadow that lurked through the water towards them...

***

Luke glanced back at Viridian City as he began to head down Route 02, unaware that the seven children were currently fleeing from Team Rocket. But at the same time, he was unaware of the Team Rocket members that were keeping watch for the eight children. As he left the safety of the city, the woody path plunged into deep silence.

The silver-haired boy came to a stop, gazing around suspiciously. There wasn't a single Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie... Nothing. Spotlights suddenly blared from around him, causing him to shield his eyes, staggering backwards. Music blared out from apparently nowhere, and Luke squinted through a gap in his fingers, seeing a group of figures standing in the trees above him.

"Wh-What the heck is happening?" Luke asked loudly, before all the figures jumped from the tree, forming a circle around him. The spotlights dimmed, and Luke's eyes narrowed as he recognised Team Rocket costumes, and he asked coldly, "What do you fools want?"

The apparent leader, a tall, slender woman with red hair that loosely hung to half way down her back, stepped forward, smirking, "Aww, well don't you look just adorable with your pointy hair! And your eyes are sooo cute!" She pulled at one of Luke's spikes, and he swatted her hand away angrily, causing her to pout, "Hmph! Well you're no fun." She sighed in agitation, before saying, "Fiiine, be that way. I am Team Rocket Leader Rita. And who's the handsome young man I am talking to?"

Luke said nothing as he turned on the spot, seeing there was no escape. They had him completely surrounded, and instead of answering the question, he snapped, "Will somebody shut that music up?" One of the younger rocket grunts backed out of the circle, heading for wherever the CD player was. Bulbasaur suddenly emerged from his Pokéball, whipping the two grunts on both sides of the gap out of the way.

Luke darted forward, almost making it through the gap, before Rita sidestepped in front of him, looking very annoyed, a big pout on her lips, "NO! You're not going anywhere! Nobody tries to trick me! No-one! You've been a bad boy!" Luke rolled his eyes, and clicked his fingers. Vines extended from Bulbasaur again, gagging the woman. Rita's eyes widened, and she immediately began struggling violentally, "MMM! MMMM! MMMMMMM!" Muffled noises came from beneath the vines as she thrashed around. Luke smiled sarcastically, before stepping past her.

"Mmmm mmm!" Rita mumbled, managing to point at Luke. The other grunts advanced on Luke, and he smirked.

"Bulbasaur, stop the dear woman from breathing." He commanded, and Rita's eyes widened as she struggled to breath, no longer thrashing around in an attempt to save her breath. The rocket grunts stopped moving, and Luke continued, "We'll escort Miss Rita to Viridian Forest and leave her there, no-one is to follow us, or she dies. Farewell." Irritation clear on his features, Luke continued, Bulbasaur following, dragging Rita behind him.

Suddenly, vines came from the trees, sending Luke flying. He hit the ground with a thump, immediately jumping to his feet to face his attacker. A Venusaur was stood in the trees, and Luke looked down. Bulbasaur's top evolution's vines were wrapping around his legs, swiftly making their way up Luke's body, getting tighter and causing him to struggle to breathe.

A large man stepped up to the side of Venusaur, an untidy, grey beard on his face and no hair on his shiny head. He too wore the Team Rocket uniform, and he laughed evilly, speaking with a raspy voice, "I suggest you let Rita go, son. Two can play your game, and I'd rather threaten your life to get Rita back than you threaten hers for your own safety. A dirty trick, that."

Luke's eyes bored into the man with hatred, and he spat, "And who might you be?!"

The man nodded his head at Luke in greeting, "The name's Carlson, son. The third leader of Team Rocket, you should be familiar with the second, Rita. Perhaps you've met the first too, Marcel, heard of him?" Luke shook his head, and Carlson shrugged, "That's a shame. Anyway, before I cut off your airways, command your Bulbasaur to release Rita. It would be wise of you, son."

Luke looked from the man, to Venusaur, to the vines climbing up his body, before finally to Bulbasaur. The plant Pokémon looked scared, unsure of whether to let Rita go to help his master, or stand strong and follow Luke's orders. Luke sighed, before opening his mouth to give that command...

BANG!

Everyone in the clearing was knocked to the ground, a giant fireball striking the ground merely inches away from Venusaur and Carlson. Venusaur immediately withdrew the vines from Luke, roaring in pain as burns inflicted his body. Carlson, staggered up to his feet, hanging onto Venusaur for support as he coughed, body heaving as he struggled to breathe in the smoke.

Luke climbed up to his own feet, looking to the sky in shock as a large, flamey bird dove down from the sky. "Moltres..." He whispered, eyes widening as he wondered what the legendary bird was doing there, and whether it was driving away Team Rocket or Luke as well. Bulbasaur cried out in fear, releasing Rita and running towards Luke, jumping into his arms and snuggling close to him. Luke stared down at the Pokémon in confusion.

"A-A-Ahhh!" Rita screamed in fear as she scrambled back, watching as the bird of fire landed in front of her, shrieking. "C-C-Carlson! H-Help!" She looked desperately for the other leader, who was still bent over coughing, Venusaur now unconscious on the ground. Fire was spreading around the clearing, from tree to tree, and thick smoke covered the area.

Luke backed away from the Rocket grunts running in terror, and returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball, before turning to leave. He frowned, seeing a cloaked person standing next to him. A black cloak... All that was visible in the flickering flames were his or her skin, pale... Their eyes dark. They grinned, before vanishing into the trees. Luke glanced back to Moltres, before fleeing from the clearing...


	17. In the Water

In the Water

Minutes passed in silence on the boat, except the soft splashes of the waves, and the sounds of the two oars brushing through the water as the boat got further away from land. "We're almost half way through." Ryan informed them, gazing at the distant shore, "We should arrive by noon. Let's just hope that Team Rocket won't be waiting... It's faster on water than through Viridian Forest, so we should be able to get a head start on land."

George rolled his eyes, before saying, "And if they simply contact other members nearer to Pewter City?"

Ryan shrugged, "Then we beat the heck out of them."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two grinned at each other, before the boat suddenly jerked roughly, as if it had collided with something. The impact knocked Ryan and Josh from their positions, and they both fell roughly to the floor of the boat. Tom quickly helped Ryan up, while Jennie helped Josh. Tom looked over the edge quickly, "We must have hit something!"

"Nice guess, dimwit." George insulted, glancing over at the boy, before also looking over the edge, "What was it?"

"Well, if you're such a genius, why don't you tell us?" Tom snapped back as he turned to glare at the older boy, "But then again, the only thing you're good at is making bad jokes and trying to be funny all the time. Well, some of us are serious, and some of us get sick of your jokes!" Ryan sighed and turned away from the argument, looking over the edge closely, searching for a shadow or anything that may give a hint for what stopped the boat.

"Oh, well I don't see anyone else complaining." George retorted, standing up and advancing on Tom, causing the boat to rock dangerously. Molly clutched on to the edge in an automatic reaction, looking slightly worried for a second, before returning her attention to the two boys. George suddenly pushed Tom back, almost knocking him of his seat, "Oh, I forgot, you can't take a single joke, and just get offended all the time. Not my problem."

George turned away, heading back for his seat, when Tom lunged. The boat jerked to the right, and Molly screamed as she fell from her seat, Jennie and Anna soon joining her. Josh quickly grabbed to the left of the boat, throwing his weight on top of it as he tried to regain balance in the boat. "Tom! George!" he yelled as the two began to fight, "Stop! You'll flip the boat!" The two boys paid no attention, and Tom shoved George towards the edge, throwing both of their weights against the opposite side of the boat, easily overpowering Josh.

Molly, Anna and Jennie fell to the opposite side as the boat grew more and more vertical, and the unconscious rocket grunt went flying into the water, though nobody noticed. Josh had to hold on tighter to stop himself falling into the water. He looked down at the two boys, who were still paying no attention, before looking around for Ryan. He frowned, the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Ryan!" At the sound of his shout, Jennie also looked around quickly, but there was no sign of the young police officer.

George finally kicked Tom back, and followed after him, allowing the boat to fall back to its correct position, sending Molly, Anna and Jennie crashing back to the opposite side. Josh sighed in relief, before darting forward, trying to separate the two boys, "S-Stop it! Stop fighting!" He managed to pull George away, only to be punched in the face. He staggered backwards, falling over the edge of the boat and into the water.

"Josh!" Molly exclaimed, quickly bending over the side for the older boy, seeing no sign of him for a few seconds. But then, he appeared above the surface, gasping for breath. Molly looked around desperately for anything he could use to pull Josh back up, "There! Rope! Get it!" Jennie nodded, dashing over to a small bit of rope, tossing it to Molly, who caught it, throwing it towards Josh, "Grab it!"

Josh swam towards the rope, hand outstretched...

SPLASH!

There was a loud roar and a giant blue Pokémon erupted from the water, sending a large, powerful wave smashing into the boat, knocking Molly, Tom and George back to the floor from where they were standing. Josh struggled to remain above surface as the waves crashed into his face, and a coughing fit soon started. The boat was drifting away, and Josh quickly made an attempt to catch up with it, but he was already weakened, and it was impossible. So instead, he turned to face Gyarados, eyes widening in fear. The water dragon was ferocious, and it glared down at the sixteen year old, a ball of water forming in its mouth.

Josh took a deep breath, diving down under the water and propelling himself as far as he could, the water above him exploding in bubbles as Gyarados' attack hit. He resurfaced himself a short while away, again gasping for breath. He fumbled at his pocket, taking out Pikachu's Pokéball, and throwing it towards Gyarados. The mouse was released on the dragon's head, and Josh quickly shouted, voice weak, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded, and soon released a powerful bolt of electricity from his red cheek pouches, causing the Gyarados to roar in pain. The mouse soon leapt from the dragon, landing on the side of the boat, where he was joined by Psyduck, Eevee, Squirtle, Pidgey and Rattata. Jennie called to him, "Josh! You need to find Ryan!"

Josh had completely forgotten about the boy over the last minute, and nodded, before diving under once more. Salt water stung his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open as he swam deeper, swiftly scanning the water for a sign of the boy. He could see the tail of Gyarados moving swiftly, and he could hear sounds of a battle happening above the surface.

He continued to search for any sign of Ryan, but it was as if he had vanished from the face of the planet. Josh found himself running out of breath, and quickly returned to the surface, gasping for breath as he glanced around. His eyes widened in horror, there was no sign of Gyarados.... But that wasn't all.

The boat lay in pieces, and Jennie, George, Molly, Tom and Anna, as well as Ryan, were nowhere to be seen.

***

It was mid-afternoon when Ryan opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a sandy beach, the afternoon sun boring down on him. He pushed himself to sitting position, confused as to where he was. A Krabby scuttled past him, and he frowned, looking behind him. He seemed to be on an island, and there were three obvious landmarks visible behind him, in the middle of a deep forest.

A volcano, a strange mountain, and a tall tower.

Ryan climbed to his feet, reaching for Chansey's Pokéball, before stopping, eyes widening. The Pokéball wasn't there. He quickly scanned the sand around him for a sign of the Pokéball, but there was nothing. He looked further out, before he gasped in shock. He dashed forward towards the body he had just seen.

Jennie stirred slightly, lying on the sand, beside Pikachu and a Pokéball. Ryan quickly crouched down beside her, saying quickly, "Jennie? Jennie, can you hear me?" The girl coughed violently, before pushing herself into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" Ryan then glanced at Pikachu, who was now sitting, rubbing his head tiredly. He wondered how it had got here with Jennie, and where was Josh?

"H-Huh?" Jennie stuttered weakly, looking around, "Where are we? Where's everyone else?" She glanced at the Pokéball beside her, and said, "That must be Eevee..." She grabbed it, pushing the release button, "I hope she's okay..." The red light soon formed into a fox-type Pokémon, but it wasn't Eevee. "Vulpix?!" Jennie exclaimed, looking at the fox in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"A better question is where are we..." Ryan muttered, and Jennie followed his gaze to the strange forest behind them, "Another better question is why aren't the others here. And another is what do we do now?"

Jennie climbed to her feet, and the two humans walked forward towards the forest, Pikachu and Vulpix following curiously. The three landmarks were all far away, smoke was rising from the volcano, a strange cloud was formed over the mountain, and the tower was somehow shrouded in darkness.

"Seriously, where the heck are we?" Jennie asked, and her and Ryan exchanged worried glances.


	18. The Island

Haine-chan - Thank you!

Drumsrock18 - Ahh, thanks a lot. Glad you're enjoying it. :)

The Island

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned as the two trainers and Pokémon trudged along the sand, the beach seeming to never end.

"Don't worry, Pikachu." Ryan attempted to comfort the mouse, crouching down and patting it on the head, causing the Pokémon to flinch, "I'm sure Josh is fine. He was nowhere near the boat when Gyarados destroyed it, so he has more chance of being fine than we did! Unless, of course... He's not a strong swimmer and drowned.... Or got eaten by Gyarados when it swam off..."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in worry, before dashing towards the water, standing up as tall as possible, searching for any sign of his trainer, "Pikachu! Pika!" He called, calling for his trainer, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Ryan!" Jennie snapped, glaring at the boy, before jogging over to Pikachu, "Don't listen to him! Josh is fine! I promise."

"Pika?" The mouse asked in hope, looking at Jennie with its cute, black eyes ((A/N: Not bias here, promise.)), before nodding in determination, "Pika!"

Jennie smiled, before returning to Ryan, and the group set off again, Vulpix quite far ahead, detached from the rest of them. Jennie then asked Ryan, "So... You haven't actually explained how you got here. How did you end up in the Viridian Police Force?" She glanced to the boy, who sighed at the question, but Jennie added, "And where did you get Chansey? It seems quite strong already... Why didn't you start in Pallet Town?" Ryan rolled his eyes at all the questions, sighing for a second time. He stared irritably at her, and she mumbled, "Sorry... But seriously, it's weird you showed up when you did."

Ryan shrugged slightly, "I'm just as confused as you are. Woke up a few days ago in a room at the Pokémon Centre, one of the Chansey there befriended me and wouldn't leave my side. So Nurse Joy gave me permission to keep it. Found a TM in my pocket, attached to a note from my 'grandfather' saying that the TM was thunderbolt, and that it is very rare. Don't know who my 'grandfather' that sent this is, but whatever. I don't know why I didn't start in Pallet Town; I guess fate just wanted me to start somewhere else. As for the police force... A couple of Team Rocket grunts tried to steal Chansey when I first arrived, so I decided I may as well make myself useful here and get rid of those pathetic thugs." He smiled slightly, "And there you have it. Anyway, surely we have better things to talk about than this? We're alone now, there's no-one else around." He went to hug Jennie, but she backed away slightly, causing Ryan to frown. "What's wrong?"

Jennie was unsure of what to say, as she moved further away from her friend, before saying softly, "Just... Not now... Please."

Ryan looked confused as he lowered his arms, "Um... Okay... But I thought we-"

"Please." Jennie interrupted loudly, looking away from him as she began walking away, "I don't want to talk about it." As Pikachu and Vulpix slowly followed Jennie, after exchanging confused frowns, Ryan stayed where he was, looking hurt as he watched Jennie walk away.

***

"Ugh..." Tom muttered, opening his eyes to find himself staring up at a very fuzzy, blue sky, "W-Wha? Where... Wha?" He rubbed his eyes, before realising his glasses weren't on his face, "Oh crud... Not now... Please..." He pushed himself into sitting position, scrabbling around the sand of the beach for a sign of his glasses. Just having his eyes open made his eyes ache in the bright sunlight, so he closed his eyes. Wasn't as if it would make much difference in finding his glasses. His hand suddenly touched something strange, and... damp. It felt like the inside of a mouth. "OUCH!" He suddenly cried out, withdrawing his hand, opening his eyes. A fuzzy, yellow... blob was there, fire flickering behind it. "C-Charmander? What are you doing here? How'd you get out your Pokéball?"

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed, before turning away from Tom, folding his arms stubbornly, "Charmander."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I need to find my glasses." He turned around, before seeing them hovering in mid-air. He frowned, taking them and returning them to his face, vision quickly adjusting. He smirked, before looking to the right, seeing how the glasses were extended in mid-air. "ARGH!" He exclaimed, falling backwards, seeing Psyduck staring at him. He heard the Psycho music playing again as the duck stared, un-blinking, not moving. "Psyduck?! Not you too!" He climbed to his feet, retreating from the lunatic duck, before looking around. Pidgey, Rattata, Charmander and Psyduck. He then turned his attention to the small, brown-haired girl wandering the beach some distance away. He quickly jogged towards her, "Molly!" The girl turned to face him, and he continued, "W-What happened? Where are we? Where are the others? Where is Squirtle?!" He suddenly looked around for his Pokémon, "Squirtle! Where are you?!"

"Not here, obviously." Molly said dryly, "Neither is Vulpix. At least Rattata is here, though..." She walked past Tom, crouching beside the injured looking rat, stroking it gently, "The poor thing got bitten by Gyarados... It's badly injured, and I somehow doubt there's a Pokémon Centre on this island." She looked to the forest, and the three distinct landmarks behind it. Tom followed her gaze, and his eyes widened in shock as he examined the mountain, volcano and tower. "Yes, the island looks like an exotic paradise, doesn't it?" She sighed, before saying, "Anyway. All our Pokéballs vanished after Gyarados destroyed the boat, so... We can't return our Pokémon. Pidgey is soaked, and can't fly. Rattata can't even walk, it's injured... Psyduck... He's impossible to even move, he just stands there, staring at you. No-one will miss him if we just leave him here, except Anna, but we'll make something up. Charmander, however, he's a stubborn little thing, and will just attack you if you try to move him."

"...Was he always like this?" Tom asked, staring at the lizard blankly, "He seemed normal around George."

"Yeah, well..." Molly shrugged, "Some Pokémon are like that, apparently. Do anything their trainer asks, ignore anyone else. But hopefully, it'll come with us. More chance of finding George that way. Anyway, let's go. Let's explore this forest."

"Are you serious?!" Tom snapped in surprise, "You want to go in... there?! Who knows what kind of Pokémon are in there? This isn't even Kanto anymore... This isn't in any of the games... There might be Pokémon Nintendo didn't even think of yet! There might be... wasps! Giant... Wasp Pokémon that are worse than Beedrill!"

Molly raised her eyebrows, "Tom... I think giant wasps are the least of our worries right now."

"B-But..." Tom protested desperately, staring at the dark forest with fear, "T-The others will be on the beach! They'll have sense to follow the beach, to try and find us! I doubt any of them will go wandering into some... dark forest! That's like the top place for horror movies! And the... heroes always decide it's a good idea to go into it! While the people watching shout at the TV, telling them not to go in cause there's... werewolves! Or cannibals! Or something!"

"Tom! It's Pokémon!"

"Well... Maybe there's a werewolf Pokémon!"

"...You're unbelievable. I'm going in, so unless you'd let the cute, little girl wander into the big, scawy werewolf forest, allll aloneeee... Then come on."

Molly smiled sweetly, before picking up Rattata, and skipping into the dark forest, soon vanishing from Tom's sight. Tom sighed in exasperation, staring down at Pidgey, who was trying to take off but failing. He crouched down, extending his arm, allowing the Pidgey to hop on and climb onto his shoulder. He then said to Charmander, "Come on... We're going to find George, and if he's in trouble, he'll need a strong Pokémon like you to help him, okay?" The lizard frowned uncertainly, before nodding. Tom glanced to the forest with slight guilt, before pushing Psyduck along the beach with his foot, turning away from the direction Molly had gone, whispering to himself, "Sorry, Molly. I'm finding the others..."

***

"GEOOOOOOOORGE!" Anna shouted loudly, shaking the unconscious boy who was lying on the sand, tears streaming down her face, "GEOOOOOOORGE! OH, YOU'D BETTER NOT MAKE ME USE CPR CAUSE THAT WILL BE COMPLETELY GROSS LIKE KISSING YOU NOT THAT THAT IS REALLY GROSS I'D QUITE LIKE TO KISS YOU BUT EVEN SO I DON'T KNOW CPR AND I'D JUST END UP KISSING YOU ROMANTICALLY AND I REALLY SHOULD NOT HAVE JUST SAID THAT BUT-"

"Anna!" George snapped, opening his eyes, pushing the girl away, "Shut up!"

Anna squealed in delight, throwing her arms around him, "YAAAAY! You're alive!"

"Yes." George gasped, struggling to breathe in her tight embrace, "Though not for long if you don't stop suffocating me!" He forced the girl off of him, stumbling to his feet and looking around, seeing Eevee shaking herself dry, looking rather tired. Also nearby, was a crying Squirtle, turned away from the rest of the group, "Okay... So you, me, Squirtle and Eevee are here. That means that everyone else must be on another part of the beach. I am so glad I kept Charmander in its Pokéball... Ugh, I'm talking to myself... Going insane... What's wrong, Squirtle?" He approached the turtle, who simply turned away again, "You miss Tom? Don't worry, we'll find him, kay? Now come on, we may need you to help them if they're in trouble." The turtle slunk off towards the forest, without even looking at the boy, who raised his eyebrows, "Well, she's in a delightful mood today." He turned around to look at Anna, who was hugging her knees, now also crying. He rolled his eyes, "What's your problem?!"

"P-Psyduck..." She whispered, "A-All alone... I miss him... Waaah!"

George sighed in irritation, "If only one of us was gonna survive that, it would be the dumb duck. I swear that thing's invincible. It took out a Machoke, for crying out loud! Psyduck's fine. Just hope that it didn't end up with Tom... God knows what he'll do to it... Or a better question, what the duck will do to him." He imagined Tom tied up to a tree, sobbing as Psyduck tortured him, "...I'm not even gonna think about that. Let's go. We're going into the forest, have a look at that weird mountain. We could explore the beach for hours without finding anyone, so if we head to the middle landmark there, hopefully the others had the same logic." He looked to Anna, "Stop crying and get up. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll find your beloved duck."

He stared at her seriously as she got up, before following Squirtle into the forest, Eevee jogging behind him, and Anna bringing up the rear.

The group was entirely separated. George and Anna were in the centre of the beach, now heading through the forest towards the mountain, with Squirtle and Eevee. Molly was alone with Rattata, heading in the direction of the strange tower. Tom was wandering on the beach with Psyduck, Charmander and Pidgey, though how long would it be before the guilt forced him to follow Molly? Ryan and Jennie had reached the end of the beach as it turned to ground and forest, and were now heading for the volcano, with Vulpix and Pikachu. But... Two are missing. Where are Josh and Chansey?

***

Josh finally reached the beach, body aching from the amount of swimming he'd done to get here. He collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily, before examining his surroundings. A large beach, a forest, a volcano, mountain and tower. Definitely not Kanto. He then focussed on the fairly big, pink Pokémon sitting on the beach, looking sad. He frowned, before forcing himself to his feet, heading tiredly towards Chansey, "Chansey? What are you doing here? Where are the others?" The egg Pokémon stared at him, before shaking her head as if to say 'I don't know.' Josh frowned, looking both directions for a sign of his friends and the other Pokémon, before sighing, "Oh, lovely. Just what we need... A plot twist in our adventure, everyone separated... Though personally, you seem like an odd Pokémon for fate to give me for my part..."

He slowly walked towards the forest, Chansey following uncertainly. He entered the first few trees, noticing how the thick tops immediately blocked the sunlight, shrouding him in eerie darkness. Chansey entered behind him, face full of worry. Josh frowned, noticing how the forest was entirely still. He continued, twigs and dead leaves crunching under every footstep. The light of the beach got further and further away as he continued, weary and uncertain of what was ahead. But there was movement behind them, and he spun around, Chansey quickly following, looking ready for battle immediately. Someone... A girl was stood right behind them, leaning against a tree, and she said in a recognisable American accent, "Ahh. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Josh's eyes widened in recognition, before saying weakly, "...I'm wondering. Does this adventure get any more cliché?"

Yet another of his best friends was here.


	19. Ash and Smoke

Haine-chan - Thanks for those 3 reviews. =) And yeah, Pallet Town is n00bish and rather cliche, but the point of this story is to make it cliche with a twist. xD Thanks for that advice, I'll try. And Shadow is an OC. :P

And oh my word, I just noticed that astericks don't appear on this site. Whaaaat. Neither do 'at' symbols, the squiggly line, or hyphens. I have to settle for speech marks.

Ash and Smoke

"My honest opinion?" The girl asked, arching an eyebrow, "Yes, it probably will. And you know what? Cliché sucks, as does being stranded on some freaky island alone for ages. You took WAY too long!" Josh continued to stare at her, unable to get his head around her even being here. She sighed irritably, "You do know who I am...right? Because if you don't, then you just ruined the cliché yet epic entrance of mine. Of course, can creeping this heavily on someone count as an entrance? ANYWAY, do you recognise me or not?" The girl cut off her rambling and pushed off from the tree.

Short choppy hair dyed dark red fell to brush lightly against her shoulders. Two violet orbs gleamed through thick lines of eyeliner, not hindered by that or the uneven bangs that swept bewitchingly across her forehead. Her lips twitched up into a half smile, half smirk and she walked forward. She had simple, black flip-flops on and bright lime coloured polish on her nails. To match she wore a lime green tank top that had a faint glimmer in the light with a basic pair of shorts with the edges frayed. An innocent look appeared on her face then and she battered her mascara covered eyelashes at me and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "You do recognize me...don't you?" Her tone was slightly childish as she waited for an answer.

Josh let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he stepped forward, before pulling her into a hug, "Of course I recognize you, Syd." The red-haired girl hugged him back tightly, before they pulled apart, Josh asking, "So... Have you got some epic back story to add to this adventure? I know mine has been rather... interesting." Syd arched an eyebrow again, and Josh shrugged slightly, "I'll explain later. Right now, I'm more worried about where we are, and where my friends are. You said you've been stuck here for ages, so where are we?"

Syd shrugged.

"You... don't know?"

"Why would I know?" Syd asked, folding her arms as she resumed leaning against the tree, "I've been _alone,_ remember? That means I haven't met anyone who would know. Yes, I have explored. I've even taken a look inside the volcano and mountain. I didn't get far in, it's crowded with Pokémon." She glanced to a Butterfree flying a short distance behind Josh, and added, "In fact, the whole island is crowded. And of course, I have no Pokéballs, so I can't catch any Pokémon. I do have a friend though, who'll do anything for me. It's injured though, which is rather unfortunate as it could have been our escape off this island."

"...Explain?"

"A Lapras." Syd rolled her eyes, "And the least you could do is say something interesting to stop me rambling. I found a Lapras washed up on the beach, and helped it back in the water and looked after it for a while. But it can't swim, it's suffering from bad poisoning. It needs an antidote, or better, a Pokémon centre. I don't suppose you have any antidotes on you?"

Josh shook his head, replying, "No I don't. Sorry. However... Look at the Pokémon with me, Chansey." He crouched down besides the egg Pokémon, "Chansey, do you know any moves that could heal Lapras? If you could do it, we can find everyone else and use it to return to Kanto..." The Chansey still looked upset and worried, and shook her head, so Josh sighed, "It's probably too low a level. And by the way, are you one of the eight?" He took out his Pokedex, which luckily was waterproof and looked through it's moves.

"Refresh." The Pokedex announced, "Heals poisoning, paralysis or a burn."

"Chansey, can't you use refresh on Lapras?" Josh questioned, and Chansey shook her head quickly, causing the boy to frown, before climbing back to his feet.

"Refresh only affects the user." Syd explained, glancing down at the upset Pokémon, "Though I suppose we could try and teach it an alternate method of the move... So it affects other Pokémon. And as for being one of the eight. Possibly."

Josh nodded, "Alright... Wait. How do you even know about the eight if you've been stuck on this island the whole time?"

Syd rolled her eyes, "Alright, detective... Easy. I heard a voice in my head when I first woke up in this world, saying stuff about tragedy and whatever."

Josh nodded slightly, before glancing back to Chansey, "Chansey... We need you to focus now. If you can use refresh on Lapras, we can all get back safely." The Chansey hesitated, before nodding, looking ready to learn, "Good... Now how to do this..."

""""""""

Jennie stared up at the Volcano, reaching high into the sky, and wider than they make out amongst the thick cluster of trees. She sat down, breathing heavily and resting for a bit, glancing to Ryan, who was still staring up at the volcano, "Take a rest, Ryan." The boy glanced to her, saying nothing, before sitting down. Jennie waited for him to answer, before sighing, "So we got here, there's still no sign of the others, what now?" Just a few seconds later, and Ryan was back on his feet, staring up again, frowning. Jennie followed his gaze, spotting an opening in the wall of the volcano, about a hundred or so feet off the ground. The girl looked back to Ryan, who had a slight smile on his face, and said in a horrified tone, "No! We're not going inside!"

Ryan still ignored her, and glanced to Pikachu and Vulpix, who were staring at him curiously. "Come on, let's go." He turned away, before approaching the volcano, grabbing hold of the uneven wall, pulling himself off from the ground slowly and carefully, placing his two feet unsafely on other rocks that stuck out. Pikachu and Vulpix exchanged uncertain glances, before beginning to follow Ryan up, Pikachu quickly overtaking the human, and helping Vulpix up as well. Jennie watched them from the ground, unable to believe that even the Pokémon were leaving without her.

"This is stupid!" She shouted to Ryan, who didn't even look back, "You'll either fall and break your neck, or trip and end up in lava! It's a volcano! What do you expect to find inside?" There was still no response, so she sighed in exasperation, running her hand through her hair, looking worried. She got to her feet, "This is SO stupid..." She rushed over to the wall, placing her foot on one of the rocks, which immediately crumbled, almost causing her to lose balance. She stared at the small pieces now on the ground, and up to the entrance, a hundred feet high, "Great start, Jennie... Fell off at the first start... Thank god I'm not afraid of heights..." She took a deep breath, calming her thudding heartbeat. Ryan had stopped to glance down at her, about eight feet off the ground. She gritted her teeth, before grabbing hold of a sturdy rock, and pulling herself off the ground. She climbed up a few feet, already struggling with the effort. Ryan extended his left hand, and Jennie stared at it, before grabbing hold and being pulled up to join Ryan's level.

"Okay?" Ryan asked, gazing seriously at her.

"You're an idiot." Was the only response Jennie gave, before pulling herself one step higher.

""""""""

"Come on, quickly!" Shadow called back to Laura, before coughing from the thick smoke that filled all of Viridian Forest, "Before we either die of smoke inhalation, or before the people of Viridian arrive with water." The young girl soon stumbled out of the trees, coughing heavily and falling to her knees. Shadow sighed, a panicked expression crossing his hidden face, before crouching down beside Laura, murmuring, "Deep breaths... Slowly... Come on." He placed a tentative hand on her quivering shoulder as she continued to cough violently, the force of the attacks causing tears to fall from her eyes. Shadow put his whole arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly as she began to calm the coughing fit, breathing heavily and quickly, "Slow breaths."

"I-I'm sorry..." She gasped, grabbing hold of Shadow's arm as she continued to calm herself down, pushing herself to her feet, Shadow quickly following and offering her support, "O-Okay... I'm ready." She coughed again, and she still looked weakened, but she remained standing. Shadow gazed at her, nodding, before as quickly as possible, continued to lead her through the trees. The two were ahead of the fire, but not in safety just yet. They could hear several sirens behind them, and even now, occasionally caught a glimpse of a Rocket grunt running from the fire.

Suddenly, a red-haired woman staggered out of the trees, pale and covered in dirt and ash, "S-Shadow!"

Shadow stared at the woman angrily, "Not now, Rita! Get out of here, and quickly."

"No!" Rita snapped loudly, the force of that word bringing on a small coughing fit, "N-No! Not until you tell me what happened! You have the legendary birds, why did Moltres attack us?! Did you command it to?"

"I do not command the birds to do anything." Shadow replied as he quickly continued with Laura, who was barely conscious and leaning on his shoulder. Shadow noticed this, sighing, before picking her up in his arms, pulling her close to him and moving faster. Laura's head fell onto his shoulder as she closed his eyes, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He glanced back to Rita, who was following to the best of her ability, and continued, "I do not know why Moltres attacked you. The legendary birds aren't exactly fond of anyone from Team Rocket except me. Maybe it just wanted some fun."

"S-Some fun?!" Rita screeched, causing Shadow to wince, "S-Some fun just ruined Team Rocket's plan to catch one of the eight!"

Shadow raised his eyebrows, "One of the eight? Which of the eight is in the forest?"

"T-That silver-haired freak!" Rita growled, and Shadow raised his eyebrows, before she continued, "That weird kid with the Bulbasaur! H-He tried to kill me!"

"Look, as much as I'd love to stop for a chat," Shadow interrupted sarcastically, glaring at the young red-head, "I must get out of here. A course of action I very much recommend you try." He glanced down at Laura, who had now fallen unconscious, and frowned, "No... No, no, no." He placed his friend on the grass and quickly put a finger to her neck, searching for a pulse. "Fan... tastic..."He closed his eyes, ignoring Rita who was simply stood there, staring, before crouching down, lips meeting hers as he began to bring her back...


	20. Cliffhanger

**Previously...**

"This is stupid!" She shouted to Ryan, who didn't even look back, "You'll either fall and break your neck, or trip and end up in lava! It's a volcano! What do you expect to find inside?" There was still no response, so she sighed in exasperation, running her hand through her hair, looking worried. She got to her feet, "This is SO stupid..." She rushed over to the wall, placing her foot on one of the rocks, which immediately crumbled, almost causing her to lose balance. She stared at the small pieces now on the ground, and up to the entrance, a hundred feet high, "Great start, Jennie... Fell off at the first start... Thank god I'm not afraid of heights..." She took a deep breath, calming her thudding heartbeat. Ryan had stopped to glance down at her, about eight feet off the ground. She gritted her teeth, before grabbing hold of a sturdy rock, and pulling herself off the ground. She climbed up a few feet, already struggling with the effort. Ryan extended his left hand, and Jennie stared at it, before grabbing hold and being pulled up to join Ryan's level.

"

"Come on, quickly!" Shadow called back to Laura, before coughing from the thick smoke that filled all of Viridian Forest, "Before we either die of smoke inhalation, or before the people of Viridian arrive with water." The young girl soon stumbled out of the trees, coughing heavily and falling to her knees. Shadow sighed, a panicked expression crossing his hidden face, before crouching down beside Laura, murmuring, "Deep breaths... Slowly... Come on." He placed a tentative hand on her quivering shoulder as she continued to cough violently, the force of the attacks causing tears to fall from her eyes. Shadow put his whole arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly as she began to calm the coughing fit, breathing heavily and quickly, "Slow breaths."

"

George sighed in irritation, "If only one of us was gonna survive that, it would be the dumb duck. I swear that thing's invincible. It took out a Machoke, for crying out loud! Psyduck's fine. Just hope that it didn't end up with Tom... God knows what he'll do to it... Or a better question, what the duck will do to him." He imagined Tom tied up to a tree, sobbing as Psyduck tortured him, "...I'm not even gonna think about that. Let's go. We're going into the forest, have a look at that weird mountain. We could explore the beach for hours without finding anyone, so if we head to the middle landmark there, hopefully the others had the same logic." He looked to Anna, "Stop crying and get up. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll find your beloved duck."

He stared at her seriously as she got up, before following Squirtle into the forest, Eevee jogging behind him, and Anna bringing up the rear.

"

"Yeah, well..." Molly shrugged, "Some Pokémon are like that, apparently. Do anything their trainer asks, ignore anyone else. But hopefully, it'll come with us. More chance of finding George that way. Anyway, let's go. Let's explore this forest."

"Are you serious?" Tom snapped in surprise, "You want to go in... there? Who knows what kind of Pokémon are in there? This isn't even Kanto anymore... This isn't in any of the games... There might be Pokémon Nintendo didn't even think of yet! There might be... wasps! Giant... Wasp Pokémon that are worse than Beedrill!"

"

Molly smiled sweetly, before picking up Rattata, and skipping into the dark forest, soon vanishing from Tom's sight. Tom sighed in exasperation, staring down at Pidgey, who was trying to take off but failing. He crouched down, extending his arm, allowing the Pidgey to hop on and climb onto his shoulder. He then said to Charmander, "Come on... We're going to find George, and if he's in trouble, he'll need a strong Pokémon like you to help him, okay?" The lizard frowned uncertainly, before nodding. Tom glanced to the forest with slight guilt, before pushing Psyduck along the beach with his foot, turning away from the direction Molly had gone, whispering to himself, "Sorry, Molly. I'm finding the others..."

"

"S-Some fun?" Rita screeched, causing Shadow to wince, "S-Some fun just ruined Team Rocket's plan to catch one of the eight!"

Shadow raised his eyebrows, "One of the eight? Which of the eight is in the forest?"

"T-That silver-haired freak!" Rita growled, and Shadow raised his eyebrows, before she continued, "That weird kid with the Bulbasaur! H-He tried to kill me!"

"Look, as much as I'd love to stop for a chat," Shadow interrupted sarcastically, glaring at the young red-head, "I must get out of here. A course of action I very much recommend you try." He glanced down at Laura, who had now fallen unconscious, and frowned, "No... No, no, no." He placed his friend on the grass and quickly put a finger to her neck, searching for a pulse. "Fan... tastic..."He closed his eyes, ignoring Rita who was simply stood there, staring, before crouching down, lips meeting hers as he began to bring her back...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cliffhanger

Jennie paused for breath, glancing down with slight fear at the hard ground that was so far below. Small sediment of rock tumbled past her from Ryan disturbing it, and she returned her tired face to gaze at the boy, "R-Ryan, I don't like this. We should just climb back down before we kill ourselves." Ryan sighed, glancing down at her, while Pikachu and Vulpix stopped from ahead to watch them.

"We're almost there." Ryan reassured her, climbing down slightly to be closer to her, "And we can hopefully discover something about the island in this volcano, about where we are. And what region we're in, I'm not sure if this is even Kanto. You've come this far, and remember, the eight children have a prophecy, I'm pretty sure that doesn't include one child falling and breaking their neck." He grinned, but Jennie didn't return the gesture, but simply glared, "Alright, alright, bad joke. Sorry."

"We may not even be of the eight!" Jennie reminded him with a cross snap, "We could just be here by chance, or because we have a role in helping the eight-"

"In which case, falling and breaking our necks won't help them, will it?" Ryan interrupted, before beginning to climb the steep volcano again, "I think I see the cave soon ahead, anyway."

"Oh, great." Jennie sighed sarcastically, "Climb into a cave and fall into lava, or fall off here and break my neck. Not quite sure which I prefer."

"I think falling into lava is a cooler way to die, personally." Ryan laughed from above.

"Yeah?" Jennie gritted her teeth, "I think you dying from a broken neck after I break it myself sounds even cooler."

"Oohhh." Ryan replied in a fake scared voice, "So cute when you make death threats."

"...Shut. Up." Jennie hissed, climbing even faster, causing Ryan to quickly climb higher to escape the angry girl.

""""""""""

"What is with this mountain...?" George asked, more to himself than the girl behind him, "I feel... strange... There's some weird presence coming from inside."

"Ooh!" Anna squealed, reminding the older boy that she was there. George responded to this reminder by bowing his head in irritance, before spinning on his heel to face her as she continued, "That sounded so deep! You must have some super awesome telepathic... power thingy to tell that!"

"Yes, Anna." George replied, smiling, "I have super awesome telepathic powers."

"R-Really?" Anna asked with awe, hopping from one foot to the other.

George stared at her with disbelief, "...Let's just see if we can go inside."

"Alright!" Anna exclaimed, startling George, "With the super, awesome, magical George, nothing can go wrong!" She threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

George pushed her away, looking incredibly scared, "C-Come on. I think my powers sense Psyduck in there, too."

Anna's face brightened, "PSYDUUUUUCK!" She ran off ahead of George, quickly looking for an entrance into the mountain. George, Eevee and Squirtle exchanged glances, before slowly heading after the hyperactive girl.

"""""""""""

"Molly?" Tom called loudly, running through the forest, dodging low branches and leaping over any obstacles on the ground. It was difficult to see, with trees and leaves coming from all directions. Pidgey clung onto his shoulder tightly, trying to avoid branches and looking rather scared. Charmander was struggling in Tom's arms, clearly annoyed that this boy had forgotten about finding George. Psyduck was running as fast as his feet would carry him, trying to catch up with the other three. "Molly? Where are you? Wait!"

But all of a sudden, the thick cluster of trees quickly became open, and before Tom could stop, he ran straight off the edge of a huge cliff that appeared out of nowhere. In an auto reflex, he opened up his arms and grabbed hold of the ledge, sending clumps of earth tumbling down the great drop to a vicious stream running below. Charmander soon followed. "Charmander!" Tom exclaimed in horror, "Grab my leg, quick!" The lizard flailed about in a desperate attempt to save himself, grabbing hold of Tom's shoe, barely. Pidgey was standing on top of the cliff, staring at the two uncertainly. Tom gazed down at the lizard frantically as it struggled to hold on, before looking to the other side of the gap. The strange tower loomed up above them, the ground all around it lifeless and black. He saw a glimpse of pink, and was just able to make out the distant shape of Molly standing outside the tower.

She entered the tower. A boom of thunder immediately sounded from the thick clouds that shrouded the tower in darkness, and the doors of the tower slammed shut behind her. A shrill scream pierced the air. Molly. Tom quickly glanced up to Pidgey, terror clear on his face, "Pidgey, you're the only one that can help! Your wings should be dry now! Please... Grab Charmander, fly above the forest and find the others! I'll... I'll pull myself u-" The earth suddenly shook, causing Pidgey to flutter up as the edge of the cliff collapsed. "A-A-Ahhhh!" Tom screamed as the earth he clung to crumbled in his fingers, and he felt himself falling again. The Pidgey remained flapping in mid-air, before darting down towards them.

The tiny bird began to glow, and with a dramatic transformation, her wings grew larger, her tail grew longer, and she doubled in size. "Pidgeotto!" The evolved bird shrieked as it grabbed hold of Tom's shoulder, causing the boy to wince in pain, and lifted the human and the terrified lizard up to the other side of the cliff, dropping them on the hard, black ground. Tom lay shaking, trying to calm himself down, unable to believe how close to death he had just come. The Charmander was curled up, similar to Tom, the flame on his tail weakened in the lizard's stressed state. Pidgeotto landed on the ground beside them, panting.

Tom pushed himself up slightly, muscles quivering at the effort, "Well... That was a cliffhanger..." He then glanced to the other side of the cliff, seeing Psyduck vanish back into the trees, before looking to the tower as another scream sounded. "F-Forget the duck... I'm coming Molly." He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly, before glancing to the two Pokémon at his side, "Let's do this."

""""""""""

Laura suddenly awoke, coughing violently as Shadow swiftly withdrew. The boy smiled in relief, before pulling the confused girl into a hug, allowing her to rest on his shoulder as he held her. Rita watched, eyebrows raised, and a small smirk on her lips, "Ooooh, someone has a crush."

Shadow glared up at her, eyes narrowing, "Say that again, and it will actually be me commanding Moltres to kill you." He hissed, and Rita shrugged, turning away. He returned his attention to Laura, taking in her appearance as she cried into his shoulder. Her dark, beautiful hair that rested on her shoulders. Her pale, delicate skin that contrasted her dark clothing and hair. Her blue eyes, thick with emotion, fear, yet so transfixing whenever he stared into them. He gazed back up to Rita, who was turned away from them. Was she right? He hadn't known Laura long, she was his friend. Was it something more?

He felt a strange feeling in his chest. He continued to frown, he'd never cared for love, he'd seen it as a pointless emotion, one he had thought he'd never feel, he'd never wanted to feel. The fear that had spread across his heart and mind when Laura had stopped breathing, he wanted desperately to save her, the care and relief he felt when she awoke.

He'd fallen in love.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: WOOOO! 20th chapter! And 43,000 words!

Alright... God this story's getting incredibly cliche. But I love cliche, and it's deliberately cliche, so that's okay. xD A very short update, and I apologise for that. A lot of this chapter was just made up as I went along. I've already got all the island stuff planned out, of course, and I can tell you that the next few chapters will include (hopefully) epicness, and a touch of horror. You'll also notice the recap. Due to so much happening in this story, and all the plot twists, I can now link you back to things relevant to the chapter, which will hopefully help. It didn't really in this chapter, but meh.

So... Things to think about:

-Who sent Moltres to attack the area, if Shadow is telling the truth?  
-What happened to Luke?  
-Why did Jennie reject Ryan's hug?  
-Why did Syd end up on the island?  
-Will Chansey be able to heal Lapras?  
-Why is Ryan so keen to explore the volcano?  
-Is there actually anything in the volcano or are they climbing to their death?  
-What is the strange presence coming from the mountain?  
-What is the strange tower?  
-Why is the ground around the tower dark, and where did the clouds come from?  
-What happened to Molly?  
-Where did Psyduck go?  
-Does Laura feel the same for Shadow?

Find out in the next updates of Pokemon!

I intend to answer the following in the next chapter:  
-Who sent Moltres to attack the area, if Shadow is telling the truth?  
-What happened to Luke?


	21. Weather Changes

Anyone reading this? Dx

Weather Changes

**Previously...**

Jennie climbed to her feet, and the two humans walked forward towards the forest, Pikachu and Vulpix following curiously. The three landmarks were all far away, smoke was rising from the volcano, a strange cloud was formed over the mountain, and the tower was somehow shrouded in darkness.

"Seriously, where the heck are we?" Jennie asked, and her and Ryan exchanged worried glances.

"""""

"Why would I know?" Syd asked, folding her arms as she resumed leaning against the tree, "I've been alone, remember? That means I haven't met anyone who would know. Yes, I have explored. I've even taken a look inside the volcano and mountain. I didn't get far in, it's crowded with Pokémon." She glanced to a Butterfree flying a short distance behind Josh, and added, "In fact, the whole island is crowded. And of course, I have no Pokéballs, so I can't catch any Pokémon. I do have a friend though, who'll do anything for me. It's injured though, which is rather unfortunate as it could have been our escape off this island."

"...Explain?"

"A Lapras." Syd rolled her eyes, "And the least you could do is say something interesting to stop me rambling. I found a Lapras washed up on the beach, and helped it back in the water and looked after it for a while. But it can't swim, it's suffering from bad poisoning.

""""""

The strange tower loomed up above them, the ground all around it lifeless and black. He saw a glimpse of pink, and was just able to make out the distant shape of Molly standing outside the tower.

She entered the tower. A boom of thunder immediately sounded from the thick clouds that shrouded the tower in darkness, and the doors of the tower slammed shut behind her. A shrill scream pierced the air. Molly.

""""""

"We're almost there." Ryan reassured her, climbing down slightly to be closer to her, "And we can hopefully discover something about the island in this volcano, about where we are. And what region we're in, I'm not sure if this is even Kanto. You've come this far, and remember, the eight children have a prophecy, I'm pretty sure that doesn't include one child falling and breaking their neck." He grinned, but Jennie didn't return the gesture, but simply glared, "Alright, alright, bad joke. Sorry."

""""""

"What is with this mountain...?" George asked, more to himself than the girl behind him, "I feel... strange... There's some weird presence coming from inside."

""""""

Tom pushed himself up slightly, muscles quivering at the effort, "Well... That was a cliffhanger..." He then glanced to the other side of the cliff, seeing Psyduck vanish back into the trees, before looking to the tower as another scream sounded. "F-Forget the duck... I'm coming Molly." He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly, before glancing to the two Pokémon at his side, "Let's do this."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So this is the Lapras." Josh commented as he stopped by the edge of the ocean. The hot sun shone down on he and Syd, as well as the water Pokémon that lay resting in the shallow water. Josh could tell just from examining it that it was severely weakened, and was having an uneasy sleep. He glanced to Syd, who nodded, stepping forward into the water and comforting the Pokémon, who stopped twitching in its dreams at the touch. Chansey hopped forward to join them, checking over the Lapras.

"Yep, this is her." Syd replied, smiling sympathetically at the Pokémon, before looking to Chansey, "Alright Chansey, do you think you can do this?" The pink Pokémon nodded with determination, before lifting her arms as they began to glow. Josh watched, not moving from the sand, hope rising inside him as he waited. This could be their chance to escape, assuming that all eight of the children here would be able to fit on the Pokémon... He doubted it, but that would be a problem they could solve later.

The Lapras soon began to glow, matching Chansey's arms. The creature opened its eyes, lifting its head, and it was obvious it was beginning to heal. However, before anything else could happen, a loud boom of thunder rang across the island, causing even the ground to vibrate. Josh spun around, watching as the sky turned dark. The thick clouds around the strange tower were growing larger. As Syd and Chansey also turned to look, the Lapras gave a cry of terror and retreated into deep water. "No, Lapras!" Syd cried out, watching into slightly deeper water before finding the ground level dropped suddenly, "Come back!"

Just a few seconds later, a distant scream reached the group's ears. Josh's eyes widened, he recognised that scream, "...Molly..." The sky began to turn completely dark, the thick clouds filling the entire sky above the island. He glanced back to the ocean, seeing the waves were beginning to get stronger, and the tide was quickly coming in, already at Josh's feet. "Syd! Chansey, get out of the water!" Syd nodded, quickly wading back towards the beach. There was a bright flash, and huge fork lightning bolts struck into the forest from behind them. It was a few seconds before the clearing returned to normal, and Josh looked to the forest, seeing smoke coming from the trees. "This... has to be a Pokémon's work." He murmured.

No reply came from behind, and he turned back to face the water, sighing deeply. "Of course, in this cliché adventure, that has to happen." Before he'd finished talking, he had already removed his jacket and was running forward into the rough water, diving in. He'd never been a good swimmer, and was even worse at swimming underwater. But this adventure, and all the walking had already been beneficial to his physical ability, and he found himself fairly easy to navigate underwater. He saw a dull pink floating around ahead of him, and quickly propelled himself through the water. Grabbing hold of the unconscious Chansey, he pushed himself upwards, quickly running out of breath. It seemed a longer journey.

When he hit the surface, gasping for breath, he was shocked to see the water beginning to flood the forest, and the distance to the shore was drastically greater than when he started swimming. Panic filling his heart for where Syd was, he wasted no more time and forced himself towards the shore, through the powerful waves, putting every muscle in his body to maximum effort to get there.

But as well as being worried about Syd, he couldn't help but fear for what happened to Molly to make her scream...

""""""""""""""""""

"Um... Ryan?" Jennie asked with fright as she turned from the cave entrance to face the ocean. Ryan joined her in watching, "W-What happened?"

Ryan stared in confusion, "T-The sea level's rising! We're on an... island with a volcano, what is with this?" He glanced to the black sky, quickly grabbing hold of Jennie as huge lightning flashed, looking away due to its brightness. "The sea... it's flooding the forest... By the second!" He glanced towards the direction of the tower, seeing how the thick sky of clouds seemed to centre there, forming a spiral shape around the top, "The tower... What kind of Pokémon can do this?"

"I... don't know." Jennie replied numbly, retreating further into the cave and turning away from outside, "But... It was a good thing we got up here after all, or we'd be flooded. I just don't understand what this volcano is doing here. And why is there a cave in the side?" Ryan followed her deeper inwards, and the two saw a fiery glow at the end of the tunnel. They walked closer to it, finding themselves in a large, open area. Pits of lava bubbled below them, and it was full of Pokémon.

"What the..." Ryan gasped, looking at them all, "M-Magmar... Vulpix... Rapidash... Arcanine, Flareon, even a few Charizard!" The cavern was full of the noises of the Pokémon, and there was a hill leading down into the volcano, where more Pokémon could be seen, "What is this volcano? And what are these fire Pokémon going to do if it keeps flooding?"

"Better question." Jennie replied weakly, "What are WE going to do if it keeps flooding? How do we get out of this?" Jennie and Ryan snapped their heads towards a loud noise, seeing a group of Magmar had spotted them. The six of them slowly walked towards them, attracting the attention of the other fire Pokémon in the cavern.

"E-Even better question." Ryan gasped, stepping backwards, "What are we going to do about this?"

"""""""""""""""""""

"I am fed up of this island!" George exclaimed as he trudged along the shallow water that now surrounded the mountain. Anna was tip-toeing across, not wanting any water to get into her shoes, and looking very disgusted. "It's not even made up by Nintendo, I don't think. It has a volcano, an icey mountain, and a darn haunted tower. It floods, WITH A VOLCANO! Drastic weather changes, lightning storms, a freaky forest, this is ridiculous!" Anna suddenly squealed, falling face first into the water that was slowly getting higher. George stopped, looking down at her as she stared at her newly drenched clothes, "And this island isn't the only thing that's ridiculous..."

"I am not a thing!" Anna shouted, upset, pushing herself to her feet, "And I agree! Poor Psyduck... All alone in this awful flood!"

"Psyduck's a water Pokémon," George reminded her with a roll of his eyes, "He's safer than we are if we don't find a way in this mountain and up higher."

"W-What?" Anna asked in surprise, "You want to get us trapped in a mountain? B-But if we can find an entrance, the water will just flood inside and drown us there!"

"I don't care how weird this is," George shook his head, "It's not going to flood the entire island, let alone get high enough to flood a three hundred foot mountain!"

"Your logic never fails to impress me!" Anna exclaimed, staring at George with admiration, "To the mountain!"

"Your idiocy never fails to impress me." George retorted.

"Aw, thanks!" Anna beamed at him, before it faded, "Wait, what?"

"And yet again, my point is proven." George walked ahead of Anna, continuing the journey around the mountain, Squirtle and Eevee still following silently. And eventually, they arrived at a large entrance in the mountain. George stared in amazement as Anna stopped beside him, "The... floor is ice! O-On a island with a vol-"

"ICE SKATING!" Anna screamed, jumping onto the ice and skidding straight into the wall. George, Eevee and Squirtle all face-palmed.

"""""""""""""""""""

Strong winds whipped at Tom as he flew above the slowly-flooding forest on Pidgeotto. He circled around the tower, the bird beneath him forcing herself through the fierce weather. "Darn it Molly, why did you have to go in there? You made the whole island flood..." The entrance that Molly had used was sealed tight, and there was no sign of any way in on the sides. So Tom flew up to the very top, finding himself landing on a very large, flat surface on top. There was a strange, black symbol imprinted, in the shape of a huge Pokémon. He dismounted Pidgeotto, walking towards the symbol. This is where the spiralling clouds centred, directly above the centre of the tower. He sank to his knees, tracing the outline of the beast, trying to recognise it.

Charmander and Rattata both dismounted his shoulder, Charmander heading towards the edge, looking at the ground far below uncertainly. "Careful, Charmander." Tom warned, glancing to the lizard. The fire Pokémon had warmed to him, and now trusted him, realising the danger they were in. And of course, had Charmander stayed on the ground instead of trusting Tom in the first place, he would be struggling through water, which would probably have killed him. Charmander backed away from the edge, returning to standing beside Tom, fear present in his eyes. Pidgeotto had also warmed to Tom, treating him exactly like George, as if Tom had caught him himself. Tom liked the bird, and wasn't looking forward to giving it back to George. If he ever had the opportunity, of course. Rattata, Tom hadn't really paid attention to, and just scuttled around, following Tom quietly.

The boy returned to his feet, watching as the water continued to flood the forest. He wondered where the others were. Had they even survived long enough to reach the island? He had hoped to meet someone at the tower, but if they survived, they probably headed for the mountain in the centre of the island. Either that, or they got trapped in the flood, or headed for the volcano... Tom considered giving up on Molly, and going to find help, but he couldn't. Not after that scream...

Tom stepped forward right to the centre of the symbol, when suddenly the surface beneath him opened up, sending Tom falling in. Before a scream could escape his lips, the surface resealed itself. Pidgeotto squawked, jumping forward onto the symbol, trying to follow her new owner down. But it didn't open. Not wasting a second, Pidgeotto grabbed Charmander and a protesting Rattata, swooping off the tower, flying towards the mountain. She had to find help.


	22. Fire Control

Drumsrock18 - Thank you, glad you are. :)

o-CrystalSakura-o - Thank you, Shadow's my favourite character too. :P Thank you. ^^ Vulpix is alright. And I may check your fanfics out if I have time.

Fire Control

**Previously...**

BANG!

Everyone in the clearing was knocked to the ground, a giant fireball striking the ground merely inches away from Venusaur and Carlson. Venusaur immediately withdrew the vines from Luke, roaring in pain as burns inflicted his body. Carlson, staggered up to his feet, hanging onto Venusaur for support as he coughed, body heaving as he struggled to breathe in the smoke.

Luke climbed up to his own feet, looking to the sky in shock as a large, flamey bird dove down from the sky. "Moltres..." He whispered, eyes widening as he wondered what the legendary bird was doing there, and whether it was driving away Team Rocket or Luke as well. Bulbasaur cried out in fear, releasing Rita and running towards Luke, jumping into his arms and snuggling close to him. Luke stared down at the Pokémon in confusion.

"A-A-Ahhh!" Rita screamed in fear as she scrambled back, watching as the bird of fire landed in front of her, shrieking. "C-C-Carlson! H-Help!" She looked desperately for the other leader, who was still bent over coughing, Venusaur now unconscious on the ground. Fire was spreading around the clearing, from tree to tree, and thick smoke covered the area.

Luke backed away from the Rocket grunts running in terror, and returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball, before turning to leave. He frowned, seeing a cloaked person standing next to him. A black cloak... All that was visible in the flickering flames were his or her skin, pale... Their eyes dark. They grinned, before vanishing into the trees. Luke glanced back to Moltres, before fleeing from the clearing...

"""""""""""""""""""

The entrance to route 2 was in absolute chaos, as sirens blared. Police vehicles, fire trucks and ambulances were parked some way away, and firemen with hoses were spraying at the uncontrollable fire, mouths covered with masks to protect them from the smoke. Beside the humans, were several Blastoise, their younger evolutions and other water Pokémon such as Starmie, Seadra and Poliwrath. Water was spraying from all directions, and the doctors and nurses were carrying several injured rocket grunts away from the fire on stretchers. Among them was Carlson, who was unconscious and in an apparent bad way. The clearing was also full of Chansey, who were rescuing the Pokémon caught in the fire. Several Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow and bug Pokémon filled the clearing.

Officer Jenny examined the Team Rocket members that were being carried away, arms folded, and a mask on her own mouth. She turned to face a policeman beside her, voice muffled, "When these are recovered, take each of them in for questioning. We need to work out where their headquarters are! I also believe we have one of their leaders here, the large bald man over there, wearing the higher ranked costume." She glanced over to Carlson, who was being hooked up to machines to help him breath, "This accident was beneficial to us. Not only do we have about two dozen of their members here, but one of the most powerful Team Rocket members out there. Their Pokéballs have been placed in that box over there, go and collect it. We must work out who they really belong to, and return them to their owners."

"What caused the fire, ma'am?" The young policeman interrupted, staring at his boss curiously.

Jenny sighed, before replying, "I'm not quite sure. There were apparently sightings of a large bird, but no-one could make out what it was. The only fire bird is Moltres, and no way would that be her-" She cut off, frowning. "Wait..." She thought back to meeting the six children in the police station, "Articuno appeared here..." She turned to the confused policeman, "I think it was Moltres... Look, just go collect the Pokéballs, we have to discuss this back at the station." She watched the policeman hurry away, before watching as the fireman continued their hard effort to douse the fire.

A fireman headed over to her, and she glanced to him as he said, "Officer Jenny, this is hopeless. We've spread out the fire fighters all over. The whole of Viridian Forest is on fire. We're doing a good job of preventing it spreading further, but the flames are too big." Officer Jenny sighed, before walking away, climbing a nearby steep hill, using her hands as support. The fireman followed, hesitantly. The two reached the top, and gazed forward. The fire spread for miles, nothing could be seen past the thick smoke, except the fierce, orange flow from the flames. The fireman then said, "We've had to borrow some trainers' water Pokémon. Whether they belonged to children, the elderly... Every water Pokémon in Viridian is trying to douse this fire."

Officer Jenny shook her head slowly in disbelief, watching the beauty that was Kanto literally burning to ashes, "...Whatever Pokémon caused this fire, it was very powerful for it to spread like this. The amount of Pokémon that would have died in this is... just... irreplaceable. This is the biggest disaster I've ever seen... I sent for help from everywhere as soon as I saw the scale of this fire, about two hours after the fire first started. So run by me where the groups are positioned."

((Search 'kanto map' in google images and click 2nd image for reference to this next part.))

The fireman nodded, saying, "We've had to split the Viridian force in to three groups. Half of us are along Route 22, trying to control the western edge of the fire. The other half is here, route 2. The reinforcements from Pewter City arrived very shortly and are trying to control the fire at the north of the forest. Reinforcements from Fuchsia City have possibly arrived by now, stopping the fire around route 17. A small group of helpers from Pallet Town are apparently on their way to help. Cerulean City are on their way to help Pewter City control the northern edge. Celadon City are controlling the eastern edge. Saffron City have almost arrived to help, also. So basically, we have it worst down south. Our force is split in two, and Viridian doesn't have that great a fire service anyway. North is being held by Pewter, east by Celadon. And later today or tomorrow, we'll have help from Cerulean and Saffron. Oh, and we've also got Lorelei and Lance from the elite four helping the other half of our force, along with a group of trainers they found battling at Victory Road. "

Officer Jenny took all this information in, before nodding, "Very well. Return to your team. I will return to Viridian, we can send out trainers to catch some Pokémon in the sea, we need every help we can get right now." The fireman nodded, and the two descended the hill carefully, back into the flaming inferno that was once Route 2 and Viridian Forest.

""""""""""""

Luke stared around, dazed, as he emerged from the forest. He spun in a slow circle, taking in what was around him. He was surrounded by fire, except for one direction. Small Pokémon covered the floor, mostly dead, or just unconscious. He stumbled forward, free of the burning forest. He suddenly noticed the commotion around him, shouting voices, crowds of Pokémon, flashing ambulance and police lights. It didn't really mean much to him, he just cared about getting to safety himself. He was so confused, he couldn't think straight. He continued to stumble forwards, and a few people dressed in white uniforms rushed towards him, talking. He whacked their hands away, annoyed that they were getting in his way. They still continued, and he just allowed himself to fall into their arms. He was tired, and embraced the sleep that called him.

The boy shook his head of the memory, irritated that it wouldn't leave his mind. He was stood now, watching the fire from a distance, and the people running around like headless Pidgey in an attempt to put the fire out. He had awoken in Pewter City hospital a few hours later, and had immediately fled the place. He wasn't going to wait around in a comfy bed, recovering from a few burns, not when there were gym badges to win. Unfortunately, the gym leader had come to the fire to help. He could see an Onix at the front of the queue, sending heaps of sand onto the flames, helping to douse them. His own Pokémon, Bulbasaur and Pidgey, would not be any help to a fire, so he just stood, watching.

It was rather entertaining, and he had nothing else to do. He couldn't leave Pewter City without that badge.

"""""""""""""

Later...

Shadow quickly closed the door behind him as he entered one of the rooms in the hospital, and headed immediately towards one of the beds. Laura lay there, asleep. Shadow sighed, knowing it was too risky to have her in a public place like this, and he needed to get out of Pewter City before the other children arrived. He approached the sleeping girl, gazing at her, at how peaceful and relaxed she looked, completely different to how he had seen her before. He crouched down closer to her, outstretching his hands to gently shake her awake, before stopping. He gazed at her face, at her lips, and the strange feeling his his heart grew stronger. He leaned in closer, and for the second time that day, his lips met hers.

He snapped out of his daze. He immediately withdrew back, almost tripping over the chair that was placed beside the bed. He gasped slightly, shaking himself back to reality, seeing the girl stirring. He quickly returned himself to normal, already fed up of this stupid emotion called 'love'. Laura pushed herself to a sitting position, asking herself, "...Where am I?" She rubbed her lips, apparently confused, before looking to Shadow, flinching in surprise, "O-Oh. Shadow."

Shadow nodded quickly, "Hello Laura. We have to go. Now."

Laura frowned at the abruptness and seriousness of his voice, before nodding. She climbed out of the bed, before looking down at her body, noticing she was dressed in a hospital gown. She looked back to Shadow, seeming to hint something. But Shadow wasn't paying attention, eyes focussed on her lips yet again. Laura rolled her eyes, and snapped Shadow out of his daze by saying, "I'm sure you'd love to watch, dear, but you can't."

"W-What?"

"...I'm not going out adventuring in a hospital gown."

Shadow frowned, looking confused before it clicked, "O-oh. Oh right. Yeah, sorry." Mentally stabbing himself in the brain for being such an idiot, he hastily left the room, leaving Laura watching him, looking rather worried about Shadow's state of mind.


	23. Magmar, Rituals and the Tower

Magmar, Rituals and the Tower

**Previously...**

When he hit the surface, gasping for breath, he was shocked to see the water beginning to flood the forest, and the distance to the shore was drastically greater than when he started swimming. Panic filling his heart for where Syd was, he wasted no more time and forced himself towards the shore, through the powerful waves, putting every muscle in his body to maximum effort to get there.

But as well as being worried about Syd, he couldn't help but fear for what happened to Molly to make her scream...

"""

Officer Jenny took all this information in, before nodding, "Very well. Return to your team. I will return to Viridian, we can send out trainers to catch some Pokémon in the sea, we need every help we can get right now." The fireman nodded, and the two descended the hill carefully, back into the flaming inferno that was once Route 2 and Viridian Forest.

"""

"Better question." Jennie replied weakly, "What are WE going to do if it keeps flooding? How do we get out of this?" Jennie and Ryan snapped their heads towards a loud noise, seeing a group of Magmar had spotted them. The six of them slowly walked towards them, attracting the attention of the other fire Pokémon in the cavern.

"E-Even better question." Ryan gasped, stepping backwards, "What are we going to do about this?"

"""

"And yet again, my point is proven." George walked ahead of Anna, continuing the journey around the mountain, Squirtle and Eevee still following silently. And eventually, they arrived at a large entrance in the mountain. George stared in amazement as Anna stopped beside him, "The... floor is ice! O-On a island with a vol-"

"ICE SKATING!" Anna screamed, jumping onto the ice and skidding straight into the wall. George, Eevee and Squirtle all face-palmed.

"""

Tom stepped forward right to the centre of the symbol, when suddenly the surface beneath him opened up, sending Tom falling in. Before a scream could escape his lips, the surface resealed itself. Pidgeotto squawked, jumping forward onto the symbol, trying to follow her new owner down. But it didn't open. Not wasting a second, Pidgeotto grabbed Charmander and a protesting Rattata, swooping off the tower, flying towards the mountain. She had to find help.

"""""""""""

"Officer Jenny, I see a shadow!" A fisherman trainer exclaimed, pointing at a large shadow that was heading for the surface. Officer Jenny approached quickly, frowning at how large it looked. "Should I try and catch it?"

Jenny shook her head, saying, "No... It's coming towards the surface. Let's see what it is." The fisherman nodded, when all of a sudden, a Lapras burst out of the water, a girl upon its back, eyes closed. Officer Jenny stared at it in shock, before ordering, "Quickly! Get that girl off and check for a pulse!" The fisherman nodded, scrambling to his feet as the Lapras drifted right to the shore. The fisherman, with the help of another, lifted Syd off the back of the Pokémon, placing her on the ground.

"There's a pulse!" The fisherman announced, and Officer Jenny sighed in relief, before saying, "Take her back to Viridian City, to the hospital." The Lapras let out a cry, trying to scrabble after Syd as the two fishermen lifted her up, and Officer Jenny frowned, "The Lapras must belong to this girl. Does she have any Pokéballs on her?" The fishermen shook their heads, before Jenny continued, "Alright. Just take her to Viridian, and when she wakes, tell her that her friend is over here." She approached the Lapras, who gazed at her with worry, "Don't worry, Lapras. We're just going to help your friend, then she'll be right back." The Lapras let out another cry as Syd was carefully carried away, before beginning to swim away. "Wait!" Jenny exclaimed, "Where did you come from? What happened?" But Lapras had already sunk below the water surface. She turned to the other trainers there, saying, "Keep fishing, and send all Pokémon you catch to help the fire. I'm returning to Viridian."

When she finally did reach Viridian City, she immediately headed for the hospital. The girl was awake when she entered the room, and glanced to her. Jenny smiled, sitting down in a chair beside the bed, "Good afternoon. I am Officer Jenny. Can I ask your name?"

The young girl hesitated, before replying, "I'm... Syd. What happened? How did I get here?"

Officer Jenny smiled again, before saying, "A Lapras appeared out of the ocean with you on its back, you almost drowned, and it's very worried about you."

Syd stared at her with a confused frown, "...L-Lapras? Ocean? What...? Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital-"

"What hospital?" Syd interrupted, beginning to sit up, "I don't remember being in the ocean... What's going on?"

"Calm down." Officer Jenny replied softly, gently pushing the girl back down, "The hospital in Viridian City. And we have no idea why you were in the ocean; I was hoping to find out from you. There was strange weather activity a while back, and the ocean became very rough." Syd looked even more confused, and Jenny asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Viridian City..." Syd murmured, closing her eyes, "Lapras? S-Seriously, where am I?"

Officer Jenny froze. The girl didn't seem to know she was in Kanto. A child. A teenager. Could she be one of the eight too? "Syd... Lie down, I have a lot to tell you."

"W-Wait..." Syd interrupted her, looking worried all of a sudden, "J-Josh. Where's Josh?"

Officer Jenny frowned with recognition, "Josh? You know him?"

"I... remember him..." Syd replied, confused, "In the water... Josh..."

"There was someone else in the water?" Jenny repeated, and Syd nodded. The police woman got to her feet quickly, "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, speaking into her radio loudly, "This is Officer Jenny. All available units with air Pokémon, report to me at the western coast of Viridian City. Over." If Josh had been in the water too, this could be very bad. Not only could he be dead, but it may mess up the prophecy also.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Josh lay panting on the forest floor, Chansey still unconscious beside him. He was completely drenched, and his jacket had completely vanished. Chansey was breathing fine, so Josh finally got to his feet slowly, wading through the ever increasing water back to the actual ocean. It looked far bigger than usual, making it almost impossible to find Syd now. However, he wasn't going to give up, and ran forward again, diving in as Chansey rushed into the forest to find help. The sun was beginning to sink into the sky; however it made no effect on the level of light on the island. For the thick, black clouds still filled the sky, making it even more difficult for Josh to see what he was doing. Waves smashed against him as he forced himself forward, each trying to beat the sixteen year old back.

He dove down under the water again, ignoring the sting in his eyes as he searched in all directions. The seabed was invisible to his eyes, so he swam to the surface, taking a deep gulp of air, and diving down once more. He propelled himself deeper and deeper, the sunlight getting further and further. He could now only see a few feet in all directions, so wasted no time in searching for any sign of the girl. The ground beneath his feet shook every now and again, a weird movement to feel under water. He needed to return for air, but ignored his aching lungs, continuing to search for Syd. 'Just a few more seconds' was what his head kept telling him, so he continued his hopeless search, until he had ignored his body's warnings for too long. He swam for the surface, refilling his lungs with a gasp, breathing heavily. The water thrashed about him, and suddenly, a large shadow loomed behind him. Josh turned, staring at the huge wave in horror.

He swam for the shore immediately, knowing it would be impossible to outrun this... giant wave. All of a sudden, a red fish landed on top of him, flopping about hopelessly upon his head. Josh quickly grabbed the pathetic carp by the caudal fin, placing it in the water. Magikarp immediately darted towards the shore, not seeming to notice the human attached to its tail. Joshua held on for dear life as the fish dragged him through the water, luckily faster than the wave. The fish washed up on the beach, flopping around, and Josh quickly drew out a Pokéball, throwing it at the fish and catching it. He was already running into the forest when the ball stopped shaking. He'd just caught a Magikarp.

As Josh continued to run, panic thudded through him. If Syd hadn't already drowned, then the wave that was now crashing into the island would have finished her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Magmaaaar!" The fire Pokémon growled, approaching the two trainers, the flames upon its body growing larger as they advanced on the intruders. Jennie clung to Ryan's arms as the two backed away, before she glanced around, checking to see how close to the edge of the volcano they were. But then her eyes widened.

"R-Ryan!" She exclaimed in almost a shriek, and Ryan turned his head. Not only was there a huge wave heading towards the island, the water was being controlled to shoot towards the volcano. He looked back to the fire Pokémon, realising that if they didn't do something, they'd all be killed by the huge amount of water. Ryan immediately turned back to the Pokémon.

"We need to move!" He exclaimed, and they halted in their advancing, looking confused, "The Island is flooding. There's a giant wave headed for us, and heck it's being controlled to head towards here! We need to move!" The Pokémon stared at him in confusion, before continuing to advance. Ryan suddenly yelled, "Stop it, you idiots! Look!" He stepped out of the way, pointing at the spiral of water shooting through the air towards them. The Pokémon stopped, watching as the water got closer. "For crying out loud, Pokémon really can be idiots without trainers, can't they?" Ryan snapped, glancing at Jennie, before he stared in disbelief as the Pokémon continued advancing, "Right. I have a very stupid plan."

"This can't be good." Jennie sighed, glancing back to the water, running her hand through her hair, "Alright, let's hear it."

"These idiots are obviously wanting to destroy us." Ryan quickly replied, stepping forward, "So... We run to the top of the volcano, they chase us and kill us. But hey, it gives them a chance."

"So..." Jennie started uncertainly, "We kill ourselves to save a bunch of idiotic Pokémon who are trying to kill us?"

"We die anyway." Ryan reminded her, before sighing, "So let's die in a cool way, saving a bunch of idiots who don't know any better. And I'd rather be burnt to death than drowning."

"Strange, I'd rather drown." Jennie muttered, before shrugging, "Alright, go for it. Nice knowing you."

"Likewise." Ryan nodded, before shaking his head, "Geez, this had better be worth it for whoever put us here to start with..." The two both turned to face the mob of fire that were swiftly closing down on them, as was the water spiral behind them. He took a deep breath, before darting to the left, leaping over a Charmeleon and heading up a hill. Half of the fire Pokémon quickly headed after him, blocking Jennie from following. Ryan called back, "Go the other way! Split up!"

Jennie nodded, before throwing herself to the ground as a jet of fire from a Charizard scorched the air that shortly before contained her head. She crawled forward, springing to her feet and dashing forward, up the opposite hill. The final half of the Pokémon soon followed, just as the water spiral struck the entrance of the volcano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The echo of footsteps bounced off the walls and icy floor that made up the strange mountain, as George and Anna continued through it, Squirtle and Eevee trailing behind. George proceeded carefully, taking every step with caution as he constantly looked around, while Anna skipped happily ahead, singing an unrecognisable tune. Apparently, running into a wall didn't seem to affect the girl's mind. George soon frowned, "What's that noise?" He came to a stop, trying to listen.

"It's my totally awesome singi-"

"Shut up!" George snapped, and the girl fell silent. A strange noise, some kind of humming, was coming from above them. It sounded like some kind of song, or a chant. It was repetitive, but had some kind of strange tune, it was eerie. "Oh lord, what kind of ritual have we stumbled upon now?" He glanced to Anna, who seemed transfixed by the chanting, "Come on, let's investigate." Anna didn't move. "ANNA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He suddenly roared, and Anna flinched, slipping up on the ice and falling flat on her face. "Oh, for the love of..." He growled, before helping the girl to her feet. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, "No talking. More walking."

George walked on ahead, and the four soon began to ascend and turn corners. The ritual increasingly got louder, until the one word that made up the chant was audible.

"Jyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jyyyyynx, Jyyyynx, Jyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyynx..."

As they turned a corner, they saw a group of the weird... women gathered around a massive next. Inside was a grey egg with darker markings. A mini blizzard whirled around the large clearing, and the Jynx continued their chant, oblivious to any of their surroundings. George put his head in his hands, groaning deeply, "Whaaaat the heckkk? What is with this flipping island?" As he looked up from his hands, he stared in horror to see Anna pulling on one of the Jynx's hair. "ANNA!" George yelled without thinking, and all the Jynx spun around angrily to face him, completely ignoring Anna who slowly backed away. "Oh fu...dge!" George exclaimed dramatically, "I'm... getting out of here." Forgetting about Anna, he turned, only to see a trio of Jynx blocking the entrance, "Oh. Well, that's convenient."

He glanced back to the Jynx, seeing Anna, Squirtle and Eevee darting out the opposite exit. "H-Hey! It's supposed to be me abandoning you! Get back here!"

"JYYYYYYYYYNX!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M OUT OF HERE!" George yelled, dashing across the room, before bouncing off a Jynx who skidded in front. There was a 'boing' sound as the scary big-lipped... thing wobbled, and George hit the ice with a thump.

"Jyyyynx!" The Pokémon exclaimed in surprise as small love hearts bubbled in the air above her.

"Um..." George murmured awkwardly. The lips of the Pokémon in front of him doubled in size as she stepped forward, looking veeeeerrrry happy, "I'll... pass... um... thank you..."

"Jyyyynx?" She advanced further.

"L-Look, j-just... Just stop!" George snapped.

"...Jyyynx!" The tone turned cross.

"Oh crud."

Five seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed as he darted down a narrow corridor, the angry Jynx close behind, love hearts trailing. A few feet behind, there was a rumbling as the massive horde of other Jynx followed...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Urgh..." Complete silence followed as that groan of discomfort swiftly vanished into the darkness that made up the inside of the tower. Tom pushed himself up into sitting position, feeling a warm liquid trickling from his lip. He licked it with his tongue, tasting blood. A strange noise drifted through the empty air, almost like a groan, a haunting, cold groan. Tom shuddered, feeling a strange gust of wind cross over him. He stepped forward, the sudden noise bouncing around him in all directions, causing him to flinch. His breathing quickened, fear beginning to take hold of him.

"Fear of the dark..." A voice whispered, coming from all directions. The strange groan sounded again, and Tom spun around, his quick breaths creating a constant echo.

"It's growing inssssside of you..." Another voice hissed, the snake-like emphasis on inside causing Tom to shudder.

"W-Who's there?" Tom asked weakly, shaking uncontrollably.

"Fear of the dark..."

"The dark will get you."

Something swooped down, and Tom screamed in agony as he hit the ground.


	24. Haunted

Haunted

**Previously...**

George walked on ahead, and the four soon began to ascend and turn corners. The ritual increasingly got louder, until the one word that made up the chant was audible. "Jyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jyyyyynx, Jyyyynx, Jyyyyyynx, Jynx, Jynx, Jyyyyynx..." As they turned a corner, they saw a group of the weird... women gathered around a massive next. Inside was a grey egg with darker markings. "...Jyyynx!" The tone turned cross.

"Oh crud."

Five seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed as he darted down a narrow corridor, the angry Jynx close behind, love hearts trailing. A few feet behind, there was a rumbling as the massive horde of other Jynx followed...

"""

He swam for the shore immediately, knowing it would be impossible to outrun this... giant wave. All of a sudden, a red fish landed on top of him, flopping about hopelessly upon his head. Josh quickly grabbed the pathetic carp by the caudal fin, placing it in the water. Magikarp immediately darted towards the shore, not seeming to notice the human attached to its tail. Joshua held on for dear life as the fish dragged him through the water, luckily faster than the wave. The fish washed up on the beach, flopping around, and Josh quickly drew out a Pokéball, throwing it at the fish and catching it. He was already running into the forest when the ball stopped shaking. He'd just caught a Magikarp.

As Josh continued to run, panic thudded through him. If Syd hadn't already drowned, then the wave that was now crashing into the island would have finished her.

"""

Tom stepped forward right to the centre of the symbol, when suddenly the surface beneath him opened up, sending Tom falling in. Before a scream could escape his lips, the surface resealed itself. Pidgeotto squawked, jumping forward onto the symbol, trying to follow her new owner down. But it didn't open. Not wasting a second, Pidgeotto grabbed Charmander and a protesting Rattata, swooping off the tower, flying towards the mountain. She had to find help.

"""

"Urgh..." Complete silence followed as that groan of discomfort swiftly vanished into the darkness that made up the inside of the tower. Tom pushed himself up into sitting position, feeling a warm liquid trickling from his lip. He licked it with his tongue, tasting blood. A strange noise drifted through the empty air, almost like a groan, a haunting, cold groan. Tom shuddered, feeling a strange gust of wind cross over him. He stepped forward, the sudden noise bouncing around him in all directions, causing him to flinch. His breathing quickened, fear beginning to take hold of him.

"Fear of the dark..." A voice whispered, coming from all directions. The strange groan sounded again, and Tom spun around, his quick breaths creating a constant echo.

"The dark will get you."

Something swooped down, and Tom screamed in agony as he hit the ground.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Fear of the dark... Fear of the dark... Fear of the dark..." Everything was hazy as Tom opened his eyes, only to find it made absolutely no difference as it was so dark. He shifted slightly, sending a twinge of pain shuddering through him. He winced, though that just caused another twinge. He kept perfectly still, even the slight movement of his chest as he breathed causing discomfort. He had no idea what had happened to him, but whatever it was, it had been agonising. "Fear of the dark..." Tom shuddered as that voice sounded again, and let out a pained groan at the discomfort. He then realised he was lying down on a cold surface, just pitch black around him. He had no clue where he was, and his heart was thudding from the fear.

"Fear of the dark..."

"S-Shut up!" Tom suddenly exclaimed, voice weak, "Errgh." He cried out and curled up slightly, every movement bringing pain. He resisted a frown, but realised that he knew that voice. He whispered softly, trying to move his jaw as little as possible, "M-Molly?" And just as he said that name, a dim light illuminated what was a large, black chamber, completely empty. Almost. Molly stood there, but not the Molly Tom knew. She stood perfectly still... Except she wasn't even standing. She floated a few inches from the ground, and some dark aura came from her pale skin, deathly pale. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted to face the ceiling. She was still dressed in the same pink top, and if it wasn't for the whole dark aura, floating thing, she'd look perfectly normal.

"Fear of the dark..."

"M-Molly." Tom gasped again, trying to crawl forwards, "Snap... out of it. Stop saying that..." He soon gave up, gasping for breath, trying to calm himself so he moved as little as possible. He didn't move his eyes from the floating girl, however, but she seemed to take no notice of him.

Until her head lowered. A slow, robotic movement that made Tom's eyes widen slightly. Her eyes opened slowly, and Tom gasped. They were black, completely black. No emotion, no life, just black. She smiled slightly, revealing her teeth. It wasn't an evil smile, nor a smirk, but a normal smile. Tom crawled back from her, pushing himself and ignoring the pain. This wasn't right, this wasn't normal, Molly looked just... twisted. Creepy. Scary. He soon pressed himself against the opposite wall of the girl, sweating from the effort and his entire body shaking. "Why do you retreat?" The possessed Molly asked in a musical, mystical yet haunting voice as she floated through the air towards him, black eyes unblinking, the air around him feeling cold as she came closer.

"This isn't you." Tom said, licking his lips, now almost used to the pain that filled his body as he moved and breathed, "Snap out of it, p-please."

Molly stopped merely inches from him, before... sinking downwards through the floor so she was eye level with Tom. He paled, clearly freaked out as she came even closer, eyes merely millimetres from his own. He couldn't look away, he stared into the dark abyss that were his friend's eyes. He gritted his teeth, eyes beginning to water as he was unable to even blink. "What's wrong, Thomas? Are you afraid? I thought we were friends." A pout appeared on the young girl's lips, looking completely out of place with... everything else about her. Her pale hand lifted, touching his chin gently. He screamed in pain, and the girl giggled, pulling her hand back. A black mark was left on the boy's chin, and he clutched it with both hands, crying out in agony.

"M-Molly..." Tom breathed, blood seeping through the hands that covered his chin. But the blood was not red, but black. His vision faded slightly, and he felt like he was going to pass out from fear, nausea and the pain. But he held on, knowing that should he give up, he'd probably be dead within seconds. The girl remained floating in front of him, smiling a second time, this time sinister.

"You bore me." The musical voice turned to an angry whine, before the room turned dark once more. The air returned to normal, and the only sound to pierce it was Tom's heavy, panicked breathing.

"M-Molly!" Tom yelled, his call bouncing off the walls with an eerie echo, "C-Come back! Snap out of it!" Nothing but his echo's reply. "MOLLY!" Molly giggled again, coming from all directions. Tom forced himself off the wall, falling onto hands and knees, "Where are you?"

"Over here, silly." Tom slowly turned around in a crawl, before he screamed. Molly's pale skin and eyes were the only things visible, floating towards him like just a disembodied head. She giggled again, and Tom forced himself backwards. There was a hissing noise, and Tom made out several pairs of red eyes in the aura that surrounded Molly, before they and the girl flew towards him, the giggles still coming. Tom screamed again, raising his arms to shield his head.

Seconds later, the screams of agony came again.

""""""""""""""""""""

"JYYYYYNX!" George fell flat on his face as the obsessive Jynx tackled him from the behind, before being lifted up and turned to face the scary woman. The Jynx's lips doubled in size again, and George screamed a scream big enough to match Tom's as the Jynx pushed herself closer. George lashed out with his legs, directly kicking the Pokémon and sending it backflipping backwards and bouncing off another Jynx. George hit the ground, scrambled briefly, before dashing after Anna and the Pokémon, who were far ahead. He noticed two pathways ahead, one leading upwards, one leading back down to the exit. Anna took the one leading down, which would seem like common sense...

"NO! UP! UP!" George roared as he caught up with them, dragging her back, "The flood! If we go that way, we drown. Go up... Well... We get harassed by Jynx, but at least we have a chance of survival. Squirtle and Eevee! Will you beat that blasted obsessive... monster back with tackle!" As George and Anna fled upwards, the two Pokémon sent the leading Jynx back with a combined tackle, before immediately scampering after George and Anna, Squirtle sending a blast of bubbles towards the incoming Jynx, delaying them slightly. "Nice one, you two! Just keep heading up! Maybe they're not so fast uphill."

"Geoooorge, I think that Jynx has a crush on you!" Anna exclaimed, smiling widely, "Hehehe, you should go spend time with it and have little Jynx babie-"

"EW!" George spluttered in disgust, "Shut! Up! Just stop talking, you lunatic, and focus on running."

"But you're so cute toge-"

"Not. Another. Word." George finished in an angry growl, before overtaking the giggling girl and continuing the journey upwards. Eventually, after minutes of running and with the Jynx nowhere to be seen, they saw the sunlight up ahead. "Finally!" The four dashed onto a ledge of the mountain, only to see a hundred-foot drop to the ground and no way to climb down, "Uh... No good."

"Ooooh, Geoooooorge." Anna sang, giggling again, "Your girlfriend's here!" George's head dropped to stare at the ground, before he slowly spun on his heels, the strong wind whipping against him as he gazed with irritation at the single Jynx that was stood there, its eyes physically changed to lovehearts.

"Okay, look." George began, before glancing down at the ground, thinking about how tempting it was to get a little closer to it right now. He turned back to the Jynx, approaching it, "You seem like a lovely... Jynx, but it's not gonna work, okay? You're a Jynx, and I'm a human-" The Jynx threw her arms around him, and George literally turned green, before pushing her away, "Nooo. I'm. Not. Interested. I like someone else, okay? And I'm leaving soon anyway, and NO. I do not do long distance relationships. I'm sorry to break your heart, but that's how it is. Now shoo, leave me alone." The lovehearts that were Jynx's eyes snapped in half, and it looked very depressed all of a sudden. George folded his arms smugly.

The flapping of wings could soon be heard, and the two humans turned to see Pidgeotto diving towards them, Ryan and Jennie on her back, Rattata and Charmander in her talons. The two Pokémon leapt to the ledge to join them and the large bird landed, the humans dismounting. Jennie quickly hugged both George and Anna, saying, "I'm so glad you're both okay! We had no idea if any of you were alive or dead... But listen, we need to-"

"Oh, awesome, a Jynx!" Ryan interrupted with delight, heading towards the crying Jynx, "Hey, it's crying, now I can catch it easily." He drew a Pokéball from his pocket...

"N-NOOOOO!" George screamed, diving towards Ryan just as the Pokéball flew through the air, almost knocking the police officer off the edge. He turned with horror to see the Pokéball engulf Jynx, and dashed towards it, picking it up, trying to shake it out. "Cmon, cmon! Get out! Be free! Please!" However, the ball stopped shaking, and clicked, "N-N-N-Noooo!"

"Hey, Geoooorge." The boy fell to his knees in despair as Anna giggled again, "Looks like you and your girlfriend will be spending a lot more time together! Hehehehe!"


	25. That Dragon Dude

ultima-owner - Uhhh, yes, indeed. Never cross Shadow.

o-CrystalSakura-o - First review: Heh, gotta love Psyduck torturing Tom. Thank you, and yeah, I know characters are coming from everywhere, but I love being cliche. :P And yeah, that's fate for ya.

Second review: Thanks, I wanted a bit of contrast between the beginning and end so made one part as scary as possible, and second part as amusing. Both involved torture though, Tom's of a more serious side. I am rather pleased I succeeded in creeping someone out though, I suck at horror. You'll have to wait a bit longer for stuff on Tom and Molly though, I'm afraid.

That Dragon Dude

**Previously...**

"W-Wait..." Syd interrupted her, looking worried all of a sudden, "J-Josh. Where's Josh?"

Officer Jenny frowned with recognition, "Josh? You know him?"

"I... remember him..." Syd replied, confused, "In the water... Josh..."

"There was someone else in the water?" Jenny repeated, and Syd nodded. The police woman got to her feet quickly, "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, speaking into her radio loudly, "This is Officer Jenny. All available units with air Pokémon, report to me at the western coast of Viridian City. Over." If Josh had been in the water too, this could be very bad. Not only could he be dead, but it may mess up the prophecy also.

"""

Shadow nodded quickly, "Hello Laura. We have to go. Now."

Laura frowned at the abruptness and seriousness of his voice, before nodding. She climbed out of the bed, before looking down at her body, noticing she was dressed in a hospital gown. She looked back to Shadow, seeming to hint something. But Shadow wasn't paying attention, eyes focussed on her lips yet again. Laura rolled her eyes, and snapped Shadow out of his daze by saying, "I'm sure you'd love to watch, dear, but you can't."

"W-What?"

"...I'm not going out adventuring in a hospital gown."

Shadow frowned, looking confused before it clicked, "O-oh. Oh right. Yeah, sorry." Mentally stabbing himself in the brain for being such an idiot, he hastily left the room, leaving Laura watching him, looking rather worried about Shadow's state of mind.

"""

The fireman nodded, saying, "We've had to split the Viridian force in to two groups. Half of us are along Route 22, trying to control the western edge of the fire. The other half is here, route 2. The reinforcements from Pewter City arrived very shortly and are trying to control the fire at the north of the forest. Reinforcements from Fuchsia City have possibly arrived by now, stopping the fire around route 17. A small group of helpers from Pallet Town are apparently on their way to help. Cerulean City are on their way to help Pewter City control the northern edge. Celadon City are controlling the eastern edge. Saffron City have almost arrived to help, also. So basically, we have it worst down south. Our force is split in two, and Viridian doesn't have that great a fire service anyway. North is being held by Pewter, east by Celadon. And later today or tomorrow, we'll have help from Cerulean and Saffron. Oh, and we've also got Lorelei and Lance from the elite four helping the other half of our force, along with a group of trainers they found battling at Victory Road. "

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Keep it up!" The woman encouraged in a shout, gazing at the group of Pokémon attempting to douse the raging fire. Her long hair was a deep red, and her shirt matched the colour. She wore a black, rather short skirt and thin-framed glasses were perched on her nose in front of light-grey, almost blue eyes. A Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx and Lapras were in front of her, firing ice and water, slowly pushing the fire back. Around her were several other trainers and firemen, all surrounded by their own Pokémon. Nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fire, shouting and the water. The group was stood in the outskirts of the forest, nothing but black, dead trees surrounding them. Quite a bit of the forest was lost forever, but there was still hope to save the majority.

"You, kid, get away from there!" A masculine voice shouted, and the woman turned to see a man who shared the same colour hair as her approaching the group. A Gyarados, Dragonite and two Dragonair followed him. A young trainer quickly backed away from the fire, just as a flaming branch snapped and hit the ground where he once stood. The man's red hair was spiked up, his eyes were black and a black cloak flapped behind him in the wind, the inside red. He was dressed in blue clothing with orange stripes, and big, black boots.

The boy turned to see who had saved his life, and ran over to him, gasping, "Wow, you're Lance! The Dragon Master!" A couple of Dratini followed the boy slowly, both looking curiously at the 'Dragon Master' stood before them. Lance folded his arms, looking down at the young boy, examining the excitement in his shining blue eyes, and then the two tiny dragons behind the boy. He lifted his left hand, clicking his fingers. One of the Dragonair behind him advanced, suddenly, flicking out with her tail at the young Dratini, who swiftly leapt over it, before head butting Dragonair back. Lance raised his eyebrows in shock, before chuckling.

"Even the most experienced of trainers fail to touch my Dragonair." He commented, crouching down in front of Dratini, cloak flattening itself on the burnt grass, "Yet your little Dratini here managed to not only do that, but dodge as well. Train that Dratini well, kid, it has great potential to be a very powerful Pokémon." Lance returned to his feet, and he stepped past the boy who watched in awe, the five dragons following. Lance approached the red-headed woman, nodding to her, "Ahh, Lorelei. I wasn't expecting the fire to still be going." He lifted a hand again, and once more the click of his fingers sounded. The dragons immediately advanced on the fire, and five very powerful jets of water joined the other Pokémon in putting out the flames.

"Yeah, whatever made this fire sure is powerful." The woman named Lorelei replied, before sighing, "We're going to have to get some of these people out of here soon, the smoke is awful and it's not good for their health. And it seems you have a fan, Lance." She grinned, gesturing to the little boy who was shouting orders to the two Dratini with determination. The small dragons were coping well as they continued to spray water at the fire, "I didn't realise you were so looked up to."

"Eh, kids will look up to anyone that can do something they can't." Lance shook the compliment off, before nodding, "Anyway, I've brought a few trainers with me so we can relieve those who have been here longest and get them sent to the Pokémon Centre at the Pokémon League. There's some doctors up there as well to check out the trainers." Lorelei nodded, and went to move closer to the fire, before Lance stopped her, "No, wait, let me do it. You should get yourself checked over too, I can handle things here."

"You sure?" Lorelei asked, and Lance nodded, "Alright. I'll leave my Pokémon in your hands; I'll escort the trainers to the hospital." Lance nodded, before heading towards the fire, examining every trainer closely, telling those who looked exhausted to leave and encouraging those not exhausted to push their Pokémon further. The group continued to fight bravely and relentlessly against the fire, and it soon began to grow slightly smaller, leaving nothing but ruined land and trees in its path.

"I heared a rumour 'bout' what caused this, I did." A large man said in an accent from beside Lance, who turned to glance at the man. He was dressed in a hiking suit, and held a long walking stick in his right hand.

"Oh, really?" Lance asked with interest, turning to stare into the black scraggy hair that made up the man's beard, "And what did you hear?"

"Well..." The Hiker cleared his throat, "Ya see, I was walking through Moun' Moon las' nigh', see."

"Yeah, I see."

"And... Basically..."

"Yes, basically."

"Oh! By the way! I forgo' to introduce myself! I'm Hiker Greg!"

Lance forced a smile, and replied, "Nice to meet you Greg, I am Lance."

"Wooooaaaah, dude!" Greg gasped, causing Lance to raise his eyebrows, "You're tha' dragon dude!"

"Dragon... dude?" Lance queried, eyebrows lowering again into a frown, "Well, er, yes, you could call me that..."

"I just gotta say tha' I am a big fan of yours!" Greg grinned, showing his rather rotten teeth, half of which were missing.

"That's... nice, heh." Lance sighed deeply, before continuing with strained patience, "Now... About the rumour?"

"Oh! Oh yes..." Greg chortled deeply, "Where was I... err..."

"You were walking around Mount Moon...?"

"Oh! An' basically I heared about the fire, right?"

"Right."

"An' they said it was a Moltres tha' caused it!"

Lance stared at him blankly, shaking his head, "A Moltres wouldn't be around here. Now... If that's all you have to tell me, then I need to get back to controlling this." He moved swiftly past Greg before he could interrupt, troubled by the words. A Moltres? Sure, it would make sense as to why the fire was so big, but it was just so farfetched. He'd heard reports from Viridian about an Articuno being around, that was unbelievable enough as it is. But a Moltres...

"He also said it was controlled by Team Rocke'."

Lance's eyes narrowed, "Really..." He mumbled, continuing his thought.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Lapras?" Syd gazed out at the ocean as she called out the name of the Pokémon. A while later, the shadow appeared in the water, and Lapras emerged, crying out happily to see Syd. Syd approached it slowly, "It is real..." She murmured, before swinging herself onto the back of the Pokémon, avoiding touching the water, "T-Take me to Pewter City. Past the fire." She commanded, hugging the Pokémon's neck as it began sailing swiftly through the water. Syd stared at the forest to her right, the smoke creating thick clouds above the burning forest. Not quite the happy world in the games, it seemed...

But eventually, after almost an hour of travelling by sea, Lapras arrived back at shore, past the burning forest. The tall buildings of Pewter City were ahead of Syd as she climbed off. She turned back to the Lapras uncertainly, withdrawing a Pokéball from her pocket. The Lapras sang happily, and Syd threw the ball through the air, consuming the Lapras and clicking after a single shake. The ball bounced back into Syd's hands, and she stared at it as it shrank in her hands, a small smile upon her face.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for some time." Laura interrupted the silence between her and Shadow as they ate lunch in a field a short distance away from Pewter City. Shadow looked up from his sandwich with a frown of curiosity, gesturing for the girl to continue, "What actually are we doing?" Shadow frowned for a second time, giving her a questioning look, "I mean... You're some super powerful trainer with the legendary birds, but all we're doing is walking around Kanto like you just begun your journey."

Shadow finished his mouthful, before explaining, "Well, you just started yours. I'm helping you train."

"But..." Laura broke off, thinking, before continuing, "But I don't get it. What exactly am I meant to do? I know I can't meet any of the eight apart from you, but... What do I do then? Just keep wandering around aimlessly until one of the others destroys Team Rocket?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm so confused!" Laura exclaimed in frustrating, throwing the rest of her sandwich behind her. It bounced off Snorlax's stomach and right into his snoring mouth. Still asleep, the giant cat munched the small snack, before belching loudly. Laura glanced over her shoulder, giving the Snorlax a fond look, before returning her not-so-fond attention to Shadow, "Why? What's the point? Why was this prophecy made? I went to sleep in my home in Ireland, I had a dream about joining Slipknot as a co-drummer with Joey, and next thing I know some weird hooded creep is telling me I'm in the world of Pokémon." Shadow opened his mouth to comment on the 'hooded creep' part but Laura interrupted, "And then I'm told that if I meet my flipping best friends, one of them dies!"

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped, cutting off Laura's rant, causing the girl to look hurt. He then frowned, "...Who's Joey?" Laura sighed dreamily, gazing up at the sky, and Shadow gave a look of disgust, before saying bluntly, "Never mind. Anyway. I... don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Laura stared at him with irritation, "Okay, if you're not going to be of any help at all, at least tell me before I go on a rant and even tell you my crush!"

Shadow's heart sank, "...Crush?"

"Geez, nothing serious. Well... It kinda is... But he's a celebrity!" Laura paused, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't." Shadow replied quickly, "Anyway, I have no idea who this Joey guy is, or... what the... Murderdolls was it? Are, but seriously. Some crazy old guy made a prophecy that's true, that's all there is to it. I don't know why. But should the prophecy come true, Team Rocket's over... And a bunch of other stuff..."

"Bunch of other stuff?" Laura quirked an eyebrow.

"For me to know, and for you to never find out." Shadow climbed to his feet, giving Laura a knowing smile, before saying, "Anyway, back to Pewter City. I must go for a while, you're free to do what you want in Pewter. But for heaven's sake, don't talk to anyone." Shadow went to quickly leave.

"Heeey, wait just one second!" Laura interrupted, and Shadow sighed, before turning on his heels to face her, "Y-You're not going without giving me a hug right?" Shadow stared at the outstretched arms and her pouting lips. Before he could respond, the ground shook and Snorlax knocked Shadow flying, scooping up a screaming Laura and giving her a bone-crushing hug. Shadow gazed at the cat.

"Well, that was convenient..." He murmured, before taking his chance and releasing Articuno, taking to the skies and vanishing in the clouds.


	26. A Strange, Unusual Feeling

Woaaaaah, stream of reviews! As much as I love people commenting on every chapter, when 25 reviews come at once that's a bit of a shock! xD

ultima-owner - Well, you're already my top reviewer. But, please try and put a bit more... content into your reviews? xD Thanks for all of that, anyway.

Embersky - Aww, who can hate Anna? D= Okay... Even I dislike her quite often. xD She adds something different to the story, she'll be here for a while, I'm afraid

A Strange, Unusual Feeling

**Previously...**

"Lapras?" Syd gazed out at the ocean as she called out the name of the Pokémon. A while later, the shadow appeared in the water, and Lapras emerged, crying out happily to see Syd. Syd approached it slowly, "It is real..." She murmured, before swinging herself onto the back of the Pokémon, avoiding touching the water, "T-Take me to Pewter City. Past the fire." She commanded, hugging the Pokémon's neck as it began sailing swiftly through the water. Syd stared at the forest to her right, the smoke creating thick clouds above the burning forest. Not quite the happy world in the games, it seemed...

But eventually, after almost an hour of travelling by sea, Lapras arrived back at shore, past the burning forest. The tall buildings of Pewter City were ahead of Syd as she climbed off. She turned back to the Lapras uncertainly, withdrawing a Pokéball from her pocket. The Lapras sang happily, and Syd threw the ball through the air, consuming the Lapras and clicking after a single shake. The ball bounced back into Syd's hands, and she stared at it as it shrank in her hands, a small smile upon her face.

""""

"For me to know, and for you to never find out." Shadow climbed to his feet, giving Laura a knowing smile, before saying, "Anyway, back to Pewter City. I must go for a while, you're free to do what you want in Pewter. But for heaven's sake, don't talk to anyone." Shadow went to quickly leave.

""""

The boy shook his head of the memory, irritated that it wouldn't leave his mind. He was stood now, watching the fire from a distance, and the people running around like headless Pidgey in an attempt to put the fire out. He had awoken in Pewter City hospital a few hours later, and had immediately fled the place. He wasn't going to wait around in a comfy bed, recovering from a few burns, not when there were gym badges to win. Unfortunately, the gym leader had come to the fire to help. He could see an Onix at the front of the queue, sending heaps of sand onto the flames, helping to douse them. His own Pokémon, Bulbasaur and Pidgey, would not be any help to a fire, so he just stood, watching.

It was rather entertaining, and he had nothing else to do. He couldn't leave Pewter City without that badge.

""""

Shadow sighed, glancing away, before looking back to her, "I believe so. But in order to stop the prophecy from happening, you cannot meet the others."

Laura sighed deeply at this, before asking, "A-And if I meet them by accident?"

Shadow stared at her seriously, "Should you ever meet them, one of the eight will die."

Laura's eyes widened, and she fell into a stunned silence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"What's your name, kid?" The young man asked, glancing down at Luke with a serious expression. His skin was tanned, his hair was a very dark brown, and he wore brown trousers and a green jacket above an orange t-shirt.

The silver-haired_ teenager_ in front of the man rolled his eyes, replying coldly, "First of all, do not call me a kid. Don't underestimate me. And in answer to your question, I am Luke. Now, answer me. Do you accept my challenge? I'm curious to see if I can beat the famous Brock." The gym leader raised his eyebrows slightly, examining the boy and the Bulbasaur at his feet. A small smirk reached his face. "What?" Luke questioned irritably, before clicking his fingers. Suddenly, vines outstretched from the seed Pokémon, wrapping around Brock's legs and sending him tripping backwards.

"Woah!" Brock exclaimed as he hit the ground, quickly scrabbling back to his feet, asking angrily, "What's your problem?"

"Well, how about it?" Luke asked, a mischievous smirk crossing his own face, "Accept my challenge. I think you'll be surprised."

"No offense... kid." Brock hissed, causing Luke's eyes to narrow, "But I doubt you could take on my Geodude and Onix with a Bulbasaur. It doesn't know any moves powerful enough." The two were stood in the Pewter City gym, a large arena that resembled a mountain. Rock and stone was everywhere, making up a mountain pass with a narrow path, caves and plenty of spots for Pokémon to manoeuvre and use to battle. Brock was stood at the top, arms folded over his jacket, while Luke was sat confidently on a rock in front of him, the Bulbasaur sitting on the ground beneath him. Pidgey was darting from rock to rock, flying skilfully through small gaps before landing on Luke's shoulder.

"No offense taken." Luke replied, rolling his eyes a second time, before pushing, "That doesn't answer anything. Accept my challenge. My Bulbasaur and Pidgey against your Onix and Geodude... Together." There was a loud rumble, and the chain of rocks that made up Onix emerged from a cave, rising up to its full height, casting Luke and both his Pokémon in shadow. Luke didn't back away, meeting the giant rock's eyes as it glared down at him. Bulbasaur glanced up at his master, gaining courage from his confidence, before returning his attention to the opponent in front. Luke saw another rock move in the corner of his eye, and watched as it fell, only for a pair of arms to spring out its side. It bounced around to face them, revealing Geodude.

Brock let out a confident laugh, arms still folded as he regarded his opposition, "How about this, kid? You take the first move."

"Thanks, but you go first." Luke replied with a sigh, before stepping backwards, "Remember what we practiced. You're ready for this. It's not about power; it's about strategy and..." Onix struck, whipping its tail at Bulbasaur, who leapt up seemingly impossibly fast for a Bulbasaur, landing on a nearby rock and propelling itself towards the Onix, "And timing." Luke smiled, white teeth showing to match the glimmer in his silver eyes. Onix let out a cry of pain. "So far, so good." He finished in a murmur, watching as his Pidgey now swooped around to aim at Geodude's back. "Victory is mine."

""""""""""""""""""

Shadow let out a deep sigh as he gazed at the waves as they crashed against the cliff-edge. He was stood at the top, the strong wind causing the bottom of his cloak to wave swiftly behind him. The spray of the ocean hit him with each contact, causing him to shiver slightly. He tentatively lifted his pale hand to place it upon his heart, feeling uncomfortable at this... strange, unusual yet... amazing feeling. He didn't like it. His lips thinned in disgust with himself, drawing his foot back and sending a small stone hurtling into the ocean, only to be consumed by one single wave. "For god's sake!" He snapped, gazing up to the setting sun, barely visible in the smoky sky, "What is wrong with me?"

"One thing, I think, would be that you're talking to yourself." A feminine voice spoke from behind him, an unfamiliar accent accompanying it. Shadow spun on his heels, pulling his hood back over his face properly due to the wind disturbing it. He allowed one of his common frowns to reach his invisible face, examining the young girl in front of him, from her red-dyed hair, to her lime-green tank top and finally to her shorts. He had never seen her before, she wore clothes that didn't match most people in Kanto, and she was a teenager. Oh, heck no. There was a moment's silence, only broken by another wave as it struck the cliff face. The girl then said, "Wow, you don't talk much. I'm Syd, and you are?" The girl took another step closer, shortening the distance between them.

Shadow finally answered warily, "I'm... Shadow. At least, that's what people call me."

Syd shrugged slightly, before continuing, "Mmhmm. Sure. Disguised in a dark cloak, all mysterious, of course you'd have a nickname too." She walked forward once more, past him to stand on the cliff's edge, "So, what's wrong? You seemed pretty frustrated just then." Shadow turned to look at her uncertainly, before joining her in gazing at the ocean. Syd looked to her left to examine him curiously, "Sometimes it helps to talk to a complete stranger. Though part of me is afraid that you're just going to push me off the edge." The cloaked boy laughed weakly, before shaking his head.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong." He replied, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself as another gust of wind tore through the air, "Well, what is wrong is so ridiculous, there is no point talking about it. And aren't you cold? I'm shivering in this cloak."

"I guess it's rather chilly." Syd replied with a grin, "I suppose you could always lend me your cloak, and let me see what you actually look like." Shadow's grip on his cloak tightened uncertainly, and Syd let out a faint laugh, "Relax~ I'm only joking. But no, I'm fine. And come on, 'fess up. What's wrong?"

Shadow shook his head with a laugh of his own, "I've always hated people who are too easy to talk to..."

"Oh, I'm flattered." Syd replied with a hint of sarcasm, "Now don't go avoiding the question!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Shadow commented dryly, before turning to face her, "Seriously, it is ridiculous."

"Stop delaying and tell me!" Syd exclaimed, holding back a laugh, "Before I rage at you~"

"...Rage at me? Isn't that a Pokémon move?"

"No, you goof, it's-" She broke off, sighing, "Never mind... Just tell me already."

"Fine, if you really want to know..." Shadow turned again, the wind and ocean calming, as if allowing the boy to explain in silence, "I've allowed myself to... become too close to someone. You don't know who I am, who I work for. I've always worked alone, and I find myself caring for someone in a way I shouldn't." His lips thinned a second time, before laughing shortly, "See? I told you it was ridiculous. With everything going on Kanto, you have no need to care about something like this."

"Aww~" Syd smirked, causing Shadow to pass her an odd glance, "You're in denial. How cuuute." Shadow made a 'Tch' noise and looked away again, "Okay, so I'm assuming it's a girl, right?" The boy gave a sharp nod, and Syd continued, "And do you love her more than-"

"I don't love her!" Shadow interrupted with a snap, turning to glare at Syd.

"...Okay." The girl raised her eyebrows, "Do you _care _for her more than-"

"Look, just forget it." Shadow interrupted a second time, sighing deeply, "Thanks, but I don't need help with this. I'll get past it, she doesn't feel the same way anyway. She never will, she has a boyfriend..." He trailed off into silence, a wave of loneliness spilling over him, accompanied by another spray of ocean water. There was another moment of silence, before he asked, "Why are you bothering to help me? Aren't the cloaked, mysterious guys with a nickname of Shadow usually villains?"

Syd took hold of his arm, turning him to face her, asking softly, "Well, are you a villain?"

Shadow considered the question, gazing into her eyes in deep thought, before replying without emotion, "The villain never admits he is one, so it would be pointless giving you an answer, would it not?"

"In my opinion, a villain would have come right out and said 'no' to that question." Syd flashed a shy smile, before releasing his arm, "And a true villain never tends to feel anything like love, only hatred." Shadow gave her a questioning look, so she continued to say, "So I don't think you are a villain. I don't have a clue what you've done or any kind of background information, though. You could help me to change my mind?" She moved slightly closer, "Just who exactly are you?"

Shadow felt awkward being so close to the girl, before clearing his throat and looking away, "I... I'm... It doesn't matter. You... You just don't want to help me, okay? There's nothing you need to know. But... Answer my question... Why are you helping me? Why are you still here? And who actually are you?" Syd gave a loose shrug of her shoulders as she looked back to the pink sky. The sun was coming closer and closer to vanishing, leaving a beautiful sunset. Shadow looked back to the bottom of the hill he was stood upon, seeing the shape of a girl wandering around, alone, a Kakuna in her arms and Snorlax following. A pained glance crossed his face, and that stupid feeling rose in his heart again.

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?" The girl asked quietly, yet again turning back to face him, "As for why I'm helping you... I have no idea. I was intrigued as to why a weird cloaked guy was talking or shouting to himself on the top of a cliff. I wondered if you were about to kill yourself. And I'm still here because I like talking to you, you're... interesting and-" Before she could continue, Shadow suddenly leaned in, lips meeting hers. Syd's eyes fluttered open for a moment, shoulders tensing as the boy gripped them, before slowly sinking into the kiss.

Her shoulders fell again, and her eyes closed as she kissed back, placing her hands on his side. Another wave hit the cliff-face, as the sun continued to sink into darkness...


	27. Trapped

Only 1 review this time?

ultima-owner - Tis, though I wouldn't call this love.

Trapped

Previously

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?" The girl asked quietly, yet again turning back to face him, "As for why I'm helping you... I have no idea. I was intrigued as to why a weird cloaked guy was talking or shouting to himself on the top of a cliff. I wondered if you were about to kill yourself. And I'm still here because I like talking to you, you're... interesting and-" Before she could continue, Shadow suddenly leaned in, lips meeting hers. Syd's eyes fluttered open for a moment, shoulders tensing as the boy gripped them, before slowly sinking into the kiss.

Her shoulders fell again, and her eyes closed as she kissed back, placing her hands on his side. Another wave hit the cliff-face, as the sun continued to sink into darkness...

""""

"For me to know, and for you to never find out." Shadow climbed to his feet, giving Laura a knowing smile, before saying, "Anyway, back to Pewter City. I must go for a while, you're free to do what you want in Pewter. But for heaven's sake, don't talk to anyone." Shadow went to quickly leave.

Shadow sighed, glancing away, before looking back to her, "I believe so. But in order to stop the prophecy from happening, you cannot meet the others."

Laura sighed deeply at this, before asking, "A-And if I meet them by accident?"

Shadow stared at her seriously, "Should you ever meet them, one of the eight will die."

Laura's eyes widened, and she fell into a stunned silence.

""""""

BANG!

Everyone in the clearing was knocked to the ground, a giant fireball striking the ground merely inches away from Venusaur and Carlson. Venusaur immediately withdrew the vines from Luke, roaring in pain as burns inflicted his body.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"W...What?" Syd whispered as she pulled away, gazing at Shadow with confusion, "Why did you do that?" Shadow had fallen silent, guilt flooding the space between them before he began to back away. Syd didn't move, staring at him as he backed further and further from her. Another wave hit the side of the cliff, causing Shadow to flinch slightly from the sudden noise. He raised a shaky hand to his lips, as it to confirm what he had just done. He didn't know this girl, why did he just... Laura... What...

"I-I'm sorry." The boy finally spoke, turning away, "That was a mistake... Forgive me... Please... I-I'm so sorry." Tightening the grip on his cloak, Shadow quickly turned from the girl and ran hurriedly back down the hill, leaving Syd to face the spray alone. But as she watched him disappear, a small, shy smile appeared on her lips. She mouthed the name 'Shadow', watching the cloaked boy disappear into the wood.

She turned to face the ocean again, the small smile not leaving her face, before slowly descending the hill, a slight spring to her step.

"""""""""""""

"So what do you want to do, Snorlax?" Laura asked, sitting down against the fat cat's side. Snorlax raised his head lazily, pointing with his large paw to a nearby apple tree. Laura followed the point, gazing at the shiny red apples. Snorlax licked his lips, and Laura sighed, "Do you always have to eat?" Snorlax belched. "...Learn some manners, would ya?" She muttered irritably, before returning to the book that was in her hands, which happened to be a biography about some guy called Joey Jordison, "If you want an apple, get it yourself."

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

Laura bounced along the ground, the book flying from her hands, as Snorlax charged at the tree, pulling it right out of the ground. Laura let out a gasp, forgetting the discarded book and scrambling to her feet, "Snorlax!" The cat shook the apples free right into his open chasm of a mouth. Another belch followed, before he stomped off back towards Pewter City. "No, Snorlax, wait!" Laura cried out, scrambling to her feet and darting after her beloved Pokémon. She paused, before returning to pick up Kakuna, returning it... She dashed off again, before sighing, picking up the book. Then, finally, she darted after the disappearing cat.

However, she soon stopped, looking around frantically. "How does he move so fast?" Snorlax had completely vanished. "No, no, no!" She exclaimed in panic, before continuing her pursuit. After nearly an hour of constant running, she was back at the Viridian Forest fire. The fire fighters had got quite far in dousing the flames, but it still was far from extinguished. Her eyes lowered from the fire to another uprooted tree on the outskirts of the burnt forest, a small pile of half eaten apples at its base.

"Snorlax!" Laura shouted again, and ignoring the police officers calling for her to stop, she rushed back into the flaming inferno. A few officers went to follow, before a large, burning branch crashed to the ground in front of them. The officers flinched, shielding their eyes from the sudden heat, left only to watch as the dark-haired girl vanished amongst the trees. A Wartortle quickly jumped in front of the fire, sending a jet of water to try and douse it.

"Oh my word, out of the way." The officer turned just in time to see the shape of a girl leap into the forest, the fire quickly regrowing from where a Lapras had cleared a way in. "Hello?" Syd called out, covering her mouth to prevent too much smoke being inhaled. A call of 'Snorlax!' echoed from ahead of her. She followed the direction of the voice, eyes scanning for danger all the time.

"Snorlax? It's... It's Laura! Come back!" Laura? Syd raised her eyebrows with recognition, before dashing even faster in the direction of the voice. Another burning branch shortly crushed the area Syd had just been standing it. The girl did not look back. "S...Snorlax!" Laura gasped weakly, breathing quickly to regain breath, only to start choking on the smoke. She fell to her knees.

"Laura?" Syd darted from tree to tree, skilfully jumping over and dodging burning branches. She stopped briefly, placing a hand to her heart, wincing from the pain forming in her chest and lungs. A high-pitched giggle sounded from behind her, and she turned with a frown.

A pink, very messy-haired girl was stood on the branch of a burnt tree, giggling manically, a large 'R' on what was left of her torn uniform, "Fiiiiiireeee! Heehee, eheheheh." A Magmar suddenly leapt out from behind the tree, two balls of fire zooming through the air, narrowly missing Syd and causing an already on fire tree to roar up in flames, "Eheheheheh! Buuuuurn it all!" She leapt from the tree, "WEEEEE!" She screamed, before swinging very much like a monkey from one tree to the next.

Syd blinked a few times, "...Team Rocket apparently hires lunatics." Shaking her head, she continued pursuing the weakening shouts of 'Snorlax!' which was getting more and more difficult over the crackling fire and screeches of 'WEEEEEE!' from the opposite direction. But eventually, she darted into a clearing, where Laura was doubled over, coughing. Quickly crouching down, she helped Laura to her feet, giving her shoulder as support.

"W...Who are you?" Laura asked hoarsely.

"It's me, Syd." The other girl replied shortly, before hurriedly dragging her towards the exit. However, there was soon an explosion and a wave of heat, causing Syd to stumble back, shielding her eyes from the sudden, bright flames. They were now surrounded by a ring of fire, and the insane giggling of that woman was coming from all directions.

"Ooooh! Fireeeee!" The woman giggled that annoying, lunatic giggle, "Annie loooooves fire. Buuuurn. Eheheheh!"

"Who the heck is this freak?" Laura questioned in a croak, leaning heavily on Syd's shoulder, feeling weak.

"Team Rocket." Was all Syd said in reply as she turned in a circle, the blue of her contacts searching everywhere for a sign of the Rocket freak known as Annie.

"Looking for meeeee?" Annie giggled again as she emerged from behind. Syd was now able to examine her more closely, not that she really wanted to. Her pink hair was stuck out in all directions, one strand was even on fire. Her eyes were both yellow, much like a cat's, except far creepier. Her skin was tanned slightly, or it may just be darkened from ash. Her rocket uniform was badly torn, exposing her chubby stomach. She wore a short, once long, pink shirt, in just as bad a condition.

"This will be interesting..." Syd sighed, before shouting as loud as possible, "Lapras!"

"Shhhh!" Annie hissed loudly, flicking Syd on the forehead, causing the young girl to flinch slightly, "Bad girl! Bad, bad, baaaaad. You must be quiet. You must shhhh! HeeheeheheheheHEH!" Laura's grip on Syd's shoulder tightened, clearly worried by the woman's... interesting personality. "Nooooow, come here, Bubbles! Eheheheh!"

"Bubbles...?" Syd repeated, looking wary about what this 'Bubbles' might be.

"Yes, yes, Bubbles, yes." Annie nodded vigorously, "EheheheHEH! Come here, Bubblesssss!" Magmar soon joined her side, causing Syd to roll her eyes at the choice of name, "Ooooh! But first, you must tell me your names! Yes, yes, your names, yes, yes. EheheheHEH!"

"...Celaina." Syd quickly replied, before glancing to Laura, "This is... Lily."

"OOOH! Bad girl!" Annie screeched, and Magmar lunged towards the pair, Syd's eyes widened. The Magmar struck Syd on the arm, causing her to scream as the nasty burn appeared on her skin, "Naughtyyy Syddy Syd Syd! Noooo lying to Annie, no, no lying! I know you are really called Syd, and that dear beautiful girl with you is Laura! Yes, yes, Syd and Laura... That is right!"

"So... Are you going to kill us or continue babbling?" Syd asked, the pain obvious in her voice. She glanced to Laura briefly, who was examining the reddening burn on Syd's arm with worry.

"Oooooh, yes!" Annie's eyes sparkled as she licked her lips, stepping uncomfortably close to Syd, "Yes, yes, definitely... Hmmmm... Not much point to skinny scaredy Laura, but you... Yes, yes." She licked her lips again, and a suspicious yet rather fearful frown crossed Syd's face.

"...Why not me?" Laura asked rather timidly, "I-I won't let you kill Syd without getting past me first!"

"Ooooooh my!" Annie's eyes sparkled again, "Such bravery! But no use, no use. You want to know whyyyyy I have no use in killing you?" She stepped even closer, causing Laura to show a look of disgust at the woman's breath, "Because youuuuuuuuu, my deaaar," She jabbed Laura sharply in the stomach with her finger, causing the girl to wince, "You are too skinny, yes, yes... Buuuut beautiful, gorgeous Syd here... Hmm, she has point to killing, yes." She licked her lips for a third time.

Laura glanced to Syd, who glared deep into Annie's eyes, "...You sick freak." She suddenly threw a quick punch towards Annie's face, but with amazing reflexes, she grabbed hold of Syd's fist, headbutting the girl back to the ground. "Ouch!" She cried out as her head hit the earth roughly. Laura stepped forward shakily, standing in front of Syd, looking unsure.

"HeheheheHEH!" Annie cackled, "Ooooh, naughty girl. You're not escaping meeee, no, no, not escaping me. No-one has ever, ever, EVER escaped Annie! EheheheHEH!"

"...I noticed as much." Syd replied dryly as she glanced to the woman's large stomach, wondering how many victims had... lost to this lunatic. She felt rather sick at the though. She hesitated, still lying down, before lashing out with her foot, sending Annie flying back to the ground. She glanced up at Laura, "Run!" Laura helped Syd to her feet, before the two girls darted towards the wall of fire, Laura jumping over.

"NOOOOOOO!" Annie screeched, tackling Syd to the forest floor, "I said NOBODY escapes Annie! Bubbless! Mm, I'm going to enjoy eating you, yes, yes." She cackled once more, and Syd's eyes widened as the Magmar approached, her heart beat quickening, "Hmmmm, how would you prefer? Boiled? Roasted? Fried? Mmm, seems the only option is... barbecued. HeheheHEH!"

"W-What the heck is your problem?" Syd exclaimed, her breath emerging in panicked gasps as she struggled against the woman's iron grip, "Y-You freak... L-Let me... Let me go...! L-Let me go!" She struggled again, a glint of fear flashing in her eyes. The Magmar came closer, and Syd's eyes focussed on the Pokémon's flames, intense fear in her expression, "Let me go now!"

"Ohhhh, shut up!" Annie snapped, slapping Syd hard across the face, causing the girl to accidentally whimper slightly with her fear, "Awwww, Syddy Syd Syd is afraid! Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. Aaaaand, I'm doing this because my master ordered it!"

"Y-Your master commanded you to EAT me?" Syd repeated with disbelief, her voice higher pitched from the fear.

"Oh, yes, yes." Annie nodded, "The boss knows of Annie's cooking talents, yes. Many enemies of his have I defeated.. Mm. But I'm done talking, yes! I want food. I NEED-"

"To die." A loud screech came from above, and a beam of ice swiftly tore through the air, freezing the Magmar as he looked back solid. Articuno landed on the forest floor, screeching again, before slashing at Annie, sending the woman flying off of Syd. Shadow quickly dismounted the bird, staring seriously at the scene.

"Sh-Shadow!" Syd exclaimed shakily, throwing herself into the boy's arms, unable to hold back the tears from the traumatic experience. Shadow hugged her close, not taking his eyes off of Annie.

"Ooooh, Shadoooow." Annie said in a hiss, climbing to her feet, "The master won't be pleased, no, no. Shadow betrayed him. Oooh, you're in trouble. No matter, no matter. We will win, yes, yes. You'll see me again, and it will be then that I get my meal. Mm, yes. EheheheHEH!" There was a strange gust of wind as she left, and finally, somehow, the Viridian Forest fire was extinguished.


	28. Darkness Fades

Bleh, I wish I had more reviewers.

ultima-owner - You forgot cannibal.

Darkness Fades

**Previously...**

"Oh, yes, yes." Annie nodded, "The boss knows of Annie's cooking talents, yes. Many enemies of his have I defeated.. Mm. But I'm done talking, yes! I want food. I NEED-"

"To die." A loud screech came from above, and a beam of ice swiftly tore through the air, freezing the Magmar as he looked back solid. Articuno landed on the forest floor, screeching again, before slashing at Annie, sending the woman flying off of Syd. Shadow quickly dismounted the bird, staring seriously at the scene.

"Sh-Shadow!" Syd exclaimed shakily, throwing herself into the boy's arms, unable to hold back the tears from the traumatic experience. Shadow hugged her close, not taking his eyes off of Annie.

"Ooooh, Shadoooow." Annie said in a hiss, climbing to her feet, "The master won't be pleased, no, no. Shadow betrayed him. Oooh, you're in trouble. No matter, no matter. We will win, yes, yes. You'll see me again, and it will be then that I get my meal. Mm, yes. EheheheHEH!" There was a strange gust of wind as she left, and finally, somehow, the Viridian Forest fire was extinguished.

""

"M-Molly!" Tom yelled, his call bouncing off the walls with an eerie echo, "C-Come back! Snap out of it!" Nothing but his echo's reply. "MOLLY!" Molly giggled again, coming from all directions. Tom forced himself off the wall, falling onto hands and knees, "Where are you?"

"Over here, silly." Tom slowly turned around in a crawl, before he screamed. Molly's pale skin and eyes were the only things visible, floating towards him like just a disembodied head. She giggled again, and Tom forced himself backwards. There was a hissing noise, and Tom made out several pairs of red eyes in the aura that surrounded Molly, before they and the girl flew towards him, the giggles still coming. Tom screamed again, raising his arms to shield his head.

Seconds later, the screams of agony came again.

""

Tom stepped forward right to the centre of the symbol, when suddenly the surface beneath him opened up, sending Tom falling in. Before a scream could escape his lips, the surface resealed itself. Pidgeotto squawked, jumping forward onto the symbol, trying to follow her new owner down. But it didn't open. Not wasting a second, Pidgeotto grabbed Charmander and a protesting Rattata, swooping off the tower, flying towards the mountain. She had to find help.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Shhh..." Shadow comforted, feeling rather awkward in Syd's embrace, "It's... It's okay... She's gone." Shadow gently pulled away from the hug, and Syd smiled up at him, the tears slowly stopping. A cool breeze drifted over them, and Shadow glanced around him, noticing for the first time that the fire had stopped. It seemed that with the Magmar's death, the fire was... somehow able to be extinguished. The two were now surrounded by black, burnt trees and grass.

"Y-You saved my life." Shadow returned his attention to the girl at this small comment that held such feeling and emotion, "Th... Thank you... Just thank you so much."

Shadow shifted awkwardly as Syd hugged him again, "...It's fine, don't worry about it." He gazed down at the girl's dark hair as she buried her face in his chest, the occasional choke of a small sob sounding from her. Laura watched from the trees silently as **he** hugged her, and **he** comforted her. A pang of jealousy filled her heart, before she shook her head, turning away from the scene.

""""""""""

"Tom?" George called nervously as he stepped forward. He had just fallen through the entrance to the tower, and was now stood in almost complete darkness. A strange voice came from around him, something like 'Fear of the dark...' The boy glanced around, using the wall to his left as guidance as he took another step. Clap, clap was his answer as his feet echoed on whatever material the floor was. "Molly?" The light appeared from above again as three more bodies fell behind him. Anna, Ryan and Jennie. He turned to face them, struggling to keep the fear out of his voice, "W...What exactly do we do without Pokémon? We'll... probably just die."

"Now THAT is confidence at its highest." Jennie remarked dryly, stepping past the boy, "Nice one, George. How about I lead?" Without saying a thing, Ryan and Anna also stepped past George, following Jennie as the older girl slowly began to descend the tower. George glanced behind him, as if expecting to see some giant brain-eating zombie or something similar, before hurriedly catching up with the others.

"But seriously, how do we do this without Pokémon?" George pressed, walking a little too close to Ryan, "What do we do? Just punch a Gengar in the face?"

"Punching seems to be your answer to everything..." Ryan sighed, pushing George out of his personal space, "Yeah, no Pokémon is inconvenient, but we can't just leave Molly and Tom in here. Now go bug Anna or something."

George gave Ryan a frown, coming to a stop as the three ahead of him continued through the tower. He then asked with a hint of suspicion, "Um... What's up with you guys? Why are you all acting like jerks?"

"You're not the only one who can play at this game, George." Jennie replied, stopping to turn and face him. Anna hid slightly behind her, gazing at the floor and not meeting George's eyes. Ryan stood firmly at Jennie's side, glaring at the boy with anger. George's eyes narrowed, wondering what Jennie's statement meant, "And before you say 'What's that meant to mean?' I'm calling you a jerk. Got it? Good." Silence fell as the boy in front of them allowed these words to sink in.

"...At least I'm not some low-life geek." George snapped back. Jennie had just turned to walk away from him, but stopped, her shoulders tensing and a hurt sigh escaping her lips. But George continued in the same tone to say, "Does anyone else but the geek agree with this?" He glanced to Ryan and Anna, the latter still avoiding eye contact.

"I may have just kept silent had you not just proved Jennie right there, George." Ryan finally broke the heavy silence, and continued, "But as you did... Yes, George, you are a jerk."

"Oh, woohoo." George rolled his eyes, oblivious to the shadow approaching him from behind, "The geek and her boyfriend think I'm a jerk. What about you, Anna?" The figure stopped behind George, and its eyes opened to reveal solid black. Jennie, Ryan and Anna backed away, causing George to frown. "Fine, go on then, go ahead and leave me. I was kind of expecting it you know." White teeth glinted as the figure opened its mouth, showing a twisted smile.

"Aww, has poor George been abandoned by his friends?" The familiar, musical voice mocked. George turned around quickly, and the tower filled with light once more. George blinked as he stared at Molly. The girl was floating as usual, looking perfectly normal except for her eyes and lack of gravity, "What's the matter, George? Don't you find me attractive anymore?"

George turned again quickly, seeing the other three had vanished, "...Guys? Oh, come on, come back! Help!" He turned around again to see Molly's lifeless face just millimetres from his own, that twisted smile on her face. "AHH!" He screamed, stumbling backwards to the ground. A Pokéball bounced out of his pocket, releasing Charmander, "Flamethrower!"

Molly stared at the lizard in surprise, letting the flames hit her, barely affected, "You said you had no Pokémon, George. Did you lie to the girl you love?"

George paled, shocked at how Charmander's move had failed. That destroyed the plan...

"_Look, we can't just go attacking like normal." Ryan said from atop the tower, glancing to the three, "I doubt whatever is in there will attack if we all stick together. We must lure her to us... George, I hate to say this, but you need to be a jerk." George raised his eyebrows, before nodding, "So... We get angry at you and leave you, whatever is in there, if anything, attacks you when you're alone."_

"_It'd be more effective if we pretend we have no Pokémon." Jennie suggested, "And then we can attack in surprise. So... George gets attacked, then we return with our own Pokémon and take them by surprise?" Ryan nodded, "It's risky, but if we can't save Molly and Tom as a group, I suppose this is the best option."_

It hadn't worked, "Charmander, flamethr-"

Molly hissed, lunging forward through mid-air, hand gripping George's throat. The boy screamed in agony as the possessed little girl held him suspended in the air. The skin of George's neck began to turn burnt and black from Molly's touch. "Hm? What's wrong now, George? Wishing you hadn't driven off your friends? It's time for you to die!" Her grip tightened, and George screamed again, louder than before. His senses began to fade, the pain deadened, everything became blurry... And suddenly, he saw his life flash before his eyes, before he felt himself dropping... His eyes closed as his still body hit the tower floor. Molly giggled as she stared at the boy's body, before closing her eyes, about to enter his body to possess him too...

"Jynx, use ice beam!" Molly spun around from the lifeless body, sinking through the floor and allowing the beam of ice to hit the wall behind her. "Make a circle!" Ryan commanded loudly, and he, Jennie and Anan quickly got into a circular position that allowed them to see all corners of the chamber. The twisted smile was back on Molly's face as she rose up in the middle of the circle, out of all three's eyesight.

"Clever tactic." She giggled, and before they could react, she sent the three of them flying forward, screaming in pain. "Hee, hee, this is so fun~"

"Chansey, egg bomb! Jynx, ice beam!"

"Flareon, flamethrower!" Jennie glanced to the Pokémon at her feet, one she had captured at the volcano.

"Psyduck, confusion!"

"Ooohh!" Molly floated upwards, causing the four attacks to collide and cause an explosion. The three trainers shielded their eyes from the cloud of dust that formed. As it faded, Ryan screamed as Molly threw him at the wall, causing him to crumple to the floor unconscious.

"Ryan!" Jennie cried out, "Flamethrower!" Molly screamed in pain as the attack hit her, causing Jennie and Anna to cover their ears from the intense pitch. Molly spun around in anger, sending Jennie and Flareon back into the opposite wall, unconscious.

'Jynx!' Molly turned, crossing her arms and shaking off the beam of ice that hit her, and moved her arms to send the Jynx back. An explosion soon followed, knocking Molly to the ground. Chansey glared at her angrily. "Enough!" Molly screeched loudly, whipping through the air and sending Jynx and Chansey to crash into the wall, victims number five and six. "Now only Anna and her dumb duck to go!" She turned to where Anna had previously been standing, before blinking in confusion.

"Over here!" Molly swivelled around in time to see Psyduck zooming through the air towards her.

"PSYYYYYY!" The Duck chorused, before sending a powerful psywave towards Molly, and then tackling her into the wall.

"Mmnrgh..." Molly murmured, falling to her knees, and then forward, unconscious. Tom faded into view beside her, in the same state. A group of Pokémon then joined the bodies. Two Gengar, five Haunter, eight Gastly. Psyduck prepared himself to fight, before the ghosts nodded and vanished. A click sounded from below, and the doors to the tower opened. Anna quickly rushed over to George, seeing his body still and lifeless. She glanced at the black, burnt patch on his neck, tears beginning to fall down her face. She glanced around to Jennie and Ryan, both still unconscious. She turned back to George, shaking him gently, unable to talk. She whimpered, before hugging the boy's body close, choked sobs now escaping her...

...Until he stirred. Anna immediately let go, watching as the burnt skin of his throat slowly faded, returning to normal. The girl's eyes widened, and she asked in a weak stutter, "G-George...?"

"...Anna?"

"GEORGE!" Anna squeaked, throwing her arms around the boy again and hugging him tightly. George hugged her back, sitting up slowly, glancing at all the unconscious bodies in the room.

"Well, this is just flipping fantastic, isn't it?"


	29. The Escape

Oooh, two reviews that are from different people. Yay! And by the way, Blissful Keno is actually who the character **Ryan **is based on. So... If he even has any, go check out his stories! 8D [/failadvertising]

o-CrystalSakura-o - Aw, aren't you enjoying the other storylines? No problem, as long as you're still reading. =D Thank you. ...You know? I actually completely forgot about Snorlax... I'll have to add that in somewhere. Thanks for reminding me! Real talent? Heh, thank you. ^^

Blissful Keno - Woooo, first review from one of the characters. Thanks! The solution to finding Josh is right here, my friend. Nice little convo between you and George, too. And there is a reason to why the island is all whacked up, trust me. Thanks a lot! No way is this the best Pokefic, but thanks for saying.

Ooh, and just as a random comment, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! =DDD Yaaaay. I'm considering maybe doing a little bonus chapter unrelated to the story for it... But I'm not sure how it'd work. Well, the next chapter will either return to Officer Jenny and Carlson, or a birthday cruddy special. Wait and see, my readers.

The Escape

**Previously...**

"Mmnrgh..." Molly murmured, falling to her knees, and then forward, unconscious. Tom faded into view beside her, in the same state. A group of Pokémon then joined the bodies. Two Gengar, five Haunter, eight Gastly. Psyduck prepared himself to fight, before the ghosts nodded and vanished. A click sounded from below, and the doors to the tower opened. Anna quickly rushed over to George, seeing his body still and lifeless. She glanced at the black, burnt patch on his neck, tears beginning to fall down her face. She glanced around to Jennie and Ryan, both still unconscious. She turned back to George, shaking him gently, unable to talk. She whimpered, before hugging the boy's body close, choked sobs now escaping her...

...Until he stirred. Anna immediately let go, watching as the burnt skin of his throat slowly faded, returning to normal. The girl's eyes widened, and she asked in a weak stutter, "G-George...?"

"...Anna?"

"GEORGE!" Anna squeaked, throwing her arms around the boy again and hugging him tightly. George hugged her back, sitting up slowly, glancing at all the unconscious bodies in the room.

"Well, this is just flipping fantastic, isn't it?"

"

"...At least I'm not some low-life geek." George snapped back. Jennie had just turned to walk away from him, but stopped, her shoulders tensing and a hurt sigh escaping her lips. But George continued in the same tone to say, "Does anyone else but the geek agree with this?" He glanced to Ryan and Anna, the latter still avoiding eye contact.

"I may have just kept silent had you not just proved Jennie right there, George." Ryan finally broke the heavy silence, and continued, "But as you did... Yes, George, you are a jerk."

"""""""""""""""""

Josh opened his eyes with a start, blinking rapidly. He gasped for breath, before realising that breath was entering him through his mouth. It took a few moments to register the person crouched over him, breathing into his mouth, before he gently pushed them away, leaning onto his side and coughing. Water left his lips as his body shook and trembled, before gasping, feeling faint and weak. "Josh...?" He remembered the person who had revived him, and he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, and the girl placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He glanced at her, quickly recognising her as Jennie. The girl was knelt beside him, worry on her face which soon turned to a relieved smile as she hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Josh hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder as the girl held him close, before he mumbled in confusion, "...What... What happened? The flood... Where's it gone? And... Syd... Syd!"

"Calm down." Jennie instructed gently as the boy pulled away from her. She managed to tug him away towards a tree, which he rested his body against, "Everything's okay now. The flood stopped. Molly and Tom are unconscious, all of us are in fairly bad shape. But Pidgeotto can take us back two by two... We can finally escape!" Josh glanced past his friend to the others, frowning. Everyone but Anna supported some kind of wound, and all of them looked incredibly exhausted.

"...What happened to you?" Josh asked, before continuing, "I need to find Syd. She's here too."

"Long story, I'll explain later." Jennie replied, before gently pushing Josh back down as he attempted to stand, "And no you're not. We're getting out of this island now. Anna is going first with Tom, as she's not hurt and can therefore look after him better. Then Ryan with Molly. I'll then go with you and come back for George."

Josh nodded, "Fine by me. But until I leave, I'm looking for Syd."

"No!" Jennie protested, pushing him back for the second time. Josh sighed, glancing at the girl with irritation, but Jennie didn't let that bother her and continued, "Please, Josh... You can't."

"So I just leave her to drown?"

There was a long pause as Jennie considered how to reply, before she said gently and slowly, "If she was in the water... And didn't get out by now... She's already dead, Josh." A flash of pain crossed Josh's face as he turned from her. A small gust of wind hit them, and Pidgeotto took off towards Kanto with Anna and the unconscious Tom. Josh glanced to the now distant ocean, watching as the waves crashed against the sand, wondering just where Syd's... body had gone to...

"You know I didn't mean any of that stuff, right?" George asked, sitting down on a fallen tree log, and glancing to Ryan on his left. Molly's unconscious body lay at their feet, her chest rising and falling with each slow breath, looking far from healthy. George gazed at her for a while.

_"Don't you find me attractive anymore?"_

_"Did you lie to the girl you love?"_

Shaking the memories out of his head, he quickly continued, "It was just part of the plan."

Ryan smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it. I also didn't mean what I said by calling you a jerk. Either way, the plan kind of failed... badly. You almost died, Jennie and I have very sore heads, our Pokemon are all fainted, and Molly and Tom are... I don't even know what happened to them. As for Anna... What the heck is with that girl?"

George grinned, "Yea, but Anna's dumb duck saved the day again. It's weird that we all need to thank Anna, of all people, for saving our lives. But that was so strange... The pain was incredible, agonising. But after... I think my heart stopped beating. And... I had visions of us." Ryan placed his Pokeballs back in his pocket, after gazing at them with worry for his unconscious Pokemon, and diverted his attention to George, who was gazing forward into nothing. Ryan frowned, but before he could ask what George meant, he began to talk. "I think it may be what happens if the prophecy fails... I mean, we're destined to destroy Team Rocket, right? So if we fail to do it... We're probably punished."

Ryan nodded slightly, "...What did you see?"

"I saw someone... wounded. Badly. I think they were dying. Another person was there, staring at the body with hatred, their blood in their hands. I saw another... They killed someone, for sure. They... They had to. I don't know why, but it was necessary. The killer was crying... They killed someone they cared for? Another was stood at the top of a cliff, crying, as if they're about to jump... And..." He broke off, clearly troubled by whatever this vision was. Ryan tried to take all this in, but noticed the hesitation.

"Go on."

George looked into his eyes, "And finally... I saw myself... Alone, laughing evilly, staring at a destroyed city."

"Well, that just about rounds off the clichéness." Ryan commented, giving George a rather disbelieving look, "So... one of the eight kills another... Someone else kills another person... Someone commits suicide. And you destroy the world? What the heck does all that mean? That's a bit farfetch'd, scuse the pun."

"I saw one more thing." George ignored all the questions, returning his attention to ahead, and Ryan sighed, "Well, two things. I was fighting someone... I... I think it was you. The first one, you killed me. The second... I killed you." He looked at Ryan again, who remained silent, trying to figure out what this could mean. "It seemed so real. But I have absolutely no idea what any of it means, and I don't know who anyone was. But I'm certain it was me who was evil."

Ryan glanced to the sky as Pidgeotto began to descend after taking Anna and Tom, "Don't worry about it too much, alright? It may have just been a nightmare. I'll see you back in Kanto." As he lifted Molly up onto the bird, he glanced back to the island with distaste, "See ya later, oh terrible monstrous island." George grinned, before waving as Ryan climbed up behind Molly and taking off into the air.

"I really don't want to do this anymore." Josh said solemnly, looking to Jennie, "I want to go home. I don't want to lose anyone... I've probably already lost Syd..." Jennie sighed deeply, pulling Josh into another hug, "I just want this to be a bad dream I'll wake up from at any moment." As he talked, Jennie looked over the top of his head that was rested on her shoulder to George, who was sitting alone, looking deep in thought. She sighed again.

"Listen, Josh." Jennie began gently, "You need to realise this is what we're all going through. Sure, it started off fun and exciting, but all of us have come to reality with this now. This isn't a bad dream. This is happening. We could all die. That is fact. I don't know why we're here, I am scared to death of what may happen. You're not in this alone, Josh. We're all in this together."

"...Thanks for putting High School Musical in my head." Josh murmured dryly, before removing his head from his friend's shoulder, gazing into her eyes, "You're right. I need to stop just thinking about myself and just get through this with all of you. Thank you, Jennie."

Jennie smiled, now leaning her head on Josh's shoulder, "I love you. You'll always be my best friend."

Josh grinned back, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I love you too. And of course, forever and always."

Jennie looked up as Pidgeotto came to land again. She glanced to George, who looked up as well, "You gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Go by yourself, Jennie." Josh said suddenly, causing the girl to frown, "George and I can go together, so neither of us is left here alone." Jennie nodded uncertainly, before smiling and taking off on Pidgeotto by herself. Josh watched her slowly become a dot in the distance, before approaching George, sitting down next to him, "You alright?" He asked uncertainly.

"I've been better." George replied with little emotion, "I don't really feel as if I fit in here at the moment. It was my fault this entire thing happened to begin with. I attacked that grunt who sent his Ekans for help. On top of that, I fought with Tom which meant we weren't prepared for that Gyarados. Listen... I just want to apologise for everything. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I am really sorry."

Josh listened quietly, thinking for a while, before finally saying, "It's not your fault. They will all forgive you, give them time. And... Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for me constantly over-reacting, those arguments wouldn't have happened. But we're in this together, all of us. I'm happy to put everything behind and start anew if you are." He outstretched his hand for George to take, a smile on his face.

"Wooow, cliché much?" George laughed, before taking Josh's hand and shaking it, "What are we shaking for again?"

"...Putting the pa-"

"I know, Josh." George sighed, rolling his eyes, "It was a joke." Josh frowned, "You know... I can't remember what the argument is, I've put it out of my mind... Forget it. Geez." He looked to the sky, "Ahh, at last. The nightmare is over. Time to make the big escape, eh?"

"Well, it is about time." Josh agreed, "But... Still a long way to go. Look at what we've faced already when we're not at our first badge yet. We've only just begun."

"Well, my friend." George patted Josh's shoulder, before getting to his feet, "Looks like it will be one heck of an adventure, then."

"Tell me about it."

"Operation: Island Escape. Commencing. Go!" With a squawk, Pidgeotto flew up into the setting sun, leaving the island behind them forever...


	30. Interrogation

ultima-owner - Suppose that's a way of putting it

ktt - Katie! Thank you! :D And yus, 17 at last.

A nonomys - Already done. Please don't submit reviews on this asking me to update something else. I haven't forgotten it. :)

ON A SIDE NOTE! 30TH CHAPTER! Yaaaaay!

**Interrogation**

**Previously...**

Officer Jenny examined the Team Rocket members that were being carried away, arms folded, and a mask on her own mouth. She turned to face a policeman beside her, voice muffled, "When these are recovered, take each of them in for questioning. We need to work out where their headquarters are! I also believe we have one of their leaders here, the large bald man over there, wearing the higher ranked costume." She glanced over to Carlson, who was being hooked up to machines to help him breath, "This accident was beneficial to us. Not only do we have about two dozen of their members here, but one of the most powerful Team Rocket members out there. Their Pokéballs have been placed in that box over there, go and collect it. We must work out who they really belong to, and return them to their owners."

* * *

"Thanks, but you go first." Luke replied with a sigh, before stepping backwards, "Remember what we practiced. You're ready for this. It's not about power; it's about strategy and..." Onix struck, whipping its tail at Bulbasaur, who leapt up seemingly impossibly fast for a Bulbasaur, landing on a nearby rock and propelling itself towards the Onix, "And timing." Luke smiled, white teeth showing to match the glimmer in his silver eyes. Onix let out a cry of pain. "So far, so good." He finished in a murmur, watching as his Pidgey now swooped around to aim at Geodude's back. "Victory is mine."

* * *

She hesitated, still lying down, before lashing out with her foot, sending Annie flying back to the ground. She glanced up at Laura, "Run!" Laura helped Syd to her feet, before the two girls darted towards the wall of fire, Laura jumping over.

* * *

Shadow sighed, glancing away, before looking back to her, "I believe so. But in order to stop the prophecy from happening, you cannot meet the others."

Laura sighed deeply at this, before asking, "A-And if I meet them by accident?"

Shadow stared at her seriously, "Should you ever meet them, one of the eight will die."

Laura's eyes widened, and she fell into a stunned silence.

* * *

...

* * *

"Take him in for questioning." Officer Jenny ordered, holding the door open as three police officers dragged a newly conscious Carlson into the police station, "Keep the handcuffs on." The blue-haired woman took a brief glance around the station, seeing that there were only five other officers in there, as most were occupied with the fire. A middle-aged man answered calls from the desk, another was doing paper work at his desk, another was on her coffee break, and the other two came to assist the newcomers in dragging Carlson through a door into a small interrogation room.

"You heard the lady," Carlson rasped, smiling fakely at the officers dragging him, "Let's get this over and done with, eh?" Three of the officers left, leaving Officer Jenny and a young man alone with Carlson, who was now sat down in the wooden chair in front of the desk, looking rather relaxed. Officer Jenny sat herself down in the chair opposite, glaring at the man and folding her arms.

"And if I were you, Mr. Carlson," She replied coldly, "I would keep your mouth shut unless we ask you questions."

"But you are not me, sweetheart." Carlson winked, before looking over to the police officer who had just entered, carrying a strange machine in his hands. Officer Jenny rose to her feet again, taking the machine and setting it on the table, unwrapping the plug from around it, and then crouching down beside the wall to plug it in. Carlson continued as she did this, "And me being me, I think I'll talk now and ignore your silly little questions." He smirked a bit as Officer Jenny returned to her chair, finishing with, "Alright... who's playing nice cop and bad cop? I vote the pretty lady for nice cop. Any oth-"

"Just shut up." Officer Jenny snapped bluntly, cutting him off, before reaching over to the machine, pressing down one of the buttons at the front, "Interview commencing at 20:49 on the 30th June 2010. Maxwell Carlson in for questioning over his role in the organisation Team Rocket." She unwrapped the microphone, setting it down on the table in front of Carlson, returning her attention to him, "Let's get started. When did you begin working for Team Rocket?"

"At some stage in my life."

"I'm not fooling around, Mr. Carlson!"

"Well, that's a shame then, isn't it?" Carlson went to fold his arms, before remembering the handcuffs and rolling his eyes with a scowl, "I ain't giving you any information, love. If you want it, go attack a Team Rocket base and get it yourself."

"Next question. Where is Team Rocket's main base?"

"Somewhere on the moon."

"This is your last warning, Carlson! Answer the question properly!" A loud bang sounded, causing the whole building to shake. Officer Jenny climbed hurriedly to her feet, holding on to the table for support, glancing to the door with suspicion.

It flung open.

"Officer Jenny, we're under-" THUD! The young officer who had been doing paperwork fell to the ground, dead, the sting of a Beedrill through the back of his neck. There was barely a moment of silence, before Officer Jenny looked out the door, watching as the Beedrill darted back off to the left.

"Pokemon out, quick!" Officer Jenny commanded, releasing Growlithe, Pidgeot and Arcanine. The rattling of chains caused her to turn, seeing Carlson free of his handcuffs. High-pitched, maniacal giggling could be heard from the main room, along with the sounds of fighting and pain. Jenny quickly drew out her gun, "Hands in the air, or I'll shoot." A solar beam caused a sudden flash, shooting a hole in the back wall of the main station. Jenny resisted turning around, keeping her wavering arm pointed at the large man in front of her.

"Now why would you kill me when you need me to answer your questions so bad?" Carlson flashed a smile, before wincing fakely as another scream of pain was heard, "Your people need help, Jenny. Let me go, and we will stop the attack. Or I'll force my way out and you will all die." The door was thrown off its hinges and a Machamp came crashing through, roaring in pain. Jenny still did not turn, and the stomping sound of the muscular Pokemon returning to fight soon followed.

Officer Jenny hesitated, gun arm beginning to tremble slightly. Footsteps came behind her, followed by, "Carlson?" Rita froze in the doorway, "Ooh. How exciting! A real life police drama! Oh, by the way, Miss Copy Lady, your cop buddies are being like totally owned out there."

"Lower your gun, Officer." Carlson said again, voice calm, "Lower the gun or you all die."

Another set of footsteps entered the room, "Aha. Well, well, sir Carlson. Have you been bested already? Typical! Tch." Marcel smiled, showing his perfect, white teeth. Jenny still hesitated. The sound of a gun being drawn was heard, and Jenny spun around to aim at Rita, who was now aiming at her. Two more clicks, and Carlson and Marcel's weapons were too directed at the Officer. Another insane giggle from Annie came from inside the main station.

"Lower the darn gun!" Rita snapped, "Lower it!"

Blood splattered against the office door, followed by another shriek of laughter. Officer Jenny paled, and her gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. Carlson smirked, before lashing out at the back of the woman's head, causing her to fall forward unconscious. He slung the knocked out officer over his shoulders, "You heard what I said. Retreat!"

"Gotcha!" Rita replied, grinning, before skipping back to the battle, "Alright, Annie! Fun's over! Get out of here!"

"Awwwwww!" Annie whined from the doorway, "I was just getting started! Just look at them squirm, eheheheHEH!"

"You heard Miss. Rita." Marcel insisted, "The fun is over for now, we have Carlson back and Miss. Jenny. Our work here is done!"

"Can I at least get Scyther to chop one more head off, pleaaaase? HeheheHE!" Annie giggled, before sighing over-dramatically, "Alright, fineeee! You heard them! Time to leave, yes, yes, time to leave!"

"Lovely to see such a capable police force, eh?" Carlson grunted, looking at the seven dead officers lying on the ground, "Ah well, let's go!"

* * *

"A fantastic battle." Brock nodded, gazing at Luke, impressed, "You have a great way of using Pokemon to defeat any opponent type. Congratulations on evolving your Bulbasaur, too. You earned my respect, and I have no hesitation in awarding you the boulder badge!"

"Thank you, you fought hard yourself." Luke nodded, accepting the badgeand returning Ivysaur and his fainted Pidgey. A smirk crossed his face as he turned from the gym leader, walking towards the exit. One gym down... Not long before he faced the Pokemon League, not long at all.

* * *

"So... why do you know Syd?" Laura asked quietly, slowly munching on a sandwich, sat up against Snorlax again. She'd found the cat asleep, surrounded by apple stalks nearby the fire scene. She had no idea where he had even found a non-burnt apple tree, but she was just relieved to find him. "You two seem fairly close..." Shadow gazed at the fire, uncomfortable from the question. The two were sat somewhere off the edge of Route 3. Syd had chosen to stay in Pewter City for a while, he wasn't sure why.

"I just met her today." Shadow replied quickly, glancing up at the dark-haired girl opposite him, "We became friends almost immediately... Her Lapras came and found me and I followed it to the fire. Just in time, it seems. How are you doing, by the way? I know you weren't as close to death as Syd was, but still... It must have been scary."

"I'm fine." Laura replied with a slight nod, before gazing at the fire, "I should have let her jump over the fire first. It was scary, but nothing compared to Syd... I knew her, sort of, back at home. She's a good friend of my boyfriend's."

Shadow froze, having completely forgotten she even had one, "J-Josh, right? You don't talk about him much. Do you still love him?" Laura hesitated at the question, gazing up now at the half-full moon.

"I think so." She replied honestly, and Shadow felt his heart sink, "I don't know if he ever thinks about me now, though... Maybe he loves Jennie again, or Molly..."

"H-He has liked them before?" Shadow stuttered a bit, though keeping the hope absent in his voice.

"Yep..." Laura replied with another sigh, "...He dated both of them. First Molly, then broke up with her for Jennie, and then broke up with her for me..."

"Go on... you have not spoken about any of this before. I want to know about your life before you came here."

"I-I know that sounds like he is uncommitted." Laura continued, glancing back at him, before back to the moon, "But... we have been together almost a year, now... It was online, so we have never actually met... Th-That is why I am so angry... about not even being able to meet him here. There he is with his best friend, with Molly who probably continues chasing him... I think she still loves him, anyway... Forget it, you don't need to know a teenage girl's romance problems."

"I want to know about you." Shadow insisted, lowering his hood, revealing his face as a very rare occasion, "You say it was... online? What do you mean by that?"

"...I suppose MSN doesn't exist in Kanto." Laura murmured, and Shadow stared at her blankly, causing her to sigh again, "MSN is a program on the internet that you can add people's emails to so you can talk to them when they're online. And you can use webcam if they have it, so you can see them... Anyway, I lived in Ireland, he lives in England."

"...Ireland? England?"

"Different countries!" Laura exclaimed, seeing rather frustrated, "Separated by a bit of ocean, but still too far to ever meet... so we dated online."

"...How do you... date online?"

"Don't you know anything?" Laura suddenly snapped crossly, causing Shadow to stare at her, mouth open slightly. She folded her arms, nestling against Snorlax further, "You... You... You talk! And... say stuff like... asterisk, kisses, asterisk."

"...You kiss each other in little asterisked messages...?"

Laura blinked a few times, feeling a bit awkward from this question, before answering, "Y-Yes... anyway... moving on. I don't know how he feels, I can't exactly go and ask, eith- Shadow! Syd! I met Syd!"

"...What?" The cloaked boy gave a frown.

"Syd is from my world!" Laura was panicking now, "She's a teenager! What if she's one of the eight? I met her!"

Shadow didn't reply, gazing into the flames. Eventually, "If she is, the prophecy has been triggered... There is no turning back now."

"So... you mean...?"

"Yes. If Syd is one of the eight, someone is going to die."


	31. Not Wanted

ultima-owner - Indeed.

Thorns1994 - SYYYYYYYD! Yay, another character in the story reviewing... Hmm, you may dislike this chapter, however.

Not Wanted

**Previously...**

"I know, Josh." George sighed, rolling his eyes, "It was a joke." Josh frowned, "You know... I can't remember what the argument is, I've put it out of my mind... Forget it. Geez." He looked to the sky, "Ahh, at last. The nightmare is over. Time to make the big escape, eh?"

"Well, it is about time." Josh agreed, "But... Still a long way to go. Look at what we've faced already when we're not at our first badge yet. We've only just begun."

"Well, my friend." George patted Josh's shoulder, before getting to his feet, "Looks like it will be one heck of an adventure, then."

"Tell me about it."

"Operation: Island Escape. Commencing. Go!" With a squawk, Pidgeotto flew up into the setting sun, leaving the island behind them forever...

* * *

When he hit the surface, gasping for breath, he was shocked to see the water beginning to flood the forest, and the distance to the shore was drastically greater than when he started swimming. Panic filling his heart for where Syd was, he wasted no more time and forced himself towards the shore, through the powerful waves, putting every muscle in his body to maximum effort to get there.

* * *

"Well, we're finally back." Ryan commented as the group of seven gazed towards Pewter City. He looked to the others, "And... I'm sorry for my choice of direction. Something tells me we'd have been in less danger had we simply taken the path."

"We still got something out of it!" Anna said optimistically, as she approached him, "Pidgey evolved, you caught Jynx... Jennie got Flareon, Josh got Magikarp!" The group glanced momentarily to the fish flopping about in the sea next to them with raised eyebrows, "And Psyduck learned psywave. And also, we're all alive."

"Not quite all..." Josh added sadly, sat down on a rock. The others sighed, and fell into an awkward silence. The group were sat on the beach by the sea, after taking Molly and Tom to the hospital and staying overnight themselves. The sun was rising into the sky, creating a sunny and warm morning. The Pokemon, except Charmander, Vulpix and Flareon, played about in the sea happily. The three fire Pokemon simply relaxed in the sand, a short distance away from the group of teenagers. Josh and Jennie were, as mentioned, sat upon a rock together. George was lying down with his hands behind his head, eyes closed due to the sunlight. Tom and Ryan were beside him with bare feet on the sand, while Anna was building a sand-castle nearby.

"...So where exactly did Syd come from?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently, she first found herself on the island." Josh replied, watching as Pikachu played around with Eevee in the shallow water, splashing her, "I don't know. We didn't really talk. She just showed me the Lapras, Chansey healed it, she... drowned..." He trailed off, looking away and forcing back the tears. "I don't get why she was here. We're part of a prophecy, right? Surely, if she was meant to die... she would at least do something relevant to it... it's just so unfair that she drowned like that."

"Who drowned?" Excitement and relief flooded through Josh as the familiar, American voice reached his ears. He jumped off the rock, to his feet, turning around to see Syd standing behind the group, Lapras rising out of the water. The other Pokemon in the water retreating with a bit of fear. Jennie turned on the rock to look at the new arrival, a frown reaching her face. George pushed himself to his feet, brushing the sand from his back as he stared at Syd. Tom and Ryan simply looked up, Ryan smiling slightly at Syd, familiar with her. Anna continued with her sand castle, not paying any attention.

"Syd!" Josh exclaimed, hurrying forward and wrapping his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. The two simply hugged for almost a minute, clearly relieved to see each other, before Josh finally asked, "...How did you get out? I tried my hardest to find you." He pulled away from the hug, releasing her, a smile on his face.

"Lapras saved me." Syd replied simply as she sat down with the group, on the sand next to the rock. Josh sat down next to her, causing Jennie to give a rather irritated frown. Syd then said awkwardly, "Err... Hi everyone." She glanced to Ryan, the only other she recognised as Molly was still in hospital, "I'm Syd... but apparently, you already know about me." After an exchange of 'hellos' and introductions, Syd began to feel more relaxed in the group.

"Did you have a voice talking about a prophecy when you woke up?" George asked with curiosity as he counted in his head how many people had heard it. Him, Molly, Josh, Tom, Jennie, Anna, Ryan and maybe Syd, "If so... that's eight people. I think we're the eight."

"Yeah, I heard the voice." Syd confirmed with a nod, before shrugging a bit, "I guess so, then. Not that I have any idea what exactly we have to do. The last few days have been so confusing. I wake up on some beach on some freaky island... Was alone for a couple of days, and then I almost drown! Geez... how come I didn't arrive in Kanto?"

"I think we just have to wait." Jennie replied, stroking her Flareon. She gazed to Syd with a look of distrust, though tried to hide it. Josh looked over to her, a faint frown reaching his own face as he looked at her. Jennie shook her head slightly, before continuing, "I'm sure the 'confrontation' is destined to happen eventually. Right now, I guess we just explore Kanto and collect badges."

"Won't that be a bit difficult with eight people travelling together?"George asked with a slight shrug, tickling Charmander on the nose. The lizard sneezed, and George rolled out the way hurriedly, a twig that was in the sand quickly caught alight by the Charmander. The sudden noise caused Anna to flinch and knock part of her castle over. She sighed in frustration, before getting back to work on it. George gave Charmander a glare, before continuing, "I mean... The routes will be simple, Oak's little rule would actually work better."

"No, I don't think we should split up." Josh shook his head, before continuing, "With all of Team Rocket after us, it's not a good idea to be alone at any point. This isn't a game... Personally, I don't care how easy it will be. I think we should hurry up and get this thing finished, and then go home. It's too dangerous alone."

"That's very true..." Syd added quietly, shuddering slightly.

"Why? What do you know about it?" George asked with curiosity, gazing at Syd.

"...I was alone and was attacked by some cannibal freak in Team Rocket." The girl explained rather timidly, and Josh looked to her with a concerned expression. "I only just escaped before she..." She broke off, gazing down as her body shook a bit. Josh gave her a quick, comforting hug.

"Lovely..." George commented dryly, fiddling with the now extinguished twig, drawing things in the sand, "So we have some posh weirdo and a disturbing freak who wants to eat us? That would never be allowed in a Nintendo game. So is this what we're going to do? Just travel as a group around Kanto and beat all the gyms, while trying not to be murdered or eaten by Team Rocket?" Ryan grinned a bit at this, though looked away.

"Stop saying it like that!" Syd snapped, glaring at the boy, who shrugged again, "Stop talking about it like it's a joke. You weren't there, you don't know what it was like."

"Do you know what it's like for your heart to stop beating?" George snapped back in retort, sitting up straight and returning the glare. Jennie gave a sigh, folding her arms and watching the argument with annoyance. Tom and Ryan exchanged worried glances. "I'm sorry for not letting all the bad stuff bring me down. And if we just focus on the bad stuff, we're doomed."

"Stop-" Josh began.

"There's a difference between letting it bring us down and making jokes about it!" Syd retorted, climbing to her feet, "Go around as a seven, then. I'll be fine by myself." She turned to walk away.

"Syd-" Josh started, also getting to his feet, grabbing Syd's arm.

"Oh, fine." George cut the boy off, rolling his eyes and raising his arms in a shrug, "Just go off and be immature because you can't handle the-"

"George, shut up!" Josh shouted in his own interruption, glaring at him, before running after Syd, who had broken free of his grip. George shook his head with a sigh, snapping the twig in his hands with irritation. Jennie watched her best friend worriedly as the two continued away from the group.

"Don't worry about it, Josh." Syd said as she quickened her pace, trying to get away from him, "I'm not wanted here, I'll just do this alone."

"You are wanted!" Josh protested, grabbing her arm again and turning her gently to face him. She stopped with a sigh, looking to Josh, hurt on her face, "Just... ignore George. He can be a jerk sometimes, but don't listen to him. You have every right to be afraid of this, I am too. But please... don't leave. I want you to come with us."

Syd shook her head, breaking free of his grip again, "I'm not travelling with him. He'll just insult me all the time, and I hate people who turn everything into a joke. I'm leaving."

"Then let me come with you!" Josh quickly exclaimed before she could turn away again, "I'll go with you."

She sighed deeply, offering him a soft yet forced smile, "No. Besides, why would you want to leave Jennie and the others? She is your best friend. You shouldn't choose me over someone you care about so much."

Josh stared at the sand beneath them, feeling defeated, "...Do you really have to leave over this? Why can't you just ignore him when he's like that? Tom does, and he has it the worst at the moment..."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being able to like Tom!" Syd suddenly shouted, causing Josh to sigh and step back slightly in retreat. A moment of silence fell, before, "I'll be fine, Josh. Now go back to your best friend. She needs you."

"...And you don't?" Josh asked quietly, sounding hurt and upset. "I thought you were dead, Syd. Right after meeting you, finally, then losing you... and now you are leaving."

There was silence between them as another wave broke against the sand. Eventually, Syd said, "Well, I'm alive. Isn't that enough for you?"

"...Well, of course I'm happy about that." Josh now turned from her as he continued, "Just... forget it. Be careful out there, and maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Josh." Syd watched as the boy returned to sitting next to Jennie and the others. She stood there for a while, watching as they laughed and joked together. Her eyes narrowed with jealousy, before she turned and walked away, back to Pewter City.


	32. True Colours

SoKawaiiGirl - Oh, hey there! :) Thank you.

lancer2340 - ...Digimon twist? I've never watched/played Digimon, care to explain? xD

Sorry that this chapter is short, but I didn't see the point in switching to another part

**Previously...**

"Syd is from my world!" Laura was panicking now, "She's a teenager! What if she's one of the eight? I met her!"

Shadow didn't reply, gazing into the flames. Eventually, "If she is, the prophecy has been triggered... There is no turning back now."

"So... you mean...?"

"Yes. If Syd is one of the eight, someone is going to die."

* * *

Before she could continue, Shadow suddenly leaned in, lips meeting hers. Syd's eyes fluttered open for a moment, shoulders tensing as the boy gripped them, before slowly sinking into the kiss.

Her shoulders fell again, and her eyes closed as she kissed back, placing her hands on his side. Another wave hit the cliff-face, as the sun continued to sink into darkness

* * *

Giovanni ignored this, but instead asked, "I need to know this. Are you with Team Rocket or not?"

Shadow shrugged, "I've helped you so far, I may as well continue. Though if you tell me to do something that I think is stupid or that I don't want to do, I won't do it. You forget, Giovanni, I have the three legendary birds in my possession."

Giovanni stood up from his chair, hands on desk angrily, "Not this again! You caught them on my orders, with my trust that you caught them for Team Rocket! Not your own personal use! Why did you betray me, Shadow?"

"Shut up." The boy replied simply, advancing on the angry leader, "I guess you have to be careful with who you trust, I tend to do things my way. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, they are nothing. I want to capture every single Pokémon in this land, and trust me. I can do that, and if you keep me on your side, there is nothing Team Rocket won't be able to do."

* * *

True Colours

"Enter." Giovanni commanded, turning to face the door, which soon opened. The familiar cloaked boy, Shadow, entered. "Shadow. I didn't expect to see you any time soon. I was concerned you had betrayed me." The two were inside a small building, abandoned, in the outskirts of Pewter City, "In fact, I have had reports from both Rita and Annie that suggest you have indeed betrayed me." The man sat down on an old, crooked wooden chair, the furniture creaking in protest, clearly old and over-used. The door shut with a whine, and the cloaked boy turned his hooded head to look at Giovanni, a cold silence falling between the two.

Shadow then sighed slightly, "I can answer both now. The first time, Moltres acted on her own will. I may have their Pokéballs, but they have their own free will when outside of them. Moltres felt the need to stop Rita capturing the silver-haired kid. As for Annie, her... killing Syd would have messed up the prophecy."

"Syd?" Giovanni questioned, both eyebrows raising with a look of suspicion, "I didn't realise you knew the girl on a first name basis." Shadow chuckled a bit at that, before Giovanni continued more seriously to say, "And how would it have messed up the prophecy?"

"I make an effort to learn as much about the prophecy as possible, Giovanni." Shadow explained in answer to the first comment, "And you should know that I found out the children cannot die, yet. They must first obtain a gym badge, so I saved the girl."

"Really?" Giovanni's eyes narrowed as he stepped around the boy, "You seem to be leaving out the fact you have a soft side." Shadow's own eyes narrowed to match Giovanni, turning on his heel to follow Giovanni's movements with his eyes, "You comforted the girl, hugged her close. In fact, a spy of Team Rocket spotted you kissing her yesterday." Shadow face palmed, the sharp clap sound echoing around the building. Giovanni tutted once, wiping the dusty window with his hand, allowing him to just see outside. There was no-one around.

"I didn't realise I was being watched." Shadow finally said, clearly struggling to keep his voice calm, "Nonetheless, it is all an act. I am getting close to one of the possible eight, gaining her trust."

"And what of the dark haired girl you travel with?"

"Laura?" Shadow frowned, rolling his eyes at how much Giovanni seemed to know about him, "I have reasons to believe she is the eighth child. I am keeping her separate from the other children. You know what happens if she meets one. The prophecy will be fulfilled. Team Rocket will fall. But a price they will pay for that is that one of them will die."

"This 'Laura' met Syd last night, Shadow." Giovanni reminded the boy with a dark look, "Is this it then? Is the prophecy fulfilled?"

Shadow shook his head, stepping up to the wall and gazing at the old paintings hung there, "I do not think Syd is one of the eight."

"Then who are?"

"I don't know for certain, of course..." Shadow turned to face the Team Rocket leader, who folded his arms in anticipation of Shadow's response, "But I believe the eight are Joshua, Jennie, George, Molly, Tom, Anna, Ryan and Laura. Ryan joined them in Viridian, but I think he first started in Pallet Town, along with the other seven. Syd... I don't think she even knows of the others except Laura. I've never seen her before, I don't know why she's here."

Giovanni considered this information, "What of the silver-haired boy? Is he no longer a suspect? I also notice you finally admitted you're not one of the eight."

"Of course I'm not." Shadow shrugged, "The eight are from a different world. Luke, the silver-haired kid, comes from Pallet Town, so not one of the eight. And as you said a few days ago, I've been in Kanto for ages. How could I possibly be one? Did you seriously believe I was?" Giovanni made another tutting sound, shaking his head with irritation, "See? It's obvious when you think about it. I just like to confuse you, it's interesting to see how you react."

"...I see." Giovanni sighed deeply, seeming to ignore Shadow's last comment as he sat back down in the old chair, "I don't know how I can trust you. You lost my trust when you robbed Team Rocket of the legendary birds."

Shadow glared at him coldly, "I don't need to explain my reasons for that. If you doubt me so much, then I will prove my loyalty to you right now." He drew something from his pocket, tossing it to Giovanni, who caught it in mid-air. The man examined it, realising it was a pack of cards. He drew out the first one, looking at the picture of a sixteen year old boy and a Pikachu. He looked up to Shadow as the boy explained, "Photos of every suspect, their Pokémon and any other important information. Let them all get their first gym badge, capture them all but Laura. Kill them."

"Would it not be easier..." Giovanni started, moving to the second card which showed a young girl and an Eevee, "To capture Laura, the eighth child, and kill her? Then she can't meet the others. He stared hardly at Shadow, who fell silent, turning from the leader as he considered the suggestion. Could he turn Laura over to Giovanni? The Team Rocket leader smirked slightly, "Unless, of course, your story of just keeping her separated is not quite accurate?"

Shadow turned back around, shaking his head, "No, of course it is. Yes. Capture Laura and Team Rocket has won. Capture Laura, and... Kill her."

"So you finally show your true colours?"

Shadow smirked, chuckling, "Of course. I will train Laura to earn the first gym badge fairly, and then lead her to you. You will ambush us, I will 'try' to save her in case she somehow escapes and can still trust me. I will bring her here, an abandoned house for us to rest in for a night."

"Very well." Giovanni nodded with approval, "Team Rocket has won. This will not fail."

"Indeed." Shadow nodded as he turned to leave, "Laura's death will come soon, I assure you." He opened the door, hesitating slightly, before shutting it behind him.


	33. Destiny

No reviews...? D: That's depressing.

**Previously...**

Blood splattered against the office door, followed by another shriek of laughter. Officer Jenny paled, and her gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. Carlson smirked, before lashing out at the back of the woman's head, causing her to fall forward unconscious. He slung the knocked out officer over his shoulders, "You heard what I said. Retreat!"

* * *

Officer Jenny turned from the window, gazing at the six mysteriously, "There were two futures predicted, but Giovanni only knows one. That one is that the eight children will rise and destroy all of Team Rocket. The second, the one only I know of, is that Team Rocket will take over the world by grabbing control of all the legendary Pokémon. But the decision of these two futures will be decided by two of the eight children. One is destined to turn against the rest of you; the other's destiny is unknown. That is all I know, but I do know that you are six of those eight. You lot have a massive battle on your hands."

* * *

He felt a strange feeling in his chest. He continued to frown, he'd never cared for love, he'd seen it as a pointless emotion, one he had thought he'd never feel, he'd never wanted to feel. The fear that had spread across his heart and mind when Laura had stopped breathing, he wanted desperately to save her, the care and relief he felt when she awoke.

He'd fallen in love.

Destiny

"Hey guys, look at this." The six other children stopped in their path and headed over to look at what Ryan had noticed. A poster was upon the side of a building, a picture of Officer Jenny at the top. Below it, in bold print, was: 'Officer Jenny, 27, captured by Team Rocket following the recent attack on Viridian City Police Station. If spotted, contact your local police immediately.'

"...Wow." Jennie murmured, looking rather worried, "I wonder what they want her for... Poor Officer Jenny!"

"I know where they took her." The group turned to see a young boy with dark brown hair, dressed simply in a white shirt and brown trousers. Three Pokéballs were attached to his belt, clearly belonging to a Pokémon trainer. "I was in Viridian when it happened. I overheard a couple of grunts talking about taking her to an abandoned office building outside Cerulean City."

The seven exchanged glances, before George asked, "And who are you?"

"The name's... Sam." The boy replied, hesitating as if wary to tell the strangers his name, "A fairly new, but decent, Pokémon trainer, from Viridian City. I have some pretty cool Pokémon."

"Pretty cool, eh?" George repeated with a slightly amused smirk, "Sorry, kid. Weedle and Caterpie don't count as cool."

"Can we get back to the point please?" Ryan asked irritably, and all heads turned back to him, "Outside Cerulean? I'm going to get her back. Can I borrow your Pidgeotto please, George?"

"Woah, woah, hang on." Josh quickly cut in before George could answer, and Ryan glanced to him, "You can't go attack a Team Rocket base with just three Pokémon alone. If you insist on going, we should all go. After getting the Pewter City police to help."

"No, too many people will spell disaster." Jennie disagreed, "The maximum that should go is two. That's why I'm coming too!" Ryan opened his mouth to protest.

"No, I'll go-" Josh started

"No, me-"

"I called it first." Jennie protested, sticking her tongue out.

"Hold it!" Ryan snapped, halting the argument, "I'm going alone!"

"Really?" Jennie asked, sounding cross before reaching down towards George's belt-

"Woah, what the heck are you doing?" George shied away. Josh chuckled, before disguising it as a cough.

"Relax, dude." Jennie sighed, before pulling one of his Pokéballs free. George blushed, "Not gonna hurt you." She returned to Ryan, who frowned, "I'm going, or you're walking instead of flying on Pidgeotto."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sam asked, folding his arms, "At least to the outside to help you escape."

"...We're fine, thanks." Ryan sighed, glancing at the teenage boy, "It's just me... and Jennie, it seems." Sam nodded as Jennie smirked. Ryan then continued, "Are you ready to leave now?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Jennie snapped, "We just got back from that island, and it's a bad idea going in the dark with Team Rocket around. Besides, I planned for us all to go out to a restaurant to eat tonight. Tom and Molly would hopefully be ready to leave by then."

"...Jennie, Officer Jenny..." He cut off, frowning, "That sounds strange. Anyway, she's in trouble, we can't really just 'go in the morning', they might kill her."

"Well, actually..." Same broke in awkwardly, "If they intended to kill her, they would have in Viridian. They killed almost every police officer there... it was a proper invasion, not just sneaking in and capturing someone."

"But what if they torture her?" Ryan snapped, causing the boy to shrink back.

"Ryan!" Jennie exclaimed, glaring at the boy, "We can't just go on some rescue mission. We're meant to take it easy today, remember? We don't want our Pokémon or ourselves to get too stressed out."

"Alright, then." Ryan resigned with a sigh, holding up his hands in surrender, "We'll go tomorrow. Just remember Officer Jenny's life may depend on us."

"You should join us tonight, Sam!" Anna suddenly exclaimed brightly, giving the boy a quirky smile, "It'll be fun!"

"Thanks for the offer, guys." Sam smiled, "But I'll pass. I'll be seeing you at the Pokémon league, if not before." He glanced to Ryan and Jennie, "Good luck with finding her. I'll see you around!"

"Wait!" George called, and Sam glanced back, "How about a battle?"

Sam smirked, "Maybe next time. You're not meant to stress your Pokémon out, remember?"

George laughed shortly, "Ha! Great. Well, next time we meet, you are so going down."

"Look forward to it." Sam grinned, before turning and heading towards the way out of the city. Ryan took one last look at the poster, before following the other four back into the main square of Pewter City.

* * *

"So... you really think I'm ready?" Laura asked quietly as she gazed at the boy next to her. The two were hidden in a side street, looking at the gym from a distance, "Snorlax isn't much of a fighter... Kakuna can't do anything. And my Pidgey keeps flying away."

Shadow smiled encouragingly at her, "You'll be surprised. I know a spot in the sea where you can catch a Poliwhirl, too. That will be strong against rock. If you train hard today, you can beat him easily."

Laura gave a smile back, "Thanks, Shadow!" She hugged him, "Heh, I love youuu."

"W-What?" Shadows glanced down at her with shock and confusion.

"...As a brother, you idiot." Laura sighed, whacking his arm gently, "Relax. If I ever wanted to kiss you, I'd just kiss you."

Shadow sighed, the hope fading yet again. He didn't know why he'd hoped anyway, maybe it would change his mind about tricking Laura. It hadn't been an act to deceive Giovanni. "Right... I... love you too."

"As a sister, right?" Laura pulled away, heading back down the street, Shadow following at a distance.

"...Yes. As a sister." Shadow forced himself to say, watching as her dark hair waved slightly with each small movement. Could he really go through with killing her? He had to, or the prophecy would come true...

"AAAH!" An old, wrinkled man charged into the street, causing Shadow to stop and Laura to look back. The man stopped in front of Shadow, crouched over and panting, "You! I know you... You're..." He went to say Shadow's true name, before the boy clamped his hand over the man's mouth.

"Quiet, you fool!" Shadow exclaimed, pushing the man against the wall, "What are you doing here? I thought you died long ago." Laura approached warily, watching Shadow as he pushed the man against the wall a second time.

"T...The prophecy!" The old man gasped, and Shadow released him, stepping back angrily, "The... the eight! You know them, yes? You know who they are?"

"Yes, I know them." Shadow sighed, glaring at the man with hatred, "What about them?" The old man stood up straight, and a cold chill filled the narrow alley, causing Laura to back away in fear. Shadow wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, now looking wary as well.

"The eight..." The old man spoke, voice changed and powerful, "One... One will betray and be betrayed... blinded by love, only for that love to crush them. The first... the second, born with strange power and talent... heart of pure good, never evil. Their death will save the world. The third, unable to fit in, blinded by hatred and anger. Through bad choices, only they can make and defy, they will rise up and begin to ruin the world we know. Evil at heart..."

"S..Shadow." Laura whispered as the old man began to shake, seeming pain. Shadow took hold of her hand, for his own comfort as well as hers.

"The fourth... Born powerful, true power. Unlucky, yet able to break free with this power. Only the fourth can decide the fate of the second child... kill them to save the world, or let them live and see the world crumble around them? The fifth child, always able to see in good in everything and everyone. Their good leadership abilities will fare well... should the third child choose to rise up in evil, this child must overcome and defeat them..." The man screamed in agony, and Shadow's grip on Laura's hand tightened. "The sixth child... born to turn against everyone! A strong desire to be recognised, to complete what they started. Like the third child, their actions are evil. But their intentions are not. The seventh child... the seventh is the only one the eighth child can meet..."

Shadow's eyes narrowed at this... He'd always suspected that there would be something like that. Who was the seventh child? Was it maybe Syd? If so, the prophecy would definitely not come true. But he doubted Syd was any child, anyway.

"Their life depends solely on the eight child. Should the eighth child meet someone else, the seventh child will eventually die... The eighth child... the one who triggers the prophecy! Should the eighth child be killed before they meet another, the prophecy won't come true! Otherwise, everything I said will happen... " He mumbled something else, which Shadow had to really struggle to hear, "You've been warned... find the eighth child..." With that, the man collapsed, twisting and turning on the ground.

"Hm." Shadow grunted, before turning and walking away from the agonised man and Laura.

"W-Wait!" Laura called, looking back to the man, "We need to help him!"

"He'll be fine." Shadow replied coldly, glancing back at the girl, "Come. You need to catch a Poliwhirl." As Laura caught up with him, he sighed. He'd finally learned the roles of the eight... He needed to find out who the seventh child was, as well as the second. Who was going to die?


	34. The Pewter City Gym Challenge

Come back reviewers... D:

M - Thanks... hope problems are sorted soon.

**Previously...**

"Hey guys, look at this." The six other children stopped in their path and headed over to look at what Ryan had noticed. A poster was upon the side of a building, a picture of Officer Jenny at the top. Below it, in bold print, was: 'Officer Jenny, 27, captured by Team Rocket following the recent attack on Viridian City Police Station. If spotted, contact your local police immediately.'

* * *

"I know where they took her." The group turned to see a young boy with dark brown hair, dressed simply in a white shirt and brown trousers. Three Pokéballs were attached to his belt, clearly belonging to a Pokémon trainer. "I was in Viridian when it happened. I overheard a couple of grunts talking about taking her to an abandoned office building outside Cerulean City."

The Pewter City Gym Challenge

"Gotcha!" George exclaimed in triumph, gazing at the Pokéball in his hands, "That's a Staryu to add to my collection." He soon released the creature inside, seeing the red light change into a brown star with a red gem encrusted in its middle. "Now for some training..." The group of seven were back at the beach, after collecting Tom and Molly from hospital and spending a rather relaxing evening together around town.

"Nowhere near as cute as Horsea!" Molly boasted in retort, a small smile on her face as she tickled the small seahorse on its head. The Pokémon blew a few bubbles from her snout in appreciation.

"Heh, too bad none of you got Squirtle." Tom commented with a rather smug grin. The turtle at his side nodded in agreement, "I bet I could defeat Brock just with her. Pidgeotto could do some damage too." No-one replied to Tom, and George considered the pebble at his feet, imagining it hit Tom square in the glasses.

"Hmm..." Josh mused, poking the lifeless looking Magikarp at his feet in the shallow water. It flopped, sending a spray of water around him. Horsea approached the fish curiously, nudging it with her snout. There was a sucking noise, and the carp sucked the seahorse into its mouth. "No! Epic fish! Let her go!"

"...Epic fish?" George glanced up from Staryu with a sceptical frown, "Of all the names you could have given it, you chose Epic Fish?"

"Who cares what he named it?" Molly yelled, running over to the sand edge, shouting at the flopping Magikarp, "Give me my Horsea back!"

"Karp, karp." Nagikarp flopped, the agitated Horsea's tail sticking out of his mouth.

"Don't you pretend to not understand me!" Molly lectured, tugging gently at Horsea's tail.

"Karp, karp."

"AAARGH!" Molly screamed, yanking the Horsea out of the fish's mouth, "Give me back my Horsea you darned, useless, slimy, disgusting, creepy... thing!" She drew back her leg, before booting the Magikarp a few metres into the ocean.

"Oi!" Josh exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and looking for his beloved fish, "Epic Fish? Where are you?" Molly giggled, before tripping and falling face first into the shallow water, a large wave crashing on top of her merely seconds after. The girl sat up, coughing and spluttering, drenched from head to toe. Another wave hit her from behind, and she shrieked, "GET ME OUT!"

"Forget your petty clothes!" Josh snapped, before calling loudly, "Epic Fish! Magikarp!"

"Karp, karp." The red and gold fish rose out of the water, staring blankly at Josh, "Magi, Magikarp." Flop, flop, splash. A spray of water got Molly right in the face, "Karp, karp."

"I-I hate you!" Molly screeched, staggering out of the water, tripping straight into Josh's arms.

"Who?" Josh asked with an amused smirk as the girl steadied herself with a blush, "Me or the fish?"

"Th-Th..." She broke off, looking at the others who were all sniggering, "Grah! All of you! I hope you all... get eaten by... Magikarp! Gr!" She returned Horsea and stomped off down the beach to dry in the warm sun. Silence fell amongst the group, before...

"Karp, karp." Flop, flop, "Magi-karp, karp."

"Epic fish..." Josh began, stepping into the shallow water and letting the fish suck his fingers, "You are the most... epic fish, ever."

"Karp, karp." Magikarp responded, followed by two more flops. Josh laughed.

* * *

"So... Let me get this straight." Brock said slowly, looking from the drenched Molly to the dancing Jynx, who every now and then kissed George on the cheek, to the flopping Magikarp. "You... children want to face me... with these... cretins? I hope you realise, kid with that blasted fish, that Magikarp is absolutely _useless _right?" A jet of water suddenly emerged from the fish's mouth, knocking Brock off his feet and leaving him as soaked as Molly had been.

"Karp, karp." Magikarp flopped.

"Witness the... divine power of the epic fish..." Jennie mused, "Though how on earth it learned such a powerful water gun is beyond me."

"It comes with the fish's title." Ryan replied from beside her.

"Indeed." Josh nodded, looking bewildered, "Epic. Fish. Tis epic. Tis a fish. You know... I'm considering changing your name to Super Fish. Suits an old inside joke with a friend of mine. What do you think, Epic Fish?" Magikarp flopped. "...Nah. Epic Fish suits you more."

"Ooh, such love between you!" Anna gasped, looking at the fish in awe, "It's almost as strong as my unbreakable bond with Ducky!" She cuddled the duck beside her, and the duck blushed with a 'Psyyyyy...'

Brock slowly climbed to his feet, looking rather uncertain as to how he should deal with this, "...Very well. I accept your challenge. Two vs. Two. Each of you must select two Pokémon to face my Geodude and Onix. I will face the kid with the fish first. I will squash it's fishy brains out of those darned creepy eyes..."

"...There is something I will not accept here." Josh glared at the man, "And that is cruelty to fish. At least Epic Fish has more than a lump of rock for his brain. Very well, I'll go first. We'll see who has the more fail Pokémon by the end..."

"Such epic words!" Anna exclaimed, taking out a camera she had purchased in the city, "I must capture this... heart-wrenching moment. The hero with his trusty Magikarp sidekick takes on the villain with his evil lumps of rock. Smile, Epic Fish!" There was a flash as Anna took the photo.

"Karp, karp."

"...Lay off the sugar, kid." Brock murmured, clearly taken back by the situation, "Let's get this over and done with, shall we? Onix and Geodude against Pikachu and Magikarp. To the arena!"

* * *

"You understand the rules, correct?" Brock questioned from the top of the mountain arena, "No switching. It's a fight to the end, until one of us loses both his Pokémon. Teamwork is allowed, make full use of the rocks and hiding. Your Magikarp may benefit from the pool of water."

"I understand." Josh confirmed, before extending his hand to shake, "May the best trainer win."

"...Let's get this started!" Brock withdrew from the boy's hand, "Onix! Geodude! Let's finish this child, quickly. All you have to defeat is an electric mouse and therefore useless, and some pathetic excuse for a fish."

"Such harsh words." Josh shook his head with a scowl, clearly annoyed, "We'll see who the child is here."

"Enough pointless banter!" Brock snapped, "Geodude, rock throw! Onix, squash that fish with bind." The two lumps of rock swiftly advanced on the smaller Pokémon, who stood firm... or continued flopping, in a certain epic fish's case.

"Magikarp, water gun!" Josh commanded with a cliché trainer point. The fish leapt into the air, sending a powerful jet of water at Onix, causing it to halt its advance, "Now! Pikachu, use thundershock!"

"...Not so fast!" Brock shouted, "Geodude, now!" Geodude rose up into the air, throwing four large rocks at the mouse.

"Pikachu, dodge!"

"Follow him!"

Pikachu landed on top of the rock, jumping into a nearby cliff and hurrying into one of the caves. Geodude quickly followed. Josh switched his attention to Magikarp, "Into the pool!" Flopping over the diving Onix, Magikarp bounced towards the nearby pool.

"Onix, use dig!" Brock interrupted, and there was a rumble as the large rock snake dove into the ground. Josh searched the ground quickly with his eyes, looking for a sign of the Pokémon, but there was none.

"Hurry, Magikarp!" Josh shouted, deciding better to use the Pokémon name in such an important battle. He diverted his attention to Pikachu and Geodude, "Pikachu! Quick attack from behind!" The mouse backflipped over Goedude, striking it from behind.

* * *

"Pidgeotto!" George yelled, gazing at the same scenario Josh had been earlier, "Wing attack!"The bird swooped in the sky and dove down towards Geodude, "Staryu, water gun!" The star got there first, attacking the rock from behind. Geodude turned to face the star, only for Pidgeotto to strike it from behind.

"Onix, tackle!" Staryu flew from the cliff, heading for the ground below. Brock smirked triumphantly.

* * *

"Chansey, egg bomb! Jynx, ice beam!"

"Onix, nooo!" Brock cried, staring in shock as Onix was frozen solid, "Geodude, dodge!"

* * *

"Bubble beam!" Molly ordered nervously, watching Onix chasing Vulpix around. As long as Onix couldn't reach Vulpix, she had a chance. Vulpix seemed to understand that, and Onix was getting agitated. Geodude roared as the beam hit him, and he tried to shield his eyes as he was pushed back.

* * *

"Goldeen, horn attack!" Jennie ordered, and the goldfish lunged for Geodude, "It's eyes! Go for it's eyes! Yes! Now, water gun right from there!"

* * *

"Psywaaaaave!" Anna cried in excitement, watching the waves of energy beat Onix and Geodude back constantly. She took a photo, "Goooo, ducky, go!"

"...Enough!" Brock roared, "Geodude! Onix! Attack!"There were two roars as the expressions on each of the seven childrens' faces changed from confident to worried...

* * *

"Well... that was unexpected." Brock conceded, stepping towards Josh, "And very close too. To think that Magikarp nearly emerged victorious. I feel disappointed that I can't award you a badge for your effort, but a loss is a loss. However..." He extended his hand to Josh, who looked disappointed.

"...Thank you." Josh finally replied, and smiled slightly, taking the hand, "I will learn from this and train more so I can beat you next time."

* * *

"Impressive." Brock nodded, "Alone, Pidgeotto wouldn't have been victorious. But she made a good team mate to Staryu, even though it fainted. However, something seems strange about that bird. She seems reluctant in your care. How did she evolve?"

"She was with my friend, Tom." George replied, "She evolved to save his life."

"Hmm... Perhaps she formed a bond with your friend. Anyway, I take no hesitation in awarding you the boulder badge. Congratulations!"

* * *

"Wow." Brock finally remarked, "Both Squirtle and Poliwag still stand. I've not had this for a long time. The last person to defeat me and keep both Pokémon awake went on to win the Pokémon league. You'll do well, ki- ...Tom."

"Th-Thank you!" Tom exclaimed, seeming surprised at the praise.

"Well, you definitely deserve this. The boulder badge. Congratulations!"

* * *

"Well... Your Pokémon are definitely stronger than those of your friends." Brock noted, glancing at the unconscious Chansey and the dancing Jynx, "So I am not so surprised you beat me. I was unable to even scratch Jynx. That's one gifted Pokémon."

"Thank you." Ryan nodded in appreciation, "I'm quite lucky to have caught both of them."

"I'll say... Well, you definitely deserve the boulder badge. Congratulations!"

* * *

"Hmm..." Brock considered, "Not bad. Tactically, you are good. But facing me with a fire Pokémon was unwise, especially when your water Pokémon was an untrained Horsea. Find a new Pokémon and train them both, and you may be strong enough to beat me next time."

"...Thanks." Molly said, sounding upset, "I didn't realise it was two vs. two, so only caught one water."

"Even if it's a single battled, always carry a spare should your first fall."

* * *

"Strange..." Brock commented in surprise, "Your tactical skill is incredible. You didn't do a single thing wrong. Drew attention with Flareon, then attacked with Goldeen. Really, I should have beaten you... You have great potential, Jennie. With the right Pokémon and experience, your skill could definitely challenge the Pokémon League."

"Thanks so much!" Jennie exclaimed brightly, "That means a lot."

"Good luck to you. I have no hesitation in awarding you the boulder badge. Congratulations!"

* * *

"...What in god's name is that duck?"Brock gasped, "Th-That Psywave... What level is Psyduck? ...Wow... Taking out both Pokémon in one hit..."

"Aw, come on!" Anna whined, "Everyone else got a congratulations!"

"...Congratulations. Err... you... just take the boulder badge. Nice work."

* * *

"Congratulations, guys!" Josh forced a smile as they sat in the restaurant. George, Tom, Ryan, Jennie and Anna were all showing off their badge, while Josh and Molly sat away from them, feeling disappointed in themselves.

"Hey, don't worry Josh!" Jennie comforted, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders, "You just need another Pokémon! You relied solely on Magikarp for that... That's not the wisest of decisions."

"You defeated Brock with Flareon and a goldfish." Josh mumbled in reply, before sighing, "Ah well. You're right. I'll... I'll find a Horsea. I'm going to aim for my party to be mainly focused on water, at least until the Pokémon league. I've always seen myself as a water and electric trainer. Hmm... Pikachu, Gyarados, Seadra, Seaking, Fearow... maybe Wigglytuff."

"I'm aiming for one of each main type." Ryan explained, watching with amusement as Jynx played with George's hair, "Chansey, Jynx... Magmar, darn, should have caught one... I'll sort it out later."

"Anyway..." Jennie interrupted the discussion, "It's almost mid-day. It's time Ryan and I left." Silence fell at the table, before they left the restaurant.

"Be careful." Tom warned with a serious glance as Ryan patted his shoulder in goodbye, "Just cause we're part of a prophecy doesn't mean we're invincible."

"Thanks for the confidence speech." Ryan replied dryly.

"Do you really have to go alone?" Molly asked uncertainly, "You need more than two people to attack a base."

"Relax, we're not attacking it." Jennie replied as she hugged the girl, "We're sneaking in and out. If it's impossible to sneak in, we'll come back and get help, I promise."

"Well..." George murmured, "Take care of Pidgeotto. And... find a male Jyn- Oh, crud... there are none. Err... Just make Jynx fall in love with a... Machamp or something."

"...I'll try." Ryan laughed.

"Mm, don't you dare get hurt." Josh instructed as he hugged Jennie close, "Have you got enough Pokémon?"

"We rented some from the Pokémon Centre." Jennie explained, "We have six each. We'll be fine. Don't worry too much, Josh, we'll be back soon."

"I just don't think we should be splitting up at all." Josh protested worriedly, "Look what happened on the island... and we almost got killed by Articuno on the second day here. Just... For heaven's sake, be careful." He pulled away, the worry obvious on his face.

"Well, we must go." Ryan cut the goodbyes short, "It's about a day's journey to Cerulean. Don't forget we have Mount Moon too. I'll catch you all a Zubat as a souvenir. Don't get in trouble."

"Right back at you!" Molly raised her eyebrows. Ryan and Jennie laughed, before heading away from the group, who waved them off. But this story has its own way of working, regardless of how much care those involved take. The journey to rescue Officer Jenny will be dangerous, and there is no guarantee Ryan and Jennie will escape unharmed... Or alive.

A/N: That chapter really sucked... sorry, too many one-liners.


	35. Infiltration

I miss regular reviews...

ktt - Hey ktt! :D Thanks... Epic Fish is indeed awesome. And don't worry, Katie will be in it... eventually.

Piolet231 - Thanks. I doubt I'll write the repeat Gym Battle, to be honest. It was already dull enough with all the battles in Chapter 33 (34 on here). And I intend to give Josh a Butterfree at some point. :)

**Previously...**

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?" The girl asked quietly, yet again turning back to face him, "As for why I'm helping you... I have no idea. I was intrigued as to why a weird cloaked guy was talking or shouting to himself on the top of a cliff. I wondered if you were about to kill yourself. And I'm still here because I like talking to you, you're... interesting and-" Before she could continue, Shadow suddenly leaned in, lips meeting hers. Syd's eyes fluttered open for a moment, shoulders tensing as the boy gripped them, before slowly sinking into the kiss.

Her shoulders fell again, and her eyes closed as she kissed back, placing her hands on his side. Another wave hit the cliff-face, as the sun continued to sink into darkness...

* * *

"Sh-Shadow!" Syd exclaimed shakily, throwing herself into the boy's arms, unable to hold back the tears from the traumatic experience. Shadow hugged her close, not taking his eyes off of Annie.

* * *

"Yeah. Goodbye, Josh." Syd watched as the boy returned to sitting next to Jennie and the others. She stood there for a while, watching as they laughed and joked together. Her eyes narrowed with jealousy, before she turned and walked away, back to Pewter City.

* * *

"Well, we must go." Ryan cut the goodbyes short, "It's about a day's journey to Cerulean. Don't forget we have Mount Moon too. I'll catch you all a Zubat as a souvenir. Don't get in trouble."

"Right back at you!" Molly raised her eyebrows. Ryan and Jennie laughed, before heading away from the group, who waved them off. But this story has its own way of working, regardless of how much care those involved take. The journey to rescue Officer Jenny will be dangerous, and there is no guarantee Ryan and Jennie will escape unharmed... Or alive.

Infiltration

"It's nice to get some time alone with you." Ryan commented out of the blue, breaking the silence that had been between them since they left the others. They were walking down a dirt path across a stretch of empty fields, avoiding the path as much as possible. A small row of mountains was the most obvious milestone a few miles behind them, Mount Moon. The two had managed to get through safely, catching a bunch of Zubat as Ryan had promised. Although the constant battles with Geodude and Zubat had drained their Pokémon's energy, they were still going strong. Light rain fell from the grey clouds above them, marking the first bad weather they'd had since arrival, ignoring the island. The two's Pokémon, both owned and rented, were inside their Pokéballs still, meaning Ryan and Jennie were entirely alone.

Jennie sighed uncomfortably, looking at the blonde-haired boy ahead of her, not sure what to say. Ryan stopped in his walking, turning around to look at her, obviously expecting an answer. Jennie forced a smile, saying the first thing that popped into her head; "Yeah."

"...That all you have to say?" Ryan questioned, eyebrows raising as he now walked towards her, so they were only a foot or two apart, "What's wrong, Jennie? I tried asking on the island... I went to hug you, you pulled away. When... When I saw you in the Police Station back in Viridian City... I thought..." He broke off, hand hanging in mid-gesture, before falling limply to his side. Jennie stared at him, a nervous look in her eye, before walking past him. Ryan turned on his heel to watch her as she continued, "I guess we're over, then?" The words were spoke quietly, softly, but powerful enough to make Jennie stop in her step. The girl's shoulders fell, and she looked down to the ground. Ryan sighed, already knowing the answer... except it didn't come. Jennie sighed again, before simply walking away.

"We need to save Officer Jenny." The girl finally said after Ryan caught up, "Heart-to-heart conversations can wait for a safe moment."

"We're in Kanto..." Ryan muttered, and Jennie pretended to not hear him, "When _will _there be a safe moment?" He let out a short laugh as Jennie ignored him, hollow and bitter.

* * *

"Really...?" George muttered in disbelief, staring ahead at the large building in front of them, "A... museum?" He, Josh, Molly, Tom and Anna were stood outside the Pewter City Museum of Science, a fancy, modern looking building at the far north of the city. The museum was full of visitors, and the queue to get in extended outside of the building and into the ticket office. George was less than impressed. "We go into the world of Pokémon, and you want us to waste our time looking at stupid fossils and models of Pokémon that don't even exist back at home?"

"I agree. There are more fun things to do in Kanto." Tom commented, adjusting his glasses as he peered through the windows at the large skeletons and displays, "But ah well... Can't be as dull as the games, right?"

"Exactly." Josh said in reply, leading the group towards the back of the queue, taking a bunch of coins from his pocket, counting them in his hand as he continued, "And anyway... isn't this museum linked to how you get Aerodactyl? Not that I have any interest in a Pterodactyl Pokémon... so boring. Also... what else do we have to do? We can't move anywhere until Ryan and Jennie get back, no idea why they didn't let us go to Cerulean and meet us there, but here we have it. We may as well do... something."

"But..." George continued with an exasperated sigh, using his hands to emphasise his words, "We're in an epic adventure... we have a prophecy... we're saving the world here... we could be kicking Team Rocket's backsides... And you choose a _museum_?"

"Yes."

"...Fair enough, then, let's go in."

* * *

"Hmm..." A middle-aged man wearing a suit, bow-tie and top hat ran his hand along the fossil, not even a speck of dust coming off the well-looked after display. He traced the swirly shell with his index finger, looking up to the poster, which explained all about the fossil Pokémon: Omanyte and Omastar. He shrugged in disinterest, moving around the corner, where he stopped in his tracks. A large skeleton hung from the ceiling, with two huge wings and a frightening skull. His cold eyes darted to the right, where the information poster for the Pterodactyl Pokémon, Aerodactyl, was displayed. He approached it with a small smirk, reading it, hands clasped behind his back, narrowed eyes reading every word carefully.

"An Aerodactyl, hmm?" A teenage boy commented from behind him. The man saw someone come to stand next to him in the corner of his eye. "Strong Pokémon... very useful to have, I'm sure."

"...Indeed." He replied, still not looking to his left, still reading the information, "Very powerful... but extinct. A shame, really."

"I'm sure such a Pokémon will be a great benefit to your group, also."

"Yes, it wo-" He broke off, frowning, before looking to the boy next to him. He was dressed in a light green shirt, with the top button undone, and grey jeans. Giovanni looked then to the boy's face, and it took him a while to realise who this boy was, "...Shadow. Hard to recognise you without the cloak."

"Strange, isn't it?" Shadow murmured in agreement, gesturing to his normal clothes, "My disguise has become normal to you, while... normal to everyone else is in fact my disguise. Anyway, just so you know... The children are entering soon, if you're interested in meeting them. Five of them, at least."

"Five? Where are the other three? Or five... including the other two suspects."

"Two of the children are headed for Cerulean in a foolish attempt to rescue the police woman." Shadow explained, and Giovanni laughed smugly, before the boy hesitated, "Laura obviously isn't here... or she may meet one of the eight. Luke... Probably headed for Cerulean himself, he doesn't seem like one to waste time. And finally... Syd. I honestly have no clue where she i-"

"Right here." Shadow and Giovanni turned on their heels to observe the girl standing behind them, pretending to examine the Aerodactyl. "Rather flattering to hear you talking about me, Shadow. Going to tell me your real name yet?" Shadow blinked in surprise, mouth open in shock, completely unsure of what to say. Giovanni looked from him to the girl, eyebrows slowly rising. Syd turned from the exhibit to face them, eyebrows copying Giovanni's, "...Oh, I'm sorry. This a private conversation?"

"...It is impolite to eavesdrop... er... girl." Shadow finally said awkwardly, shifting on the spot. Giovanni snorted, turning on his heel again to look back to the information board. Shadow's head drooped, and he sighed, before gesturing for her to follow.

"...Find out about the island, Shadow." Giovanni suddenly said, not looking to him. Shadow looked over his shoulder with a frown, before nodding slowly.

* * *

"...Is that it?" Jennie asked quietly, peering over the top of the hill to the large, brown, three-story building ahead of them. Ryan and Jennie were lying on their fronts on the slope of a hill, peering at the strange building warily. A Team Rocket member walked ahead of them, pulling open the old door to the building and entering, closing it behind him. Silence fell once more, except the sound of the heavy rain, which had increased about half an hour before they arrived, causing the ground to become muddy and slippery. Cerulean City was south of them, the tops of the buildings barely visible behind the small wood north of it.

"Yup... There it is." Ryan replied simply, not even looking at the girl. Jennie gave a nod, before making to stand up. Ryan pulled her back down, whispering, "Not yet... Look." He pointed ahead, and he and Jennie watched as a familiar Team Rocket member, Marcel, approached the building, entering it.

"...Marcel." Jennie observed, eyes narrowing, "He's the leader that attacked us in Viridian, one of the Team Rocket leaders... this must be where Officer Jenny is."

Ryan hesitated, before nodding, and gesturing to move forward. They carefully, but quickly, made their way down the slippery slope, arms waving in the air as they tried to maintain their balance. They finally reached the bottom, and jogged forward towards the door. "Pokéballs ready..." Ryan muttered as they approached the door, both standing on each side. Jennie quickly grabbed the Flareon Pokéball, finger on the button as Ryan went to slowly turn the door handle. He pulled the door open, and looked inside. Nothing but a dark corridor. "...Quietly." He whispered, and the two entered the dark corridor, Jennie closing the door behind so they were hidden in darkness. Jennie hesitantly took hold of Ryan's arm, keeping him close as they proceeded.

* * *

"What... a rip-off." George snapped as the five of them walked into the museum, away from the ticket office. "We need to make money, seriously. The only way in the games was by beating trainers, and all we've done so far is beat Brock... Sure, that gave us some money... but not enough. How do you propose we make money?"

"I saw a building that's not in the games, earlier." Tom was first to reply, looking around the exhibits with boredom, "Called the 'Battling Centre'. Took a quick glance at the sign, and you can go in there for safe battles with other trainers. It's sort of like gambling... You pay to enter, and for every victory you get while in there, you get that money back... So if we want to make a profit, we need to beat more than one person. But if we fail to win at all, we lose all the money we paid to enter. But come on... we can battle everyone else in there once, including each other, so... there's not really much chance of not making a profit."

"Sounds good." Josh was next to talk, giving a nod, "Something else to do while we wait for Ryan and Jennie."

"Ugh..." Anna grumbled, folding her arms crossly, "Here you go again, encouraging our Pokémon to use violence un-neededly! I agreed to it for battling gym leaders, but other times is not-"

"Ahh... good morning, children." The group turned to see a middle-aged man in a suit and hat smiling at them. "It is so nice to see the young take interest in our world's history..." He walked in between Tom and Anna, past the group to look at the information display on Kabuto. "So many of you decide to just focus on battling each other after leaving trainer school at age ten... but here you are, five teenagers, in a museum you have to pay to enter... It is... touching to see. I'm sure you'll all make fine professors and historians when you're older."

"Haha, yeah ri-" George started, and Tom elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to swear loudly. Tom then whacked the back of his head in panic, and the boy managed to remain quiet. Josh facepalmed, though the man didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"Um... thank you... sir." Josh replied awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the stranger, "We... are really interested in knowing the history of Kanto."

"Of course you are..." Giovanni smiled, turning back to the display, the smile turning to a smirk.

* * *

"...Where are we going?" Syd asked, looking around for a sign of anyone looking, before hurriedly following Shadow through the door that read 'PRIVATE'. The two then walked down a corridor, with multiple doors on both sides. The green-shirted boy didn't answer for a while, peering through the window of each door curiously, before finally stopping at one and opening it, not even looking back at Syd. The girl sighed, following him inside, closing the door behind her. They were in a fairly large room full of bookshelves. Shadow immediately began searching through them, clearly looking for something.

"Through a private door." They boy finally replied after a five minute delay. Syd sighed, before heading towards him, grabbing his arm, causing the boy to tense up, not looking at her. She examined him, before rolling her eyes, "...What exactly was that kiss, Shadow?"

The boy drew a book from a shelf, named 'Locations of Kanto' and began flicking through it, hardly paying attention to Syd. "...Kiss? Oh... that... uh... a kiss is the joining of a pair's lips, usually a gesture of affection and love."

"...Is that a hint of how you feel about me?" Syd questioned with a frown, "...We have just met, after all."

"That is a definition you'd likely find in a dictionary."

There was a moment's silence, before Syd grabbed a random book, 'The History of Magikarp' and whacked him hard on the arm with it. The boy flinched, dropping the heavy book in his hands, causing a bang as it hit the shelf and then another bang as it landed on the floor. Silence and a cloud of dust filled the room, causing Shadow and Syd to cough. Shadow looked up with a glare at Syd, before freezing. The door handle turned, causing Syd to spin on the spot to face it. The door opened, and a security guard was stood there. Shadow's eyes widened. "Nobody move!" The guard shouted, before pressing something in his pocket. Sirens immediately blared around them, and Shadow looked around in panic.

* * *

"Shh..." Ryan whispered, looking seriously to Jennie. He crouched down, looking through the keyhole. He could hear a strange, muffled sound. He could make out a blue-haired woman, gagged and tied out, looking to be alone.

* * *

"...I'll deal with this, then!" Syd shouted, ducking down and grabbing the Magikarp book, throwing it through the air, hitting the guard dead in the forehead and knocking him to the floor unconscious.

Shadow's eyebrows raised, "Knocked out by Magikarp... never thought I'd see the day..." The screeching of the sirens reminded him of their situation, and he quickly dashed into the corridor, throwing the book back to Syd, who turned to hurriedly put it back on the shelf. When she looked back, Shadow was gone. She ran out into the corridor, looking to the right first for a sign of him.

"Put your hands up in the air, and turn round..." A feminine, strict voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands into the air and turning, facing five armed security guards. "You are under arrest for tresspassing."

"...Last time I'm ever trusting a guy..." Syd murmured, looking behind the guards to see Shadow's hair vanishing as he ducked down beneath crates. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"In here!" Ryan shouted, turning the handle and running into the room, Jennie right behind. The door slammed shut behind them, and the two children slowly turned to the sound of evil laughter.

"Well, well, look what we have here..." A large, bald man with a devilish grin rasped, releasing a Venusaur in front of him.

"It seems that we have a... pest infestation inside the building, hm?" The man Jennie recognised as Marcel added, releasing his Rhydon.

"Pests must die! Ew!" A short, young red-head giggled, releasing a Vileplume.

"...Eheheheheheheh." Was all the final member there had to say, a chubby, pink-headed insane-looking woman, who released a Scyther. As Jennie and Ryan released their own Pokémon, the four Rocket leaders soon advanced on them, cornering the two children in the corner along with the tied up Officer Jenny...


	36. Flight From Lightning

Alright... this is definitely my most epic chapter to date. I... wish I had reviews, though...

**Previously...**

Shadow's eyebrows raised, "Knocked out by Magikarp... never thought I'd see the day..." The screeching of the sirens reminded him of their situation, and he quickly dashed into the corridor, throwing the book back to Syd, who turned to hurriedly put it back on the shelf. When she looked back, Shadow was gone. She ran out into the corridor, looking to the right first for a sign of him.

"Put your hands up in the air, and turn round..." A feminine, strict voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands into the air and turning, facing five armed security guards. "You are under arrest for tresspassing."

"...Last time I'm ever trusting a guy..." Syd murmured, looking behind the guards to see Shadow's hair vanishing as he ducked down beneath crates. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

There was silence between them as another wave broke against the sand. Eventually, Syd said, "Well, I'm alive. Isn't that enough for you?"

"...Well, of course I'm happy about that." Josh now turned from her as he continued, "Just... forget it. Be careful out there, and maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Josh." Syd watched as the boy returned to sitting next to Jennie and the others. She stood there for a while, watching as they laughed and joked together. Her eyes narrowed with jealousy, before she turned and walked away, back to Pewter City.

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this." The six other children stopped in their path and headed over to look at what Ryan had noticed. A poster was upon the side of a building, a picture of Officer Jenny at the top. Below it, in bold print, was: 'Officer Jenny, 27, captured by Team Rocket following the recent attack on Viridian City Police Station. If spotted, contact your local police immediately.'

* * *

"Well, well, look what we have here..." A large, bald man with a devilish grin rasped, releasing a Venusaur in front of him.

"It seems that we have a... pest infestation inside the building, hm?" The man Jennie recognised as Marcel added, releasing his Rhydon.

"Pests must die! Ew!" A short, young red-head giggled, releasing a Vileplume.

"...Eheheheheheheh." Was all the final member there had to say, a chubby, pink-headed insane-looking woman, who released a Scyther. As Jennie and Ryan released their own Pokémon, the four Rocket leaders soon advanced on them, cornering the two children in the corner along with the tied up Officer Jenny...

Flight From Lightning

Ryan tried to hide the fear on his face as he backed away slowly, pushing Jennie back and standing in front of her. They eventually were cornered, with Officer Jenny behind them. Carlson laughed harshly, advancing further than his companions. "We're outnumbered... This should be a good battle. Venusaur, use razor leaf!" Venusaur prepared for the attack, before Carlson laughed, "...On the girl, not the stupid Pokémon."

Ryan's eyes widened as the leaves darted towards them, before being controlled to rise up above him and plunge down towards Jennie, leaving Ryan with no time to react. Jennie was caught by surprise, letting out a cry of pain as the leaves sliced at her body. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the attack to stop. When the leaves finally died down, her eyes cracked open. The cuts mostly resided on her arms, though a few were on her neck while one long cut had found her cheek. Red liquid seeped from the wounds slowly, sliding down her skin. A startled look stayed in her eyes even after the attack.

"Jennie!" Ryan exclaimed, turning around to make sure she was okay.

"How disappointing..." Marcel sneered, advancing next, "So easily hit... tis a shame you are children, so easy... to make you cry... Rhydon, horn attack!"

"Oh, no you don't..." Ryan growled, turning back around to face them, "Jynx, ice beam! And while we're at it... Chansey, egg bomb! Butterfree, poison powder! Raticate, hyper fang! Seadra, water gun! And... Pinsir, seismic toss!"

"Ahaha!" Marcel laughed in interest, "So you're giving up with one-on-one? Alright then..." Five more Pokéballs flew through the air, and Marcel's other Pokémon soon joined Rhydon. "You know the drill... no pun intended... watch out for that horn attack, now!"

There was an explosion as the twelve attacks all collided with each other, and soon, the two parties were locked against each other in combat, acting on their own accord with prompts from both Marcel and Ryan. The boy turned to face Jennie, whispering, "You need to help... we're not going to make it out alive unless yours attack too. And could you check Officer Jenny's belt for her Pokémon and release them?"

Jennie gave a small nod to the boy. She looked to her Pokémon. "Flareon, use fire fang. Goldeen, fury attack. Eevee, bite. Weepinbell, acid. Diglett, mud-slap. And Venomoth, use psybeam." Her orders to her Pokémon rang out, and they instantly sprung into action against the other Pokémon. Letting out a small breath, she turned and searched around on officer Jenny until three Pokéballs were located. "Aha..." Three beams of light signalled the release of those three. An Arcanine, Growlithe, and Pidgeot were revealed. "Arcanine, use fire fang. Growlithe, flamethrower. And Pidgeot, wing attack." Jennie ordered quickly. The trio joined into the fray.

"Ahahaha... well, this is not very fair now, is it?" Marcel tutted with raised eyebrows, before shouting, "Quit playing games... Rhydon. Take down that pest of a Jynx." The giant rhino roared, before whacking Ryan's Pinsir back, causing it to fly over the children's head and into the wall behind them, unconscious.

"Not if I can help it!" Ryan retorted, before commanding, "Jynx... Do what you do best! Lovely kiss!"

"Jyyynxxx," The woman Pokémon crooned, eyes turning to love-hearts, before bounding forward towards the now-hesitating Rhydon, tilting its head back, and giving it a massive kiss on the lips.

"W-What..." Marcel gasped as the Rhydon wavered, before falling backwards, asleep, "What... was that?"

"What can I say?" Ryan gave a shrug with a smirk, before replying, "My Jynx is... irresistible."

"Hmph..." Marcel rolled his eyes, before moving backwards to whisper into Annie's ears, "...I have the boy covered. You take out the girl."

Annie let out a small laugh. She flung her own Pokéballs down. "Alright my little darlings, come on out! Ehehehe..." From her lights, a Scyther, Magneton, Primeape, Kangaskhan and Seadra emerged, ready for battle. "Scyther use air cutter. Magneton, magnet bomb. Primeape, vital throw. Kangaskhan, mega punch. Seadra, hydro pump!" She ordered. "Take that pesky little girl out for me~ Eheheheheheh!"

"Be careful, you guys!" Jennie called out to the Pokémon when Annie's appeared. "Flareon, fire wheel. Eevee, protect! Goldeen, fury attack again. Weepinbell, vine whip. Diglett, dig. Venomoth, poison powder. Arcanine, flamethrower. Growlithe, tackle. Pidgeot, steel wing!" It was a little hard for her to keep track of all the attacks and Pokémon, but against Annie at least she had more on her side.

"EheheheheHE~" Annie cackled, squirming in delight. "How CUTE! You think you can beat me!" Her expression turned dark as she smirked at her. "I'll enjoy feasting on your body."

"You'll enjoy... what?" Ryan asked, giving a confused frown as he looked from his own battle to Annie, before his eyes narrowed, "Oh... Right. You're that freak Syd mentioned." He returned his attention to his own Pokémon, that were steadily being pushed back. "Seadra! Twister! The rest of you, get back!" His other four standing Pokémon quickly retreated as the Seadra springs up into the air, spinning and creating a tornado.

"Golem!" Marcel commanded, "Rock throw before it finishes!" Golem roared, before a large rock formed in his hands, and tore through the air.

"Seadra, dodge!" Ryan shouted quickly in panic, and the water dragon quickly gave up forming the twister and dove to the left, avoiding the boulder. The piece of rock continue through the air, smashing into the wall and crumbling to dozens of fairly large pieces. "Look out!" Ryan exclaimed, coughing from the dust. His eyes widened, and a piece of rock smacked into his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious, blood pouring from his head.

"Ah... what a shame..." Marcel tutted, before clicking his fingers, "Graveler... take the pest away, and tie him up..."

Meanwhile, in the other side of the battle...

"Caniiiiine..." The large dog Pokémon cried out as Scyther's blade smashed down upon his head, "Ni... nine..." Arcanine wavered, before collapsing to the side, unconscious. The other Pokémon weren't doing well either, with Pidgeot and Flareon being the only Pokémon fending their opponents off. Kangaskhan roared in triumph as she finally beat Flareon back, sending it tumbling into the fighting Eevee and away from the battle. The large Pokémon smirked, baring her teeth, before now moving to Jennie herself, sending her large tail towards the girl's body.

"No, Flareon...Eevee!" Jennie exclaimed, watching them get thrown back. A sharp blow hit her in the stomach, making her gasp out. It continued, sending her back smashing into the wall, pain erupting all along her spine. She coughed at impact, blood flying from her mouth, coating her lips in crimson. Her body slid down the wall, slumping to the ground.

Annie laughed maniacally, bouncing around in a jittery fashion. "Wonderful~ Ehehehehe!" There was an excited spark in her eye as she gazed upon the girl she planned to make her next meal.

Ryan's eyes opened, feeling groggy. Red liquid obscured his vision as it began to clear up. He had a splitting headache... Jynx stood above him, seeming to be doing a strange dance... but... it was healing him. He pushed himself to a sitting position, looking around. There were several unconscious Pokémon... Rita, Carlson and Marcel were by the doorway, talking quietly, not noticing the boy had awoken. His eyes moved to the left, and his heart stopped... Annie was standing above a barely awake Jennie with a knife... his eyes widened, the knife lowered. "NO!" Ryan shouted, jumping to his feet and springing towards the woman, hands outstretched in an attempt to grab her neck and knock her away from Jennie.

Jennie managed to look up at him in surprise. "R-Ryan..." She stammered weakly, coughing again and wiping her mouth, staining her hand red with blood.

Annie giggled fiercely as he tried to so gallantly protect the girl. "Ehe~ You first then." She whispered, that dark, evil grin coming to her face again as she brought the knife down sharply towards his ribcage.

Ryan's eyes widened and in an auto reaction, he attempted to grab hold of her wrist, trying to push the knife away from him. Annie hissed, pushing back, causing the boy to lose his footing and tumble back to the ground. The woman cackled, sending her foot down in an attempt to pin him, before he quickly spun out of the way. He got back to his feet, lashing out with his foot, kicking the knife out of Annie's hands, sending it flying through the room. Rita shrieked, ducking as it narrowly missed her. Ryan smirked, before stepping forward.

"Don't move, kid." A deep voice spoke from behind him. Ryan turned slowly, and Annie darted over to recollect her knife. Carlson was stood, gun drawn and pointed at the boy. "Turn around, hands up." Ryan did as ordered, and he soon felt the cold barrel of the gun against the skin of his neck. "Prepare to di-"

BANG!

The entire building shook, knocking all standing over. Ryan cried out as his wounded head made contact with the cold floor, before he quickly crawled over to Jennie, hugging her close. He looked up as a cloud of dust formed again, the entire roof of the building caving in. Sparks of electricity shocked the entire room, forcing screams of agony from everyone, Ryan and Jennie included. "Zapdos!" Marcel shouted, and beams of red light soon emerged from him, returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, "Team Rocket, retreat!"

Hearing this, Ryan quickly looked to Jennie, saying, "Release Officer Jenny! Come on! I'll return the Pokémon." He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the dizziness threatening to consume him, before taking out his Pokéballs, returning his six Pokémon.

Jennie use the wall for support as she got up, hurrying over to Officer Jenny's side. She fumbled with the tied ropes, getting them unknotted after some work. "Ryan, grab her Pokéballs too. They're over on the floor." She called, pulling the limp body up and supporting it with herself. "We've got to go..."

After returning his and Jennie's Pokémon, he hurriedly dashed over to help her in supporting the police officer. He looked up to the roof, where Zapdos seemed to have vanished, before hearing what the girl said. He nodded, saying, "Right... get her out of here. I'll catch up." As the two headed for the door, he quickly picked up the first Pokéball he found, which returned the fainted Arcanine. He looked to the Pidgeot, and up at the hole in the roof, "...Jennie, wait! Come back!" He smirked slightly, "...Better escape route." He turned to face her, gesturing to the bird and the hole in the roof.

Jennie paused, looking back at him. "That's a great idea, Ryan." She carried Jenny over towards them. A frown took over her features. "But wait... will it be able to fit all three of us?" Worry was laced through her voice as she gazed at the hole in the roof.

"Forget practicality..." Ryan muttered, taking the police officer from her, "Help me get her up." With her assistance, he slipped the officer onto the front of the bird, so she was leaning against its neck. He then turned to Jennie, offering a small smile, "...Need a hand to get up?" He outstretched his hand, hoping she'd take it. But still... the earlier conversation when they were walking along the field plagued his mind. Jennie hesitated, looking at his hand for a moment. A breath left her, and she nodded slowly. She reached her arm out, clasping his hand with hers. Her eyes shone a bit before she turned to climb on to the Pidgeot with Ryan's help.

Ryan smiled kindly, before climbing up behind her. The bird gave a squawk of protest against the weight, but the boy said, "Sorry, Pidgeot... but this is a life or death situation... come on, please, take us back to Pewter City." The bird gave a disgruntled hum, before jumping up into the air, almost falling back down, before flying through the gap in the roof. Ryan looked down, seeing the shapes of Team Rocket members fleeing the building, the red, green and pink heads of Rita, Marcel and Annie clear at the front of the group, along with the large figure of Carlson.

However, as soon as they began their retreat, a loud squawk sounded from behind them. Ryan's eyes widened as he turned his head. Zapdos was high above them, now descending like a missile towards them, streams of electricity following. "Zaaaap...DOOOOOS!" The bird shrieked, aiming dead towards them.

"SWERVE!" Ryan shouted in panic, and Pidgeot veered to the left. "Keep hold of Jenny!" He then exclaimed to the young girl in front as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, using his legs to keep his grip on the bird as it tilted in the movement. The two Pokémon darted towards the ground, Pidgeot pulling up and now heading in the direction of Pewter City. The boy looked back, "Dodge!" Pidgeot quickly pulled itself up, now heading near vertically up into the sky. The lightning attack from Zapdos exploded into the ground, sending four Team Rocket bodies flying through the air.

Jennie let out a small cry, leaning forward to hold on to the police woman in front of her. "Ryan, we need to find a way to get away from Zapdos or we're toast!" She exclaimed.

"Now's not the time to speak literally!" Ryan snapped, using all his strength to stay on, and not slip off. The bird finally levelled and swooped down again. There was suddenly a loud squawk of pain as a bolt of lightning struck Pidgeot's wing, and it soon lost control. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Ryan shouted as he was thrown from the bird's back, hurtling towards the ground. "No!" He shouted as he flipped multiple times in mid-air, the ground getting closer...

"Grab my hand!" Someone suddenly shouted, and Ryan opened his eyes to see a hand right in front of him. Wasting no time, he quickly grabbed it, and his saviour pulled him onto a large, orange dragon. Before he could talk, the dragon swooped down below Pidgeot, "Quick! Help me get them on!" Ryan nodded, staring in amazement at the Dragonite, before helping Jennie and the police officer onto the dragon, and returning Pidgeot. Dragonite quickly pulled up, turning to face the Zapdos, and releasing a powerful jet of water towards it. The lightning bird dodged with great speed, before screeching and flying away. The Dragonite came to a land, and the group dismounted. Ryan wavered, before falling forward to the ground, everything hazy.

The rescuer too dismounted, crouching beside him. "Ryan!" Jennie worriedly crouched beside him. She looked up at their saviour. "Sam... h-he got hit really hard earlier..." Her eyes lowered back down to Ryan. Pain stabbed through her, and she coughed again, cringing. "He needs medical attention, Sam..."

Sam removed his backpack and searched through it, pulling out a first aid kid, "Good job I know some first aid, then! Keep him awake." He pulled out a bottle and tissue, pouring some of the liquid onto it, "This'll sting." He then dabbed it around Ryan's wound, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He then took out some bandages, saying to Jennie, "See? This is why you should have let me show you. And... my name isn't Sam. You may know me as Raffy, assuming you're both who I think you are."

Jennie looked up at him with surprise. "Raffy..." She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it probably would've been more helpful if we had let you, but at least we're out and with Officer Jenny too. Please, just do what you can until we can get him some actual attention." She gently grabbed Ryan's hand, giving it a squeeze each time it'd look like his eyes would close. "Thanks for that, by the way. You really saved us back there."

Raffy eventually finished banding the wound, noting with disapproval how Ryan had fallen unconscious, "Hmph. Ah well... he did well to stay awake so long. Anyway. Let's get him back to Pewter City... looks like you could do with some medical attention, too. Get on." He lifted Ryan's body back onto the Dragonite, followed by Officer Jenny. He then offered his hand to Jennie, helping her on, before taking off into the sky.

Officer Jenny was saved...


	37. Rejection

Yay for reviews.

Buzzy - Thanks for all your comments. :) In regards to not separating parts, I originally had them separated but I didn't notice until around chapter 20 that they didn't actually show up, and I then figured out how to use the line separation thing.

**Previously...**

Shadow's eyebrows raised, "Knocked out by Magikarp... never thought I'd see the day..." The screeching of the sirens reminded him of their situation, and he quickly dashed into the corridor, throwing the book back to Syd, who turned to hurriedly put it back on the shelf. When she looked back, Shadow was gone. She ran out into the corridor, looking to the right first for a sign of him.

"Put your hands up in the air, and turn round..." A feminine, strict voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands into the air and turning, facing five armed security guards. "You are under arrest for tresspassing."

"...Last time I'm ever trusting a guy..." Syd murmured, looking behind the guards to see Shadow's hair vanishing as he ducked down beneath crates. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

There was silence between them as another wave broke against the sand. Eventually, Syd said, "Well, I'm alive. Isn't that enough for you?"

"...Well, of course I'm happy about that." Josh now turned from her as he continued, "Just... forget it. Be careful out there, and maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Josh." Syd watched as the boy returned to sitting next to Jennie and the others. She stood there for a while, watching as they laughed and joked together. Her eyes narrowed with jealousy, before she turned and walked away, back to Pewter City.

Rejection

"P-Please... I... I don't have it..." The middle-aged man cried out as Giovanni struck him, knocking him to the floor.

"Fool..." The Team Rocket leader hissed, drawing a gun from his pocket and aiming it at him, "Then tell me who does!"

"Please... I..." Giovanni kicked him harshly, and the man let out a second cry of pain.

"Listen, Oak... I'm not playing games here." The villain crouched down, gripping Professor Oak's collar and slamming him against a set of shelves, sending books flying, his gun pushed up under his chin, "Who has the information? I know it was here... See? We found your diary, in Pewter City... in the museum. You held the information here. Where is it?" The man remained silent, and Giovanni threw him back down to the ground, "I don't want to do this, Oak. Do NOT make me pull this trigger. But if you don't tell me in five seconds, I will shoot. One... two... thr-"

"Okay!" Oak exclaimed in panic, scrambling back from the man, "I-It was stolen... just a few hours ago... some... some boy... c-cloaked..." Giovanni lowered the gun with a frown, but the man continued, "He... he stole the information... I-I have no idea who he is." Giovanni pocketed the gun, eyes narrowing, before leaving the lab.

* * *

Syd's body jerked against the obtrusive restraints that wrapped around it. "Honestly...I think you're overdoing this by, well, a lot!" The current red-head complained, clearly annoyed. "It's not like I'm dangerous or anything." When one officer then reminded her of the fact she had assaulted one of the officers with the Magikarp book, she sighed. "Oh COME ON. if anything, that should be considered hilarious, not a crime! I wasn't even trying to take the stupid book. The person I followed ditched me to save himself!" The skeptical look only made her growl and pull at the handcuffs on her hands. "Ugh...He's so going to pay for this..." She hissed under her breath.

"Uhh... Josh, I don't think you'll like this." Tom muttered, looking away from the visitor at the door to the older boy who was sat on his bed, reading. Josh looked up with a frown, to the pink-headed nurse who was outside the door. He sighed slightly, putting the book back on the bed before going over to the door as Tom retreated himself.

"Uh... Hello?" He said questioningly, looking at the cheerful looking woman.

"Good evening!" The nurse suddenly exclaimed, causing Josh to flinch slightly, "You have a phone call!" She held up a phone, and Josh took it with a frown, putting it to his ear.

"...Hello?"

"Hello, is this Josh?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes... who is this?"

"A police officer from the Pewter City Police Station... a friend of the missing Officer Jenny... I have no idea if you even know her, but a few days back, Jenny, myself and a few others found a girl in the ocean... Syd, I think her name was. And... just come to the station. Thought I'd call you seeing as Officer Jenny suspects she's part of the prophecy."

Josh hesitated with confusion, before simply saying, "...Right. I'll be right there." Handing the phone back to the nurse and closing the door, he gave another frown, wondering what could be wrong. After grabbing his bag and saying goodbye to the others, he left the Pokémon Centre and headed for the police station, where he soon entered to see Syd being restrained. He watched the scene with mild interest and raised eyebrows, before saying, "...What is going on?"

"It really isn't my fault at all!" Syd exclaimed, looking up at Josh with a frustrated expression. "They just won't believe me. At least someone with common sense is here now... Josh... I KINDA got arrested..." She glanced away, sighing. "But I didn't do anything besides knock out an officer with a book on Magikarp! It's all the fault of Him! I was following Him when the officer came! He left me to take the blame. Last time I ever trust a guy!" She squirm and pulled at her rearrange again, letting out a soft grunt as they dug onto her ribs. "Ah...ow ow ow!"

"Please, be careful, sir. She's been restrained like this for a reason. Fighting back against the officers..." One of the ones warned softly.

"Are you kidding? I did more damage to myself than you guys! I think I totally broke a bone somewhere..."

"Well...this is true. She did wind up worse off than any of us...but if given any slack she'd for sure strike out again."

Josh looked from the girl to the police officers with confusion, "Magikarp... book... what?" He fell silent as he watched, before shaking his head. "So much for not needing me... just how long do you intend to keep her in here for? Can I pay bail or what?" He sighed, slightly hurt by her comment on never trusting a guy. He gazed at her sadly, trying to make eye contact, still wanting her to join him.

The officer scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah...you can pay bail...though that kind of defeats the purpose of us arresting her if she gets off the hook..."

"But I didn't do anything!" Syd declared in exasperation.

"It won't be cheap though."

Josh sighed a bit, before drawing out all the money he'd won from his gym battle, having retaken it with his newly caught Goldeen (having decided he needed a goldfish) and handed them to the officer. "I... suppose that should be enough."

"H-Hey, what are you doing giving him all that money when I didn't even do anything?" Syd protested, staring with wide eyes.

The officer gave a nod, pocketing the money before moving to unrestrain her. "Keep an eye on her and keep her out of further trouble. Got it?"

Josh watched emotionlessly as the money vanished into the man's pocket, before giving a sharp nod. "Will do." He moved forward to take her arm, trying to lead her towards the door before she can cause any more trouble. "This is exactly why you should stick with us from now on. Already got Jennie and Ryan on some dangerous journey, we don't need you to get in trouble either. And before you go on about it not being your fault, I get it. I believe you. Just... stay out of trouble, if you're not going to come..."

"But how was I supposed to know he was trouble? He saved me and everything...Ohhh...I'm so going to get him for this!" She let Josh pull her to the door, a pout set upon her face. "...Yeah...I'll come...BUT I don't want to associate with George."

Josh held the door open for her, allowing her to leave before him, before shutting it behind. "...Who are we talking about, here?" He asked in confusion as they walked through the town towards the Pokémon Centre. "You've changed your mind...?" A small smile appeared on his face as he stopped, turning to face her. "Don't worry about George. He's getting better lately anyway, after his near-death in the tower thing." He fell silent rather awkwardly, looking at her, "I... am glad you're coming then. We've... not really talked since we met. Like... how did you get here?"

Syd sighed, turning her attention to the ground as she idly scuffed her shoe against the ground. "Well...after the whole nearly getting eaten incident... I just sorta roamed. That's when I saw the guy who saved me again, and I followed him." She paused, closing her eyes. "Ah! N-Not like the creepy stalker way... I swear!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her as if to dismiss the thought, her face tinting pink. "He stopped at the museum, so I did too. He LET me come with him to the back restricted area to look for something, but he wouldn't tell me what. Then he ditched me when the police officer came!"

Josh frowned as he listened, and the two began to walk again, side-by-side. "But who is this guy? Just... stay away from creepy people... Wait... the museum? We were in there too, just a couple of hours ago." He gave a sigh, "Right. I guess I'm not going to get a proper response from you... Here we are." He opened the door to the Pokemon Centre, allowing her to enter first.

"Trust you to get arrested." George commented, back in the Pokemon Centre room, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Josh gave him a wary glance as he sat down on his own bed. George didn't notice, though said nothing else.

"Welcome baaaaack!" Anna exclaimed brightly, and Psyduck gave a happy wave.

Josh blinked a bit, before saying, "Er... yeah, welcome back. We have two rooms here, one for girls, one for boys. Your room's next door, but we all... tend to stay in here." Syd leaned against the wall, arms crossed loosely. She opted not to say some sort of retort back to George, simply biting her tongue and closing her eyes. Although she didn't let it show, she was still uncomfortable around them all. If the group was smaller with maybe only Josh and some of the girls, she would feel better. Of course, it's not like they were going to split up any time soon. She would just have to see how long she could deal with it.

"Soo..." George commented, breaking the awkward silence, "What happened? How'd you get arrested?"

"That doesn't matter." Josh replied quickly, shooting the boy a warning glare.

"Sure it does!" George retorted, sitting up and looking to Syd, "Cause we're now travelling with a criminal! What was it? Robbery? Assault? Crying in public?"

Syd slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "It was a misunderstanding." She stated flatly, giving him a bland look. "It was nothing more than them arresting the wrong person. It's all settled now though." Her irritation level was already rising inside, but she kept her face calm, emotionless.

"Mmhmm." George gave a nod, getting to his feet, looking to her again, "Right. Just don't go abandoning us again, we could do without having to follow and rescue you again."

Syd's eyes narrowed at him slightly. "I didn't need rescuing to begin with. It's not like I would want YOUR help anyway." She muttered softly, pushing herself up off the wall. "I'll be around. Let me know when it's time to go and actually do something." Turning, she left the room, clenching her fist. She wasn't weak. She could take care of herself easily without anyone else's help. After she left, Josh spun around to glare at George, who simply shrugged with little care.

"What the heck is your problem?" He demanded, advancing on him, "I... I thought you'd apologised for being a jerk? Why do you always end up just... being jerky again?" Tom sighed, turning the volume of his iPod up louder to drown the argument. Anna lifted up a snoring Psyduck to cover her face, whimpering, while Molly simply ignored it as she played around with Vulpix.

"Oh, get over it, Josh." George snapped back, causing the boy to frown, "I don't trust her, at all. Ryan... appearing in Viridian instead of Pallet Town is just about believable, but randomly turning up on some island that we wouldn't even go to if not for my mistake? Get real. She didn't arrive on that island, Josh. There's something more to it. And if you really trust her, then you're just an idiot. But I'm not travelling with her, I really don't trust her." Josh fell silent, eyes narrowing, before shaking his head and heading for the door. "Right, whatever, don't say I didn't warn you." George called, shortly before the door slammed shut, with Josh racing after Syd.

Syd shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, sulking as she walked aimlessly. "...Argh! He really just ticks me off." She grumbled unhappily, kicking a rock out of her path. Her eyes caught sight of the Pokeball on her belt, and she couldn't help the small smile that took over her lips. Lapras would make her feel better. Setting the destination in her mind, she headed towards the beach.

"...Wasn't expecting to see you around so soon." A voice came from behind her. Shadow walked onto the beach, standing some distance from her, "I'm... sorry to leave you in there... the diary I collected... it was vital... I... couldn't lose it or get arrested. Please forgive me."

The possibility of her mood turning happy quickly left. She whirled, glaring at him. "You! I can't believe you!" A glare came into her eyes as they focused on him. She strode over, jabbing him in the chest repeatedly with her index finger. "Do you even realize how much trouble that got me into? Not to mention all the injuries I got. My bruises have bruises!"

Shadow flinched a bit, simply allowing her to attack him, "Yes, yes, I know. And if someone hadn't already paid to get you out, I'd have gone and done it myself." He drew a bag of coins from his pocket, throwing it to her, "Here. Whoever it was, give them that as repayment."

She fumbled with the bag for a moment before she got a firm grip on it. Confusion sparkled in her eyes as she looked from the bag to him. "You expect me to believe you would've actually come back and gotten me out..." Syd trailed off and looked back down to the money. "Why? Plan on using me in a scheme later on?"

Shadow gave a frown, "Of course I would have. But as harsh as it sounds... what I went to the museum to collect was a higher priority than you. That doesn't mean I was going to forget you, though." He moved forward so he was standing next to her, gazing to the ocean and continuing, "...Scheme? Didn't you say earlier that I'm not a villain?" There was a minute or so's silence between the two, before Shadow finally asked softly, "If... you have forgiven me... you are welcome to travel around with Laura and I... Laura does get lonely when I'm not around, and I can help you in training your Pokemon and catching new ones."

Syd sighed, crossing her arms and looking out at the ocean again. "It's alright. That's how it always is, really." There was a sadness in her voice, but it was quickly gone. "You're right, I said you weren't a villain and you aren't. That doesn't mean you can't scheme though." His offer caught her off guard, and she turned to look at him, eyes full of mixed emotions. "Am I really... welcome?" She whispered softly, seeming unsure.

Shadow gazed at her with a tilted head, "Sounds like a story there..." He murmured, before offering a slight smile. "Well... I'll promise I will never 'scheme' unless it's absolutely necessary." He then nodded with a friendly grin, "Of course... I'll take that as a yes?" Syd gave a small nod, and he continued, "Very well, then... welcome."

"Syd?" Shadow turned at the sound of a calling voice, frowning.

"I... must be going." Shadow quickly said, putting a hand on her shoulder and starting to hurry away, "I will be back in an hour to collect you... so get your stuff packed... if you have any stuff." He smiled hastily, before turning his walking into a jog and soon disappearing into the city. Josh soon appeared on the beach, heading towards her.

"Syd..." He said quietly, moving forward to try and hug her, "...Why are you here?"

Syd let him hug her, never turning one down unless truly upset over something. "I was going to hang out with Lapras for a while... seems I got distracted though." She said quietly, resting her head against his chest for a moment before sighing and ending the hug. "Josh... look... I need to talk to you." Her gaze dropped away fleetingly before she looked back to him. "I'm not going to travel with you guys after all."

Josh's face turned to emotionless as he quickly withdrew from the hug, "I... see." He fell silent, backing away, staring at her with a hurt expression. "I guess it's because of George... right... whatever... Bye." Shooting another pained glance to her, going to turn and walk away.

A tortured expression appeared on her face before she hid it. "Josh... wait!" Syd reached forward, gently grabbing his hand. "Please... don't be mad. This is my own choice. I just... I think it's better for now. Please... I don't want to leave you with you upset with me a second time." She tightened her grip on his hand.

Josh stopped with a sigh, turning to face her, gazing down to their linked hands first before up to her face. He gazed into her eyes, body trembling a bit, blinking a few times. His stomach twisted, and it felt like his heart was in his mouth. He knew this feeling well... He pulled his hand free of her, still looking into her eyes, before saying, "U-Um... Just... why are you leaving? Please... please don't go."

Syd looked away. "I-I'm sorry..." She glanced away. "This is just what I feel is best. I have to go, but I promise we'll see each other again." Her hands reached up behind her neck, gently undoing the clasp of her necklace. It came free, and she re-clasped it together in her hand. Stepping forward, she grabbed his hand once more, transferring the necklace over into his palm and closing his fingers around it. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. A moment, maybe two passed before she pulled away, her face tinted pink. "K-Keep it with you always... to remember me when I'm not around. Plus... I'll want it back... someday, so you're not allowed to lose it." Her eyes moved to his face. "Goodbye Josh. It's only for now though." Sighing, she turned and walked away from him.

"Yeah... and when will that be?" He asked softly, before frowning, looking down at the necklace, clearly touched by the gesture. "S-Syd..." Before he could continue what he was about to say, she kissed him. His heart leapt, but he didn't even have the chance to respond to it before she pulled back, leaving him stunned. "U-Um... I... I will." He whispered softly, unsure what to even say. "Take.. care of yourself, then..." As she left him, he whispered once more to himself, "I will..." He looked down at the necklace in his hand, the only sound around him being the waves crashing against the sand, "I will..." He closed his fist, watching the girl vanish from view.

"Hm..." Shadow murmured as he flicked through the information. He looked up, watching as a drunk fool wandered by, singing a song about Pidgeys, before falling into a dustbin. He simply gave a frown, before looking around the rest of the deserted alleyway, seeing no-one around. He returned his attention to the book, turning to the next page. His eyes narrowed. An island... a mountain, a tower, a volcano... the legendary birds... He continued reading, and a smirk reached his face, "...At last..."

CRACK!

He spun around, Articuno's Pokéball soon appearing in his hand. He looked in every direction, dark eyes alert as they scanned the area. He saw a human shadow, and he turned around... Something struck out, he felt himself falling... falling... he hit the ground, unconscious.


	38. Robbery

BuZZyReCKy - Everyone kissing each other? :L Shadow's kissed Laura and Syd. Syd has kissed Josh. Jynx has kissed George. ;\ That's not everyone. xDD

**Previously...**

Syd looked away. "I-I'm sorry..." She glanced away. "This is just what I feel is best. I have to go, but I promise we'll see each other again." Her hands reached up behind her neck, gently undoing the clasp of her necklace. It came free, and she re-clasped it together in her hand. Stepping forward, she grabbed his hand once more, transferring the necklace over into his palm and closing his fingers around it. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. A moment, maybe two passed before she pulled away, her face tinted pink. "K-Keep it with you always... to remember me when I'm not around. Plus... I'll want it back... someday, so you're not allowed to lose it." Her eyes moved to his face. "Goodbye Josh. It's only for now though." Sighing, she turned and walked away from him.

"Yeah... and when will that be?" He asked softly, before frowning, looking down at the necklace, clearly touched by the gesture. "S-Syd..." Before he could continue what he was about to say, she kissed him. His heart leapt, but he didn't even have the chance to respond to it before she pulled back, leaving him stunned. "U-Um... I... I will." He whispered softly, unsure what to even say. "Take.. care of yourself, then..." As she left him, he whispered once more to himself, "I will..." He looked down at the necklace in his hand, the only sound around him being the waves crashing against the sand, "I will..." He closed his fist, watching the girl vanish from view.

* * *

Ryan's eyes widened as the leaves darted towards them, before being controlled to rise up above him and plunge down towards Jennie, leaving Ryan with no time to react. Jennie was caught by surprise, letting out a cry of pain as the leaves sliced at her body. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the attack to stop. When the leaves finally died down, her eyes cracked open. The cuts mostly resided on her arms, though a few were on her neck while one long cut had found her cheek. Red liquid seeped from the wounds slowly, sliding down her skin. A startled look stayed in her eyes even after the attack.

* * *

"Hm..." Shadow murmured as he flicked through the information. He looked up, watching as a drunk fool wandered by, singing a song about Pidgeys, before falling into a dustbin. He simply gave a frown, before looking around the rest of the deserted alleyway, seeing no-one around. He returned his attention to the book, turning to the next page. His eyes narrowed. An island... a mountain, a tower, a volcano... the legendary birds... He continued reading, and a smirk reached his face, "...At last..."

CRACK!

He spun around, Articuno's Pokéball soon appearing in his hand. He looked in every direction, dark eyes alert as they scanned the area. He saw a human shadow, and he turned around... Something struck out, he felt himself falling... falling... he hit the ground, unconscious.

Robbery

Syd stared out at the oncoming waves, deep in thought. The crashing of the water against the shore brought her back to reality, and she turned to look around at the empty beach. "Okay... he said he'd be back here in an hour and to get my stuff ready." She looked down at herself, noting her Pokéball was still on her belt. The backpack she had acquired in Pewter was still securely on her back. "...Yup. Got all my stuff." Minutes ticked by, and she really regretted not having some way to watch the time. It was past the agreed waiting time, that much was for sure. With a frown set upon her features, left the beach, making her way into the city. "Maybe he just forgot what time he said..." She tried to assure herself, glancing in windows of stores and buildings.

The more she searched, the more irritated she got though. "Okay, he didn't forget. He completely ditched me! Ugh, there I went being so stupid again!" Frustrated, she brought her foot back only to send it forward sharply into the nearby dustbin. Pain erupted in her foot, and she hopped up, clutching it while making noises of discomfort. Being on one foot set her off balance making her topple over and hit the side of the dustbin with her head. She landed on the ground, rubbing her head and groaning in pain. Her groan was echoed by gargled singing coming from the dustbin. Alarmed, Syd scrabbled against the ground until her back pressed against the opposing wall, her eyes fixed on the dustbin. Then, she noticed from the corner of her eye a familiar head. "Shadow..." Slowly, she crept over to him, lightly touching his shoulder at first before starting to gently shake him. "Hey... Shadow... Wake up."

Shadow stirred with a groan, everything fuzzy. He heard a voice, and felt himself being shaken. He frowned, wanting to swat whoever it was away. But suddenly... the memories came flooding back. He quickly scrambled up, only to fall again, Syd catching him to support him. "W-What..." he groaned again, slumping to a sitting position, tentative hand rising to touch his head. He flinched. "What happened...?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Syd replied with a sigh. "All I know is you weren't at the beach to get me, and I eventually found you here. Are you alright?"

"My... my head." The boy moaned again, before falling silent. A while later, he looked up at the girl as if only just noticing her, "Syd... you're... here... um... w-wait..." he frowned, before his eyes widened, looking around him desperately, hands clutching around in the dark alley. "N-No!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, wavering and almost falling back down. He spun on his heel, dark eyes searching everywhere, "No! Darn it!"

Syd looked worried, rising up after him. "What's wrong, Shadow?" She asked with a frown.

"The... the information..." He replied in a murmur, still searching, "The thing I went into the museum for... the information important enough to allow you to be arrested... it's... it's gone..."

* * *

The next morning, Josh sat on the sand, gazing out at the ocean emotionlessly. He looked down to his open hand, examining the necklace, simply touching it... He thought back to the previous evening. They'd kissed... just in that moment, all memories of Laura... his girlfriend, had left his mind, but now it all came flooding back. He'd cheated on her... or did it not count as he hadn't kissed back? He didn't know, but he still felt guilty. He sighed. "Josh!" He looked around with a frown to see Tom approaching him. The boy sat down next to him, "Where've you been all night? Though... from the state of your hair, I'll take it you've been here. Good god... you didn't sleep on the beach did you?" Josh laughed weakly, before shaking his head, hastily putting the necklace in his pocket. "Then... where were you?"

"Didn't sleep last night..." Josh replied in a murmur, "Was looking for Syd... thinking... worrying about Jennie and Ryan. The normal stuff. Didn't really want to be around George, either. How are you doing? We haven't talked much."

"This is true." Tom replied as he released Squirtle and Poliwag. The two Pokémon went to happily play about in the sea, showing off their different moves to each other. Josh smiled faintly, releasing Pikachu, who quickly went to join them... though it avoided using any of his attacks to prevent electrocuting the ocean. He then hesitated, before also sending out Magikarp, who simply flopped around, occasionally sent flying by one of the two water Pokémon's moves. "Right now, if this was a book... it'd be all about you, Ryan, Jennie, George... And Anna there for comic relief. It's like Molly and I are the extras that... are just there." He gave a sigh, drawing a smiley face in the sand, before brushing over the smile and replacing it with a sad expression, "Hm. That wasn't mean as any offence, by the way. It's just... action, action, action... Just when I thought things would be... oh, I don't know... sane? Yeah. Sane. Just when I thought things would be sane, George turns jerkish again."

The older boy listened to this ramble silently, cool breeze disturbing the flatness of his uncombed hair, before looking to him, "In my opinion... you have it lucky. I know that's the typical thing for a... 'main character', as you described me, to say. But seriously... how are you an extra, anyway? You got attacked by a possessed twelve year old and tortured, you beat the gym challenge when I didn't... you challenged a group of Team Rocket on your first day as a trainer... And what, exactly, have I done? Almost got killed by an Articuno, lost to the 'rival', fell out a boat and almost got killed by Gyarados, failed at saving Syd from drowning, almost drowned myself, lost the gym challenge..." He paused for breath, "You've shown far more bravery than me, for sure. Don't forget the one who was always better at Pokémon battles when we always wi-fied and stuff."

Tom considered his words, now changing his sand face into a very strange goofy grin, adding glasses and freckles, "Hey, look, it's you." Josh looked to the face with irritance, before lifting his foot up and bringing it down, leaving a footprint right on the face's nose. "Right... sorry." Tom smirked slightly, and Josh simply shook his head with a sigh, "Anyway... uh... that was a way to kill the cliché pep talk moment. But thanks. I suppose you're right... after all, I am cooler, smarter, funnier, better loo-"

"Alright, shut up." Josh snapped, interrupting the boy's list, giving him a glare.

"I'm only joking, of course." Tom shrugged slightly, before laying back on the sand and staring up at the cloudy sky, "So... did you find Syd?"

"...Yeah, I found her." Josh murmured with a sigh, picking up a handful of sand and allowing the tiny granules to slip between his fingers, returning to the beach beneath him, "She's gone. Left... again... Properly, this time. I don't get it, really."

"Eh, probably better that way." Tom commented dryly, before quickly saying as Josh glared at him, "I mean... cause of her and George. It would be endless arguing, and... things would be awkward... yeah, I'll shut up now."

"...Hm." Josh finally replied, looking back to the sea, "Still, she could have tried. George could have tried. I don't know... what on earth is that?" Tom followed his gaze to see an ever-increasing speck in the sky. The two boys got to their feet, watching as it got closer.

"Is it a bird, is it a plane..." Tom commented sarcastically, "No! It's... a... Dragonite?" He broke off in disbelief as the large dragon landed in front of them, four passengers on its back.

Josh smiled as he watched the three familiar people prepare to dismount, before it changed to worry as he saw Ryan's bandaged wound, Jenny's cuts and the unconscious Officer Jenny. He and Tom hurried over to meet them as Raffy returned Dragonite, "S-Sam? Ryan... Jennie... what... what happened?"

Jennie gave him a half smile. "Well, we got her back. It just wasn't very pleasant..."

"To put it lightly." Raffy added, before sighing slightly, "And... call me Raffy, I'm sure that name's familiar to you." Josh simply stared, only a shimmer of surprise in his expression, as if the shock of a friend from Earth being in Kanto hardly affected him anymore. "Anyway... Zapdos attacked, saving them from Team Rocket at the same time, though almost flipping killed them in an epic air chase."

"Raffy!" Tom meanwhile exclaimed after a moment's silence, jogging forward and hugging him, "You're... you... you're... what?" He frowned, thinking, "Wait one second!" he turned back to Josh, "That means there's more than eight of us from home! You, me, Raffy, Jennie, Ryan, Syd, George, Molly, Anna..." He whipped around again before Josh could even reply, "What the heck are you even doing here?" Josh hurried forward to help Jennie off of the Dragonite, examining her cuts with worry. The girl hugged him warily, practically collapsing into his arms. Tom helped Ryan, who only seemed half-awake, allowing the boy to use his shoulder for support.

"Give me a hand with this please, Josh." Raffy called, as he went to try and take Officer Jenny off the dragon, "I think Jennie can stand by herself." Josh nodded, quickly checking to make sure Jennie wouldn't faint or something, before hurrying over to assist the boy, "First thing's first... Ryan and Officer Jenny need to get to hospital. Jennie's cuts will probably just heal on their own. Just clean them later. Tom and Jennie, support Ryan and follow us." With Josh's help, he quickly headed for the city. Jennie then helped Tom with leading Ryan behind.

* * *

A while later, Josh was sat alone in one of the Pokémon Centre rooms with Jennie. "So... going to explain what happened?" Josh asked as he examined Jennie's cuts given to her from the razor leaf, one hand holding back her hair, the other cleaning them. "I really shouldn't let you out of my sight... though that is coming from the boy that almost drowned. We need to stick together in future."

"We got caught. Ah, hey! That stings you know." Jennie complained softly, wincing as he treated the wounds on her neck. "Marcel thought it'd be funny to see if I would be able to dodge it, or if I'd get hit."

"...I need to kill that woman." Josh said darkly, shaking his head, "That's my best friend and... Syd, she's tried to eat." At her question, he sighed a bit, hesitating in cleaning her cuts, before saying, "Eh... not much, in comparison. We went to the museum... Syd got arrested helping someone. I had to pay to get her out, she had an argument with George after agreeing to join us and left again. And.. she... kissed me." His eyes faded a bit as he thought back to it.

"Oh well-what was that last part?" Jennie stared at him for a moment. "She KISSED you? Well... what did you do? Don't tell me you kissed back. You have a girlfriend!"

"I know, I know." Josh sighed irritably, moving on to a cut beneath her lip, clamping her mouth shut for a moment before she could continue, giving him a chance to explain. "But Laura's not here, and... I'll probably never see her again. And I'm not saying that makes it okay, it doesn't... I cheated on her... but... I don't know what I feel, really. Why wasn't Laura put in Kanto like us? I mean... she's like... a key member of our friendship group, yet she's not here. And... I sort of developed a crush for Syd a while ago, back home, anyway... and... I guess I liked it. I didn't get chance to kiss her back." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling momentarily, turning his attention to the flopping Magikarp on the carpet, "...I really ought to return him." He murmured, quickly reconsuming the fish in its Pokéball.

Jennie frowned at him as he spoke, his hand keeping her from saying anything else. When she was freed, she sighed quietly. "It certainly doesn't make it okay. And... I don't know why she isn't here with us. Still... think about what would happen if she found out... what if the feelings develop more for Syd?"

"I... I'm not proud of what I did." He said softly, voice thick with emotion, "I.. didn't want to cheat on her. I didn't intend to, she took me by surprise. I'm... not going to let anything with Syd, I promise. She's gone, anyway. I'll probably never see her again."

"Hey... hey..." Jennie frowned at him, pulling him over to gently hug him. "Laura is my best friend, but so are you... and I want you to be happy as much as I want her to be happy." She murmured in comfort.

Josh smiled slightly, hugging her back, murmuring, "Who'd have ever thought that I would cheat on someone? Heh. Well, thank you..." He said softly, before asking, "Um... What exactly is happening between you and Ryan, by the way? I never see you.. er.. kiss or anything." He frowned a bit, pulling back from the hug and returning to cleaning her cuts

Jennie flinched and cringed. "Ow, ow, ow!" She batted away his hand from the now burning cut on her cheek. "That seriously hurt, Josh!" Her hand moved to gently touch the wound.

Josh raised his eyebrows, noticing the delay between him touching her cheek and her reaction was too long to be genuine. "...Nevermind, then, sorry for asking." He said with a small smile, continuing to clean the large cut on her cheek, despite her protests. When finished, he said, "There... done. They'll probably take a while to heal." He withdrew from her, getting back to his feet, sighing as he looked out through the window at the town. The sun was setting, so he turned back to face her, "Now, come on... We're going out for dinner rather than eating this cruddy Pokemon Centre stuff." He headed back over to her, extending his hand for her to get up.

Jennie gave a small smile, taking a gentle hold of his hand and feeling him lift her up on to her feet. "That's great. I'm really hungry after all that." Josh put his arm around her shoulder, still smiling, before leading his best friend out of the room.

* * *

"What? Seriously? Well, where could it of gone to?" Syd frowned deeply, glancing around the alley. "It doesn't look like it's anywhere on the ground..."

Shadow arched his eyebrows, looking up to her, "...Is that a serious question? I'm unconscious on the ground... I took a blow to the head. Obviously whoever ambushed me took the information." He sighed bitterly, kicking a stone, which went flying into the dustbin. A cry of pain came from it. Shadow turned sharply to stare at it, advancing, "Unless... no... that's stupid. That drunk was singing about Pidgeys earlier... just no."

"Well, while you were unconscious, I was getting injured by my own clumsiness. If I had hit my head any harder, I would've been unconscious too. I'm not going to expect someone knocked you out with my accidental nature." Syd sighed, following. "Yeah, I doubt it. If someone did knock you out, they wouldn't still be here, in a dustbin no less."

Shadow kicked the dustbin, sending the drunk and bin rolling down a hill. "Hmph." Falling back to the ground, hands clutching his head, he murmured, thinking of Giovanni, "Only one person it could be...

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the teenager had reached Pallet Town. He watched from the trees as the white-cloaked professor entered his lab, mumbling to himself. The boy rose a hand to brush a silver strand of hair from his face, silver eyes glinting, white teeth showing in a cold smile. He looked down at his hands, looking at the image of the strange island. "Hm... one piece of missing information. Too bad... I know just where to find it." His eyes raised again, and he chuckled, looking directly at Professor Oak's laboratory.


	39. The Battle for Pallet Town

Buzzy and frendz - Well, Luke is very different to what you expect... he does have a story. Thanks

torimoritheTSGluvr - I started this story 15 months ago. :P Thanks

**Previously...**

Syd looked worried, rising up after him. "What's wrong, Shadow?" She asked with a frown.

"The... the information..." He replied in a murmur, still searching, "The thing I went into the museum for... the information important enough to allow you to be arrested... it's... it's gone..."

Battle For Pallet Town

"Bring me that information." Giovanni ordered loudly, looking across the field at the large group of Team Rocket grunts. Marcel, Rita, Carlson and Annie were stood at the front, the four commanders. "This information is key to Team Rocket's success... this information is what will defy the prophecy! This information... is what we need to rule this world, once and for all!" The last four words were spoken with such power, that it aroused a large cheer from the crowd. The group were near the entrance to Pallet Town, outside the woods around Route 1. A group of two hundred Rocket Groups were stood there in uniform and in formation, clearly ready for a fight.

Giovanni turned his back to the group as the four rocket leaders approached him. Speaking to them, still faced away, he stared up at the sky, "This cannot fail. You know this. The location of the information could be anywhere... not necessarily in Oak's lab. It's time Pallet Town crumbled. Destroy it. Kill everyone... I will take my hostage to our friend Professor Oak, and demand that he tells us where the information has gone."

"Right, I'm confused." Carlson grunted, and Giovanni looked over his shoulder to the large man, "Run this through me... you said the information was in the museum."

Giovanni chuckled darkly, "And so I thought... I sent Shadow to collect it, but it wasn't all there. He went to Professor Oak's laboratory to collect it... After hearing that it wasn't at the museum, I assumed too that Oak had it... but according to him, Shadow had taken it... this is irrelevant. The point is, is that the information is useless now. I have discovered that there is one page we need, and one page only. The directions to an island where I capture my weapon. And so I need this page, which is somewhere in Pallet Town."

"...Er... right." Carlson muttered, scratching his bald head, "Got it... sort of."

Giovanni sighed with impatience, "The reasons matter not!" He turned to face them, "Pallet Town stands in the way of our domination. It is useless to us. Bring it to the ground! Search every bookshelf you see, search every person... Find me that missing page. Understood?"

"Er-" Carlson began.

"Yes, sir..." Marcel interrupted briskly, "We do understand. Allow us to collect the information for you... for Team Rocket."

"Excellent..." Giovanni chuckled darkly, and the four Rocket leaders returned to shout commands to the Team Rocket army. "And... let the battle for Pallet Town begin..." Giovanni whispered finally as the army began to move.

* * *

"Quickly!" A man shouted, running through Pallet Town and knocking on every door closest to him, "Team Rocket are attacking! Quick! Run-" A bolt of lightning tore through the air, electrocuting the man and sending him flying. A nearby Raichu laughed evilly, sparks flying from its cheeks.

"...Run all you want." Carlson sneered from the front of the incoming army, "You'll die anyway... Team Rocket! Attack!" The army moved forward, Pokémon appearing everywhere and immediately beginning work on assaulting the town. Rocket grunts burst into buildings, searching everywhere possible for just one page. A scream of anguish pierced through the air. Insane laughter mingled with intense sobs. Another scream intertwined itself into the mix. Finally, there was a loud sound of something splintering, cracking, breaking.

"Where did that lunatic go to?" Rita grumbled, stomping through the chaos they had created. "Geez, I have to spend my time finding her instead of looking for the information..." She followed the sound of screaming, guessing that was where she was. When she came upon the pink haired woman, her face turned a sickly pale. The chubby woman was crouched over a small body that still thrashed around a bit from the pain, but seemed to have mostly given up, opting to sobbing loudly instead. She sunk her teeth once more into bloodstained skin, gnawing at the young boy's flesh hungrily. Her last few 'meals' had managed to escape her. This time was not the case.

Giovanni walked through the commotion, paying no attention to the battle, murder and destruction, a gagged teenager being dragged by his arm. A dying woman clutched at his leg, crying and weeping pathetically, a large gash in her stomach. He stared down at her, simply kicking her off of him, that slight attack being enough to make her give up... dead. None of this affected Giovanni, he simply smirked, making his way towards the lab... "No!" The man turned sharply, before his eyes widened. A Machoke charged into him, sending him flying, crashing into the side of the laboratory and crumpling to the floor. He pushed himself to a sitting position, arms quivering, looking up as the Machoke charged again. He simply smirked, and he pressed the button of one of his Pokéballs.

"ZAPDOOOOS!" The Machoke stopped dead in his tracks as the lightning bird appeared. The trainer, a girl in her late teenagers, gasped in shock as she saw the legendary, before quickly returning her Machoke and retreating. Zapdos took to the skys, diving towards her, sharp beak snapping ferociously as it soon tore into her neck... another life gone. Giovanni laughed again, brushing his suit down as he climbed steadily to his feet. Taking one last look at the battle, he slipped through the door and into Professor Oak's lab, pushing his hostage ahead of him.

* * *

"Are you just going to let them destroy your homes like this?" A group of fifty residents were holed up in a house, awaiting the Team Rocket onslaught. They looked to the speaker, a tall teenage trainer with light brown hair, the front spiked up. "We are Pokémon trainers. This town is where all the legendary trainers first came from, the winners of the Pokémon League, the people told of in stories and tales." The other residents slowly looked at each other, not responding. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm not even from this town, if it wasn't by chance, I wouldn't be here to even help. But I'm not gonna let Team Rocket destroy you like this. You can hide in here all you want, but if this town means even the slightest thing to you... get out there and help me."

The boy headed for the door. Before he could leave, a girl rushed over to him. She was around the same age, with reddish blonde hair, slim and fairly tall. "You said you're not from here... where are you from?" She spoke in an American accent, and the boy looked back at her, examining her momentarily.

"...Not from Kanto."

"Earth?"

The boy frowned, before giving a small nod, "The name's Chris."

"I'm Kerry." She looked back at the group, who were all preparing to leave, "Nice speech you gave there..."

"Thanks." Chris replied in a mutter, zipping up his jacket and counting his Pokéballs, "I just hope it worked. I've no idea why we're here, but it's about time I had a Pokémon battle." He gave a slight smile, looking to the Nidoking beside him, "...I love how I started off with fully evolved Pokémon, simply so I won't get crushed in this battle. Who do you have?"

Kerry gestured with her hand, and a Rapidash trotted over, Kerry pulling herself on top of the fiery horse, "Rapidash. Ready?"

Chris gave a sharp nod, looking back to the prepared group, "Ladies and gentlemen... citizens of Pallet Town... Time to save our town."

* * *

"Get in." Giovanni hissed, shoving the hostage through the door of the laboratory, the door slamming shut behind him. The lab was in a mess from his last visit, and he smirked to himself at the damage he had caused. "Oak? Where are you, coward?" He gazed around the dark room, before shoving the teenager to the floor, hissing, "You even think about escaping and I will kill everyone close to you." He returned his attention to the wreckage, stepping over a foot-long pile of broken glass. He frowned a bit, glancing over his shoulder as he heard the sound of battle again. It seemed the people of Pallet Town were fighting back. He wondered how many casualties his army would take, not that he cared much. As long as he got the information, he would be happy.

Snap.

He spun on his heels, eyes narrowing as he stared at the dark corner the noise had come from. He stepped towards it...

SQUAAAAAAAAWK!

"What the-?" He was cut off by an entire flock of Spearow swooping down out of nowhere, dive-bombing the Team Rocket leader, immediately beginning to tear his suit to shreds. "Aaaargh!" He rose his arms to defend his face, swatting his hand at them. Mistake. He cursed in pain as one of their sharp beaks sliced open his hand. There was another, louder squawk and he looked up in time to see a Fearow diving at him. He dove out of the way, crashing into a bookshelf and landing on the floor in a heap, the Spearows and Fearow immediately resuming their attack.

The sound of running footsteps drew his attention, and he forced himself to his feet, catching a glimpse of a white coat heading for the door with his hostage. "Oh, no you don't!" He snapped, grabbing a piece of large rubble from the floor and throwing it through the air.

"Oof..." The white-coated man muttered, falling to the floor unconscious...

* * *

"Rapidash, flamethrower!" Kerry commanded and the fire horse charged towards the advancing Team Rocket, flames erupting from the Pokémon's mouth, scorching a Tangela and sending it sprawling backwards. Before she could continue, a rock crashed into the horse's side, sending both Rapidash and Kerry flying, hitting the ground with a thump. Kerry looked up, head wound bleeding, to see a green-haired Team Rocket member, dressed in a more superior-looking costume than the other members.

"How about it, hm? Think your pretty little horse has what it takes to defeat my Rhydon? Come, dear girl, impress me."

"You'll be the one that has to impress both of us." The two opponents turned to see a young, short girl with wavy, dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a simple white t-shirt and shorts, a purple cap on her head and a Sandslash at her feet. She advanced, coming to stand beside Kerry, a whole foot shorter, and around four years younger. Her Sandslash exchanged glances with the weakened Rapidash. Kerry stared at her with a frown. "What, think you can have all the fun? I've seen ya around... and I also know where you're from, who you are, and why you're here! Wow, that makes me sound like such a stalker..." Kerry opened her mouth to reply, but the young girl continued, "But anyway, before you get too creeped out... I'm Lolly! Nice to meet ya, Kerry."

"As touching as this reunion is..." Marcel interrupted, and the two girls turned to face him, "I have some information to collect... and you're going to help me find it." Rhydon approached, "Now... you can either go and find it the easy way... or you die, and I find it myself. The two of you could make very good members of Team Rocket, you know... and it pays well, and you learn a lot. How about it? Easy way... or difficult way?"

"No-" Kerry started.

"Geez..." Lolly shook her head, folding her arms, "You're only saying that because you know we're so going to kick your butt. No deal, now shut up."

Marcel arched an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face, "Well... I believe this is, as you youngsters tend to say nowadays... an epic moment. But I am afraid, my dear girls, that in real life... the good guys do not always win."

"Pfft!" Lolly shook her head crossly, "We're not the good guys... we're girls."

"...Right... can we just fight?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I'll just kill you, stupid girl... Rhydon, use horn drill, please."

* * *

Blurry vision... muffled sounds... aching pain... Professor Oak let out a groan, the scene in front of his dazed eyes slowly becoming clear... He saw black shoes stepping towards him, and he saw a man in a suit... who was he? What did he want? Wait... he remembered... the attack... information... the hostage! "N-No!" He sprung up from the ground, tackling Giovanni, hands gripping his throat. The man cursed, crashing back into a shelf, sending his precious documents clattering to the ground. There was a struggled, before Giovanni lashed out with his foot, kicking the Professor back. He slammed into his desk, falling on top of it. Giovanni advanced, gripping him by the collar.

"Where is the information?" The man demanded in a shout, the harsh words bouncing off the walls.

"I-I told you..." Professor Oak gasped, fear in his eyes, "The boy... h-he.. he took it."

"A lie!" Giovanni hissed, "There is one page missing... you told me it was all in the museum... I send an agent to find it... and then you tell me that the missing page was taken by a cloaked boy! Yet he doesn't have it! He only has that stupid book! Where is the missing page?" Oak let out a cry as Giovanni slammed him against the desk. He struggled again, kicking the man back and attempting to run. "Fool!" Giovanni grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Professor Oak turned around, punching him in the nose. Blood covered his face, but Giovanni didn't let go. He pulled the man close, "One last chance... where is the missing page?"

"I.. told you..."

"STOP LYING!" Giovanni roared, drawing his gun and pointing it directly at Oak's forehead. "Five..."

"N-No, please..." Professor Oak whimpered, "That boy... he must still have it... he took it from me! You can search all of this town after killing me... it's not here, I swear!"

"Believe me, fool..." Giovanni whispered darkly, "I will be searching... Four... Three... Two... On-"

"NO!" Professor Oak dove at the man, pushing his gun arm down...

BANG!


	40. Flashback

SkulduggeryCain - Thanks :P

Thorns1994 - Heh, thank you. Unfortunately, this one is a bit shorter, too.

o-CrystalSakura-o - Welcome back! Evil is fun. Well, RL Syd now has black hair if that makes you feel psychic. =P Laura, however, is now dyed blonde streaks, and no freckles. And crud.. I didn't, did I? Well, er... Ryan has longish (for a boy) blonde hair... and I suck at description, so that's all I'm gonna give you... x_x Top 5 writers? :D Yaaay. And what do you mean another? xD Josh's girlfriend is Laura, but he doesn't know she's even in Kanto, and he doesn't think he'll ever see her again. And he's now developed feelings for Syd. And haha, yeah... you can thank one of my friends for that Annie eating the child. Yeah, I hate Annie too, tbh. xD Thank you very much.

**Previously...**

Shadow gave a frown, "Of course I would have. But as harsh as it sounds... what I went to the museum to collect was a higher priority than you. That doesn't mean I was going to forget you, though." He moved forward so he was standing next to her, gazing to the ocean and continuing, "...Scheme? Didn't you say earlier that I'm not a villain?" There was a minute or so's silence between the two, before Shadow finally asked softly, "If... you have forgiven me... you are welcome to travel around with Laura and I... Laura does get lonely when I'm not around, and I can help you in training your Pokemon and catching new ones."

Syd sighed, crossing her arms and looking out at the ocean again. "It's alright. That's how it always is, really." There was a sadness in her voice, but it was quickly gone. "You're right, I said you weren't a villain and you aren't. That doesn't mean you can't scheme though." His offer caught her off guard, and she turned to look at him, eyes full of mixed emotions. "Am I really... welcome?" She whispered softly, seeming unsure.

Shadow gazed at her with a tilted head, "Sounds like a story there..." He murmured, before offering a slight smile. "Well... I'll promise I will never 'scheme' unless it's absolutely necessary." He then nodded with a friendly grin, "Of course... I'll take that as a yes?" Syd gave a small nod, and he continued, "Very well, then... welcome."

* * *

"Listen, Oak... I'm not playing games here." The villain crouched down, gripping Professor Oak's collar and slamming him against a set of shelves, sending books flying, his gun pushed up under his chin, "Who has the information? I know it was here... See? We found your diary, in Pewter City... in the museum. You held the information here. Where is it?" The man remained silent, and Giovanni threw him back down to the ground, "I don't want to do this, Oak. Do NOT make me pull this trigger. But if you don't tell me in five seconds, I will shoot. One... two... thr-"

"Okay!" Oak exclaimed in panic, scrambling back from the man, "I-It was stolen... just a few hours ago... some... some boy... c-cloaked..." Giovanni lowered the gun with a frown, but the man continued, "He... he stole the information... I-I have no idea who he is." Giovanni pocketed the gun, eyes narrowing, before leaving the lab.

* * *

"N-No, please..." Professor Oak whimpered, "That boy... he must still have it... he took it from me! You can search all of this town after killing me... it's not here, I swear!"

"Believe me, fool..." Giovanni whispered darkly, "I will be searching... Four... Three... Two... On-"

"NO!" Professor Oak dove at the man, pushing his gun arm down...

BANG!

Flashback

The previous night...

Shadow sighed a bit as he finished lighting the fire, sitting back down, looking at the two girls in front of him. The two girls were awkward, which made an awkward group, and made it awkward for Shadow. The girl he loved, and the girl he'd kissed. He had no idea why he'd even invited Syd along, it only caused... complications and... certain distractions. It was bad enough having Laura around.

Syd shifted a bit where she sat, never having been one for silence. Still, she didn't feel comfortable enough to break said silence. Slowly, her eyes travelled to the girl sitting across from her. Surely there was some topic they could find to break this weird tension set in the air around them. Her gaze settled on her Pokéballs. "What do you have?" Her voice came out quieter than she had expected.

Laura glanced up from the fire she had been staring into intently. "I have a Snorlax, Pidgey and Kakuna."

The red head's interest seemed peaked at the mention of the large Pokémon. "You have a Snorlax?" Her excitement seemed to rise a bit. "Can I see it? I love them!"

A little surprised at her sudden turn of mood, Laura simply gave a small nod and released her big Pokémon. "I hope you don't have any food on you."

"Nope!" Syd rose quickly to her feet, going over to the Snorlax. "Ahh, it's even more adorable close up." Her face beamed happily as she gently patted it's side. She giggled as it flopped to the ground lazily.

"Pffft..." Laura covered her mouth with her hand lightly, watching Syd with a bemused look. She was trying not to let out a soft laugh as Syd cuddled up against Snorlax.

Shadow remained silent on the other side of the fire as he watched the two, a small smile on his lips. He was deep in thought, thinking... "Laura..." He said softly, though still loud enough for her, "How about taking the gym challenge tomorrow? We're falling a bit behind... schedule." He drew out a Pokéball from his pocket, throwing it towards her, "Go to the beach tomorrow... catch a water Pokémon, train it a bit. Then things can move forward." He returned to his deep thoughts, playing the plan out in his head. It was simple... but Syd caused complications... how could he get Laura to the abandoned house where Giovanni would kill her without Syd interfering?

Laura gave a nod. "Sounds good to me. Let's hope I catch something good."

"Hmm, I would love some more Pokémon." Syd murmured thoughtfully. She patted Snorlax's stomach before rising to her feet. "Is there anything I can do while she's doing that? The least I could do is feel useful in some way..."

Shadow looked to Syd with thought, "Well, then... while Laura's catching a Pokémon and taking the gym challenge, I can help you find a new Pokémon." He offered a slight smile, before looking to Laura, "We're going to be staying somewhere different tomorrow. I'll show you in the morning where we'll be... it's an abandoned house in Pewter City that's much easier to live in than out here... so when you've finished the Gym, you can go there."

Laura nodded once more, thinking. "Well, this will be simple enough. I mean, it's the first gym so it can't be too hard, right? The first one is always easy... I just need to get a good water-type."

"Oh, like a Lapras! We could match then! Though... I don't think you can find any in this area..." Syd frowned a bit before smiling at Shadow. "Really? You'll take me looking for another one? That sounds great! It'd be nice to have more than one Pokémon after all." At the mention of the abandoned house, she shuddered. "Ergh, those kind of places give me the creeps..."

Shadow gave a nod, "Exactly. Just remember everything I've taught you, and you'll win the battle easily. And once you've got a second Pokémon, Syd, you can take the gym. Two Pokémon are required, but to be honest, you'd easily win just with Lapras." As the conversation changed back to the 'creepy' house, he chuckled, "Not all abandoned houses are creepy. It may be run-down, but... it has beds, a kitchen, easy. But we'll only be there a few days before we move on to Cerulean."

Laura smirked a little bit, looking to Syd, "What, you aren't scared are you?" She teased with a chuckle.

A pink tint flushed over the girl's cheeks, and she shook her head vigorously. "N-No way! I like creepy stuff, I just jump so easily..."

"Such a shame." A deep voice spoke from the darkness, and Shadow and Syd immediately jumped to their feet, turning to face the direction of the voice. Giovanni stepped forward into the dim fire-light, staring coldly, "I'm sorry to make you jump now, then." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he lowered his eyes from Giovanni's face to Laura, who was restrained in his arms, a knife pointed to her throat.

Syd looked surprised at the sudden appearance. She recognized the voice from the museum, but complete surprise crossed her face when they made eye contact. There was a moment of silence as she seemed shell-shocked. "L-Let her go." She stammered, finally recovering.

Giovanni looked to Syd with a smirk, "Dear me... if you're going to try and be brave, at least speak without a stutter, my dear." He laughed evilly, before looking to Shadow, "So, then, Shadow... the birds, if you would."

"Giovanni, you can't ki-" Shadow began to explain.

"Quiet!" Giovanni snapped, pressing the knife harder against Laura's throat, causing the girl to whimper, "I don't think whether the girl has a gym badge is of any relevance whatsoever... nice lie, Shadow. I was this close to falling for it. But in the end, I realised, it was just some foolish attempt to save yourself from killing the girl you love." He frowned a bit, "Oh, I apologise if she didn't know... I did not mean to ruin the... surprise." Syd flinched from his words, glancing away and clenching her fists tightly.

Laura's eyes widened. She looked to Shadow with a hurt expression. "You... You were going to kill me? But... I don't understand... Why?" She felt utterly betrayed.

Shadow stared at her helplessly, trying to look her in the eye, before giving a sigh, expression suddenly turning cold, "You're part of a prophecy, Laura... you are the key role. If you should die, then Team Rocket rules Kanto... I think my motive is quite clear." He sighed a bit, looking to Giovanni, "But nonetheless, this is pathetic. If you kill her, you're doomed, the children win. So... here's your proof I work for you. You can't kill that pathetic girl, not until she defeats a gym." He drew the Pokéballs from his pocket, giving them a pained glance, before placing them at Giovanni's feet.

Giovanni stared at him suspiciously, "...I do not understand you, Shadow."

"Few people do." Shadow responded simply, "Now hurry up and leave, before the girl gets a brain and tries to escape." Pocketing the Pokéballs, Giovanni gave him one last distrusting glance, before disappearing into the darkness. The screech of a bird soon sounded and Shadow watched as his beloved Articuno took off into the sky, carrying Giovanni and Laura.

Syd kept her eyes fixed on the spot where they had vanished into the sky. Slowly, she turned to Shadow. "Well, come on, then." She said, piling up the Pokéball Laura had dropped. Once she returned Snorlax, placing him in her pocket. There was a pause. "After all, you love her." Her gaze turned to settle on him once more, emotionless.

Shadow gave a sigh as he doused the campfire. He looked to the girl emotionlessly, "...Come on, we need to save her or we're all doomed." Without another word, he took a deep breath, before darting into the trees, heading in the direction of Pallet Town.

* * *

Blood... red... fading. "Ugh..." Professor Oak grunted, falling down to his knees, hands clutching the bullet wound in his stomach, the dark blood rapidly dying his white clothes red. The colour drained from his face as he breathed heavily, every movement causing him to wince. He felt his life draining away... just like his blood... his thoughts, his feelings... He cried out in pain, twisting his body. He'd... He'd tried to move the gun away, he'd pushed his arm down, but he only succeeded in redirecting the bullet to his stomach instead of his brain. A slow death instead of immediate. A painful death instead of quick... Giovanni had turned from him, speaking in a hissed whisper with his hostage. Oak didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Shadow." The man suddenly spoke, turning to face him, dragging the hostage with him. Professor Oak examined their body, realising it was that of a girl... a teenage girl, most likely. He said nothing, simply staring at Giovanni. "Don't you want to know who she is?" Oak simply let out a laugh, shaking his head and staring back at the floor. Giovanni returned the laugh, his one sinister... a strange tone to it that made Oak look up again with suspicion. "Pity. I think you'd be quite... curious to meet her. Or should I say... re-unite with her." Oak still didn't reply, simply waiting for him to continue. "My, my, silent audience now, aren't you? You may think there is no-one in Kanto that I could possibly use to hurt you..."

"There... there isn't..." Professor Oak managed to gasp, blood trickling from his lips, "The... only two people that ever meant anything..."

"Dead?" Giovanni finished for him, and Oak nodded numbly, "Your wife's disappearance was tragic, truly... but she is not dead. And neither is your daughter." The professor looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Tell me where the information is, and I will guarantee their safety."

"I... cannot tell you..." Oak winced, coughing up even more blood, "The boy..."

"Do you want me to kill your daughter?" Giovanni asked with power, shutting the man up.

"You do not know where to find her."

This received a short laugh as a reaction. "Do I not?" Giovanni hissed, before grabbing his hostage's arm and pulling her in front of him, "I think it's time to reunite you with your daughter." Oak looked up at the girl, a mixture of shock, horror and hope in his face as he gazed at the girl. "Seems a nice girl. Kind, good, everything you'd want in a daughter... too bad she is completely pathetic." He pulled the bag off of the girl's head, revealing her newly messed up dark hair and frightened face, "Oak... say hello to your daughter... it's been a long time since you last saw her, hasn't it?"

"D-Dad!" Laura gasped, seeing her father and rushing to his side, placing her trembling hands on his shoulders as he began to fall forward, "I-I... I thought you were dead... you're... you're hurt..."

"Laura..." Oak whispered, raising his own hand to touch her cheek, managing a weak smile, "You're alive... I didn't think I'd ever see you again... let alone in Kanto. But it's too late... please, just get out of here..."

"There is only one possibly way that will happen." Giovanni interrupted the moment, arms folded and watching with distaste, "Tell me where the information is and Laura, nor her mother, will be harmed."

Professor Oak stared up at him bitterly, before saying, "...Fine... the information is... is hidden... underneath the museum... a basement..." He knew this wouldn't fool him, but it would at least give Laura a chance to escape. "Now... let my daughter go..."

"Of course." Giovanni replied simply with a small smirk, "I'll leave the two of you to it..." The orange-suited man turned and briskly walked away from them, leaving the lab.

"Dad..." Laura whispered through tears, hugging the man close, "W-What's going on...? What information?"

"Nevermind, my dear..." Oak replied in a pained voice, "Just promise me... find a way out of here... go... go to Sinnoh... speak to Professor Rowan... he knows how to reopen the portal back to Earth. You cannot stay here... it is too dangerous..." He let out another cry, body now fully relying on Laura to be held up, "Listen... dear... I only have a short while left... take... take the back exit, get away from Giovanni..."

"N-No!" Laura protested stubbornly, tears now falling from her eyes freely, "I'm not leaving you..."

Oak simply chuckled, "You got your stubbornness from your mother... just... tell her I'm sorry for leaving... a-and I am sorry to you too, Laura... The... the portal drove me mad... the whole prospect of finding another world..." He paused for breath, lifting his hand again to wipe the tears from his daughter's eyes, "I was a fool for opening it... a fool... for trying to bring you with me... our arrival... it has messed up this world... it... it will bring the doom of all Pokémon. There's... there's a prophecy... find the son of my old friend... he made the prophecy, but... he died that day we opened the portal, fell off the cliff... but... Laura, be careful... there is an imposter... an old man pretending he made the prophecy..." He paused for breath again, and Laura listened silently, taking it all in, "Do... do not trust anything he says... he doesn't know the full prophecy... the only person who does... is my old friend's son... he goes by the name of..."

"Shadow?" Laura whispered, and Oak nodded with a frown, "I know him... he found me... he's been helping me... but... He plotted to get me killed, dad. He works for Giovanni. How can I trust him?"

"My dear..." Oak whispered in reply, staring into her eyes, "Shadow is a good person... if there is anyone here you can trust... then trust him. He is not on Team Rocket's side... it was Giovanni who pushed Shadow's father and my friend off that cliff. Giovanni... he is from earth, too." Laura gave a weak nod, "Do not waste time distrusting him... for I would trust Shadow with my life." He cried out again, body twisting in agony.

"D-Dad..." Laura breathed, trying to keep him still, entire body trembling and crying, "Keep still... p-please."

"Laura..." Oak breathed, reaching for her hand. Laura grabbed hold of it, and he managed to squeeze it, "I'm... so proud of you... I... love..." Before he could even finish his final sentence, his head fell limp on Laura's arm, and his eyes stared forward into Laura's eyes... lifeless... Professor Oak was dead. And Laura cried, the pained sound echoing around the silent lab, no sound of battle coming from outside.

* * *

"Hurry!" Shadow called back as he and Syd dashed through the remains of Viridian Forest, reduced to feet now that Giovanni had taken the legendary birds, "We don't have much time!"

* * *

Smoke filled the air, dead bodies littered the floor... Luke stared with distaste at a dead Rocket Grunt that lay at his feet. He wrapped his dark cloak tighter around him, lowering his hood as he gazed back at the burning town. He smirked slightly, looking particularly to Oak's lab, before down in his hands. He held a page of a book, which showed the directions to the island. "Perfect..." He murmured, "The Pokémon I need... finally in my reach." He turned away from his old home emotionlessly, before heading into the wood, towards Viridian City and then to the island...

END OF PART ONE


	41. END OF PART ONE

Alright... this big 'chapter' is pure recap of the important parts of 'Part One'... I know many of you are confused by the prophecy, but I'm pretty sure everything we've learned so far is in this thing.

MyPetRhinoceros - Thank you. :)

o-CrystalSakura-o - Ahaha... I do try... did you consider them both being evil? =O Not saying they are, just saying. xD I do intend at the moment, to take the story to Sinnoh... I'm not sure, though. I'm considering actually making a proper novel using the plot... just not Pokémon and stuff, keeping characters and plotline. I think it could be done. The island does return in the opening to part 2. And I replied to your query by message. But for everyone else who may have read the review... basically, he was lying to either Giovanni or Laura.

**PREVIOUSLY IN RISE OF TEAM ROCKET...**

"Learn who is in control here, Giovanni." Shadow whispered coldly, placing a hand upon the beautiful bird's neck, "I caught them for myself, not for your team. I may work for you, but do not think that you can control me. Tell me something I don't want to do? I don't do it. Have me on your side, and you technically control the legendary birds. Have me against you, and you will regret it."

""""

_Prophecy… The prophecy… Team Rocket… You will grow strong again! You will become stronger than before, and continue! But… At the same time, eight children will arrive in Kanto. They'll be foreigners, not have a clue where they are, what to do! They will receive their first Pokémon, they'll travel the world, too weak to defeat you at the start! But they will grow powerful, they will be the strongest trainers in Kanto… Tragedy… Death…_

""""

The sixteen year old boy shifted slightly, beginning to realize he was hearing words.

"This is your house, huh?" She asked with a quirky, hyper-sounding voice, turning back around to smile at Joshua, "It's exactly the same as mine. And oh look! You have a mother too!"

The girl called Jennie had brown hair, which almost covered her eyes in a long fringe, and the sides reached down to the top of her neck.

"Oh, um, hey Josh!" Tom exclaimed, adjusting his glasses which had been knocked half off his face from the fall, before backing away for some reason, looking rather fearful, "Sorry about that! But, um, I must go. Good to see you and all that, see-"

The boy was George, who was yet another fairly good friend of his. They had also been through quite a lot of arguments, but were back on level terms.

"Anna!" The girl whined, before returning the hug, looking rather disappointed, "I was about to hug Joshy-kun!"

"I'm in Pallet Town..." Joshua murmured in disbelief, and the strange truth hit him.

""""

"The most ignorant remark I have heard all day." The group looked around to see a tall boy standing near them, his most obvious features being that his hair was silver, and was in long spikes that reached down to his mid-head. He had two spikes at the front, slightly obscuring his eyes. Upon that odd hair was a white hat, slightly tilted forward to cast his silver eyes in shadow. He was dressed in a black, leather jacket, white plain t-shirt and dark grey trousers.

""""

Shadow sighed, glancing at the six children on the grass from behind a building, wishing they would hurry up and collect their Pokémon. He rolled his eyes, before turning away, before frowning. On the grass, hidden behind a building, was a girl of no older than fourteen, eyes closed but unharmed. She had long black hair with red streaks, pale skin and was skinny. He approached her, crouching down to touch her. The girl woke with a start, gazing up at him, gasping for breath.

"I'm... I'm Laura." The girl replied, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Yes, Laura... You are alone. Now come, it is time for you to get your first Pokémon. I will help you train them, and help you with your journey. That I promise you."

""""

"Psy?" The yellow duck said as it tilted its head, gazing up at its new owner, "Psyduck?" A sharp intake of breath, followed by a squeal, came from Anna.

"Squirtle!" The blue tortoise exclaimed, staring at its trainer happily. It raised its arms, as if asking for a hug. Tom looked disappointed, while the others watched in interest, remembering how no-one had spoken about getting Squirtle when they had discussed.

Molly wasted no time, releasing the Pokémon, which took the form of a brown and red fox, with black eyes. "Aww!"

"Char!" The Charmander exclaimed, "Charmander!" George's initial delight turned to a frown as he glanced at the Pokémon.

"Never call me Jennifer!" Jennie snapped, glaring before releasing the Pokémon. The red glow from the Pokéball formed a cute, brown coloured Pokémon that looked slightly like a fox, which Josh recognised as an Eevee.

Josh ignored them and hesitantly pressed the button in the centre of the Pokéball, and surely enough, a yellow mouse with pointed ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail emerged, smiling up at him with the cutest eyes of all Pokémon.

""""

Laura nodded, not really paying attention to the fact that Shadow still hadn't let go, and only as she moved forward, did she notice his hands fall back. She glanced back at him uncertainly, before drawing out a Pokéball, watching the cat cautiously, before throwing the Pokéball through the air. Snorlax was soon inside, and the ball clicked without a single struggle.

"Congratulations, Laura, you've caught your first Pokémon."

""""

He stepped back in surprise, before releasing Bulbasaur, "Who are you?"

" A better question." The cloaked boy responded, staring at Luke with curiosity, "Are you one of the eight?"

Luke's eyes narrowed, before stepping forward once more, "Who are you and what do you know about the prophecy?"

""""

Shadow rolled his eyes, before replying, "I may as well tell you everything I've learned. There are six children in Pallet Town, all friends, and three in Route 01. One that travels with me. The six in Pallet Town received their Pokémon from Oak, and don't worry, our plan is sure to work. Oak did indeed tell them they must travel in twos, thanks to my threats. Josh and Jennie will travel with Pikachu and Eevee, George and Molly with a shiny Charmander and Vulpix, and finally Tom and Anna with Squirtle and Psyduck. A boy called Luke got Bulbasaur, he's travelling Route 01 at the moment, already caught his first Pokémon. And... Laura. I have separated her from the others, I sensed something different about her. She is who I got Snorlax for."

"I will leave you to play a guessing game." Shadow replied mischievously, laughing lightly, "There are nine suspects. Just work out which one you don't think is one of the eight. And may I also inform you that Luke is a Pallet Town resident, I am not the only one who has been in Kanto my whole life."

""""

A blue-haired woman soon appeared, smiling warmly to the boy, "Ah! Welcome, you must be our new officer. Welcome to the force, and thank you for coming on time, early in fact." She extended her hand professionally, and the boy took, "I am Officer Jenny, commander of the Viridian City police force."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." The boy nodded, smiling back at her.

""""

Marcel nodded, "With pleasure, sir. Those children will regret even waking up this morning. Team Rocket, let's go have some fun..." He drew off, smiling evilly as the other four grunts rushed out of the building, "Fear not, oh great leader, we shall teach them a long overdue lesson."

""""

"Well, at any rate, I take no hesitation in welcoming you to the force, constable." When Constable ? had taken her hand, and gave his gratitude, she turned away from him, walking away, before turning back, "However... I have a task for you."

""""

"Who are the Pikachu and Eevee trainers...?" Shadow spun around quickly, noticing that Laura was standing right behind him. The girl looked suspicious, "What are you up to, Shadow? Why- Why the heck do you have an Articuno?"

Shadow sighed, opening his mouth to reply, before he heard voices. His eyes widened, and he turned around again. Laura stared in shock, "I-Is... Is that Josh?"

""""

Another shriek, and Articuno plummeted from the clouds, landing right in front of them, causing Jennie to scream slightly at the shock. Josh stepped in front of her quickly, heart thudding quickly as he stared ahead at the bird, who was preparing another beam of ice in its beak. Josh met its eyes, and he found himself unable to move. Frozen... Just before being frozen.

Suddenly, two small vines came from the bushes, knocking the two to the ground, the beam of ice firing over their head and freezing a tree that had been behind them. Rolling onto his back, Josh stared in shock to see a Bulbasaur by the road, a familiar silver-haired trainer standing behind. "You really ought to move out of the way yourself, you know." Luke commented, before saying, "Now are you going to get your Pokémon out to help or do I have to do it myself?"

""""

Laura gazed up at him, making eye contact, tears finally escaping her eyes. She whispered, "I saw his jacket, torn. H-Hanging from a branch... I couldn't see him, just the strong waves... T-The fatal rocks... I turned away, and trod on something that cracked... H-His glasses, right by the edge. I walked away, and there was the journal entry... I caught it just before it blew away... B-But... There was something else on the back... W-Written just a few hours before I got there, and a few hours after the front..."

But a frown was on his face, invisible to Laura. A portal? Somewhere that would change both he and his daughter? Could her father possibly be...?

"I told you that an old man predicted the doom of Team Rocket." Shadow continued in a whisper, "He made the prophecy. He was the one that brought you and the others here. He brought you here through a portal from Earth to Kanto, the world of Pokémon..." Laura's eyes narrowed in question, and before she could say anything, Shadow added, "Yes, Laura. That insane old man was my father."

"My father also wore glasses. The man that died that day, that fell from the cliff and was impaled by those rocks was not your father, Laura."

Laura paled, whispering, "N-No..."

Shadow smiled bitterly, looking back to Laura, making eye contact, "That man was my father."

""""

"Greetings, children." The green-haired man said smugly, voice posh and sneering, "I suggest you co-operate with us, or prepare to pay a terrible price."

"Hey, leave them alone!" The green-haired leader spun around to see who had spoken, as did the four Rocket grunts. Tom and Anna were stood there, Squirtle and Psyduck in front, ready to fight.

Marcel grinned, "This will be interesting. Alright Team Rocket, remember our instructions. Let the havoc begin!"

""""

"Darn it!" Marcel shouted, turning to face the four Grunts, "The Police are on us! You kids know not to mess with Team Rocket now, retreat!"

""""

"Really?" Luke raised his eyebrows, silver eyes glinting slightly as he continued to say, "How about a Pokémon battle? If your Pikachu and Eevee can defeat my Bulbasaur, then I might, just might consider the likeliness of you escaping alive."

The strange boy remained emotionless for a while, before nodding, "I'm impressed. We're almost in Viridian, come on..."

""""

Jenny remained silent for a minute or more, before replying, "I do... I knew Giovanni long ago, shortly after he first became leader of Team Rocket. Team Rocket was awful then, training Pokémon all for one purpose, to rule the world. Team Rocket recruited lots of new members by threats and lies, even destroying their Pokémon in order to get them... Kanto was an awful place, where you had to be careful with every single step you took."

"Then one day, a creepy old man arrived and predicted that in the years to come, Team Rocket would decline until nearly fully defeated, until eight children from another world would arrive." The six listeners exchanged knowing glances, full of concern and confusion, "The old man said that at this time, Team Rocket will become as powerful as before, even more powerful in fact. However, at the same time, these eight children will be introduced to the world of Pokémon and will rise to become powerful themselves."

"There were two futures predicted, but Giovanni only knows one. That one is that the eight children will rise and destroy all of Team Rocket. The second, the one only I know of, is that Team Rocket will take over the world by grabbing control of all the legendary Pokémon. But the decision of these two futures will be decided by two of the eight children. One is destined to turn against the rest of you; the other's destiny is unknown. That is all I know, but I do know that you are six of those eight. You lot have a massive battle on your hands."

_"I… Must tell you something… Something I foresaw. The prophecy! The destiny of Team Rocket! You… You will remain in control of Kanto for five years, that is all. Then your group will decline, fall apart. You will be forced into hiding, your followers no more than petty thugs… But five years from that, you will grow strong again- But they will grow powerful, they will be the strongest trainers in Kanto. But… But you can stop that! There are two paths! The first is that you defeat the children, and Team Rocket controls Kanto forever. The second is that the children defeat you, and Team Rocket falls apart, leaving Kanto in peace forever."_

" I've found a possible one of the eight, an officer of the force. I've enlisted him to guide you around Kanto. Constable [b]Ryan[/b]!"

Constable Ryan smiled, approaching the group, "Good afternoon, I am Constable Ryan, and I will be your guide to your journey around Kanto. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but otherwise, please keep in an orderly queue and follow me as I escort you out the building."

""""

Josh smiled weakly, saying, "Touché." He sighed, before responding with, "Well... Can't sleep, I guess, and wondering what mum and dad are doing back home. Probably out looking for me, wondering where I've gone, if I've been kidnapped. Quite a depressing thought, actually. Just... What are we doing here?" He could hear the sounds of bug Pokémon in the distance, but one thing Kanto lacked, was an owl.

Jennie continued, "There's no use thinking about what's happening back home, nor what we are doing here. Sure, I'd like to know too, but thinking about it non-stop will just drive you to insanity or depression. We'll never know until we get out of here, so instead of just retreating inside your thoughts, do what you can to help this world so we can escape."

""""

Shadow sighed, glancing away, before looking back to her, "I believe so. But in order to stop the prophecy from happening, you cannot meet the others."

Laura sighed deeply at this, before asking, "A-And if I meet them by accident?"

Shadow stared at her seriously, "Should you ever meet them, one of the eight will die."

Laura's eyes widened, and she fell into a stunned silence.

""""

"Okay..." Ryan sighed slightly, as the seven were all gathered in the boys' room at the Pokémon Centre, dressed for travelling and packed up, "Now, I know that you're probably expecting to take Route 2 and go through Viridian Forest, but we're going to go a different route. I went out earlier, and spotted a band of Team Rocket waiting on the entrance to route 2. I don't know if they're waiting for us, or just there by coincidence, but we're going to avoid them."

"Alright," Ryan said softly as the group crowded around him, "We have to move quickly, I didn't expect to see even one Team Rocket grunt as we were leaving, but I believe they're looking for us. Let's go."

Ryan's eyes widened, "It's gone to get help! We can't wait." He gave the grunt a strong blow to the skull, knocking the man unconscious, before pulling him roughly to his feet, "George, help me with him! Everyone, head for the water, now!"

""""

The apparent leader, a tall, slender woman with red hair that loosely hung to half way down her back, stepped forward, smirking, "Aww, well don't you look just adorable with your pointy hair! And your eyes are sooo cute!"

The man nodded his head at Luke in greeting, "The name's Carlson, son. The third leader of Team Rocket, you should be familiar with the second, Rita. Perhaps you've met the first too, Marcel, heard of him?" Luke shook his head, and Carlson shrugged, "That's a shame. Anyway, before I cut off your airways, command your Bulbasaur to release Rita. It would be wise of you, son."

Luke backed away from the Rocket grunts running in terror, and returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball, before turning to leave. He frowned, seeing a cloaked person standing next to him. A black cloak... All that was visible in the flickering flames were his or her skin, pale... Their eyes dark. They grinned, before vanishing into the trees.

""""

Josh sighed in relief, before darting forward, trying to separate the two boys, "S-Stop it! Stop fighting!" He managed to pull George away, only to be punched in the face. He staggered backwards, falling over the edge of the boat and into the water. There was a loud roar and a giant blue Pokémon erupted from the water, sending a large, powerful wave smashing into the boat, knocking Molly, Tom and George back to the floor from where they were standing.

Josh found himself running out of breath, and quickly returned to the surface, gasping for breath as he glanced around. His eyes widened in horror, there was no sign of Gyarados... But that wasn't all. The boat lay in pieces, and Jennie, George, Molly, Tom and Anna, as well as Ryan, were nowhere to be seen.

""""

It was mid-afternoon when Ryan opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a sandy beach, the afternoon sun boring down on him. He pushed himself to sitting position, confused as to where he was. A Krabby scuttled past him, and he frowned, looking behind him. He seemed to be on an island, and there were three obvious landmarks visible behind him, in the middle of a deep forest. A volcano, a strange mountain, and a tall tower.

"Seriously, where the heck are we?" Jennie asked, and her and Ryan exchanged worried glances.

""""

He went to hug Jennie, but she backed away slightly, causing Ryan to frown. "What's wrong?"

Jennie was unsure of what to say, as she moved further away from her friend, before saying softly, "Just... Not now... Please."

""""

"...You're unbelievable. I'm going in, so unless you'd let the cute, little girl wander into the big, scawy werewolf forest, allll aloneeee... Then come on."

Tom glanced to the forest with slight guilt, before pushing Psyduck along the beach with his foot, turning away from the direction Molly had gone, whispering to himself, "Sorry, Molly. I'm finding the others..."

""""

The group was entirely separated. George and Anna were in the centre of the beach, now heading through the forest towards the mountain, with Squirtle and Eevee. Molly was alone with Rattata, heading in the direction of the strange tower. Tom was wandering on the beach with Psyduck, Charmander and Pidgey, though how long would it be before the guilt forced him to follow Molly? Ryan and Jennie had reached the end of the beach as it turned to ground and forest, and were now heading for the volcano, with Vulpix and Pikachu.

""""

Someone... A girl was stood right behind them, leaning against a tree, and she said in a recognisable American accent, "Ahh. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Josh's eyes widened in recognition, before saying weakly, "...I'm wondering. Does this adventure get any more cliché?" Yet another of his best friends was here.

""""

"A Lapras." Syd rolled her eyes, "I found a Lapras washed up on the beach, and helped it back in the water and looked after it for a while. But it can't swim, it's suffering from bad poisoning. It needs an antidote, or better, a Pokémon centre. Though I suppose we could try and teach it an alternate method of the move... So it affects other Pokémon. And as for being one of the eight. Possibly."

""""

He glanced down at Laura, who had now fallen unconscious, and frowned, "No... No, no, no." He placed his friend on the grass and quickly put a finger to her neck, searching for a pulse. "Fan... tastic..."He closed his eyes, ignoring Rita who was simply stood there, staring, before crouching down, lips meeting hers as he began to bring her back...

""""

He saw a glimpse of pink, and was just able to make out the distant shape of Molly standing outside the tower. She entered the tower. A boom of thunder immediately sounded from the thick clouds that shrouded the tower in darkness, and the doors of the tower slammed shut behind her. A shrill scream pierced the air.

Tom screamed as the earth he clung to crumbled in his fingers, and he felt himself falling again. The Pidgey remained flapping in mid-air, before darting down towards them. The tiny bird began to glow, and with a dramatic transformation, her wings grew larger, her tail grew longer, and she doubled in size. "Pidgeotto!" The evolved bird shrieked as it grabbed hold of Tom's shoulder, causing the boy to wince in pain, and lifted the human and the terrified lizard up to the other side of the cliff, dropping them on the hard, black ground.

"F-Forget the duck... I'm coming Molly." He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly, before glancing to the two Pokémon at his side, "Let's do this."

""""

He felt a strange feeling in his chest. He continued to frown, he'd never cared for love, he'd seen it as a pointless emotion, one he had thought he'd never feel, he'd never wanted to feel. The fear that had spread across his heart and mind when Laura had stopped breathing, he wanted desperately to save her, the care and relief he felt when she awoke. He'd fallen in love.

""""

No reply came from behind, and he turned back to face the water, sighing deeply. "Of course, in this cliché adventure, that has to happen." Before he'd finished talking, he had already removed his jacket and was running forward into the rough water, diving in. Grabbing hold of the unconscious Chansey, he pushed himself upwards, quickly running out of breath.

Panic filling his heart for where Syd was, he wasted no more time and forced himself towards the shore, through the powerful waves, putting every muscle in his body to maximum effort to get there. But as well as being worried about Syd, he couldn't help but fear for what happened to Molly to make her scream...

""""

Tom stepped forward right to the centre of the symbol, when suddenly the surface beneath him opened up, sending Tom falling in. Before a scream could escape his lips, the surface resealed itself.

""""

Officer Jenny took all this information in, before nodding, "Very well. Return to your team. I will return to Viridian, we can send out trainers to catch some Pokémon in the sea, we need every help we can get right now." The fireman nodded, and the two descended the hill carefully, back into the flaming inferno that was once Route 2 and Viridian Forest.

""""

"There was someone else in the water?" Jenny repeated, and Syd nodded. The police woman got to her feet quickly, "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, speaking into her radio loudly, "This is Officer Jenny. All available units with air Pokémon, report to me at the western coast of Viridian City. Over." If Josh had been in the water too, this could be very bad. Not only could he be dead, but it may mess up the prophecy also.

""""

"W-Who's there?" Tom asked weakly, shaking uncontrollably.

"Fear of the dark..."

"The dark will get you."

Something swooped down, and Tom screamed in agony as he hit the ground.

""""

"Over here, silly." Tom slowly turned around in a crawl, before he screamed. Molly's pale skin and eyes were the only things visible, floating towards him like just a disembodied head. She giggled again, and Tom forced himself backwards. There was a hissing noise, and Tom made out several pairs of red eyes in the aura that surrounded Molly, before they and the girl flew towards him, the giggles still coming. Tom screamed again, raising his arms to shield his head. Seconds later, the screams of agony came again.

""""

Syd took hold of his arm, turning him to face her, asking softly, "Well, are you a villain?"

Shadow considered the question, gazing into her eyes in deep thought, before replying without emotion, "The villain never admits he is one, so it would be pointless giving you an answer, would it not?"

Before she could continue, Shadow suddenly leaned in, lips meeting hers. Syd's eyes fluttered open for a moment, shoulders tensing as the boy gripped them, before slowly sinking into the kiss. Her shoulders fell again, and her eyes closed as she kissed back, placing her hands on his side. Another wave hit the cliff-face, as the sun continued to sink into darkness...

""""

"I-I'm sorry." The boy finally spoke, turning away, "That was a mistake... Forgive me... Please... I-I'm so sorry." Tightening the grip on his cloak, Shadow quickly turned from the girl and ran hurriedly back down the hill, leaving Syd to face the spray alone.

""""

"Looking for meeeee?" Annie giggled again as she emerged from behind. Syd was now able to examine her more closely, not that she really wanted to. Her pink hair was stuck out in all directions, one strand was even on fire. Her eyes were both yellow, much like a cat's, except far creepier. Her skin was tanned slightly, or it may just be darkened from ash. Her rocket uniform was badly torn, exposing her chubby stomach. She wore a short, once long, pink shirt, in just as bad a condition.

"Oh, yes, yes." Annie nodded, "The boss knows of Annie's cooking talents, yes. Many enemies of his have I defeated.. Mm. But I'm done talking, yes! I want food. I NEED-"

"To die." A loud screech came from above, and a beam of ice swiftly tore through the air, freezing the Magmar as he looked back solid. Articuno landed on the forest floor, screeching again, before slashing at Annie, sending the woman flying off of Syd. Shadow quickly dismounted the bird, staring seriously at the scene.

""""

Her grip tightened, and George screamed again, louder than before. His senses began to fade, the pain deadened, everything became blurry... And suddenly, he saw his life flash before his eyes, before he felt himself dropping... His eyes closed as his still body hit the tower floor.

"Mmnrgh..." Molly murmured, falling to her knees, and then forward, unconscious. Tom faded into view beside her, in the same state. A group of Pokémon then joined the bodies.

""""

The rattling of chains caused her to turn, seeing Carlson free of his handcuffs. High-pitched, maniacal giggling could be heard from the main room, along with the sounds of fighting and pain. Jenny quickly drew out her gun, "Hands in the air, or I'll shoot." The sound of a gun being drawn was heard, and Jenny spun around to aim at Rita, who was now aiming at her. Two more clicks, and Carlson and Marcel's weapons were too directed at the Officer.

Officer Jenny paled, and her gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. Carlson smirked, before lashing out at the back of the woman's head, causing her to fall forward unconscious. He slung the knocked out officer over his shoulders, "You heard what I said. Retreat!"

""""

"Syd is from my world!" Laura was panicking now, "She's a teenager! What if she's one of the eight? I met her!"

Shadow didn't reply, gazing into the flames. Eventually, "If she is, the prophecy has been triggered... There is no turning back now."

"So... you mean...?"

"Yes. If Syd is one of the eight, someone is going to die."

""""

George looked into his eyes, "And finally... I saw myself... Alone, laughing evilly, staring at a destroyed city."

"I saw one more thing." George ignored all the questions, returning his attention to ahead, and Ryan sighed, "Well, two things. I was fighting someone... I... I think it was you. The first one, you killed me. The second... I killed you."

""""

"Listen, Josh." Jennie began gently, "You need to realise this is what we're all going through. Sure, it started off fun and exciting, but all of us have come to reality with this now. This isn't a bad dream. This is happening. We could all die. That is fact. I don't know why we're here, I am scared to death of what may happen. You're not in this alone, Josh. We're all in this together."

Jennie smiled, now leaning her head on Josh's shoulder, "I love you. You'll always be my best friend."

Josh grinned back, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I love you too. And of course, forever and always."

""""

"I've been better." George replied with little emotion, "I don't really feel as if I fit in here at the moment. It was my fault this entire thing happened to begin with. I attacked that grunt who sent his Ekans for help. On top of that, I fought with Tom which meant we weren't prepared for that Gyarados. Listen... I just want to apologise for everything. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I am really sorry."

""""

Shadow turned back around, shaking his head, "No, of course it is. Yes. Capture Laura and Team Rocket has won. Capture Laura, and... Kill her."

"So you finally show your true colours?"

Shadow smirked, chuckling, "Of course. I will train Laura to earn the first gym badge fairly, and then lead her to you. You will ambush us, I will 'try' to save her in case she somehow escapes and can still trust me. I will bring her here, an abandoned house for us to rest in for a night."

""""

"The eight..." The old man spoke, voice changed and powerful, "One... One will betray and be betrayed... blinded by love, only for that love to crush them. The first... the second, born with strange power and talent... heart of pure good, never evil. Their death will save the world. The third, unable to fit in, blinded by hatred and anger. Through bad choices, only they can make and defy, they will rise up and begin to ruin the world we know. Evil at heart..."

"The fourth... Born powerful, true power. Unlucky, yet able to break free with this power. Only the fourth can decide the fate of the second child... kill them to save the world, or let them live and see the world crumble around them? The fifth child, always able to see in good in everything and everyone. Their good leadership abilities will fare well... should the third child choose to rise up in evil, this child must overcome and defeat them..." The man screamed in agony, and Shadow's grip on Laura's hand tightened. "The sixth child... born to turn against everyone! A strong desire to be recognised, to complete what they started. Like the third child, their actions are evil. But their intentions are not. The seventh child... the seventh is the only one the eighth child can meet..."

"Their life depends solely on the eight child. Should the eighth child meet someone else, the seventh child will eventually die... The eighth child... the one who triggers the prophecy! Should the eighth child be killed before they meet another, the prophecy won't come true! Otherwise, everything I said will happen... "

""""

"Hey guys, look at this." The six other children stopped in their path and headed over to look at what Ryan had noticed. A poster was upon the side of a building, a picture of Officer Jenny at the top. Below it, in bold print, was: 'Officer Jenny, 27, captured by Team Rocket following the recent attack on Viridian City Police Station. If spotted, contact your local police immediately.'

""""

Ryan and Jennie laughed, before heading away from the group, who waved them off. But this story has its own way of working, regardless of how much care those involved take. The journey to rescue Officer Jenny will be dangerous, and there is no guarantee Ryan and Jennie will escape unharmed... Or alive.

""""

"I guess we're over, then?" The words were spoke quietly, softly, but powerful enough to make Jennie stop in her step. The girl's shoulders fell, and she looked down to the ground. Ryan sighed, already knowing the answer... except it didn't come. Jennie sighed again, before simply walking away.

""""

Shadow looked up with a glare at Syd, before freezing. The door handle turned, causing Syd to spin on the spot to face it. The door opened, and a security guard was stood there. Shadow's eyes widened. "Nobody move!" The guard shouted, before pressing something in his pocket. Sirens immediately blared around them, and Shadow looked around in panic.

"Put your hands up in the air, and turn round..." A feminine, strict voice said from behind her. Syd closed her eyes, lifting her hands into the air and turning, facing five armed security guards. "You are under arrest for tresspassing."

""""

As Jennie and Ryan released their own Pokémon, the four Rocket leaders soon advanced on them, cornering the two children in the corner along with the tied up Officer Jenny...

"Don't move, kid." A deep voice spoke from behind him. Ryan turned slowly, and Annie darted over to recollect her knife. Carlson was stood, gun drawn and pointed at the boy. "Turn around, hands up." Ryan did as ordered, and he soon felt the cold barrel of the gun against the skin of his neck. "Prepare to di-"

"Zapdos!" Marcel shouted, and beams of red light soon emerged from him, returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, "Team Rocket, retreat!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he turned his head. Zapdos was high above them, now descending like a missile towards them, streams of electricity following. "Zaaaap...DOOOOOS!" The bird shrieked, aiming dead towards them.

"Grab my hand!" Someone suddenly shouted, and Ryan opened his eyes to see a hand right in front of him.

""""

P-Please... I... I don't have it..." The middle-aged man cried out as Giovanni struck him, knocking him to the floor.

"Fool..." The Team Rocket leader hissed, drawing a gun from his pocket and aiming it at him, "Then tell me who does!"

"Please... I..." Giovanni kicked him harshly, and the man let out a second cry of pain.

""""

Syd's gaze dropped away fleetingly before she looked back to him. "I'm not going to travel with you guys after all."

Josh's face turned to emotionless as he quickly withdrew from the hug, "I... see. U-Um... Just... why are you leaving? Please... please don't go."

Stepping forward, she grabbed his hand once more, transferring the necklace over into his palm and closing his fingers around it. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly.

""""

He spun around, Articuno's Pokéball soon appearing in his hand. He looked in every direction, dark eyes alert as they scanned the area. He saw a human shadow, and he turned around... Something struck out, he felt himself falling... falling... he hit the ground, unconscious.

""""

"The... the information..." He replied in a murmur, still searching, "The thing I went into the museum for... the information important enough to allow you to be arrested... it's... it's gone..."

""""

"Oh well-what was that last part?" Jennie stared at him for a moment. "She KISSED you? Well... what did you do? Don't tell me you kissed back. You have a girlfriend!"

"But Laura's not here, and... I'll probably never see her again. And I'm not saying that makes it okay, it doesn't... I cheated on her... but... I don't know what I feel, really. I... I'm not proud of what I did." He said softly, voice thick with emotion, "I.. didn't want to cheat on her. I didn't intend to, she took me by surprise. I'm... not going to let anything with Syd, I promise. She's gone, anyway. I'll probably never see her again."

""""

The boy rose a hand to brush a silver strand of hair from his face, silver eyes glinting, white teeth showing in a cold smile. He looked down at his hands, looking at the image of the strange island. "Hm... one piece of missing information. Too bad... I know just where to find it." His eyes raised again, and he chuckled, looking directly at Professor Oak's laboratory.

""""

"Excellent..." Giovanni chuckled darkly, and the four Rocket leaders returned to shout commands to the Team Rocket army. "And... let the battle for Pallet Town begin..."

""""

The boy sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm not even from this town, if it wasn't by chance, I wouldn't be here to even help. But I'm not gonna let Team Rocket destroy you like this. You can hide in here all you want, but if this town means even the slightest thing to you... get out there and help me."

""""

"Get in." Giovanni hissed, shoving the hostage through the door of the laboratory, the door slamming shut behind him. The lab was in a mess from his last visit, and he smirked to himself at the damage he had caused. "Oak? Where are you, coward?" He gazed around the dark room, before shoving the teenager to the floor, hissing, "You even think about escaping and I will kill everyone close to you."

"Where is the information?" The man demanded in a shout, the harsh words bouncing off the walls.

"I-I told you..." Professor Oak gasped, fear in his eyes, "The boy... h-he.. he took it."

"N-No, please..." Professor Oak whimpered, "That boy... he must still have it... he took it from me! You can search all of this town after killing me... it's not here, I swear!"

"Believe me, fool..." Giovanni whispered darkly, "I will be searching... Four... Three... Two... On-"

"NO!" Professor Oak dove at the man, pushing his gun arm down...

BANG!

""""

"Such a shame." A deep voice spoke from the darkness, and Shadow and Syd immediately jumped to their feet, turning to face the direction of the voice. Giovanni stepped forward into the dim fire-light, staring coldly, "I'm sorry to make you jump now, then." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he lowered his eyes from Giovanni's face to Laura, who was restrained in his arms, a knife pointed to her throat.

""""

He pulled the bag off of the girl's head, revealing her newly messed up dark hair and frightened face, "Oak... say hello to your daughter... it's been a long time since you last saw her, hasn't it?"

"D-Dad!" Laura gasped, seeing her father and rushing to his side, placing her trembling hands on his shoulders as he began to fall forward, "I-I... I thought you were dead... you're... you're hurt..."

""""

"Laura..." Oak breathed, reaching for her hand. Laura grabbed hold of it, and he managed to squeeze it, "I'm... so proud of you... I... love..." Before he could even finish his final sentence, his head fell limp on Laura's arm, and his eyes stared forward into Laura's eyes... lifeless... Professor Oak was dead. And Laura cried, the pained sound echoing around the silent lab, no sound of battle coming from outside.

""""

"Hurry!" Shadow called back as he and Syd dashed through the remains of Viridian Forest, reduced to feet now that Giovanni had taken the legendary birds, "We don't have much time!"

""""

... Luke stared with distaste at a dead Rocket Grunt that lay at his feet. He wrapped his dark cloak tighter around him, lowering his hood as he gazed back at the burning town. He smirked slightly, looking particularly to Oak's lab, before down in his hands. He held a page of a book, which showed the directions to the island. "Perfect..." He murmured, "The Pokémon I need... finally in my reach." He turned away from his old home emotionlessly, before heading into the wood, towards Viridian City and then to the island...


	42. Time Bomb

**PART TWO**

Time Bomb

Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock...

A red light flashed for half a second, and then darkness. It flashed again. But a permanent red glow came from the side of the strange device, displaying an ever-decreasing number... it was a countdown, the number decreasing by one every second. The room stank of blood, and the only other sound to accompany the constant ticking were the choked sobs of a girl. Laura looked up from the blood-soaked corpse of her father, Professor Oak. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, she had been crying for ages. She tried moving her arm, but it was fastened to a post by handcuffs, impossible to free. She sobbed again, looking down at the man's pale face, the ghost of his last word still on his lips... Love.

Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock...

Laura looked over to the black box just a few feet from her, little emotion in her eyes. Giovanni had left it there... it was obvious what it was, and the thought hardly even affected her. She had five minutes, as the blood-red letters so helpfully informed her, before the thing would explode, taking her and half of Pallet Town with it. "I don't care..." She whispered, leaning down again to rest her head on Oak's shoulder. Her parents had never married, and her mother had chosen for Laura to keep her name, rather than having her as Laura Oak. Oak... he had been the one that had opened the portal along with Shadow's father, the maker of the prophecy. But the imposter her father had mentioned before dying... the one pretending to be Shadow's father... where was he now?

Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock...

"Dad..." Laura whispered, tears falling from her tired eyes once again, "I-I'm sorry... I let you go... I didn't believe you, and I thought you were dead for so long... maybe... if I had gone with you that day to the portal, things would be different... I-I have failed you already... the bomb's going to kill me, and the prophecy will fail... I'm sorry I allowed your death to be in vain..." She looked back to the bomb. 4:17. "I'm... sorry for being weak enough to get captured in the first place... I just hope the information you protected was worth it..."

Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock.

* * *

Footsteps rushed through the wood, paying no attention to being careful, leaping over branches and other obstacles in their way. The leader was dressed in a long cloak which partly restricted his running ability, hood down to make things easier for him. Dark eyes, pale skin, determination on his young features. The second trailed quite far behind, not able to run as fast as the muscular boy ahead of her. Red-dyed hair, shorter and dressed in a lime-green tank top and shorts, clearly more tired than the older boy ahead. The moon was high above them as they continued running, not stopping for any breaks, and Shadow didn't bother slowing down to allow Syd to catch up with him. One thing was on his mind right now. The prophecy couldn't fail, Laura couldn't die... He kept this firm in his mind, not letting any other reason enter his thoughts, disrupting his mission.

"Shadow..." Syd gasped, finally pausing for breath, clutching her side and wincing, "Slow down..."

"Do you think we have time to slow down?" Shadow snapped back, though ironically stopped in his pursuit and took the chance to rest a bit himself, "You really ought to ex-... ow, my side..." He gasped for breath himself.

Syd arched a brow, "Really ought to what? Exercise more? Because you really are Mr. Muscular, aren't you?" Shadow simply glared irritably, before regaining his composure and continuing through the wood. "...Stupid... person." She muttered darkly, before taking a deep breath and chasing after him.

* * *

"Did you find the information, Gi-Gi?" Rita asked as she jogged over to Giovanni's side. The man cast her a disapproving glare at the nickname, before simply continuing. The Team Rocket army had 'retreated', leaving the residents of Pallet Town to assume they'd won. The Team Rocket leader smirked to himself as he and the army continued through the wood, knowing the true reason they had left. "Gi-Gi?"

"...Will you not call me that?" The man replied in a sharp voice, glaring at her again, "No, I did not find the information. It seems the fool, Oak, was telling the truth. But don't worry... when Shadow gets to Pallet Town to save the damsel in distress, I have left something there that will force him to tell us the location. The only way to save said damsel in distress... is a lie detector. The detector will ask the location of the information. If he lies... the bomb explodes... if he tells the truth, it disarms and dear Laura is free to leave."

"You knoooow..." Rita sang, receiving a sigh from the older man's lips, but she ignored it and continued, "You really ought to stop giving a monologue explaining your evil plans! Who knows what goody-two-shoes may be listening?"

"Are you trying to imply that someone is listening to what I am saying?" Giovanni questioned.

"Well, no, but..." Rita paused, looking around as if in search for anyone eavesdropping, "It's just so cliché! Like in all the movies... the villain speaks their evil plan as if the viewers are actually there, when in real life, everyone would think he's insane."

"What's your point, Rita?"

"...I have no idea."

"Then go... cook breakfast or... make a sandwich or... something. Do something useful."

"...Oh, that was so a sexist joke."

* * *

"How's the town looking?" Chris looked to the light brown-haired girl at his side, who was dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and white jacket, with cream trousers. He recognised her from earlier in the battle as Katie. She had assisted him in facing one of the Team Rocket leaders, Annie. They had found her in a rather disturbing situation, literally eating the flesh of a young child. It had been a tough battle, almost costing Chris his life, but thanks to Katie, they both managed to drive her away.

"...Not great." Chris murmured in reply, "But... they retreated. Everyone should be okay. Though... half the houses don't even look like they're liveable anymore... I suppose we should arrange an evacuation to Viridian City. Would you mind gathering everyone together?"

"Sure thing..." Katie smiled slightly, "How's your neck?"

"It's... healing." Chris touched the bleeding skin of his neck, where Annie had cut him. He'd luckily managed to back away enough for it to avoid any severe damage, but it was literally an inch away from cutting his throat. "I'll live, anyway, and I can thank you for that."

"You can compliment how fantastic I am later..." Katie grinned, "Right... gathering people together."

"I'll help!" Katie looked to another girl nearby, and nodded to her. The girl smiled back, "I'm Carina."

"Katie."

Chris watched as the two girls rushed away, and looked around with a pained glance at all the damage. The once peaceful Pallet Town... the one place untouched by Team Rocket, shattered in a mere hour. He turned his attention to a familiar light-haired girl nearby, and approached her. "Kerry... you alright?" He lowered his eyes to the body she was crouched beside, and remembered seeing the two fighting against the green-haired leader earlier. "...Or rather, is she alright?"

"She'll live." Kerry murmured in reply, continuing to bandage the rather severe wound in Lolly's stomach, "Got gashed by Rhydon's horn, could have been worse. Main worry is blood loss and infection... we need to get everyone to Viridian, Chris... or at least get people from Viridian to help." Unaware that going with the latter option would end up even more tragic, Chris considered the idea.

"Yes... that'd be a good idea..." Chris gave a nod, "I'll get someone to fly over to Viridian. Meanwhile, we should get everyone who can move out of the town." Kerry looked back at Lolly, whose life was now in absolute peril with a bomb ticking inside the very town...

* * *

"One minute." The robotic voice from the bomb announced, interrupting the eerie silence that had filled the run-down laboratory over the last sixty seconds. Laura sighed, trying to free herself again with a half-hearted effort, but there was still no use. The sounds of battle had ended outside long ago, and were replaced by muffled voices. She wondered if any of them knew the danger that they would soon be in, let alone Laura herself. She wanted to call out to them, but whenever she tried, she couldn't summon the effort to raise her voice. It just came out as a choked sob.

"Forty seconds."

* * *

"Come on!" Shadow shouted as he dashed into Pallet Town, ignoring the crowd of confused and injured people around him. He spotted Oak's lab, immediately darting towards it.

"Wait!" Shadow halted in his tracks, turning to see a teenage boy jogging towards him, "Please... we need your help."

Shadow stared at the boy uncertainly, back to Oak's lab, "...I'm here to help. One moment." Without waiting for a reply, he headed for the laboratory door. Chris sighed as he watched the stranger leave, and flinched as another girl ran right past him.

"Twenty seconds."

"Laura?" Shadow called as he flung the door open, looking around the dark room. Syd soon appeared behind him, standing on tip-toe to peer over the boy's shoulder.

"S-Shadow..." Laura croaked, and Shadow spotted her and rushed to her side, "N-No... bomb..."

Shadow frowned, looking to the black machine.

"Fifteen seconds."

"Syd, get everyone out the town!" Shadow suddenly commanded, looking to the girl desperately. She hesitated, and Shadow shouted, "Go!" Syd nodded, before running out of the room. Shadow dashed towards the bomb, quickly examining it for a sign to stop it. "No, no, no..."

"Voice of Shadow detected. Please tell me the location of the information. If you lie, the bomb will explode. If you tell the truth, Laura will be saved." Shadow's eyes widened as he considered these words. "Ten seconds." Shadow closed his eyes.

"Get out! Quickly! They left a bomb!" Syd screamed as she ran through the town. She stared around at those injured desperately, they couldn't move. She spotted a girl nearby, crouching over someone injured. People began to run from her warning, fleeing the town. "Help me lift her!" She didn't know why she happened to choose this girl to save, but a boy quickly ran over, helping Syd and the other girl there to lift Lolly up and run from the city.

"Three... two... one..." The bomb said.

BOOM!

* * *

Oak's laboratory was blown to pieces, along with every building in a fifteen metre radius of it. Luke shielded his eyes as debris flew everywhere, the blast of wind ruffling his jacket and hair. He closed his eyes, before looking back up as the explosion settled. "And so it ends with a bang." He turned from the remains, from the hundreds of lives just ripped to shreds, either by the battle or the bomb. Fifty people escaped the 'Battle for Pallet Town'. Luke shook his head, walking back through the wood, vanishing from view, no moonlight to show his way, for it was blocked by the thick clouds of smoke.


	43. Rise Of Team Rocket

o-CrystalSakura-o - i don't even know anymore. xD And haha, clever deduction... but consider this. What if someone from Kanto, who happened to have silver hair, went to Earth and had a child there? =O And haha, Shadow's my personal favourite too. Haha... thank you. Yes, the relaxing start seemed so long ago now.

ktt - She's very fantastic. :P Thank you.

**Previously...**

Luke stared with distaste at a dead Rocket Grunt that lay at his feet. He wrapped his dark cloak tighter around him, lowering his hood as he gazed back at the burning town. He smirked slightly, looking particularly to Oak's lab, before down in his hands. He held a page of a book, which showed the directions to the island. "Perfect..." He murmured, "The Pokémon I need... finally in my reach." He turned away from his old home emotionlessly, before heading into the wood, towards Viridian City and then to the island...

* * *

Chris watched as the two girls rushed away, and looked around with a pained glance at all the damage. The once peaceful Pallet Town... the one place untouched by Team Rocket, shattered in a mere hour. He turned his attention to a familiar light-haired girl nearby, and approached her. "Kerry... you alright?" He lowered his eyes to the body she was crouched beside, and remembered seeing the two fighting against the green-haired leader earlier. "...Or rather, is she alright?"

* * *

"Syd, get everyone out the town!" Shadow suddenly commanded, looking to the girl desperately. She hesitated, and Shadow shouted, "Go!" Syd nodded, before running out of the room. Shadow dashed towards the bomb, quickly examining it for a sign to stop it. "No, no, no..."

"Voice of Shadow detected. Please tell me the location of the information. If you lie, the bomb will explode. If you tell the truth, Laura will be saved." Shadow's eyes widened as he considered these words. "Ten seconds." Shadow closed his eyes.

* * *

"Get out! Quickly! They left a bomb!" Syd screamed as she ran through the town. She stared around at those injured desperately, they couldn't move. She spotted a girl nearby, crouching over someone injured. People began to run from her warning, fleeing the town. "Help me lift her!" She didn't know why she happened to choose this girl to save, but a boy quickly ran over, helping Syd and the other girl there to lift Lolly up and run from the city.

"Three... two... one..." The bomb said.

BOOM!

Oak's laboratory was blown to pieces, along with every building in a fifteen metre radius of it. Luke shielded his eyes as debris flew everywhere, the blast of wind ruffling his jacket and hair. He closed his eyes, before looking back up as the explosion settled. "And so it ends with a bang." He turned from the remains, from the hundreds of lives just ripped to shreds, either by the battle or the bomb. Fifty people escaped the 'Battle for Pallet Town'. Luke shook his head, walking back through the wood, vanishing from view, no moonlight to show his way, for it was blocked by the thick clouds of smoke.

Rise Of Team Rocket

The waves crashed against the sandy beach as a silver-haired teenager dismounted from a Pidgeot, looking around the island that he had just arrived at. Similar coloured eyes moved from left to right as he examined the volcano, tower and mountain. "...Interesting." Luke murmured to himself as he returned the bird, drawing a folded piece of paper from his pocket, opening it up to reveal the single missing page. The page that Giovanni had destroyed Pallet Town for, the page that held the key to his victory. "Directions... information... aha... The legendary birds... Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres." He continued to talk to himself, before chuckling, "My, my... anyone would think I was insane." He smirked as he read on, "Here... Ho-Oh and... Lugia. The two were locked in battle for months, creating the island... Lugia won... Ho-Oh was driven away and has not been seen since..." His eyes glinted as he found what he was looking for.

"And, at last... The key to my power." He stepped forward, drawing something from his pocket, "I... just need to summon it... how could it be so simple?" He looked at the ancient whistle in his hands, something he'd stolen from the museum. Of course, he hadn't been caught when the guards had come looking. In fact, rather fortunately, they'd been caught up in arresting some silly girl for trying to steal a book, rather than the real culprit. He blew into the whistle, releasing a high-pitched, beautiful note of music. It echoed around the entire island, the wind picking up suddenly to move it around easier. "The key to my power... my victory... should be arriving in three... two... one..." A large shadow appeared on the sand, and something shriek. "Yes..."

Luke looked up to the sky, eyes glinting as the giant, white and blue... legendary bird descended towards him. Sand blustered around him, whipping his jacket back much like the Pallet Town explosion had done the previous night. "Lugia... king of the skies... you will be my key to restoring the world to what it was." He moved forward, hand raised, and Lugia bowed its head. The boy touched it gently, and the bird glowed. The whistle in his possession contained great power, it allowed him to befriend any Pokémon in existence. Such a tiny thing... kept in such a foolish place. "Victory is mine."

* * *

"...And there was I thinking you were joking about a bomb." Chris murmured incredulously, looking around the bomb-site. "I..." He was lost for words as he lead the fifty survivors into the town, crouching down by the first of hundreds of bodies that he found. A boy of around fourteen, blonde hair, tanned skin and dressed in a orange hoody and tracksuit bottoms. He put his fingers to his neck, waiting for a few seconds, before drawing back. "Check... for survivors... I suppose. Though how anyone would have survived that explosion... I'm.. not sure." Chris was truly lost for words, staring at all the dead bodies, feeling sick.

"No... I wasn't joking." Syd said quietly, her voice flat, monotone. She was gazing out at the rubble left over. People started to slowly move around her; Kerry walking over to check some other bodies, recoiling quickly when they were deemed dead. Slowly, Syd started to walk through the chaos left by the bomb. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, but her face didn't register a single one. She headed towards where the lab used to be. Syd looked around, knowing she would find nothing, but still wishing she would. She shifted through some bits of rubble with her feet, hearing the others faintly behind her. Her teeth sunk down on her bottom lip, a trembling taking over her body. Quickly, she wiped the moisture from her eyes and sigh.

"If this was a movie, what age rating do you think it would have?" Carina asked weakly, face pale as she drew back from a mother clutching her toddler, "So... so much death in just seconds... but why? I... I don't get this..." She blanched as a gust of wind blew, sending the thick scent of blood up her nostrils. She covered her mouth, feeling as if she was about to throw up right then. She turned away from the direction of the wind, taking a deep breath, though that only made her feel worse.

"...Eighteen, definitely an eighteen." Katie breathed, feeling just as bad as Carina as she stumbled forward. Being a couple of years older than Carina, she was able to deal with this a bit better. She approached a house, shakily reaching out for the handle. She pulled open the door. She screamed. Two corpses suddenly fell in front of her as she jumped backwards. One Team Rocket member and a Pallet Town resident, both dead. She fell against the doorframe, breathing deeply, recovering from the shock.

Kerry moved to Katie's side, gently touching her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked, a frown on her features. She looked past the girl to the two bodies, a sigh escaping her lips. In a form of comfort, she pulled Katie away from the sight.

Katie's body trembled as she hugged Kerry, even though they barely knew each other. "...S-Sorry... just shocked me." She quickly pulled away, face deathly pale and wavering on the spot. She wiped tears from her eyes, looking down at the two corpses again. She crouched down, rolling the Team Rocket member off of the resident, who appeared to be a teenage girl. The Rocket member had a knife in his chest, clearly from the girl's last effort at defending herself. Not caring for the Team Rocket member, she crouched down beside the young girl's body, examining her. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, and wore a dark purple t-shirt with some slogan on it, and cropped trousers. She reached out shakily to touch the girl's neck.

"Urgh." The girl suddenly gasped awake, causing Katie to scream once more and fall backwards, letting out a cry from the shock. She covered her face, trying to steady her heartbeat. The girl on the ground continued gasping for breath, looking up at the sky, barely awake.

"O-Oh... god..." Katie whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

The girl fell into a state of unconsciousness again, her breathing slowing and stopping. Kerry gasped. "Guys, someone over here is alive!" She called to alert at least some of the others that were closer in the mass of bodies. She crouched down next to the girl, seeing her struggle for air. "Hang on..." Scooping her up into her arms, she carried her from the house. "Who knows CPR?"

Carina hurried over, saying quietly, "M-Me... I... did first aid at school... Press on her chest please... here... T-Try for one press per second." She quickly indicated to where on her chest Kerry should press, before tilting the girl's head back, opening her mouth and breathing into it as Kerry quickly began pushing on her chest as instructed. The girl gasped for breath again, and Carina and Kerry quickly withdrew. Carina looked to Kerry, "T-Try and calm her... I would... b-but... I.. I can't right now..."

Kerry gave a firm nod. "Hey... hey." She gently grabbed the girl's hand. "You can hear me, right? Does anything hurt?" She asked, trying her best to keep her voice level.

The girl stared wide-eyed at the older girl above her, "...M-My throat..." She spoke in a hoarse whisper, "H-He strangled me... I... oh my god... I... I killed him..."

"Shhh, shh. Just stay calm okay? If your throat hurts, you shouldn't try to talk to much. You're lucky to be alive right now." Kerry soothed softly. "Here, what's your name?"

"...C-Carly..." The girl whispered, closing her eyes wearily, "I... I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

"Carly... Carly... as in Sugar?" Kerry asked softly, still keeping a gentle grip on her hand. "I'm Kerry."

Carly's eyes widened at this, before coughing, body heaving at the miniature fit. "...Y-Yes, Sugar..." She frowned a bit, "...Kerry? W-What are you doing here...? What are we going to do now?"

Kerry tried to soothe her once more. "Don't get too worked up... I'm not exactly sure about the answer to those questions..." She turned, gazing around at all the destruction. "I really just... don't know." The girl nodded weakly, soon allowing her eyes to close again, letting sleep consume her. Kerry looked back at the ruins of the town. She looked to Katie and Carina, who were stood nearby, "We... should head for Viridian so we can get there by morning... start gathering everyone together..." She looked to Lolly's resting body nearby, and to the others that were injured. In the count earlier, there had been thirty-two alive and well, and twenty-one injured or unconscious... twenty-two including Carly. It was going to be difficult moving the injured to Viridian, but they had enough people to manage it.

Chris looked over at the gathering with a frown, relieved at least one person was found alive. He continued searching the bodies, before pausing. He felt vomit rising up in his throat as he found a young child... half... eaten. He couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl. The child's clothes were torn, exposing their stomach, ripped over and half-eaten, along with several chunks of their arm. He stared at the horrific scene, skin paling. He didn't even bother checking if the child was alive, simply turning away and slumping against the wall of a house, mouth open. "It's Annie's doing." Syd said softly, walking to stand next to Chris. She leaned against the wall of the building, staring bleakly at the body. "She's one of the four in charge under G-... that man. She's a cannibal."

Chris looked bleakly to Syd, saying, "...I see..." Falling into silence again, he considered what to say, before deciding on, "Erm... well done back then, you saved us all... all... fifty or so of us. That boy you ran in with... what happened to him?"

It was her turn to slump down against the wall, now sitting level with him. She hugged her knees tightly to herself, looking ahead of herself. "H-He went in the lab... and he never came back out." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling a little bit. "I checked... and there's no bodies... but they were so close to the bomb... there wouldn't of been bodies anyway..."

"I... see." Chris said finally, offering the girl a sympathetic smile, "I assume he stayed behind to try and disarm it? And that's how you found out... then... he died heroically, in saving you and us. But I am sorry for your loss, as weak as that is... it's something everyone in this town suffered today..." He gave a sigh, "I'm Chris... nice to meet you."

"...I'm Syd." She replied in a murmur, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the wall.

* * *

The sun was beginning its journey up into the sky as the familiar orange-suited villain walked briskly towards the ruins of Pallet Town. The survivors of the battle had moved on already, slowly making progress towards Viridian City. Giovanni, and the group of ten Team Rocket members behind him, had seen them earlier. How pitiful they had looked, not that he cared. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder, seeing that Marcel, Rita, Carlson and Annie were keeping close behind, the other five grunts in a disorderly line behind them. When he reached the site, seeing the ruins, he frowned, "...I... wha..."

"I think the bomb went off." Carlson observed.

"Quiet, you fool..." Giovanni snapped, staring incredulously at the ruins, "He... he... he didn't give us the location? Quickly... search... search for a sign of them!"

"Well, at least there's plenty of bodies for you to eat now, right?" Rita asked dryly to Annie as they began their search.

"Eyech, no way!" Annie scrunched up her nose in disdain.

"Wait, what?" Rita frowned at her, puzzled.

"I only like warm bodies! The feel of the blood flowing from their veins... the terrified screaming at the first bite... ehehehe~ It's just delightful!" She was obvious envisioning it in her head, a small bit of drool visible.

Rita shuddered, looking away. "Riiiight..." She left the cackling woman, glancing back at her, only to bump into Marcel.

"My dear Miss Rita..." Marcel murmured, turning around to look at the younger girl, green eyes glinting slightly. Rita, having only joined Team Rocket in the last few months, hadn't had much chance to get to know Marcel, who was four years older than her. The teenage girl had tried to talk to him at every opportunity, but with how busy the group was lately, they'd hardly had any time to. Marcel himself was rather oblivious to her clear flirting attempts, and when he did realise, was rather uncertain of how to reply. "I find it odd... how after knowing each other all these months, I know nothing of you. Come... tell me of how you got into Team Rocket."

"O-Oh, Marcel~" Rita's face tinted pink a bit, and she smiled at him. Surprise took over her features at his question though. She glanced away for a moment. "How I got into Team Rocket, huh?"

"I believe that is what I asked..." Marcel smiled once more, turning another body over with his foot, paying no attention to who it ended up being, just realising it wasn't Shadow and moving on.

"Well... Mum died when I was young, leaving me with just a dad. Or... something that resembled a dad, I guess."

_The shorter red head stood in the doorway, a new bruise on her cheek, staring at the man emotionlessly. "Wha' did I tell you abou' having that thing ou' around me?" The drunken man mumbled angrily, wavering on his feet as he pointed to the Gloom at Rita's feet, "It'll poison me in my sleep, it will! Ge' rid of it or I swear I will kill it!"_

_Rita pulled the Pokémon back from her father, giving it a comforting pat before recalling it inside the Pokéball. "Please, be good, and stay inside this time." She murmured softly to it. Rising back up, she looked at her father. "I didn't mean to let him out. I'm sorry..."_

_"I go' that monster for you with my own hard-earned money." The man grunted, jabbing Rita in the shoulder as he advanced, "An' this is how you repay me..." He growled, before suddenly lunging and wrestling the Pokéball from her hands, trying to shake it open. "How you open this darned thing?" He threw it at the ground, and it opened. He immediately kicked out at the Gloom, sending it flying backwards._

_Rita ran to the Gloom's side, holding it in her arms. "No, don't hurt him like that! He never did anything to you!" She exclaimed, keeping her beloved Pokémon close. "If you want someone to hurt..." Tenderly setting the Gloom down, she stood in front of it protectively. "Then hurt me, but don't you dare touch him."_

_Rita crouched next to her precious Pokémon, looking at it sadly before holding it close."I'm sorry." She whispered._

"A person can only be pushed so far. I didn't mind him beating me around, but when he got violent towards my Pokémon... something had to be done."

_Clutching the Pokéball tightly in her hand, she waited until the loud snoring started, confirming her father was asleep. As silently as she could, she darted over to the window, sliding the frame up and climbing outside, vanishing into the night._

"Living on the streets was harder than I thought. People are cruel and heartless, putting themselves high on pedestals and looking down at the rest of us like we're trash. Thievery got me by on food, and Gloom was a big help in that time. Of course... then the man came..."

_"Well, aren't you beautiful." A masked man advanced from down the alleyway, chuckling slightly, drawing a knife from his pocket, "I find myself in need of a Pokémon... and oh look! You have one... so I suggest you hand it over." Without even waiting for a response, he lunged forward, knife cutting dangerously through the air towards her throat._

_Rita narrowly escaped death right then. She scowled at him. "You're not getting my Pokémon! If you were a real man, you'd have a battle with me instead."_

_"Fine, then... as you wish." He threw out a Tangela, "Gloom vs Tangela... come on, then." Giovanni frowned as he watched the battle, keeping close to the wall as he watched with curiosity. The battle didn't last long, with Gloom quickly defeating the Tangela. 'A skilled Pokémon and trainer...' Giovanni thought to himself with a smirk. But he raised his eyebrows when the man suddenly lunged again, knife in his hands with every intent of murdering the young girl._

_Rita stepped to the side, eyes wide. She grabbed his outstretched arm, pulling it sharply, back to him, the knife plunging deep into his own chest. "Looks like you aren't a real man after all." She muttered darkly, listening to him sputter for breath, blood seeping from the wound. She pushed his hands away as he fumbled to try and pull it out. Her much smaller hands grasped the knife, digging it in all the deeper until his last desperate breath was gone._

"It felt great to be praised like that by a stranger. Getting off the streets was pretty nice too. I was all too eager to accept his offer. Of course, I was thankful towards this man, wanting to make him proud of me. My determination fuelled me as I rose through the ranks quickly, ending up here."

"Spoken as if from a story book." Marcel commented with a smirk, "Interesting. Well, my dear Rita, I would say good luck in Team Rocket, but seeing as you are already at the same level as me... wishing you luck would be in getting promoted to leader of Team Rocket... and no offence, but I would rather have that position myself.

Rita cast him a smirk of her own. "Well, then I'll have to wish you good luck. We'll just have to see how things go along."

"...Indeed."

* * *

"No sign of them, sir." Carlson reported as the four leaders and grunts gathered together, Annie with blood dripping down her chin, munching on a human hand. Rita shot her a look if disgust, but Giovanni paid no attention. "Not even a body."

"I thought you didn't like dead bodies?" Rita whispered to Annie.

"...Found one alive, ehehehehe~"

"...It seems I was wrong." Giovanni replied emotionlessly, staring around the wreckage.

"He is dead, then?" Marcel questioned.

"I... didn't expect it to backfire." Giovanni turned away from the town, beginning to walk away. "He's gone, along with the eighth child and the information..."

"What now, then?"

Giovanni stopped in his movement at the question, pausing for only a few seconds. He sighed deeply. "Now... we move. We don't need the island anymore, we strike now." Marcel and Rita exchanged glances, before the leader began to pace, "Team Rocket, move out... it's time to take Kanto for ourselves. Marcel, lead your forces to Viridian City, Carlson to Pewter, Rita to Cerulean... and Annie, take Saffron."

"Yes, sir." Carlson nodded, and he and Annie hurried away from the town.

"Do not fail me." Giovanni added, looking to Marcel and Rita, waiting for them to leave.

"What of Celadon City?" Marcel questioned.

"...I have my plans." He replied, turning away in dismissal, releasing Articuno. "Move along, now... Domination awaits." Giving a fake salute, he took off on the ice bird.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, dear folk of Viridian..." Marcel stepped onto the balcony of the Pokémon Centre, looking out at the surrounded crowd beneath him. The attack had gone to perfection, and few people were killed.. on either side. Marcel didn't like to kill unless necessary, and the more people he had alive, the better. The green-haired man smiled, almost pleasantly, at the glaring faces of the group. "I apologise for this interruption, but I am afraid it is necessary in Team Rocket's ultimate goal. Feel fortunate that I am here, rather than one of the... harsher leaders. But it would appear, that I am now in charge here... but do not worry. I can be... lenient when I want to be." He stepped forward, resting his hands on the balcony, "First of all... I am looking for anyone willing to join our group. We pay well, and you are promised great reward, along with excellent Pokémon." He waited for reaction, and smiled when a group of people, thugs mostly, raised their hands. "Excellent... Please enter the Pokémon Centre, and I will give you your outfits and starter Pokémon."

* * *

"Listen here, er... peasants!" Rita frowned, breaking off. She was dressed in a deep red, glittery dress and wearing a tiara on her red, brushed and neatened hair. "Yes... that sounds right... I am now your que- no... princess! Yes. I am the princess of Cerulean City, the most beautiful woman in the wo- in Kanto! Yes... erm... so do what I say! Okay? Good! I'm sure we'll get along just fine! Tee hee!" Some of the Team Rocket grunts exchanged glances, and the citizens of Cerulean City gathered around the gym simply looked confused. "...What? Oh, geez, fine... Team Rocket needs this city for their super plan of world domination! It's gonna be so awesome! And if you want to join me, then you are totally awesome! And you'll be riiich, with great Pokémon, and you won't get whipped if you do wrong! Teehee!"

* * *

"Pewter City's mine, hear me?" Carlson kicked an elderly man to the floor as he walked past. The attack had been brutal, the complete opposite to Rita and Marcel's takeovers. Many had died, he'd killed anyone who got in the way, and the outer-city was in ruin. The residents watched in fear as the large man reached the entrance to the museum, staring at them all with a smirk. "Anyone who disobeys me will be killed... I take no mistakes. You all work for Team Rocket now, and trust me... anyone attempting to fight back will not be forgiven... as I said, the city's mine!" He chuckled, before continuing, "Now... Surrender your Pokémon, for Team Rocket needs it for the war. Guards!" The guards moved forward, forcing Pokéballs out of trainers' pockets and hands. Some resisted... and they were shot dead. "Perfect... heheh."

* * *

"Ooooh, so many people..." Annie's eyes glinted wildly as she paced down the crowd of Saffron City, jabbing random people in the stomach, "Ehehehe... you seeeeee... This is my home, now! And you're all my loyal citizens, yes, yes... and you're all in charge of supplying me with food, ehehehe!" Some of the citizens exchanged glances of relief. Annie stopped at a rather overweight boy who had suddenly relaxed, leaning down so she was at his eye level, "Sounds an easy task, yes, yes, but... it is one that will give a great deal of you pain... and I think... hmmm... who looks the... tastiest? I think I'll start with you!" The boy's eyes widened as she suddenly pounced on him. The crowd screamed.

* * *

"Excellent..." Giovanni murmured as he turned away from Marcel, beginning to walk through Celadon, "Kanto's mine... just as soon as we take the one city that stands in our way..." He gazed at the tall buildings of the city, smiling softly, "Prepare for war... The final battle for Kanto will take place here. If we take Celadon, we have control over Kanto. Keep only the necessary forces in Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean and Saffron... The rest... build the army, Marcel. I leave you in charge of the fighting force. You were always the most tactical of my Team Rocket leaders." He stopped in his walking, turning to face Marcel.

"As... As you wish, sir." Marcel replied finally, bowing his head, seeming rather taken back, "I will ensure that we do not fail."

"Good... for you are now my successor."

"Attacking so openly will only lead to your death." Giovanni and Marcel turned with a frown, to see a cloaked boy standing near them. Giovanni's eyes widened. Shadow stepped forward with a smile, "There is another way into the city... you have misjudged me, Giovanni... You have tried to kill me. Do you not understand that my efforts to save Laura are purely because she is the eighth child? I am on your side, something you should be very grateful for, seeing as how close you came to killing me. I was able to postpone the bomb's explosion, enough to escape..." He drew a gun from his pocket, pointing it at the Team Rocket leader, who shut his mouth, "Now, tell me Giovanni... how will you be getting out of this?"


	44. Blackmailed

o-CrystalSakura-o - Heh heh. Thank you. More on Shadow and Laura at the end of this. And hey, Luke's a strange character, and to be honest, I haven't fully worked him out myself yet. The main group are back in this chapter. :P I haven't forgotten them. Sorry it's so confusing, it was all planned at the start when it was just going to be a mini project with me writing a story based on my friends in Pokemon. Now it's developed to a serious fanfic, I've tried my best to fit in my original plan with as little confusion as possible. And as for that closing, yes, well... I suppose it'd have made more sense to say 'You should have been grateful I was on your side' but what the hey.

As a warning, the ending to this chapter is proper T rated.

**Previously...**

"Oh well-what was that last part?" Jennie stared at him for a moment. "She KISSED you? Well... what did you do? Don't tell me you kissed back. You have a girlfriend!"

"I know, I know." Josh sighed irritably, moving on to a cut beneath her lip, clamping her mouth shut for a moment before she could continue, giving him a chance to explain. "But Laura's not here, and... I'll probably never see her again. And I'm not saying that makes it okay, it doesn't... I cheated on her... but... I don't know what I feel, really. Why wasn't Laura put in Kanto like us? I mean... she's like... a key member of our friendship group, yet she's not here. And... I sort of developed a crush for Syd a while ago, back home, anyway... and... I guess I liked it. I didn't get chance to kiss her back." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling momentarily, turning his attention to the flopping Magikarp on the carpet, "...I really ought to return him." He murmured, quickly reconsuming the fish in its Pokéball.

* * *

"Voice of Shadow detected. Please tell me the location of the information. If you lie, the bomb will explode. If you tell the truth, Laura will be saved." Shadow's eyes widened as he considered these words. "Ten seconds." Shadow closed his eyes.

* * *

"Attacking so openly will only lead to your death." Giovanni and Marcel turned with a frown, to see a cloaked boy standing near them. Giovanni's eyes widened. Shadow stepped forward with a smile, "There is another way into the city... you have misjudged me, Giovanni... You have tried to kill me. Do you not understand that my efforts to save Laura are purely because she is the eighth child? I am on your side, something you should be very grateful for, seeing as how close you came to killing me. I was able to postpone the bomb's explosion, enough to escape..." He drew a gun from his pocket; pointing it at the Team Rocket leader, who shut his mouth, "Now, tell me Giovanni... how will you be getting out of this?"

Blackmailed

"We should camp here for the night." Ryan announced, coming to a stop at the front of the group. He turned to look at the other six. George and Anna were close behind him, Tom and Molly behind and Josh and Jennie at the back. The moon was high in the sky, and it was close to midnight as they slumped to the grass, beginning to unpack their sleeping bags. They were exhausted, having travelled longer into the night than usual. Team Rocket activity was high everywhere, even in the wilderness, "We're going to need to have people taking watch... I suggest taking it in pairs."

George began unfolding his own red sleeping bag, saying, "Alright... I'll take first watch.."

"Me too!" Molly piped up, and George glanced warily to her.

Ryan ignored George's discomfort, giving a nod, "Alright. Wake me up at two... I'll take it with Tom... Then Josh and Jennie, while Anna can take first watch next time."

"YAY!" Anna squealed, eyes glinting, "Full night's sleep!" She flopped down into her bright yellow sleeping bag, curling up into a ball.

"...Kay, then." Ryan murmured. "Well... night all." After the group exchanged their wishes of goodnight, and the fire was lit, they one by one dropped off to sleep.

"So... erm..." George said quietly, he and Molly a short way from the group. They were stood on the top of the hill, looking at the bright lights of Cerulean in the distance, "How... are you?"

Molly gave a small shrug of her shoulders, glancing sideways to him every once in a while. "I've been better, but I suppose everyone here has too."

George gave a slight nod, "To think it was only around a week ago when we first arrived here... Er... I don't even know what day it is." He sighed a bit, taking a glance behind him at their camp, making sure everything was okay. "Everything we've been through together, and before last week, we didn't even know each other in person."

"I know... it's all just so insane. A crazy whirlwind adventure that just keeps spinning out of control." Molly replied, leaning back on her heads, gazing up at the sky. Silence fell between them. George released Charmander, looking at the yellow lizard as he tickled it's head. The Pokémon shuddered, and George swiftly backed away as it sneezed, almost scorching Molly's front, causing her to squeak. The Charmander sneezed again a few times, before beginning to glow. Molly quickly glared at George, whispering, "Shu-" before breaking off, frowning at the lizard. It continued to glow, before the shape of him grew larger, the tail and flame on the end of it enlarging, the head becoming less round and more pointed. It eventually stopped glowing, revealing a yellow Charmeleon, fire snorted out his snout.

"...Well... that was random..." George commented, wide-eyed, going to pet the larger lizard with amazement, "...Charmeleon... awesome..." The lizard sneezed. George opened his mouth to scream as his hand was burnt, before Molly clamped it shut before he could wake the rest of the group.

Ten minutes later, with George's hand soaking in cold water from a nearby stream, Molly looked to him, though he avoided making eye contact, "You've been avoiding me."

George hesitated warily, before quickly replying quietly, "...Bit difficult to avoid someone when you're on a massive adventure with them."

"Apparently not, because you've clearly been avoiding me." She huffed, frowning. Slowly, she moved to lean towards him, staring at him intently, her eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of worry and annoyance. "What did I do?" George shifted slightly away from her, still not looking at the girl. Charmeleon growled, nudging George back towards the girl. He glared at his Pokémon as he found himself right back next to her again.

"You... erm... nothing." George replied pathetically, shoulders drooping as he finally looked down at her form against him, her hair, her body as she breathed... "Nothing, nothing, nothing."

Molly huffed, looking away. "Right. Of course." Her arms crossed tightly, turning herself from him. "If I didn't do anything, then why the heck are you avoiding me?"

"Well..." George murmured with a sigh, running his hand back through his hair, "There is one thing you did... and that's exist." George quickly got to his feet, walking away from her, hoping she would be unable to decipher what that meant. Charmeleon rolled his eyes, snorting again, before trotting after his master.

Molly's eyes widened, and she turned to watch him leave. Feeling her chest tighten, she slowly rose to her feet also. Her head lowered, bangs blocking her eyes from view. "You don't want me to exist?" She whispered as small rain-drop sized tears fell to the crass below them. Not really listening to what she even said, George gave a nod. He'd been dreading what she'd say as he heard her approaching, and was so ready to nod to her asking the question he'd been expecting, he didn't bother to listen. He said nothing though, eyes closed as he waited... would she feel the same? Would she end the friendship? Molly turned away from him, trying to wipe her tears away. "Okay." She whispered faintly, not even sure if he could hear it before she left him there. George simply sighed sadly, lowering his head as he felt his heart break. He remained entirely oblivious to her misunderstanding of what he meant. Charmeleon gnawed on his leg, trying to tell him he was an idiot. George cursed and kicked him away. The lizard sneezed angrily.

* * *

Josh fiddled with the chain of Syd's necklace, wrapping it around his index finger and then taking it off again. The metal glinted in the moonlight as he stared at it. The boy was sat on the hill as the sky began to turn light as early morning came. Their watch was almost over, and the night as a whole had been uneventful. The boy sighed, closing his fist on the necklace, holding it tight as he hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head on top of them briefly. He missed Syd, a lot, and it was strange for someone he'd only known in person for such a short time. He raised his head once more, doing another quick scan of the area. He'd left Jennie asleep, deciding to just take watch on his own.

"You didn't wake me up." Jennie's voice murmured quietly from behind him. Slowly, the girl moved to sit next to him. Her eyes caught the glint of the necklace in his hand. "Thinking about her again?"

"I figured there was no point." Josh replied calmly, not looking at her, "You should have stayed asleep, I can handle this myself." He fell silent for a while, looking at the distant lights of Cerulean City. The boy sighed at the question, looking down at the necklace again, "Yeah. I am. Constantly. But it doesn't matter... I don't want this to become a corny romance... drama... thing."

Jennie rested her head on his shoulder gently, staring ahead of them. "Well, just because you can handle it yourself doesn't mean I want you to..." She murmured, sighing softly. "I think it's already past that, though. You're always holding that necklace... What are you going to do... if you see her again?"

Josh closed his eyes, tilting his head to the left so it was rested on top of Jennie's, "I couldn't sleep anyway, so no point waking you up when I'd be awake anyway." He almost added a shrug to his reply, before remembering her head was on his shoulder and decided against it. Instead, he released Pikachu with his right hand, scratching the top of his head as the mouse snuggled up against him. He looked back up as Jennie continued, saying, "We have bigger things to worry about... I doubt I even will see her again. I... don't really see us getting out of this adventure alive. But... if I see her again... I don't know. If Laura was here, if I could tell her, I'd end it... but... I'm stuck." He sighed, feeling rather pathetic talking about this on top of everything that was going on.

Jennie closed her eyes, just thinking about everything. "Indeed... we might die on this wild, crazy, adventure... but I bet you'll see her again. When you do... you should at least tell her how you feel. In case you do die. That way, she'll have something to hold on to also, you know? It's difficult with Laura not being here... but we just have to make the best out of all this, or else everything will go downhill."

"I will tell her. But... she chose to leave me." He sighed slightly, "So maybe I won't see her, or she'll just reject me again." Josh looked up to the sky at the sound of thunder, and soon heavy raindrops began to fall on his exposed face. He hugged Jennie closer, his own head shielding hers from the rain. "...First time raining since we arrived in Kanto... I regret not bringing a coat." Lightning flashed, illuminating his emotionless face. The group behind them soon stirred.

"Let's move on, quickly." Ryan quickly shouted over the thunder and rain, "Pack up... this storm looks a bad one."

"But I want to sleep!" Anna whined, "It was my turn to sleep all night! You lied to me!"

"Deal with it." George murmured, rushing past her to collect his bag, lifting Anna's and shoving it into her hands. Molly watched as he did so, still clearly hurt. George turned to look at her, and she immediately turned away, walking to the top of the hill. George sighed, before giving Anna a gentle push forward.

Josh passed Jennie her bag, before lifting his own over his shoulders. "And we were having such a nice conversation."

Jennie let out a dry laugh, getting to her feet. "Right, a nice conversation." She shook her head, drops flying, and gave him a slight smile. "We'd better get moving or we'll all be sick by tomorrow from this rain."

* * *

"How did you...?" Giovanni gasped, eyes narrowing in shock as he stared at Shadow. A click came from the gun as the teenager prepared it, advancing. Soon, he was but a few feet away, the barrel of the gun pointed straight at Giovanni's head. Giovanni didn't flinch or back away. "I don't think you want to do that." The man replied calmly, and he glanced to Marcel. The green-haired leader lifted his foot up as Giovanni dropped something to the ground. Shadow frowned, lowering his eyes, which soon narrowed. Giovanni smirked, "If you shoot me... Articuno's Pokéball will be smashed beneath Marcel's feet, killing it." Shadow's gun immediately lowered, his arm dropping helplessly to his side. "Very good." He looked to Marcel, "Keep hold of Articuno for now... Anyway, Shadow, I have a task for you."

Shadow rolled his eyes, staring at the man with hatred, "Let me guess... if I refuse, you'll kill Articuno?"

"And Zapdos, and Moltres." Giovanni added, "But yes... that is right. Your task... You will find the girl... Syd, and you will bring her to me." Shadow frowned. "You want to know why? None of your business, to be blunt. Just bring her to me, she will not be killed. If you refuse... or fail, the legendary birds... no, they will not be killed." He drew another ball from his pocket, black with red markings. "This is a dark ball. I'm sure you know what they do... If I was to throw one at one of the birds, their minds will be changed to make them evil... intent on destruction; killing... they will help me in gaining control of the world, for they still will be bound to me." Shadow's lips thinned, and he nodded, "We have an understanding, then?"

"...Yes." Shadow replied after a few seconds of hesitation, "I will capture Syd."

* * *

Shadow sighed in relief as he saw the timer that currently said '00:00:04' change to show '00:00:34'. He quickly rushed over to Laura, who cried, "S-Shadow..." Shadow crouched down, grabbing hold of Laura's handcuffed wrist, drawing out a pin and working on the lock.

"Ten seconds."

"Come on..." Shadow hissed, and finally there was a click. Picking Laura up in his arms, he darted out the back door.

"Three... two... one..." The bomb said.

BOOM!

Oak's laboratory was blown to pieces, along with every building in a fifteen metre radius of it. Shadow was thrown forward, Laura flying out of his arms. Debris fell all around him as he lay still, eyes closed. But finally, they opened weakly, and he took a deep breath, every part of him aching. He crawled forward to the dark-haired girl ahead of him who lay still. His eyes lowered to the sharp piece of metal from the explosion embedded in her upper stomach, mouth opening in shock. "No... Laura, no." Checking her pulse, finding a heartbeat on the unconscious girl, he quickly assessed the situation. She was bleeding heavily from her stomach; too fast to get her to help... there was only one way. He wasn't a doctor, he wasn't experienced... but here was a dying girl, and he had to try. There was no other way.

Grabbing hold of the piece of metal, he closed his eyes as he pulled it out, followed by a horrible squelching sound. He tossed the piece away, quickly trying to close the wound as tight as he could. Blood spurted, drenching his dark cloak and Laura's own clothing. He sighed, mentally cursing for having to do this, before quickly drawing a knife and cutting the drenched t-shirt free, removing it from the girl's body. Ignoring his throat constricting and the thudding of his heart, he took a deep breath, before hurriedly getting to work.


	45. Fall of Cerulean

**Previously...**

Molly's eyes widened, and she turned to watch him leave. Feeling her chest tighten, she slowly rose to her feet also. Her head lowered, bangs blocking her eyes from view. "You don't want me to exist?" She whispered as small rain-drop sized tears fell to the crass below them. Not really listening to what she even said, George gave a nod.

* * *

"Listen here, er... peasants!" Rita frowned, breaking off. She was dressed in a deep red, glittery dress and wearing a tiara on her red, brushed and neatened hair. "Yes... that sounds right... I am now your que- no... princess! Yes. I am the princess of Cerulean City, the most beautiful woman in the wo- in Kanto! Yes... erm... so do what I say! Okay? Good! I'm sure we'll get along just fine! Tee hee!" Some of the Team Rocket grunts exchanged glances, and the citizens of Cerulean City gathered around the gym simply looked confused. "...What? Oh, geez, fine... Team Rocket needs this city for their super plan of world domination! It's gonna be so awesome! And if you want to join me, then you are totally awesome! And you'll be riiich, with great Pokémon, and you won't get whipped if you do wrong! Teehee!"

* * *

"And Zapdos, and Moltres." Giovanni added, "But yes... that is right. Your task... You will find the girl... Syd, and you will bring her to me." Shadow frowned. "You want to know why? None of your business, to be blunt. Just bring her to me, she will not be killed. If you refuse... or fail, the legendary birds... no, they will not be killed." He drew another ball from his pocket, black with red markings. "This is a dark ball. I'm sure you know what they do... If I was to throw one at one of the birds, their minds will be changed to make them evil... intent on destruction; killing... they will help me in gaining control of the world, for they still will be bound to me." Shadow's lips thinned, and he nodded, "We have an understanding, then?"

* * *

Grabbing hold of the piece of metal, he closed his eyes as he pulled it out, followed by a horrible squelching sound. He tossed the piece away, quickly trying to close the wound as tight as he could. Blood spurted, drenching his dark cloak and Laura's own clothing. He sighed, mentally cursing for having to do this, before quickly drawing a knife and cutting the drenched t-shirt free, removing it from the girl's body. Ignoring his throat constricting and the thudding of his heart, he took a deep breath, before hurriedly getting to work.

The Fall of Cerulean

"So here we are in Cerulean... pretty as a painting!" George came to a stop at the entrance of the city, drenched from head to toe. He turned to look at the others as they came to join him, all staring ahead at the large buildings ahead of them. The sky was grey, thick with clouds, and a small drizzle still fell from the sky. But the rain did nothing to shatter the view of the city. Tom moved ahead of George slightly, looking around the corner of a building at the crowd of people all gathered to the left. Josh put an arm around a shivering Jennie, shivering himself, both looking less than happy. Ryan lowered his bag to the ground, rubbing his shoulders with a wince, clearly tired. Molly hung around at the back of the group, silent, eyes occasionally straying to George. Anna, however, was stood with her mouth open, trying to taste the rain.

"Indeed!" Tom commented in apparent agreement, before he added, "That is, if you take out the fires, the bodies, the unhappiness... what the heck happened here?" The others looked to the burning buildings, the dead bodies that just lay still in the streets. Whoever walked by paid no attention to them, simply looking around in fear as they hurried to their homes. The group slowly stepped forward, now all looking to the commotion happening on the left. They approached the crowd.

"Okay!" Jennie's eyes widened as she recognised the red-headed girl standing at the front of the crowd. Ryan's eyes narrowed. "It's come to my attention that a group of you are plotting against me... that's not fair! If you want to fight me, at least do it fairly... Like, this isn't cool... I don't like unfair people! So... when we find you naughty people, you'll be... be... executed!"

"...Effective leadership." Tom remarked dryly.

"We have to go." Ryan hissed, pulling Tom back.

"Hey, you!" The group turned to see a Rocket Grunt with spiked blonde hair pointing at them.

"...Let me handle this." George said before anyone could reply, stepping up to him. The grunt continued pointing, finger only an inch away from George's forehead. The boy raised his eyes to look at it, before lowering to the grunt's face. "...Er... yes?"

"Um... what are you doing here?"

"...What are _you _doing here?" George repeated the question, and the grunt frowned.

"I'm... doing my job."

"So am I."

"And what is your job?"

There was silence between them, as George stared with irritance at the grunt. "...Stuff this." He punched the grunt in the face, causing him to cry out with pain.

"G-Get them!" The grunt cried out, before turning on his walkie-talkie, "I've found them! They assaul-" George quickly grabbed the device, turning it off. The grunt quickly fled, but by now, sirens were blaring from all around. The group looked around, before quickly running in the only free direction... into the city.

George sighed as Tom shouted from behind him, "Let YOU handle this? Biggest mistake ever..."

* * *

The gentle breeze was like a blessing but a curse at the same time. It felt nice against the redhead's bruised and sensitive skin, but it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Such calmness just didn't seem to fit the situation. Syd's eyes wandered from one thing to the next. Her eyes found the sky, hating that the sun was shining so brightly. An un-noticed shadow appeared to the left of the girl, staying still. Cold eyes watched the girl from a couple of feet away, no emotion on his face. She pressed her back against the rough bark of the nearest tree, having slipped away from the group earlier. Her eyes fell shut, a tired hand running over her forehead. Shadow was dead. Laura was dead. The others... well, who knew where they were. She bit her lip to keep it from shaking, small tears threatening to spill from under her lids. If only she had done more.

A hand suddenly reached out from behind the tree, clamping over her mouth. Syd's eyes went wide, and she pulled against the hand, teeth sinking down on the soft skin. The attacker cursed, hand withdrawing. Before the girl had chance to turn, he quickly lunged, a glint of silver emerging in his hands. Pulling her head back, the metal of the knife touched her skin. "Be a good girl and come quietly..." Shadow hissed, speaking in a whisper to make his voice less recognisable. Syd kicked back her foot, letting it connect sharply with his shin. The kick made his grip loosen, and she stumbled forward, whirling to glare at him. Her eyes widened, recognising the dark cloak in an instance. Shadow cursed again, before standing still, saying nothing. "...Shadow?" Her voice was full of pure hurt and betrayal, left stunned.

"...Forgive me, Syd." Shadow said quietly, and genuinely, "It was not by my choice." He lashed out at her skull with the hilt of his knife, catching the girl in his arms as she tumbled, closing his eyes. "I am sorry."

* * *

"Quickly!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling George who was in front to the side, "Down here." George looked to the dark alley, and back to Ryan with raised eyebrows. "Go, darn it!" He shoved George into the alley, allowing Anna, Jennie, Josh, Molly and Tom to run after him. The police officer looked over his shoulder, spotting the first Rocket grunt come skidding around the corner, before hurriedly running after his friends. They continued their flight for a long time, narrowly avoiding several patrols.

"We're not going to get out of this." Jennie gasped desperately as they stopped to rest, "We should have just gone when we noticed the fires... we should have gone to the next city." She leant against the wall, regaining her breath. The others all looked to Ryan for guidance. Ryan sighed, thinking. But before he could, there was a sudden explosion, knocking them all off their feet. The ground beneath them sprung up into the air, and as the children all hit the ground, crying out in pain, there was a roar as an Onix became visible.

"Got them." A deep voice said. Josh pushed himself up from his lying position, blood covering his face, looking to the Team Rocket members ahead of them. There were four grunts, and the red-headed leader in front of them. "What now, Princess Rita?" The young woman giggled as she stepped forward, yanking the closest of the children to her feet. Molly. "My, my... what a cute little girl." She yanked her hair, and head with it backwards, a knife at her throat.

"No!" George suddenly exclaimed, taking a step forward. Rita smiled darkly. "L-Let her go."

"Very gallant." The Rocket leader giggled, drawing a line of blood with the dagger, "But I'm afraid it takes more than four words to stop me... Don't worry, I won't kill her. But you will watch her suffer... What shall I start with? Her fingers, I think... Hold her." One of the grunts resumed her position of holding Molly, and Rita lifted her left hand up, putting the knife to the bottom of her little finger. "This will sting... just a bit." Molly began to struggle, whimpering, and the grunt wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, causing her to gasp for breath. Rita began to cut into her finger, deliberately slowly. Molly screamed, blood immediately beginning to pour from her finger as it came closer to being fully severed.

"Stop it!" George shouted, jumping forward at Rita. Bullets fired from the other grunts, one grazing the back of George's neck, the others doing no harm. George rammed straight into Rita, sending the woman free. A piercing scream came from Molly as the knife came away from her finger, slicing right through her stomach at the same time. Ryan ran forward, catching the girl as blood spurted from the wound. The boy quickly began trying to help her, much like Shadow had with Laura.

George and Rita struggled with each other, the boy continuously punching the leader in the face, Rita trying to stab him with her knife. "Get-off-me!" Rita screeched, finally managing to shove the boy to the ground. She immediately advanced with her knife, sending one decisive stab towards the boy's head. George's eyes widened. However, before she could reach her target, a powerful jet of water came from the right, knocking her off her feet. A group of Pokémon, the majority water, lunged into the fray. Without bothering to see who had come, George scrambled to his feet, rushing to Molly's side.

"Quickly!" Josh, Jennie, Tom and Anna looked to the right, where a red-headed girl was stood. A Starmie, Staryu and Gyarados were at her side, battling against Rita and the Team Rocket grunts. She wore a short yellow top, slim stomach exposed, and blue shorts that came to above her knees. Her hair was in a pony-tail, her skin pales and eyes a sea blue. "Follow me... you must be quick." Without waiting for a response, she turned to a young purple-headed girl at her side, who was also battling, "Take control of my Pokémon... Good luck and stay safe." Josh and Tom exchanged glances, before hurrying after her, Anna and Jennie trailing behind.

"Help me carry her." George quickly said to Ryan, and the boy nodded. Together, they gently lifted Molly, each supporting the other, before hurrying after the group.

* * *

_After the explosion..._

Shadow stared at his hands, feeling sick. Completely stained red. Blood. Laura's blood. The blood of the girl he loved. He fell to his knees, putting his forehead in his hands, leaving a red handprint on his face. He cursed, stumbling back to his feet, hurrying over to the nearby stream. He examined himself in the clear water. He was a mess, skin paler than usual, just... blood everywhere. His hands splashed into the water, and he vigorously scrubbed at the blood, trying to clean it off. It wouldn't go. He threw water at his face, breathing rapid. He felt faint. His heart ached. He leaned forward, head almost touching his knees. Hands ran through his hair as his body rocked slightly. He sat up again, pulling his cloak free of his body, lowering it into the water. Again, he tried cleaning it. It wouldn't work. The blood had even gone through to his white shirt.

Throwing the cloak back to the ground, he rushed back to Laura's body. "Come on..." Shadow whispered, lifting the girl's hand to hold in his own. "Please..." He remained knelt, her small hand between both his own, larger. "Please, baby..." He whispered, tears escaping his eyes, "I love you... don't leave me now." He felt numb admitting this out loud, not to mention very awkward for calling her 'baby'. He'd never before called anyone that. He didn't think he'd ever even used the word before. The boy reached out for his cloak on the ground, thinking it a bad idea to just leave her body... exposed in the cold night air, he wrapped it around the girl, fastening the buttons, concealing her once more. It looked ridiculously big on her and plain ridiculous in general. He had managed to stop the bleeding, giving him time to stitch the wound up. It would do for now, he would heal it properly later. He just needed some proof she'd be okay.

She stirred. Shadow held his breath, quickly leaning down to touch her forehead, brushing her hair from her eyes as they opened with a flutter. "Mmph..." She immediately flinched, trying to sit up, only to cry out with pain. Shadow quickly pushed her back down, keeping her still. "Sh-Shadow..." The girl whispered weakly, before looking down at what she was wearing, "...L-Look... I know you like this cloak... but... really? This isn't my type of fashion." Shadow laughed, relief flooding through him as he leaned down to hug her gently. Laura seemed taken back by this gesture, before smiling slightly and managing to raise her arms to hug him back.

"This is such a cliché adventure." Shadow murmured as he pulled back, gazing down at her, "It's rather... strange, to be part of it. It's like all the stories I used to read."

"...I don't know what stories you've been reading." Laura murmured as she lay her head back and closed her eyes, "But if I read one as a child about some corrupted... group, a hooded guy who falls in love with a girl who fell from the sky... I don't think that's children's book material..." She trailed off, wincing. Shadow, meanwhile, had frozen.

"While on the topic of cliché..." The boy began awkwardly, suddenly nervous, "Y-You heard me?"

"Yes..." Laura gave a sigh, reopening her eyes very slightly to look up at him, "And the word 'baby' really doesn't suit you." Shadow grinned, before leaning down, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

"Down here." The red-headed girl ordered, pulling up a drain cover, gesturing to a rusty ladder leading down it, "Underground route out of the city."

"...How are we supposed to get Molly down there?" George questioned, looking down into the pitch black below, "There must be another way."

The girl shook her head, "I managed to stop the bleeding, that's all I can do. You won't escape the city, Rita has got all of the Team Rocket members here searching for you, and she's called for reinforcements. I expect even Giovanni himself is on his way. I am Misty, by the way, gym leader of Cerulean. I know that you need all the gym badges... you need to face the Pokémon League. And while it's illegal to do this... just take it." She handed over seven gym badges to Ryan, "Now go. One of you go first, then you two try and get Molly down, the one already inside helping... You must be quick." Tom quickly climbed onto the ladder, descending into the darkness below. "It's not deep, only six foot or so. When you're inside, just head right and you'll eventually end up in one of the very outer buildings. There, you will find people who can help you out."

"I'm down." Tom's voice came from below.

"Right..." Ryan sighed slightly, thinking, "I'll go first, you and Josh lower her down, while Tom and I get her from below." Ryan descended the ladder, and soon, "Ready." George looked to Josh as he hurried over. Together, they lowered the twelve year old through the gap, Ryan and Tom grabbing her legs from below. Before they could get any further, there was a loud squawk from above. Snow blustered from out of nowhere, causing those still on the surface to shield their eyes. A streak of blue descended from the sky.

"Hurry!" Misty shouted, and Josh and George quickly lowered Molly down, Ryan and Tom helping her to the ground below. "Get in! Giovanni's here." George lowered himself through the hole, only taking a few steps before jumping down.

"Anna, go!" Josh snapped, giving the scared girl a gentle push to the drain. As Anna began descending, he looked to Misty, "Come with us."

"I can't." Misty shook her head, "I need to cause a distraction... and if I survive that, I must help my friends before Rita executes them." She offered a slight smile as Josh tried to protest further, "There are plenty of people at the other side of the passage that can help you... I will do what I can to help you."

"Josh, come on!" The boy looked to Jennie, before her head shortly vanished beneath the surface. He gave Misty one last look, nodding to her, before climbing onto the ladder.

* * *

"You and I both know you helped them escape." Giovanni hissed as he shoved the red-headed girl to the ground, "Tell me where they've gone!" He drew his gun from his pocket, lowering it to aim at the gym leader. "Tell me, and I spare you and all your friends." He gestured to the numerous trainers behind him, all tied up, held at gunpoint. "Just tell me where they've gone... we will kill no-one. I promise." Misty stared up at him emotionlessly, before turning her eyes to her friends. She hesitated, before shaking her head. Giovanni's expression turned cold, "I am sorry you decided that." He lifted his hand as a signal, not even looking behind him. Misty closed her eyes as several guns were fired, followed by screams of pains.

"I at least gave you the pleasure of hearing your friends die before your own death." Giovanni whispered. Misty reopened her eyes, lifting her head to stare into the barrel of the gun that was aimed right at her forehead. She smiled.

BANG!


	46. Three Months Later

Over 100 reviews, hooray! Much thanks to one particular person. o3o Thanks Jenny! 8D After having NO reviews in over 2 months, yay~ i wish this story was more popular. ;_;

Jen Jardine - loved the running commentary. o3o And hey, I'm only 6' now. xDD I've only grown two inches from 5'10. And sorry bout the eyes. ;_; Disappointed in myself for not knowing that about you. As for Snorlax... er... I honestly don't know anymore. xDD It's a Cear. A cat/bear. And yes, ever find yourself in an awkward situation... should just say 'Have a Weedle.' Makes everything better. Anyway, keep the commentaries coming. 8D

Anyhow... a non-epic chapter here to calm the story down a bit. I sometimes forget this is a Pokemon fanfic, not just a romance drama.

**Previously**

Giovanni stopped in his movement at the question, pausing for only a few seconds. He sighed deeply. "Now... we move. We don't need the island anymore, we strike now." Marcel and Rita exchanged glances, before the leader began to pace, "Team rocket, move out... it's time to take Kanto for ourselves. Marcel, lead your forces to Viridian City, Carlson to Pewter, Rita to Cerulean... and Annie, take Saffron."

* * *

"I am Misty, by the way, gym leader of Cerulean. I know that you need all the gym badges... you need to face the Pokémon League. And while it's illegal to do this... just take it." She handed over seven gym badges to Ryan, "Now go. One of you go first, then you two try and get Molly down, the one already inside helping... You must be quick." Tom quickly climbed onto the ladder, descending into the darkness below. "It's not deep, only six foot or so. When you're inside, just head right and you'll eventually end up in one of the very outer buildings. There, you will find people who can help you out."

* * *

The girl stared wide-eyed at the older girl above her, "...M-My throat..." She spoke in a hoarse whisper, "H-He strangled me... I... oh my god... I... I killed him..."

"Shhh, shh. Just stay calm okay? If your throat hurts, you shouldn't try to talk too much. You're lucky to be alive right now." Kerry soothed softly. "Here, what's your name?"

"...C-Carly..." The girl whispered, closing her eyes wearily, "I... I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

* * *

Molly's eyes widened, and she turned to watch him leave. Feeling her chest tighten, she slowly rose to her feet also. Her head lowered, bangs blocking her eyes from view. "You don't want me to exist?" She whispered as small rain-drop sized tears fell to the crass below them. Not really listening to what she even said, George gave a nod.

* * *

"I at least gave you the pleasure of hearing your friends die before your own death." Giovanni whispered. Misty reopened her eyes, lifting her head to stare into the barrel of the gun that was aimed right at her forehead. She smiled.

BANG!

Three Months Later

Kanto was in disarray. The entire region and the majority of its western cities were under control by Team rocket. After its destruction, Pallet Town remained abandoned, now over-run by ghost Pokémon. The fire had been extinguished before it became a repeat of the Viridian Forest fire, and it was left in dark, gloomy ruins. Viridian City had fallen completely into Marcel's control, and was the base of their scientists who had recently been using the museum for unknown reasons, rumours being that they were trying to restore ancient, extinct Pokémon to fight for them. The residents of the city had given up hope, most of them joining Team rocket, half on their own will, half on the threat that their families would be murdered.

Pewter City, under the rule of Carlson, was a different story. Carlson took no prisoners, everyone in the city was forced into slavery to work for Team Rocket, there were no free Pokémon, and anyone who disobeyed in the slightest was brutally murdered. There had been secret plotting meetings between the residents of the city, led by the gym leader, Brock. But they were discovered, and all of them but Brock were killed. The gym leader himself was tortured and kept in prison, and still was there to this day. The rest of the city had given up, simply doing their best to survive under Carlson's cruel ruling. Cerulean City, meanwhile, was a city still fighting. With Rita's inexperience and the city's natural fighting talent, their residents refused to give in. Since Misty's brutal murder, the citizens were enraged and immediately launched an attack on Giovanni and his group, who swiftly retreated.

Rita struggled to keep on top of the angry citizens, taking more drastic measures to ensure people listened to her. However, the remaining people of Cerulean were outnumbered with Team Rocket reinforcements from Viridian and Pewter City arriving to help the young leader. Saffron City, strangely enough, was the happiest of the cities now under Team Rocket's control, with Annie's command. Though the residents feared the cannibalistic woman, she was cunning as well as strict, allowing the residents to do what they wanted. What they didn't know, however, was that cameras had been installed everywhere, which Annie and her guards constantly watched from. And although every week, two residents, usually those unfortunate enough to be overweight, went missing... the residents of Saffron City went on with their everyday lives, only hoping that the next time Annie was hungry, their door wouldn't be knocked on.

The eastern and southern cities of Kanto, such as Lavender, Fuchsia and Cinnabar remained mostly untouched by the corrupt group. Celadon City itself, the capital of Kanto, was of course Team Rocket's main target. With the news of the coming invasion, reinforcements from the free towns were on their way. However, the residents remained unaware of the activity happening in the tunnels beneath the city, established by Giovanni years ago. The exit of course being hidden behind a poster in the Game Corner. There was one more obstacle standing in Team Rocket's way, however, before their attack. Vermilion City was but a few miles from Celadon, and unless the city was taken, Team Rocket would be outnumbered by reinforcements. So as we return to the story, three months later, Vermilion City was under a series of heavy attacks. Team Rocket were taking no prisoners.

"Stop trying to use sheer power!" Chris instructed as his Nidoking knocked back Josh's Gyarados. "Tactics, tactics! Weaken my Pokémon, outsmart it." The water dragon, evolved from the famous Epic Fish into the vicious, terrifying beast of the sea, whipped its head back around from his missed dive, roaring ferociously. "Gyarados has speed as well as power, use the two together." Josh gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. The last three months had been tough. Their path had been blocked, and with the help of even more friends from Earth, such as Chris, Lolly and Katie, they had hurriedly retreated to Victory Road, strongly guarded by the elite four and many trainers. An untouchable stronghold, perfect for those who had escaped Team Rocket.

Several camps had been set up along the ten mile passage between Viridian City and the Indigo Plateau, each one full of people trying to survive. Resources had to be important by sea from Cinnabar Island, taking a route miles away from the mainland to ensure they were not intercepted by Team Rocket ships. It was a very dire situation for Kanto, but for now, they had hope. And that hope was entirely with Celadon City's fate, which was currently held by Vermillion City. But those at the Indigo Plateau were in heavy training, preparing to fight back. It would be a difficult journey, for they would have to take a path through Viridian Forest to avoid Viridian City and have a straight line to Celadon City from then on. And travelling in such a large group was bound to draw attention, but it was their only choice.

The group of teenagers were based at the very top of Victory Road, close to the Indigo Plateau, a very grand fortress famous for the Pokémon League. After taking the sewers in Cerulean, they were met by a group of Pallet Town survivors, smuggled in by Misty. They learned there of the destruction of the village, and the death of Professor Oak. The group met with Lance and Lorelei, the two heads of the elite four. It was then that they were moved close to the Indigo Plateau, ensuring their safety from Team Rocket. For three months now, they had trained, evolving their Pokémon and building their parties. Long gone were the early adventures in Kanto, the attack by Articuno, being stranded on the island and the Pewter City gym challenge. They were official Pokémon trainers now, preparing for war.

And as we return to the current scene, Chris and Josh were in the middle of a Pokémon battle, between Gyarados and Nidoking. The other thirteen there were in similar situations, giving their Pokémon their final training before the Pokémon League. The great competition began in just a few days, and the preliminaries were occurring right now. The thirteen teenagers had already passed into the next stage. Because of Kanto's situation, the gym challenge had been cancelled, and instead of having those who had succeeded battle against each other, they had preliminary battles where those they saw worthy of the Pokémon League qualified, and those that weren't ready were stuck as watchers. The battle between Chris and Josh continued, before eventually, Gyarados was knocked flying by Nidoking, hitting the ground unconscious.

"...Why am I entering the Pokémon League again?" Josh questioned to himself as he returned the water dragon, "I am never going to be good at strategy or battling. I'm sorry, Gyarados... but you fought well, thank you." He gave a sigh as he sat back down, watching as Carina's Raichu was knocked unconscious by Jennie's Marowak. Josh smiled slightly as he watched Jennie congratulate the happy Pokémon, before slowly heading over to Carina. "You fought hard, was a close one."

"...Thanks." Carina laughed slightly, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, offering Josh a small smile, "You don't need to lie. But in the end, as long as my Pokémon are strong enough to defeat a few Team Rocket members... I'm happy. Anyway... Katie, Lolly and I are going to head over to the Indigo Plateau to heal our Pokémon. Coming?" Josh gave a small nod, and followed the girl as she approached Katie and Lolly. "Right, let's go." The group began walking north, for the Indigo Plateau was only a couple of miles away, so would not take them too long.

Molly looked up from where she was sat alone, watching as they left. She gave a sigh, picking at the rather unappetising food on her plate with a plastic fork. She released her Parasect, who swiftly gobbled up the food happily, demolishing it in seconds. As the large bug was reconsumed in red glow, a shadow fell over her. She looked at George as he came to a stop near her, hesitating. "...George." She greeted dismissively, returning her attention to her empty plate, rather wishing she had kept it so she could use it as an excuse to not talk. "I should... erm... go and get more food, I'm... hungry."

"I'm not surprised... I doubt air is that filling." George responded as he sat down beside her, causing the girl to immediately shift uncomfortably, "Seeing as you haven't eaten anything."

"What do you want, George?" Molly sighed in irritance as she gave him a brief, cold stare, "I don't want to talk."

George simply stared ahead, not replying for a while. "Wondering if I could take back what I said... wondering if we can be friends."

"Friends?" Molly suddenly exclaimed, turning to stare at him furiously, "How... how could you expect me to be friends with you after what you said to me?"

"How is what I said so bad?" George shouted back in retort. Jenny looked over from her conversation with Tom and Chris to look at them with a frown of worry. The two boys both sighed, also watching warily. "Is it so awful for me to admit how I feel?"

"I-It's the fact you didn't tell me before!" Molly jumped to her feet, tears falling from her eyes. George got to his feet also, meeting her. "You... you just... you never told me, you let me think... why?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you." George struggled to keep his temper in check, body shaking from both anger and hurt, "I... didn't want to mess things up with you."

Molly glared at him, almost venomously, saying in nothing but a harsh whisper, "...Well, it's too late for that." George watched incredulously as the girl stormed off. Jennie shot him a look of disgust, to which he simply shrugged, before she hurried off to comfort her. "H-How can he be such a jerk?" Molly asked through tears as she turned to face Jennie, who hugged her comfortingly, "We... used to be so close... a-and now he hates me..." Jennie gave her a questioning look, and so Molly explained, "He said he wishes I didn't exist... It certainly didn't feel that way."

"How the heck could I be so stupid?" George snapped, kicking a rock hard. A nearby hiker cursed in pain as it bounced off his head, and George swiftly ducked behind a tree. The hiker turned to glare at Ryan, who looked from the hidden George and back, totally unsure of what to do. Luckily, the hiker simply stormed off, and George ducked back out again. "...I mean, seriously... I tell a girl I like her, expecting her to be..." He cleared his throat, before doing his best impression of a feminine voice, "'Oh my gosh, George, I like you too!'" Ryan laughed loudly.

"...See? Now they're laughing about me." Molly commented, gesturing with her head to the two boys, "He's probably saying how much an idiot I am for ever thinking he cared about me."

George rolled his eyes, "They're clearly talking about me... saying how much an idiot I am for admitting I like her."

"Woah, what?" Ryan exclaimed, wide-eyed, staring at him, "Wait, wait, wait... you... you like Molly? You..." George gave an uncertain nod, and Ryan slowly smiled, before laughing loudly, "Ahahaha... I'm sorry, but... what? Ahahaha... Ouch!" George whacked him on the head, and the blonde-haired boy glared at him irritably, "Alright, alright... sorry... eheh... Anyway, dude, no offense... but we're kinda in the middle of a Pokémon journey here? Fighting for our life and all that... and here you are worrying about romance drama. You'll get over it."

George stared at him. "THAT'S your advice...?"

"Hey, my girlfriend is pretending I don't exist." Ryan gave a light shrug, "You know, she won't even hug me. Not even after I freaking saved her life from Zapdos... I was kinda expecting the, excuse me copying you..." He cleared his throat, also attempting a feminine voice, "'Oh, Ryan, you're so brave and strong! I love you!' But no... it didn't happen. Romance can wait for when we get home, my idiotic friend... right now, I'd rather stay alive."

"So what do you think I should do?" Molly questioned as Jennie pulled her down to sit beside her, "I mean... try and be friends again, tell him how I feel? Or would that make things worse?"

Jennie gave a slight shrug, "Given George's track record, I don't think it's worth it. But if you want to try... then speak to him alone in private, away from camp. He seems less likely to be a jerk that way."

"Kay, seriously..." Ryan sighed as he drew a smiley face on his shoe with a bit of chalk, "If you want to get her back... right... what did you say exactly? 'There is one thing you did... and that's exist.' Oh my god, how can you say something so stupid?"

"...Excuse me?" George gave a frown.

Ryan facepalmed, "Don't you see... how else that could be taken? I mean, if she came up to you, and said... Hey, George, by the way, I wish you never existed. What would you think?"

"Erm... I don't know?"

"She thinks you hate her, you moron!" Ryan exclaimed, rolling his eyes. George simply looked confused. "Doesn't that make sense? She's furious at you for not telling her before... she feels betrayed, like an idiot... and from what you've said since... like 'is it so bad to say how I feel?' Oh my word, George... you've really dug yourself a hole. But as I said..." He patted his friend on the shoulder, "Journey. Prophecy. Die. Three words you need to remember. No use starting a relationship when you're about to be murdered by Team Rocket, right? Probably best off hating each other, hurts less that way if one of you survives and the other doesn't."

"Is this meant to be making me feel better?" George snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes, now cheer up." Now patting George on the head, Ryan got to his feet, heading away. George threw a rock after him, missing and hitting the same hiker as before again. "...Crap." He turned and ran.


	47. Sick and Tired

This is the most painfully cliche chapter, ever. But I'm sticking to my plan, as much as this made me cringe. If you've ever wanted cheesy romance in this story, this chapter really does give it. But the Pokemon League is next chapter! So, you know, we can get away from the people stuff and go back to Pokemon... don't get me wrong, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I enjoy writing romance, probably suck at it, but meh. Anyway... reviews, reviews, reviews.

Soldiertaco - Will read it at some point. I can't remember if I already did or not.

o-CrystalSakura-o - Haha, I know. Even I thought it was longer than a week, but when I went back and went through the timings I mentioned... seriously, there weren't many days. Let's see if I can remember this off the top of my head.

Day 1 - Arrival in pallet town, spent the day there  
Day 2 - The three journies to Viridian, battle against Team Rocket, Luke saving Josh and Jennie, meeting Ryan, night at Pokemon Centre  
Day 3 - Leaving Viridian, attack by Gyarados, stranded on island.  
Day 4 - Leaving the island, meeting Sam/Raffy, arriving in Pewter  
Day 5 - Gym challenge, Ryan and Jennie leaving to rescue Officer Jenny. Battle against TR, fleeing from Zapdos etc. Josh and Syd kiss  
Day 6 - Jennie and Ryan return, Josh and Jennie talk. Battle for Pallet Town, Professor Oak killed, explosion  
Day 7 - Shadow is blackmailed by Giovanni, Team Rocket domination, journey to Cerulean  
Day 8 - Arrival in Cerulean, almost captured by Rita, meeting others, Misty killed

Okay, so it was eight days roughly. That was without checking back to see what I said in the story, so yeah. The story will likely be ending in the next ten chapters. I am still undecided about a sequel. I have the plan for it, I know what the main story would be... but I don't know if I'm going to write it. My main goal right now is to just finish this story. But I imagine it will be around Chapter 60 that this story ends. We have the Pokemon League over the next few chapters, a journey to the place where the climax takes place, and then the actual climax.

Review 2 - Haha, yeah, Molly's the youngest of the group. Her finger wasn't torn off in the end, more severed. I imagine she'd have got it stitched up, but just not able to use it again, or at least hardly any feeling. Yeah, the stuff after the explosion with Shadow is flashbacks. What he's doing -right now- is explained in this chapter.

Review 3 - Yeah, it was either find a logical way to explain all the Pokemon evolving and stuff, or go with several filler chapters where nothing much happens where they all evolve. I didn't have enough story ideas to haev them going all around Kanto, so I settled for just a timeskip. I know what you mean about the characters. I said this some time ago, that this story was originally made and fully planned as a bit of fun for my best friends and I. I planned it then to put everyone in it to keep them happy, and I didn't want to take people out just because it became a more serious project. I just hope that the constant comments on how cliche the adventure is lowers the severity a bit... eheh... more like it makes me feel less guilty about it. But one thing for sure, there are no more characters to arrive in ROTR! Be happy. Or satisfied. Or something.

**Previously...**

The kick made his grip loosen, and she stumbled forward, whirling to glare at him. Her eyes widened, recognising the dark cloak in an instance. Shadow cursed again, before standing still, saying nothing. "...Shadow?" Her voice was full of pure hurt and betrayal, left stunned.

"...Forgive me, Syd." Shadow said quietly, and genuinely, "It was not by my choice." He lashed out at her skull with the hilt of his knife, catching the girl in his arms as she tumbled, closing his eyes. "I am sorry."

* * *

Syd looked away. "I-I'm sorry..." She glanced away. "This is just what I feel is best. I have to go, but I promise we'll see each other again." Her hands reached up behind her neck, gently undoing the clasp of her necklace. It came free, and she re-clasped it together in her hand. Stepping forward, she grabbed his hand once more, transferring the necklace over into his palm and closing his fingers around it. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. A moment, maybe two passed before she pulled away, her face tinted pink. "K-Keep it with you always... to remember me when I'm not around. Plus... I'll want it back... someday, so you're not allowed to lose it." Her eyes moved to his face. "Goodbye Josh. It's only for now though." Sighing, she turned and walked away from him.

"Yeah... and when will that be?" He asked softly, before frowning, looking down at the necklace, clearly touched by the gesture. "S-Syd..." Before he could continue what he was about to say, she kissed him. His heart leapt, but he didn't even have the chance to respond to it before she pulled back, leaving him stunned. "U-Um... I... I will." He whispered softly, unsure what to even say. "Take.. care of yourself, then..." As she left him, he whispered once more to himself, "I will..." He looked down at the necklace in his hand, the only sound around him being the waves crashing against the sand, "I will..." He closed his fist, watching the girl vanish from view.

* * *

The group of teenagers were based at the very top of Victory Road, close to the Indigo Plateau, a very grand fortress famous for the Pokémon League. After taking the sewers in Cerulean, they were met by a group of Pallet Town survivors, smuggled in by Misty. They learned there of the destruction of the village, and the death of Professor Oak. The group met with Lance and Lorelei, the two heads of the elite four. It was then that they were moved close to the Indigo Plateau, ensuring their safety from Team Rocket. For three months now, they had trained, evolving their Pokémon and building their parties. Long gone were the early adventures in Kanto, the attack by Articuno, being stranded on the island and the Pewter City gym challenge. They were official Pokémon trainers now, preparing for war.

Sick and Tired

"Can we talk?" Anna asked seriously from behind the concentrating boy. Tom glanced over his shoulders with raised eyebrows, his attention drawn from his training. He turned to face her, seeming confused. The usually cheerful and hyperactive girl appeared down, no smile on her face. Her head was bowed, gazing at the ground, arms folded rather tightly. She seemed... upset. Tom looked back to his Pokémon, murmuring a command to stop, before taking Anna's arm gently and leading her away from the camp. Before Tom could even ask what was wrong, Anna blurted out, "I'm upset."

"...I kind of noticed that." Tom replied with a tone of confusion, "What's wr-?"

"Why don't you like me?" Anna cut him off, and Tom frowned, "Why doesn't anyone like me? Just because I'm not as... intelligent, or... or as brave as you... I mean, I'm the only friendly one here!" Tom slowly stepped back as she suddenly glared, appearing afraid, "L-Like... George is always a jerk to me! Jennie patronises me and treats me as a child! Josh avoids me, Ryan avoids me, Molly avoids me... which is a shame because she was always the one that spoke to me... and you... you hate me! Why? What have I done wrong? Why am I not important? Why a-"

"Anna!" Tom suddenly snapped, causing the rambling girl to fall silent, "What are you talking about?"

Anna was quivering, tears in her eyes, "I'm fed up of being treated as the idiot! Why can't you just... take me seriously? I've been... just been the one in the background this whole journey. But what you forget is that I saved your life! Why does no-one notice what I've done? If... if it wasn't for me... you, George, Jennie, Ryan... you'd all be dead! And Molly would still be possessed! And I'm sick and tired of being the outcast... especially to you!" She suddenly punched Tom hard in the arm, causing the boy to cry out in pain. She started hitting him continuously, forcing him to retreat, "Listen to me!"

"Bloody hell, I'm listening!" Tom exclaimed, grabbing hold of her fists and keeping them back. She kicked him in the shin, and he swore loudly, "Anna, for god's sake, stop hitting me and let me talk!" The girl's lips thinned and she gave a stiff nod. The boy watched her warily, before slowly releasing her. "Okay... you know, I am completely confused, here. You know, we are in Kanto, Anna. I still don't even know if this is real or not. We don't treat you as the idiot, you act like the idiot. If you want us to stop treating you that way, then... take things seriously, stop being so... annoying." He closed his eyes, suddenly regretting saying this. There was no response from Anna, and he reopened his eyes to see the tears that had been in her eyes falling down her cheeks. "No, please don't cry."

"L-Leave me alone." Anna whispered, turning and marching away from him.

Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched her disappear from the camp, "...Freaking girls... why do they have to be so difficult?"

* * *

"So... how exactly did you get here?" Josh asked as the four continued their journey north, "I mean... this journey has just been confusing. It started with six of us, then Ryan and Syd appeared... and now, suddenly, there's seven more of you. What happened to you over the week before we met? It's been three months now, yet I still haven't asked. I guess there's not really been any chance to, with everything going on." Lolly was in front of him, Katie and Carina close behind, the two having a conversation of their own. The Indigo Plateau was only a few minutes away now, the grand building clearly visible in the distance.

"We couldn't really do much." Lolly replied with a slight shrug, adding a gentle skip to her step, "We arrived after you, I guess, but by that time, Pallet Town was under watch from Team Rocket and stuff. We just trained our Pokémon, helped the residents and Professor Oak, and... yeah. It certainly wasn't a grand adventure like you had, which by the way, you still need to explain to me some time. But that doesn't mean we've been useless! We took part in a proper epic battle, after all. Which in the grand scheme of things... makes your adventures seem tiny! So take that."

"I'm not quite sure that's a thing to be bragging about." Josh commented with a slight laugh, looking to her, "I wasn't implying anything... I think I'd have preferred that to what we did, really. Our adventure? Well, let's see... we split up, went to Viridian City... Jennie and I were attacked by Articuno, we met Ryan... we got attacked by a Gyarados, trapped on an island and met Syd. I almost drowned while Molly, Tom, George, Ryan and Jennie almost died, Anna saved them, we escaped. Went to Pewter City, took the gym challenge, visited the museum, Syd left us... Went to Cerulean, almost got caught by Team Rocket, got rescued, met you. We haven't really done much either, to be honest. It's not a competition, in the end. I'm just glad you lot escaped Pallet Town, at least."

Lolly gave a sigh, "Yeah... too bad most people didn't, though... Team Rocket sure are real villains in this... adventure... story... thing. Buuuut, what happened with Syd? Why'd she leave?"

Josh winced at the question, deciding not to answer. However, he didn't need to. "Who knows? I really shouldn't have, though." The group looked to the trees on their left, watching as Syd emerged, appearing tired and pale. Josh gave a slight frown, examining her, stopping in his walking. There was an awkward silence as the four looked to her, and she simply stared back. "...Hello."

"Well, this is rather cliché." Carina commented, before saying, "Erm... we'll leave you two to it. We'll continue to heal our Pokémon... er... Bye, I guess." Josh didn't reply as Carina quickly gestured for the other two girls to continue, and it wasn't long before he was left alone facing Syd. She looked different. Mainly her hair, which instead of being the red it used to be, it had grown and was now... dark, dyed blue. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, she was dressed completely differently, and she looked... ill. Her complexion, she'd lost weight, and appeared generally exhausted.

"...Syd..." The boy finally said quietly, moving forward, unsure as to whether he should hug her or not. "What... what happened to you?"

"I-I'm sorry..." The girl whispered, moving forward and sliding her arms around Josh, hugging him tightly. Josh frowned, hugging her back as the girl cried quietly. "For leaving you... I... he betrayed me."

"Who did?" Syd pulled away, and took his hand, leading him over to a fallen log by the road and sitting down, resting her tired head on his shoulder. Josh held her close, looking down at her with worry.

"...Shadow." She replied softly, "He's the one who got me arrested... i-it doesn't matter, I'm fine. And I'm back... I'm not leaving again, for real." She forced a smile, looking up at him. "Do you still have my necklace?"

Josh reached into his pocket, pulling free the chain, "...Yes." He undid the chain, before slipping it around Syd's neck, fastening it again. "But... what now? I know this is such a cliché thing to happen right now... I'm not really sure how to say this without sounding entirely cheesy... I'm not going to ramble about it. I love you." He blinked a bit as he finished saying this, exhaling deeply. Syd remained quiet, and her body against his stopped moving as if she was holding her breath. A rather pained silence followed, before she continued as normal.

"I love you too." She replied softly, and a nervous smile reached Josh's lips. Syd pulled away from his shoulder, turning to face him. Josh lifted a trembling hand to place it tentatively on her left cheek. He leaned forward, staring into her eyes. She still seemed frightened of whatever had happened to her, but before he could observe the emotion in her eyes further, she moved closer and their lips met. His hands lowered to her waist, before sliding to her back and holding her close. For the first time since he had arrived in Kanto, everything that was going on around them left his mind, and he felt... happy.

* * *

"...Touching." Shadow spoke softly from the trees, watching Josh and Syd. Laura was beside him, the two hidden and invisible to the couple's eyes. He looked to the girl and her expression, one of anger and fury. "You can move on, Laura. He clearly has. Don't hate him, you can still... er... be happy."

"He... just cheated on me." Laura replied in a hiss, seeming to ignore what he just said, "I... after everything... he's forgotten about me and is kissing that... that bitch!" Her body trembled, and she turned to stare at Shadow, "Seriously, please can I steal your cloak and go over there and slap her? And don't for one second think I'm joking!"

Shadow shook his head, "No you can't. But there is one thing you can do... that will get revenge, and will stop the prophecy coming true with no extra consequence. But you won't like it." Laura frowned, before her eyes widened as Shadow began to explain.


	48. The Pokemon League and author note

A/N: Ughhh. It's difficult writing this story when three of the main cast hate me and half the rest don't talk to me anymore. And it's even harder finding motivation. This story's plot is a mess, full of contradictions and un-necessary confusing... stuff. But I made a promise that I'd finish this story, and I will. But the ending will likely be crap in detail. I'm really sorry. It's not as if I've ever put the focus on quality in this story, it's more about how many plot twists and cliffhangers I can put in a story.

Sucky author FTL. And just a note, I was really tempted to just skip the Pokémon league and give you highlights... so even though this chapter is complete crap, I hope it's at least better than nothing.

**Previously**

Josh reached into his pocket, pulling free the chain, "...Yes." He undid the chain, before slipping it around Syd's neck, fastening it again. "But... what now? I know this is such a cliché thing to happen right now... I'm not really sure how to say this without sounding entirely cheesy... I'm not going to ramble about it. I love you." He blinked a bit as he finished saying this, exhaling deeply. Syd remained quiet, and her body against his stopped moving as if she was holding her breath. A rather pained silence followed, before she continued as normal.

"I love you too." She replied softly, and a nervous smile reached Josh's lips. Syd pulled away from his shoulder, turning to face him. Josh lifted a trembling hand to place it tentatively on her left cheek. He leaned forward, staring into her eyes. She still seemed frightened of whatever had happened to her, but before he could observe the emotion in her eyes further, she moved closer and their lips met. His hands lowered to her waist, before sliding to her back and holding her close. For the first time since he had arrived in Kanto, everything that was going on around them left his mind, and he felt... happy.

Shadow shook his head, "No you can't. But there is one thing you can do... that will get revenge, and will stop the prophecy coming true with no extra consequence. But you won't like it." Laura frowned, before her eyes widened as Shadow began to explain.

The Pokémon League

"Welcome to the Pokémon League!" The excited, loud crowd crammed into the Indigo Plateau immediately quietened down as the voice rang out across the room. Lance was stood at the front of the room, Lorelei at his side, smiling at the crowd. There was a brief cheer from the crowd, before Lance raised his hand to silence them once more. "Calm down, I know you are excited... but before we start the competition, I know you are all also curious to know what is happening in Kanto as of now. As you know, Victory Road is strongly guarded; it is inpenetrable by Team Rocket. But not everyone managed to reach this safety... Many have been murdered, many have been forced to work for Team Rocket, and many are still living in fear, clinging to hope and their life. I will remind you all now, that the Pokémon League is no priority over the current state of our region. If we find an opportunity to take back the land that is _ours_, then regardless of whether it is the final, we will attack Team Rocket."

The announcement was met with understanding murmurs, but Lance wasn't finished. "You are all privilidged to be here, but I am asking something in return. Team Rocket has pushed us too far, the only way we can stop them is to defeat them through force. And that means war, for there is no other option. So, I ask that all of you will join us in our fight for our land, our friends and family. And for those who have fallen, to honor their deaths. Some of you will be killed, we may not even win... but I will not remain holed up here and let our friends outside suffer. We must strike while we still can." The crowd all cheered loudly at this, and Lance smiled slightly. "I am glad you are enthusiastic. Anyway... back to the matter at hand. The Pokémon League. There are three main stages... The obstacle course. All that manage to complete it proceed... The audition round, where the top sixteen trainers are chosen by our judges based on their Pokémon and their skill as a trainer... And finally, the knock-out stage, which consists of four rounds. The first round, the quarter-final, the semi-final and then the final. The number of trainers is cut in half each time until we get our winner."

"Obstacle course?" Jennie groaned from the front of the crowd, along side the group of fifteen. "Since when was Pokémon about athletics..."

"Relax, it's the Pokémon that'll be doing athletics." Tom replied, patting Jennie on the shoulder, "I imagine it's where you use your Pokémon to get through water, forest, desert... a mountain... and so on. This'll probably see all the idiots who only have one type eliminated. I'd like to see a fire trainer getting across a lake."

"Easy!" George cut in, smirking at Tom, "You fly!" He gestured to his Charizard, which was a rather sinister looking black. The dragon unfolded its wings to emphasise the point. "Unless, of course, you have a rubbish fire Pokémon like... Ninetales." Before the fuming Molly could reply, Lance's speech interrupted them again.

"Here's how the obstacle course will work..." The noise died down again, and everyone looked to the dragon master, "There will be sixteen stages, one for each Pokémon type. You will not be using your own Pokémon, however... The league will supply equally powerful Pokémon at the start of each stage, with the required type to succeed. This measures your ability to control Pokémon that are not just your own, and also your knowledge on moves and abilities. It also improves your reaction to danger, and how to escape a certain situation. The obstacle course is in the shape of a maze. The maze is based underground, and takes the span of several miles, all underground Kanto. Cameras are based in every corridor, so should you encounter any unexpected danger, the league officials can get to your whereabouts using teleporting Pokémon. Some of you will know of the maze from previous contestants, although we try to keep it secret. But rest assured, there is no possibility that any competitor this year has any advantage except knowledge that it exists. Anyway! Please wait patiently and wait for us to call out your name. Everyone starts at the same time; the first thirty-two people to complete every section will proceed to round two."

"W-What?" Laura stuttered in a gasp, staring at Shadow, all colour draining form her face. "No... No, I can't."

"I know it'll be difficult, Laura." Shadow replied softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But it's the only way unless you want everything you heard to happen."

"But it makes no sense!" Laura snapped back, swatting his hand away, "How does killing him solve anything?"

"Trust me, Laura!" Laura sighed, falling silent. The two were still sat in the woods near the Indigo Plateau, Josh and Syd now gone. "I don't want this to be the way... but it is the only way. I can not explain why."

"This is just... confusing. You know... Pokémon is meant to be a fun journey, defeating a few stupid villains... completing your Pokédex. Not some... massive prophecy about the end of the world! People have died! And the prophecy is so freaking confusing, it... makes no sense! What are the possible outcomes, Shadow? You said that eight children will 'rise up' and defeat Team Rocket, but then you say Team Rocket may still win if they kill us all... and now you're saying that killing him will stop it happening? Which outcome? Stop WHAT happening?"

Shadow sighed in exasperation, raising his hood above his head once more, "Just... trust me. You have to kill him. Now we must go, I'm sorry... The Pokémon League is about to begin, and I have an important task for you. You cannot fail."

"Sixty seconds."

There was a vibration, and the sensation of moving hit Josh as the elevator he was stood in began descending. The bright and cheerful room he had been stood in was soon replaced by pitch blackness as the elevator made it's journey underground. Just as he began to feel slightly claustrophobic, lights switched on inside the machine, revealing windows on all sides of him. "To make you feel more relaxed, you can now see two of your companions beside you through cameras." He spotted Jennie on his left, who gave a slight smile, and then turned his head right. There was Tom, looking rather ill. Josh returned his attention ahead as the elevators continued down. "When you enter the maze, you will find a group of Pokéballs awaiting you on the left wall. Once you touch one, the rest will vanish, and you are stuck with it. There is no prior indication of what Pokémon is in each ball, so it is purely down to luck. Joshua, your first section is grass."

"Jennie, your first section is ghost."

"George, your first section is bug."

"Ten seconds." The elevator came to a stop, and Josh found himself staring outside into a thick cluster of trees. "Five seconds." Josh took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Begin." The door slid open, and Josh quickly entered the maze. On his left, he spotted what looked like a bird nest, a large mound of Pokéballs inside it. Spending only a couple of seconds considering, he grabbed one near the back. Immediately, the rest faded from view, leaving just the one inside his palm. He tossed it through the air, and an Exeggutor popped out, standing in front of him.

"...What, really?" Josh groaned, staring at the odd tree with it's numerous egg-shaped heads, "Well... whatever. Come on, Exeggutor!" The boy jogged forward, entering the trees. He saw nothing at first, before his eyes adjusted. The tree-covered corridor soon hit an end, with an impassable barrier of trees. One turning headed off diagonally left, the other immediate right. Josh paused, before taking the left. He continued on, already running short on breath, the Exeggutor trotting along some distance behind. He slowed down as he approached another junction, this one containing three exits. "Hm." He stepped forward, before something tight grabbed his left ankle, pulling him down to the ground. "Argh!" Something grabbed his right arm, and he spotted a tough looking vine. "Exeggutor... do something!"

"Ex-egg-u-tor." The tree replied, heads spinning in a circle.

"Great help, you are..." Josh muttered as the vines began wrapping around his entire body.

"If you wish to surrender, just say and you will be removed from the maze." The voice echoed around the corridor from above, and Josh looked up at the camera watching him, unblinking.

"Ha. No thank you. Exeggutor... razor leaf!" Josh exclaimed, and the tree simply rotated his heads again, "What? You don't know that move? Um..." A vine wrapped around his neck, slowly getting tighter. Josh gasped for breath, wincing in pain, "L...Leaf storm on the vines." Just as his breath was about to be cut off, the egg tree roared, summoning a blizzard of leaves, before sending them shooting into the vines, releasing him. He gasped for breath, before pushing himself back to his feet, "...Thanks, Exeggutor."

"How am I meant to see in here?" Jennie mumbled to herself, feeling around the side for the Pokeballs. Her hands brushed against something, and there was a brief flash of light, revealing the group of Pokeballs to her eyes. Before she could even acknowledge that, the light faded, leaving one single Pokémon in her grip. "Oh. Okay, then. Let's see what I have... There are only three ghosts in Kanto, after all." She pushed the middle button, and soon, a purple floating ghost with creepy hands appeared in front of her. "Haunter, good enough. Come on!" She exclaimed, moving forward as quickly as she could in the pitch black corridor. Haunter drifted behind her, rather... hauntingly.

As she progressed, she frowned. She could hear shouts up ahead. "H-Help! Help!" Jennie increased her pace, and soon turned a corner to see a young boy on the floor, crying. All around him were Gastly. "...Haunter! Put those Gastly to sleep!" As the Haunter moved forward, the Gastly suddenly smirked, vanishing. The boy climbed to his feet, smiling.

"Thank you, kind trainer..." The boy said, before saying, "However, you may not pass..." The Gastly reappeared behind him, "These Gastly only act on my command... And they will not allow you to pass, as long as I am here to command you."

Jennie, meanwhile, only smirked. "I'm afraid that you just gave me the answer. Left that part out, and I may have got stuck... Haunter, use hypnosis on the boy."

"Congratulations." The boy replied, before soon falling to the ground, asleep as the Haunter followed Jennie's command. The Gastly soon drifted through the walls, allowing Jennie a free passage.

((A/N: Really apologise for how crappy the detail is here. x_x))

"Entry 63 has passed the ghost stage." A young woman said, sat behind a computer, "She is now making her way into fire. Entry 49 has failed the rock stage, unable to find a way past the avalanche. Entry 26 is asking to drop out, apparently the poison stage scared her too much." The woman was sat in a large office full of television screens and computers, with several attendants watching and organising the maze.

"Sir, I cannot let you in he- Argh!"

"Shut it." Carlson growled, shoving the man by the door out of the way. A group of attendants immediately moved forward to stop him. "Oh, get out of my way... Or the girl dies." Carlson moved aside, drawing a gun and aiming it at Laura's head. The attendants' eyes widened. "Now, listen. There are sixteen people in that maze that are not allowed to fail, do you understand me? So here's what's going to happen... Under little Laura's command, you are to ensure that they get to the finish line in the first thirty-two, no matter who you have to take out to make it happen! Now... I will be standing right over by this door here, watching. Any funny business, from you or the girl, and she will have a bullet in her head. Got me? And don't even bother calling for reinforcements... Unless you want a full-out war in the Indigo Plateau."

The attendants exchanged glances, before looking firmly at Carlson, "...Alright. Who are the sixteen?"

"I-I will show you them..." Laura whispered as Carlson shoved her forward, and she scanned the screens quickly, "Th-There's one..." The attendants looked to a video of Anna on top of a Fearow, flying through what looked like an air obstacle course.

A/N: And... that's it. xD I give up. I can't write this story anymore. I've been trying to write this chapter since May/June. Or whenever I last updated. But... I know how the story ends, so in the next chapter I'mma give the overview of how the story concludes. I'm sorry.


End file.
